


Missão Hatake - Haruno

by Kori_Hime



Series: Missão Kakashi e Sakura [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Sex, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: No mundo pós-guerra.Hatake Kakashi. Exímio estrategista, experiente em combate e conhecido como O Ninja Copiador.Haruno Sakura. Mestre ninja em combate corpo a corpo, excelência em ninjutsu médico, força acima da média.Ambos competentes no que fazem e juntos vão unir os Clãs Hatake-Haruno, para dar início a uma nova família em um mundo onde os resquícios da guerra ainda fazem vítimas.E essa será a missão mais importante das suas vidas.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Missão Kakashi e Sakura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Uma vida merece ser celebrada

**Author's Note:**

> — Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.  
> — Os acontecimentos do mangá foram alterados. A história é de minha autoria, não copie.
> 
> Missão na Ilha Korassaum:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436843/chapters/67070950

Konoha era enfeitada pelos moradores, em celebração dos dez anos de tratado de paz que deu fim à Guerra Ninja. Os combatentes e civis, mortos na guerra, eram homenageados no templo principal da Vila, onde o Hokage deu início as festividades que durariam todo o mês.

Ao retornar para Konoha, após uma missão, Kakashi encontrou a vila colorida e animada. Ele caminhou sem pressa pela rua da cidade que borbulhava em vozes, seguiu na direção do escritório do Hokage, para reportar o sucesso da missão. No meio do caminho, deparou-se com Gai e Asuma, que o convidou para um encontro mais tarde. Só que ele possuía outros planos mais interessantes para aquela noite, os amigos deram um sorriso malicioso, mas ele fingiu não saber do que se tratava.

Ao chegar no escritório, encontrou Naruto sentado em sua cadeira, tentando escrever algo com uma criança no colo. O menino parecia ainda maior desde a última vez que o vira. Kakashi pensou em como as crianças eram impressionantes e cresciam rápido.

— Boruto, não pinta o pergaminho. — O Hokage falou com uma voz amolecida. — Kakashi-sensei, você voltou cedo. Ainda bem, temos muitas coisas para fazer aqui. — Naruto se levantou com o filho enfiando a mão melada de tinta na boca. — Hinata deixou ele comigo pela manhã, para trabalhar. Sabe como é.

— Parece que está indo bem na sua nova missão. — Kakashi avaliou os cabelos loiros de Boruto e os olhos azuis, tal como é o pai e foi do avô, Minato. Mas ele ainda possuía alguns traços de Hinata, como o formato dos olhos e o nariz delicado. Restava saber como ele seria quando se desenvolvesse mais. Mas, pelo que Kakashi observava, havia uma semelhança incrível com o pai. Quem sabe se ele despertasse o Byakugan as coisas não ficariam mais interessantes?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz do ex-aluno.

— É, acho que sim. As vezes não sei bem o que ele quer quando chora, se está com a fralda limpa e barriga cheia, teria motivos para chorar? — Naruto suspirou, olhando o pequeno nos braços. Kakashi nunca se cansava de ver o pupilo em situações como aquela. — Hein, sensei, Boruto já vai fazer um ano.

— O tempo passa rápido, não é?

— Nem me fala, parece que foi ontem que a Hinata-chan acordava de madrugada, pedindo coisas estranhas para comer. — Ele gargalhou, fazendo cócegas na barriga de Boruto, que riu gostosamente. — Agora esse moleque que está começando a comer umas coisas estranhas. — Naruto fez uma careta e Kakashi entendeu o motivo.

Ele era mais de rámen do que verduras frescas. Ao menos o Hatake sabia que as primeiras refeições de um bebê daquele tamanho seriam coisas saudáveis e amassadas. Era óbvio, já que não possuíam ainda os dentes para mastigar. Então não se achava assim tão especial por saber disso, era questão de lógica.

Agora, sobre os desejos estranhos de senhoras grávidas, Kakashi tinha a lembrança da experiência detalhada por Asuma, quando Kurenai o fez atravessar o deserto de Kemet, para comer os pastéis de figo, feitos em uma confeitaria de Suna.

Novamente, os pensamentos foram atrapalhados, fazendo Kakashi prestar mais atenção no que o Hokage dizia.

— Quero que você e Sakura vão lá em casa para jantar essa noite. É uma coisa que a Hinata-chan está me cobrando já faz algum tempo, e... sabe como as coisas estão intensas nos últimos meses, não é?

Boruto olhava para Kakashi, com uma grande bolha de baba estourando nos pequenos lábios. Ele tossiu em seguida e depois largou os bracinhos gorduchos, cansado e atento ao chão, queria explorar o ambiente.

— Essa noite? — Suspirou, resignado. — Ainda não falei com Sakura desde que cheguei.

— Tem razão, vocês podem combinar e me avisa depois. — Naruto deixou o menino no chão, que engatinhou na direção da porta. Kakashi rapidamente a fechou. — Tem mais uma coisa.

— O que seria? — Se fosse uma missão, com certeza ele iria pedir pelo menos um dia de descanso.

— Recebi outro pergaminho de Kusagakure. — A menção da vila oculta da grama fez Kakashi perder o interesse em Boruto, que tentava abrir a porta. O ninja deu total atenção a Naruto, que tirou da gaveta o pergaminho. — Ele não disse muita coisa, apenas um breve relato sobre o trabalho que vem fazendo.

— Entendo. — Kakashi olhou o pergaminho, havia um ano que ele ignorava o fato de que Sasuke e Naruto vinham se comunicando através de mensagens. Até o momento não houve nenhuma menção sobre visitas oficiais do Hokage ao país da Grama, entretanto, conhecendo Naruto como ele conhecia, não se contentaria com meras mensagens.

— Ele reconstruiu o hospital e uma escola para crianças. Parece que está se dando bem com a população, vive afastado de todo mundo. — Naruto sorriu, o olhar perdido enquanto observava Boruto. — Ele me disse que Itachi está em Amegakure. Sinceramente eu não sei bem o que pensar sobre isso.

Kakashi analisou novamente a expressão de Naruto. Ele vinha tendo uma crise entre os deveres de ser o Hokage de Konoha e o amigo fiel de Uchiha Sasuke, declarado desertor de Konoha. Embora não apresentasse perigo para a sociedade, ou pelo menos era o que o conselho declarou. 

A divagação de Naruto acabou quando Boruto começou a chorar.

— Então a gente se fala depois. — Kakashi saiu de lá antes de saber o que o Hokage faria para tranquilizar o filho.

A escola médica para shinobis estava em horário de aula. Observando ao longe, sentado no topo de um prédio, Kakashi viu Sakura dentro da sala de aula, conversando com um grupo de genins, ela vestia um jaleco branco que ia até a altura dos joelhos, os cabelos curtos moldavam o rosto delicado. As crianças a olhavam com ar de fascinação.

Kakashi a admirou por mais alguns minutos e então desceu do prédio, decidido por preparar um jantar para ela. Pensando no cardápio, ele passou no supermercado e comprou todos os ingredientes para preparar um Katsudon de costela de porco empanado com arroz e uma sopa de missô.

Moravam juntos há quase um ano. Decidiram dividir o mesmo apartamento e assumir o relacionamento abertamente. A discrição sempre foi uma característica de Kakashi, e Sakura respeitava seus limites, embora ela mesma não fosse muito chegada às noitadas que Ino frequentemente a convidava.

Mesmo depois de morarem juntos, não haviam decidido ainda o que fazer dali em diante. Estavam namorando, casariam? A conclusão foi de que queriam ficar juntos e ficariam justos, pois era uma matemática simples. Mesmo que alguns shinobis mais velhos não aprovassem o relacionamento de sensei e aluna, por questões sociais, de tradição e outras tantas desculpas que Kakashi e Sakura se recusavam a levar a sério.

A verdade era que eles não deviam nada a ninguém.

Kakashi sabia que havia uma relação de poder entre sensei e aluna, que poderia facilmente ser usado de forma abusiva, se isso fosse o caso. Só que se alguém naquela relação exercia algum poder sobre o outro, esse alguém era Sakura.

Já em casa, o Hatake começou a preparar a carne de porco, temperando-a com especiarias, deixando no ponto que Sakura gostava. Costumava cozinhar para ela sempre que estava sem missão. Afinal, ela chegava geralmente a noite, após uma longa jornada de trabalho. Era o mínimo que Kakashi acreditava poder fazer para mimar a mulher que amava.

No fim, ele congratulou sua própria refeição. Decidiu tomar um banho antes de Sakura chegar, seria uma ótima ideia fazê-la relaxar na banheira antes do jantar. Kakashi então foi ao banheiro, procurando os sais de banho que ela adorava. Mexeu no armário e encontrou uma caixinha. Não era do caráter do jounin mexer nas coisas que não lhe pertenciam, mas algo chamou sua atenção na inscrição da caixa.

Era um teste de gravidez.

Kakashi guardou a caixa e saiu do banheiro. Levando em consideração que ainda estava lacrada, Sakura não havia feito o teste. De qualquer forma, a ideia de ser pai enrijeceu os músculos de todo o corpo. Ele sentou na beirada da cama, olhando os porta-retratos sobre a cabeceira. Haviam fotos do time Kakashi e do time Minato, assim como fotografias de Sakura no casamento de Naruto e Hinata.

Ela estava especialmente bonita naquele dia, talvez foi quando se pegou pensando na kunoichi com um olhar diferente do que um sensei poderia lançar para sua aprendiz. Mas Sakura já era uma mulher e vivia suas próprias experiências de vida. Seu olhar era apaixonante, foi uma fotografia muito feliz que Sai tirou, dando-a de presente para o casal quando eles assumiram o romance.

Levou um certo tempo para Kakashi se declarar, é claro, precisaram sair numa missão em um país misterioso, serem intoxicados por um veneno do ‘amor’, para afirmar e confirmar que a desejava com todas as forças de seu ser. Mas isso não era o bastante para manter um relacionamento. Era? Ainda buscavam se entender e conhecer um ao outro, ainda existiam muitas histórias de Kakashi que Sakura não conhecia, e ele não sabia se queria contá-las.

Ele viveu muitas coisas desde sua tenra idade, não que ela não tivesse vivido momentos de tensão que a marcaram, não diminuía sua experiência. Mas Kakashi não queria manchar a imagem que Sakura fazia dele, não com histórias de quando ele não passava de um jovem arrogante. Afinal, será que o que ele era naquele momento era o bastante para ela?

Kakashi se via como um homem que tirou a vida de pessoas boas e ruins. Ele nunca pensou seriamente em dar continuidade ao nome Hatake, gerando uma vida.

Era ele quem tirava as vidas das pessoas. Não era?

Sakura sempre alegou que se cuidava, tomando remédios. E então se sentiu constrangido por ter deixado nas mãos dela tamanha responsabilidade, afinal de contas, ele também deveria ser responsável por isso.

Quando a porta do apartamento abriu, o ninja ainda estava envolto de muitas dúvidas e pensamentos sobre o assunto, mas evitou falar disso naquele momento. Sakura parecia bastante cansada, com algumas olheiras em destaque e o rosto abatido.

— Oh! Você já chegou. — Ela falou, dando seu melhor sorriso. — Estava conversando com Ino agora pouco sobre vir para casa, tomar um banho e comer um rámen. — Sakura se virou e olhou a mesa bem arrumada. — Mas pelo visto eu ganhei um banquete.

— Que tal tomar um banho e depois jantamos? — Kakashi se levantou da cama e encurtou a distância entre os dois. — Se quiser, eu posso esfregar suas costas.

— Seria maravilhoso. — Ela falou, evitando um contato. — Mas vou tomar uma ducha rápida e depois a gente conversa sobre sua missão.

Kakashi avaliou a situação, como era de costume. Sakura fechou a porta do banheiro e levou mais tempo do que o normal para sair de lá, e quando saiu, vestia um pijama folgado pronta para dormir após jantar. O que contrastava completamente com seu antigo ritual, que consistia em sair do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e passar alguns cremes na pele, exibindo seu corpo sentada na cama.

Ele não só gostava de vê-la se cuidar, como admirava e anotava mentalmente cada centímetro do corpo dela. Agora estavam sentados na mesa de dois lugares, ao lado da parede, terminando de comer o jantar, enquanto ela falava sobre o trabalho no hospital.

Kakashi notou que ela ainda não havia falado sobre as crianças da escola, sempre tinha ótimos comentários sobre aqueles que possuíam uma habilidade natural, mas parecia evitar o assunto. Então ele decidiu falar.

— Naruto nos convidou para jantar um dia desses, ele estava com Boruto no escritório. Aquele menino parece que cresceu muito rápido.

— Crianças nessa fase crescem rápido mesmo. — Sakura começou a tirar a mesa e levar os pratos para a pia. — Eu lavo a louça, você seca.

— Hai! — Kakashi pegou o pano, enquanto Sakura mudava de assunto e falava sobre o festival, depois que terminaram, ele voltou a falar do jantar.

— Pode marcar para a próxima semana, tenho muito trabalho no hospital agora. — Ela novamente sorriu, mas desviou. Foi para o banheiro, onde ficou por mais tempo, até sair sem falar nada.

Kakashi tomou um banho e quando abriu a porta, encontrou-a deitada na cama. Aconchegou-se no colchão, buscando abraça-la, beijando seus ombros coberto pelo pijama, tão diferente de quando a encontrava com pouca roupa, ou quase nenhuma, aguardando-o depois de algumas semanas de missão. Lasciva e carinhosa.

Ele não insistiu, desejou boa noite, ouvindo como resposta um leve sussurrar. Beijou-a nos cabelos rosados, paciente, dando tempo para que Sakura se sentisse a vontade em falar. Talvez ela realmente estivesse cansada do trabalho, não era inteligente sofrer de antecipação. E mesmo assim Kakashi não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Velou o sono de Sakura, pensando em mil cenários onde eles tinham filhos.

Não poderia mentir para Sakura e falar que estava planejando um bebê naquele momento da sua vida. Sentiu-se egoísta por pensar dessa forma, já que a mulher deitada ao seu lado possuía seus próprios sonhos, tendo alguns estilhaçados durante a guerra. Era a única sobrevivente de sua família, os parentes mais próximos, um tio-avô e uma tia-avó, bem velhos que vivam no País dos Vegetais.

Ele vislumbrou o cabelo cor de rosa sobre o travesseiro, alisou os fios com a ponta dos dedos. Refletindo sobre o quanto Sakura merecia ser feliz, e não tinha ideia se ele seria a pessoa certa para isso. Não quando as dúvidas incomodavam tanto.

Acabou que dormiu quando o sol estava para nascer, mas acordou logo depois, com um barulho de choro vindo do banheiro. Kakashi sentou na cama e esfregou o rosto com a mão. Ele se levantou e bateu na porta do banheiro, perguntando se Sakura precisava de algo. Ouviu ela dar a descarga e limpar a garganta, dizendo que estava bem.

Ele ponderou e então abriu a porta do banheiro, encontrando-a sentada sobre a tampa da privada, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante dela, não estava esperando vê-la tão acuada, tentando se recompor ao dar alguma desculpa. — Se acalme, por favor, me fala o que aconteceu.

— Eu não tive a intenção, juro que não quis fazer isso de propósito. — Ela voltou a chorar, as mãos tremendo. — Esqueci de tomar o remédio algumas vezes, sei que foi errado esconder isso, a gente acabou fazendo no dia.

— Sakura, o que você está falando? — Ele já estava encaixando as peças do quebra cabeça diante de seus olhos. Havia um pote com um líquido amarelado sobre a pia e a caixa de teste de gravidez aberta, com o folheto de instruções jogado no chão. Mesmo assim, precisava ouvir a conclusão de Sakura.

Kakashi pegou as mãos trêmulas, Sakura segurava o teste, mas ele não sabia ler o que aqueles traços e cores significavam. Ele a encarou, tentando transmitir o máximo de confiança possível.

— Eu sempre tive um ciclo conturbado, você sabe, e estava acostumada com os atrasos da menstruação, mas dessa vez estava demorando muito, então... — Ela buscou mais ar para terminar a frase. — Fiz o teste. — Sakura mostrou em sua mão. — Eu estou grávida.

As palavras que temia foram ditas.

Mas Kakashi não sentiu um peso nos ombros, nem foi engolido pelas milhares de dúvidas e anseios que o perturbou naquela madrugada. A única coisa que sentia era uma vontade louca de acariciar a barriga de Sakura, e foi o que ele fez. Alisou a barriga por cima da blusa, depois puxou-a para um abraço apertado.

Ele não permitiria que Sakura se sentisse culpada por algo tão maravilhoso que era gerar uma vida. Não, uma vida era para ser celebrada.


	2. Qual o significado de ser pai?

Kakashi pegou Sakura no colo e a levou para a cama. Ficaram deitados por alguns minutos, enquanto ele acariciava com todo cuidado a barriga dela, olhando fixamente para a pele delicada, circundando o umbigo com o dedo, imaginando a maravilha que era gerar uma criança. O jounin não resistiu, e deitou-a na cama, distribuindo alguns beijos sobre o abdome dela, fazendo-a rir com o ato.

O sorriso de Sakura era gratificante. Era o que Kakashi precisava ouvir. Alegria.

Ele então parou um momento, deitados na cama, sem tirar as mãos dela.

— Quando tempo faz? — Perguntou, olhando para ela. Ele calculou mais ou menos a última vez em que dormiram juntos, mas com certeza Sakura saber com mais exatidão a resposta.

— Entre cinco ou seis semanas. — Sakura respondeu, fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo. Dava para sentir pelo toque de suas mãos que ela estava sobrecarregada. — Vou fazer mais um teste no hospital, só para confirmar e iniciar os cuidados necessários, algumas vacinas são necessárias.

Kakashi ficou em silêncio por um momento, refletindo sobre a quantidade de semanas que ela havia dito. Então não teria ocorrido na última vez que eles ficaram juntos, foi anterior a isso.

— Porque não me disse nada antes de eu partir em missão? — Ele a olhou sério, não queria deixa-la nervosa, mas precisava fazer aquilo dar certo, e para isso, eles precisavam se comunicar. — Quero dizer, eu fiquei fora por duas semanas, então você devia já ter suspeitado?

— Eu pensei que foi um atraso no meu ciclo, isso aconteceu tantas vezes que já estava acostumada. — Sakura se levantou, sentando na cama e impedindo que ele continuasse com a mão em sua barriga.

— Não quero te cobrar por isso, sei que não deve ter sido fácil os últimos dias.

— E não foi. — Sakura rebateu. — Eu me senti culpada por ter esquecido de tomar a merda do remédio. Também me senti culpada por ter transado com você mesmo sabendo que não tinha tomado o remédio. — A voz dela ficou alterada por um momento, mas depois Sakura respirou fundo e continuou mais tranquila. — Eu passei os últimos dias com medo de fazer esse exame, achei que você chegaria só semana que vem e estava reunindo coragem.

Kakashi suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

— Eu queria apenas que você compartilhasse comigo tudo o que te incomoda. Sinto muito por isso. A culpa não é sua, afinal, eu também posso tomar alguma providência, mas sempre deixei tudo nas suas mãos. — Ele a olhou com um ar sincero. — Me perdoe, fiquei acomodado e sobrecarreguei você com um assunto que é do casal.

Sakura cruzou os braços, devolvendo um olhar de resignação que ele bem conhecia.

— Fica difícil manter uma discussão se você se desculpa tão rápido. — Ela falou, jogando a cabeça para trás, soltando um ar preguiçoso pela boca. — Não importa agora de quem é a culpa, não vai mudar o fato de que eu estou grávida.

Kakashi estendeu os braços, recebendo-a em seu colo, voltando a ter contato com a barriga, não conseguia tirar as mãos dela, imaginando que havia uma vida crescendo ali dentro.

Ele havia colaborado para criar uma vida, e não tirar.

Era a sensação mais emocionante que já havia sentido. Precisavam agir, era isso, o que ele deveria fazer? Lembrou-se de quando Minato-sensei o designou para monitorar Kushina pela vila, providenciando sua segurança. Ficou feliz com a notícia, pois os dois pareciam se amar verdadeiramente e nada mais normal desejarem constituir uma família. E Kushina não era uma mulher que gostava de ficar em casa, quieta, tricotando. Ela era bastante ativa e sempre vigiada por sua condição ser especial devido a nove caudas. E sempre que reportava algo para o sensei, Minato apenas sorria e suspirava, fazendo planos sobre o futuro com a esposa e o bebê. Ouviu os planos do sensei que não se realizaram, mas Naruto parecia bem empenhado em fazê-los com sua família.

Agora era a vez da família Hatake – Haruno também ter seus planos.

— Talvez eu precise de folga, mas vou pensar nisso mais para frente. — Sakura falava, enquanto ele a admirava, despojada, sentada em seu colo. — Tenho que tomar algumas vacinas, resolver algumas questões no hospital, na escola...

— Você sabe melhor do que eu sobre essas coisas. Confio em suas decisões, mas precisa diminuir o ritmo no trabalho, não é?

Ela o olhou de soslaio, Kakashi realmente confiava nas decisões dela, mas era impossível negar uma ponta de preocupação com sua condição.

— Gravidez é algo comum, muitas mulheres conseguem trabalhar até os dias próximo ao parto. Mas eu confesso que isso está me deixando um pouco ansiosa e nervosa.

— Como o que? — A mão dele subia e descia pela barriga, fazendo carinho.

— Ora, coisas triviais de uma gravidez. — Sakura apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, ficando de pé para preparar o café da manhã.

Ele a observou enquanto cozinhava, a blusa do moletom que vestia era grande demais para o corpo esbelto, cobrindo até o quadril. As pernas nuas, bem torneadas e pés descalço no chão de madeira. Kakashi ansiava em protege-la a todo custo. Mas, antes disso, precisava saber qual seria o próximo passo a seguir.

Sakura decidiu que era muito cedo comentar com outras pessoas sobre seu estado, afinal, precisavam ter certeza ainda com novos exames e, a partir de uma data, a gravidez seria mais segura. Havia então um plano inicial.

E disso, ao menos, Kakashi entendia.

Uma semana depois eles estavam na casa de Naruto e Hinata para um jantar. Chegaram no horário marcado e foram recepcionados pelo Hokage, que segurava Boruto no colo. Sakura pegou o menino e o ergueu nos braços, fazendo brincadeiras com a criança, que riu gostosamente.

Kakashi apenas observou, não era muito íntimo das crianças, senão as da academia, quando as avaliava para avaliações. Havia sido obrigado a carregar Boruto algumas vezes, quando Naruto simplesmente colocava-o em seu colo. Mas sempre muito sem jeito. E mesmo sabendo disso, Sakura o fez carregar o menino por alguns minutos, até Hinata chegar e pegá-lo no colo. Sakura riu, divertindo-se com a cena, e piscou para ele, sussurrando em seguida que era bom ir treinando.

Kakashi recordou-se da primeira vez que pegou Naruto no colo. Ele era uma criança de poucos dias. Órfão de pai e mãe, vivia aos cuidados de uma ama de leite que foi contratada pelo terceiro Hokage. Naruto chorava incansavelmente e ninguém sabia o motivo, até que Kakashi o pegou no colo, sem experiência com bebês, e começou a conversar com ele. A partir dali ele narrou todas as missões que fizera na companhia de Minato e o seu time, evitando falar os momentos de tensão que tiveram. Naruto era um bebê que ouvia com atenção e o choro não era mais ouvido desde então. Aos poucos ele se afastou, conforme Naruto crescia, já que Sarutobi não queria que a Vila ligasse a criança ao quarto Hokage. Se Minato havia dado sua vida, junto a Kushina, para proteger Naruto, então eles deveriam proteger o menino e evitar possíveis ataques ao bebê.

Kakashi pensava sobre o significado de ser pai.

Sacrifício poderia ser um deles.

Durante o jantar, o assunto voltava sempre para questões diplomáticas e políticas sobre a Vila, mesmo que Hinata tentasse mudar o rumo da conversa, fazendo algumas perguntas para Sakura sobre a escola e o Hospital. Da mesma forma, Sakura perguntava para ela sobre o Clã Hyuuga.

— Minha irmã tem se dedicado aos assuntos mais administrativos com Neji, enquanto eu fico ao lado de papai em reuniões para solucionar possíveis problemas no Clã. — Hinata ainda possuía a voz delicada de sempre, embora sua timidez tivesse sido perdida em algum momento durante a guerra. — Parece que eles finalmente se convenceram de que uma aliança com o Clã Uzumaki seria proveitosa.

Ela se tornou uma jounin e trabalhava em missões para a vila esporadicamente, embora com menos frequência do que o habitual, pois os assuntos do Clã Hyuuga eram sempre prioridade. Além de, é claro, a família que criara com Naruto.

— Aqueles velhos só querem se promover as nossas custas. Se eu ainda fosse um pobre excluído da sociedade, duvido que me deixariam tirar você daquele lugar. — Naruto riu. — Mas eu teria sequestrado você, mesmo assim, e casado.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, acanhada com a declaração.

Kakashi observou a dinâmica do casal Uzumaki - Hyuuga, eles tiveram dificuldades no começo do relacionamento, mas pareciam ter conseguido encontrar um equilíbrio na relação, onde ambos conquistavam o sucesso profissional e pessoal.

Depois ele olhou para Sakura, que aparentava satisfeita com a refeição, mesmo tendo comido muito pouco. Ela se levantou, pedindo licença e saiu em companhia de Hinata e do pequeno Boruto, subindo as escadas para o segundo andar.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Naruto perguntou, surpreendendo o sensei por ele ter tido sensibilidade em notar que havia algo no ar. — Sakura-chan parece doente.

Ou nem tanto.

Kakashi suspirou.

— Ela tem trabalhado muito. — Ele respondeu, resumidamente.

Mais tarde, se reuniram no engawa, apreciando a noite agradável de primavera que fazia. Boruto dormia tranquilamente no colo de Naruto, mal parecia ser a mesma criança que há uma hora berrava a plenos pulmões.

O olhar de Sakura para o bebê se intensificou, ela parecia encantada com cada movimento que ele fazia.

— Então, ele vai fazer um ano e ainda não escolhemos o padrinho. — A voz de Naruto era mais calma, falando baixinho para não acordar o menino. O tempo e a experiência foram de fato o maior aliado para seu amadurecimento, pensou Kakashi. — Hinata-chan e eu discutimos muito sobre isso...

— Naruto-kun. — Hinata falou, num tom de advertência, corando. — Kakashi-sensei vai pensar que eu era contra a ideia.

— Que nada, ele vai entender seus motivos. — Naruto sorriu, tranquilizando a esposa com um toque em seu rosto. — Ela queria que o Neji fosse o padrinho do Boruto, mas eu queria que fosse você, sensei.

— Eu? — Kakashi foi pego de surpresa, olhou para Sakura que parecia já ter conhecimento daquela ideia. — Mas... bem, Neji também parece ser uma ótima escolha.

— É, talvez, mas você foi meu sensei e foi treinado pelo meu pai, o quarto Hokage, então acho que são ótimos argumentos ao seu favor. — Ele lançou um olhar esperto para Hinata.

— Kakashi-sensei, eu jamais diminuiria sua importância na vida de Boruto... — Hinata tentou contornar a alfinetada de Naruto.

— Yare, yare. — Kakashi ergueu as mãos.

— Então a gente decidiu que se Boruto ativasse o byakugan, ele poderia ser treinado por Neji. — Naruto continuou falando e então Hinata completou.

— Mas se não ativasse, ele seria seu pupilo. — Ela disse com um sorriso meigo, que combinava perfeitamente com o olhar sereno. — É claro, se concordar.

— Nossa, vocês planejaram tudo mesmo, não é? — Kakashi mexeu nos cabelos, acanhado. Poucas coisas na vida o deixavam assim embaraçado. Talvez estivesse ficando velho e sentimentalista. — Se os dois estão de acordo, então eu acho que não há como recusar um convite desses.

Eles se despediram do casal e no caminho para casa Sakura foi requisitada para se apresentar no hospital, pois um de seus pacientes apresentava uma convulsão grave. Ela sugeriu que Kakashi se distraísse, enquanto trabalhava, deixando-o após uma despedida.

Kakashi decidiu ir em um bar que costumava encontrar-se com os amigos, e não foi surpresa achar Asuma sentado no banco diante do balcão e bebendo. Kakashi sentou ao lado dele, pedindo o mesmo para beber. Lá estavam outros rostos conhecidos como Gai e Lee no karaokê, Chouji e Shikamaru sentados em uma mesa comendo churrasco, logo em seguida Ino apareceu na companhia de Tenten, que se reuniram à mesa dos mais jovens.

Depois de alguma conversa, e as fotografias que Asuma mostrava orgulhoso de seu filho, Kakashi perguntou como foi quando ele e Kurenai descobriram que teriam uma criança, já que o relacionamento deles ficou em sigilo por muitos anos, e poucas pessoas na época sabiam da relação não oficial.

— Hmm... Kurenai ficou apavorada. — Asuma riu, olhando para o pequeno copo branco de porcelana que era servido o saquê. — Eu também fiquei, não estava nos meus planos um filho naquele momento. Mas ela precisava de apoio, sabe? Meu pai dizia que eu não assumia responsabilidades. Enfim, nós tivemos nossas diferenças, mas quando meu filho nasceu, eu entendi um pouco mais do que ele falava. — Asuma parou por um momento e olhou para o colega de forma reflexiva. — As mulheres ficam muito sensíveis nessa fase, e os pais de Kurenai eram bem rigorosos e tradicionais, ficaram chocados com a notícia, logo se acalmaram quando nos casamos.

— Casamento. — Era outra palavra que não fazia parte dos planos de Kakashi. Viver com Sakura era uma experiência maravilhosa, e eles até faziam planos de conhecer novos lugares e se mudarem para uma casa grande com um jardim, mas nada sobre casamento foi dito nos últimos dois anos.

— Eu ouvi alguém falar em casamento? — Ino apareceu com seus grandes e curiosos olhos azuis. Kakashi e Asuma se viraram e desconversaram. Ela fingiu que acreditava no que diziam. — Sei, bem, onde está a Sakura?

— Houve uma emergência no hospital, mas acho que logo ela irá para casa. — Kakashi considerou a possibilidade de Ino já saber o que estava acontecendo com eles, afinal, eram amigas de infância. — Ela parece estar um pouco estressada com o trabalho.

— Sim, eu já notei isso, Sakura anda se sobrecarregando e eu acho que não é uma ideia boa, não é, Kakashi-sensei? — É, definitivamente ela sabia de alguma coisa, então Kakashi apenas concordou. — Se houver algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar.

— Talvez, ela precisa relaxar um pouco. — Kakashi deixou a ideia no ar e Ino foi rápida para capturar a intenção dele.

— Vou leva-la em um lugar maravilhoso para relaxar, não se preocupe. — Ela piscou, olhando em seguida para Asuma. — Sensei, já não está na hora de você ir para casa?

— Eu? Hmm só mais cinco minutos. — Asuma acendeu um cigarro, prometendo ser o último da noite.

— Tá, mas se as coisas se complicarem as tulipas que Kurenai-sensei tanto gostam, já estão até embrulhadas num belo arranjo que eu deixei na floricultura. — Ino gargalhou.

— Oe! Não seja má comigo. — Asuma suspirou, soltando a fumaça. — Eles crescem e perdem o respeito.

Kakashi riu.

Ele retornou para casa e encontrou Sakura deitada na cama. Ela se virou, piscando os olhos preguiçosamente, chamando-o para deitar ao seu lado. Kakashi prometeu que logo iria, antes disso, tomaria um banho. Ele saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos e jogou a toalha em cima da cadeira. Olhou ao redor, não havia muito espaço sobrando ali, onde colocariam um berço? E todas aquelas coisas que uma criança precisava?

Kakashi não cresceu em uma casa muito grande, ao contrário, viveu com o pai em um apartamento um pouco maior do que o que viviam agora, mas sua experiência não poderia ser parâmetro para a vida da criança que estava por vir.

Nenhuma criança deveria passar pelas experiências que ele passou. Mas como não tinha controle sobre o que aconteceria na vida do bebê, ao menos poderia mexer no que estava ao seu alcança. Uma casa...

Deitada, Sakura o chamou novamente, com uma voz maliciosa. Kakashi deitou na cama, abraçando-a com cuidado e beijando seus ombros. Ela usava um top de alças finas e short curto. Suas mãos passearam pelo quadril, subindo até a cintura, alisando mais uma vez a barriga dela. Sakura sorriu, falando que levaria algum tempo até a barriga crescer. E que, quando chegasse esse dia, ele não iria acha-la mais atraente.

— Impossível eu não achar você atraente. — Segredou, aos pés do ouvindo, mordendo levemente a orelha dela.

Sakura girou o corpo na cama, seu rosto era sereno à luz da rua que entrava pela janela. Kakashi a tomou num beijo calmo, afagando seus cabelos. Subindo a mão para os seios dela e apertando com desejo, declarando como ela o deixava excitado.

— Assim como eu posso resisti? — Sakura murmurou.

— Não pode. — Ele voltou a beijá-la.


	3. Um novo lar para uma nova fase

Não havia amanhecido ainda, mas Sakura já estava acordada. Kakashi pensou que ela teria algum plantão naquele horário, por isso decidiu se levantar e preparar algo para comerem. Pegou um dos livros que ela vinha lendo sobre maternidade. Um deles falava de alimentação. Escolheu uma receita que pudesse encontrar todos os ingredientes na geladeira e começou a cozinhar, ficando preocupado se Sakura estava bem.

Bateu na porta do banheiro e ela ordenou fervorosamente que ele não entrasse, pois estava horrível.

— Tem certeza? Eu já te vi em pior estado durante a Guerra. — A brincadeira não caiu muito bem do outro lado da porta. — Sorry, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Assim que abriu a porta, Sakura tinha os cabelos curtos amarrados para o alto com um elástico e o rosto muito pálido. Kakashi mostrou a tigela com a refeição que preparou e ela retornou para o banheiro no mesmo instante, completamente enjoada.

Ela não quis comer nada, havia completado nove semanas de gravidez, e começava a protestar quanto ao cheiro da comida. Kakashi preparou um mingau de aveia e Sakura comeu metade, sem passar mal. Ela já se sentiu vitoriosa por isso e decidiu não comer mais. Tomou algumas vitaminas e se arrumou para ir ao trabalho.

Kakashi teria a manhã para resolver algumas questões administrativas sobre seu patrimônio. O pai não havia deixado muita coisa, senão uma propriedade que ficava nos arredores de Konoha e que ele nunca teve interesse em manter, por isso vendeu alguns anos atrás. Não era um homem de muitos luxos, por isso não gastava nem a metade do dinheiro que recebia nas missões. Hoje, Kakashi vivia bem com o que tinha guardado e com o que ganhava nas missões que realizava. Mas a necessidade de comprar uma casa maior o incomodava. Ele então decidiu buscar a ajuda de alguém especial.

— Yo! Kakashi-senpai. — Yamato acenou para Kakashi, aproximando-se dele. — Então vai ser aqui? — Ele olhou para o terreno vazio.

— Sim, eu comprei esse lugar recentemente. Deu um pouco de trabalho, pois haviam alguns animais morando aqui. Mas com a ajuda de Kiba, os bichos foram levados para o canil Inuzuka e agora estão bem cuidados.

— Que ótimo. Então eu posso começar? — Yamato esticou os braços, com um olhar sério na direção do terreno com uma ótima localização na vila, próximo do hospital.

Após o selo, a construção em madeira se iniciou e uma casa aos moldes tradicionais foi erguida sem muita dificuldade para alguém com as habilidades de Senju Hashirama. A casa ainda estava vazia, então Kakashi precisaria de mais alguns dias para deixa-la completa. E não deixaria de lado o jardim, mas isso ele possuía a ajuda de uma outra pessoa que havia se oferecido para o serviço, no dia que Kakashi foi em busca de algumas mudas de flores para plantar.

— Hei! Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-senpai. — Ino vinha andando pela rua e logo atrás dela Choji carregava um carrinho repleto com plantas e aparelhos para jardinagem, ela também era acompanhada por uma criança que possuía os traços característicos das crianças do Clã Yamanaka, os cabelos de um loiro claro suave e olhos azuis. — Oh! Ficou linda. — Eles pararam em frente a casa e Ino alegrou-se em poder ajudar no jardim. — Tive que escapar do trabalho hoje, inventei uma desculpa para Sakura.

— Não quero atrapalhar seus compromissos. — O Hatake falou sério, mas Ino o tranquilizou.

— Sakura merece a casa mais florida da Vila. — Ela sorriu, animada. — Na verdade a segunda casa, a primeira é a minha. — Ino piscou. — Vamos, Inojin, Choji, temos muito trabalho para fazer.

Foi preciso três semanas para que a casa estivesse pronta. Kakashi não possuía muita desenvoltura com designer ou coisa parecida, por isso ficou bastante satisfeito com a ajuda De Ino, além de Tenten e Hinata. Queria agradecê-las de alguma forma, então pagou por uma tarde nas termas, com direito aos tratamentos de beleza que Ino alegou ser obrigatório para relaxarem.

O plano era Sakura ser levada pelas amigas até a casa após saírem das termas. E Kakashi aguardou a chegada dela, enquanto terminava de organizar a mudança, finalizando com os porta-retratos de suas fotografias sobre uma mobília na sala.

Kakashi observou uma das fotos que tiraram na Ilha Korassaum, ele decidiu enquadrá-la e deixar as vistas por se tratar de um dos momentos que tinha a certeza de que poderiam ter um futuro juntos.

Ele ouviu a voz de Sakura do lado de fora, então foi até a porta.

— Eu realmente espero que não seja mais uma das suas brincadeiras, Ino. — A voz de Sakura era de zombaria. — Hinata, você está sabendo de alguma coisa? Tenten? Quem mora aqui?

— Por enquanto, ninguém. Mas logo irá. — Tenten falou sorrindo, quando Kakashi apareceu na entrada da casa.

As três mulheres pararam e deixaram Sakura em pé na frente da casa inspirada na era Edo, com telhado sutilmente encurvado igualmente para os dois lados e pilares de madeira que o sustentavam.

— Kakashi, o que você está fazendo aí? — Sakura perguntou, olhando para trás e vendo as amigas darem um sorriso e falando “surpresa”. — Vocês sabiam disso?

— É claro, né? Quem você acha que decorou aquele jardim maravilhoso? — Ino ergueu a mão e fez um sinal de paz e amor com os dedos. — Vamos deixar eles aproveitarem a casa.

— Boa sorte na nova casa, Sakura-chan. — Hinata fez uma leve mesura, sempre muito gentil em seus modos.

— Depois me fala o que você achou do jogo de facas da cozinha. — Tenten piscou. Elas saíram andando e então Sakura voltou a olhar perplexa para Kakashi que a aguardava na porta.

— O que é isso tudo?

— Sua nova casa. — Kakashi falou, estendendo a mão para ela. — Ou melhor, nossa nova casa.

— Como? — Seu olhar era direcionado por todos os lados. — Oh! Kakashi, é nossa mesmo?

— Sim. — Ele abriu a porta e pegou-a no colo, dando o primeiro passo para dentro da casa, do mesmo jeito que um dos heróis do livro Icha Icha fazia após o casamento com sua amada. A citação fez Sakura gargalhar.

Entraram na casa e ele a colocou em pé sobre o genkan, onde tiraram os sapatos e calçaram um chinelinho para andarem pela casa. A decoração da sala era simples, mas eficiente, o chão de madeira se estendia por toda a residência. Kakashi ficou assistindo Sakura caminhar de cômodo em cômodo, tecendo elogios e tentando adivinhar quem havia escolhido tal objeto decorativo. A cozinha era muito bem equipada e o conjuntos de facas de Tenten estavam bem à vista, tal como afiadas.

— A casa é maravilhosa. — Sakura abriu a porta de correr para o engawa, deparando-se com o suntuoso jardim que vibrava com cores alegres das flores e plantas. — Eu não sei o que falar.

— Venha, ainda tem mais. — Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou pelo corredor, até um quarto vazio. — Deixei esse aqui para você decorar.

— O quarto do bebê? — Sakura juntou as mãos na frente da boca, emocionada. — Parece que eu estou em um sonho. — Ela riu, secando as lágrimas que brotavam.

— E tem ainda mais um outro lugar. — Kakashi abriu a outra porta e Sakura passou na frente dele, completamente ansiosa pela novidade.

— Nosso quarto. — Ela sentou na cama de casal, alisando os lençóis.

— Você quer ver o banheiro? — Ele apontou para outra porta ao lado do corredor.

— Claro. — Sakura se levantou e foi até a porta. —Tem uma banheira grande como eu sempre quis. — Ela se virou, entusiasmada. — Você deve estar louco gastando tanto dinheiro com isso tudo.

— Sakura, eu não pouparia um centavo para te ver sorrir desse jeito. — Kakashi a abraçou pela cintura, de forma cuidadosa. Ela passava pelo terceiro mês de gravidez, quase no quarto mês, e completamente saudável, então logo a barriga iria crescer e eles poderiam finalmente contar para todos a novidade. Embora algumas pessoas já soubessem do segredo.

— Quando nós poderemos nos mudar?

— Agora mesmo. — Kakashi informou. — É só terminar de trazer suas coisas para cá.

Sakura pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força. Ele a envolveu em seus braços, levando-a para o quarto entre os beijos afobados. Kakashi a deitou na cama, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço, as mãos erguendo a blusa que ela vestia e acariciando seu corpo de forma delicada.

— Kakashi, onegai. — Sakura gemeu, apertando as mãos nas costas dele, tirando a camisa. Nas últimas semanas eles vinham tendo pouco tempo para ficarem a sós, ou quando ficavam, ela estava nauseada demais ou tão cansada que, após um banho, ela já estava dormindo. — Eu estou com tanta saudade.

Sakura o virou no colchão, sentando sobre seu colo. Kakashi hesitou por um momento, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

— Está tudo bem a gente transar?

Sakura riu, soltando o gancho do sutiã, expondo os seios.

— Ora, ora, sensei. — A voz dela ficou lasciva e os cabelos curtos caíam pelo rosto, conforme se abaixava para lhe dar um beijo, pressionando os seios contra o peito dele. — Você não me deseja?

— Sakura... — Kakashi soou como um alerta, as mãos passeando pelas coxas dela, subindo até o quadril.

— Me fala, você não me quer? — O som malicioso de sua voz fez Kakashi ondular de tesão. Ele a segurou firme e virou-a na cama, beijando-a entre os seios.

Ele a desejava mais do que qualquer coisa. E saboreou o momento com calma e prazer. Do jeito que ela merecia, demonstrando o quanto a amava. Era madrugada, quando acordou sozinho na cama. Kakashi vestiu apenas uma calça e procurou por Sakura, encontrando-a no jardim, diante dos lírios amarelos. A camisa dele ficava enorme no corpo dela, mas de um jeito muito gracioso de observar do engawa onde estava.

Os vaga lumes piscavam pelo jardim, e era possível ouvir o barulho das cigarras zunindo. Kakashi desceu os degraus e caminhou até Sakura, aconchegou o queixo no pescoço dela, abraçando-a pelas costas, perguntando o que fazia ali fora sozinha.

— Estou apenas admirando nosso jardim. Ino realmente caprichou nesse trabalho.

— Sim, Choji ajudou, e ela trouxe aquele garoto órfão.

— Inojin? Ele é um bom menino, desde que entrou para a escola, Ino tem sido uma guardiã muito dedicada. — Sakura suspirou, pensativa.

Kakashi notou um tom inquieto na voz de Sakura, virando-a para poder ver em seus olhos. As luzes do engawa estavam acesas, e era possível ver com clareza os verdes brumados por algum motivo que não sabia o que era. Ele tocou seu queixo, depositando um beijo nos lábios dela.

— Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe? — Perguntou, alisando os lábios rosados com o dedo indicador. — Eu não costumo falar isso com muita frequência, eu sei. Também não sou muito bom com as palavras, você sabe disso tudo.

— Sim. Eu sei, e não estou exigindo que mude agora. — Ela desabafou, pousando a cabeça em seu peito desnudo. A noite possuía uma agradável brisa refrescante, e a pele de Kakashi começava a esfriar. — Eu o amo como você é. Não mudaria nada.

— Não tem nada que você gostaria de mudar se pudesse? — Perguntou, misterioso.

Sakura o olhou de esguelha, curiosa para saber por onde aquela conversa estava indo.

— Eu estou ainda assimilando nossa nova casa, o que mais poderia querer uma futura mãe, com um homem maravilhoso?

Kakashi moveu a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e suspirou.

— É, talvez tenha razão, mas... — Kakashi enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, tirando um anel, erguendo a peça dourada diante dos olhos de Sakura. — Então o que eu posso fazer com isso?

— Kakashi... — Ela vislumbrou o anel por alguns segundos, de boca aberta, sem esboçar um movimento. — Isso é sério?

— Mais sério do que você pode imaginar. — Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou a pele já fria pela brisa noturna. — Sakura, você quer casar comigo?

Os olhos dela estavam estáticos, encarando-o com um sorriso largo. Kakashi sentiu uma pressão enorme em seus ombros naqueles segundos em que esperava pela reação de Sakura.

— Sim, sim. Mil vezes sim. Quero muito casar com você. — Ela respondeu e então Kakashi colocou a aliança no dedo.

— Fiquei com receio de você não gostar. — Ele mexeu nos cabelos, acanhado. Não havia pensado muito bem em como fazer o pedido, carregava a aliança no bolso havia umas duas semanas, até achar o momento ideal.

— Não há mulher nesse mundo que rejeitaria um anel tão maravilhoso, ainda mais vindo de você. — Sakura o beijou, pendurando-se no pescoço dele. — Será certo sentir tanta felicidade? Eu tenho medo. — O sorriso dela foi se dissipando e Kakashi sentiu um calafrio, ele a abraçou mais forte. — Tenho medo de voar muito alto e despencar dos céus.

— Vou sempre estar ao seu lado, e se um dia você cair, estarei lá para te segurar. — Ele falou, levando-a para dentro de casa. — Da mesma forma que, se eu cair, vocês estarão lá por mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguns personagens de Boruto vão aparecer, nem todos, porque os casais formados não são como no cannon.


	4. A união Hatake - Haruno

Boruto era uma criança ativa e depois que aprendeu a andar, parecia que havia duplicado a sua energia, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto tentava correr na direção da porta de vidro que dava para o jardim de sua casa. Naruto o trazia de volta para o centro da sala, mas era impossível manter o menino parado para que pudessem cantar parabéns para ele. Era seu aniversário de um ano.

Naruto segurava o bolo com uma velinha e abaixou-se no chão, pedindo para ele assoprar, mas o menino enfiou as duas mãozinhas em cima do bolo, melando-se de glacê. Sakura riu, sentada no sofá ao lado de Kakashi.

Hinata trouxe um pano para limpar as mãos da criança e então Sakura pediu para segurá-lo, enquanto ela arrumava toda a bagunça. Boruto balbuciava, enquanto um filet de baba escorria de sua boca pequena, rindo toda vez que Sakura o erguia e fazia cócegas em sua barriga.

Ela então colocou o menino no colo de Kakashi, fazendo-o enrijecer todo o corpo. Boruto tentou arrancar o hitaiate de sua cabeça, o máximo que conseguiu foi puxar mais para baixo, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos do Hatake.

Sakura seguia rindo divertindo-se com a cena, enquanto Naruto fazia algum comentário sobre quando o filho do casal nascer. Kakashi vinha pensando nisso todos os dias. Sobre como ele seria pai, sem ao menos ter tido muito contato ou interesse em crianças. Mas Sakura sempre o consolava dizendo que algumas coisas aprendemos com o tempo, ninguém sabe exatamente como ser pai ou mãe, já que as famílias possuem arranjos diferentes. E ela sempre lançava um olhar de confiança, que fazia qualquer pessoa acreditar em si mesmo. E eles decidiram que encontrariam a melhor forma de criar o filho, ou filha.

Kakashi decidiu aceitar algumas missões que não fossem muito distantes, mas que gerassem um lucro considerável. Ele nunca escolheu missões pelo dinheiro, ser um shinobi estava além dessas questões financeiras, mas no momento havia um motivo mais do que importante para ele se preocupar.

Aquela seria a primeira criança gerada a carregar o nome de seu Clã desde o seu nascimento, há quarenta anos. Havia em Kakashi uma sensação de alegria e orgulho que o fazia terminar as missões o quanto antes para retornar para casa.

Em duas semanas eles iriam trocar os votos de casamento, não seria uma cerimônia muito grande, por isso poucas pessoas foram convidadas. Mas isso não significava que a ansiedade diminuísse em seu peito. Era uma nova sensação, diferente de quando lutava, ou de quando retornava para casa após uma missão com o time.

Era a sua vida e a de Sakura tomando a mesma direção.

A noite de despedida de solteiro preparada por Asuma e Yamato, reuniram alguns amigos mais chegados de Kakashi em um bar mais recluso da vila. Eles beberam toda a noite, enquanto jogavam cartas.

— Hmm, venci. — Shikamaru falou com uma voz tediosa, levando o copo de bebida à boca. — Novamente.

— Acho que você está escondendo alguma carta aí. — Asuma resmungou, jogando as cartas dele sobre a mesa, soltou a fumaça do cigarro para o lado, sem esconder o dissabor em perder mais uma vez. — A noite poderia ficar mais interessante, hein, Kakashi? — Ele deu um sorriso devasso, havia proposto que a despedida fosse em outro lugar em companhia feminina, mas foi totalmente rejeitado por Yamato, que também era responsável pela comemoração.

— Kakashi-senpai vai ser casar com a pupila de Tsunade-sama, eu acho que não é uma boa ideia desafiá-la com esses programas. — Yamato falou, enchendo mais o copo com uma bebida destilada de cor amarela.

— Tsc. — Shikamaru moveu os lábios. — Como se Ino não tivesse arrastado ela para uma festa pervertida antes do casamento.

Kakashi estimou os comentários, não houve nenhum tipo de proibição por parte de Sakura, ela apenas disse que ele precisava se divertir e relaxar. Aproveite o máximo que puder, foi o que ela disse, completando com: Afinal, eu também irei me divertir.

Ele coçou a cabeça, estava se divertindo, era verdade. E preferia não pensar em que tipo de festa Sakura estava naquele momento. Mesmo que não fosse um homem com ciúmes enervado, não era agradável imaginar qualquer um aproximar-se de sua futura esposa. Era melhor se concentrar em não perder mais dinheiro para Shikamaru.

— Você já contou para ela? — Gai havia retornado, com algumas garrafas com mais bebida recém-abertas.

— Hmm? — Kakashi dissimulou, fingindo não entender do que o amigo falava.

— As negociações com Amegakure estão em andamento, logo o Hokage vai liberar o comércio entre os dois países. — Shikamaru informou, pegando uma carta. — Com essa aproximação, não vai demorar muito tempo para que a Vila da Folha aceite a presença de moradores de Ame.

Kakashi ouvia com atenção. Ele admirava o trabalho de Naruto em aproximar as nações que foram um dia inimigas de guerra. Ame estava sob influência de Uchiha Itachi, e até que ponto Sasuke estava envolvido isso, ninguém sabia.

— Sakura me fez prometer que eu não falaria mais sobre o assunto, ela ordenou a mesma coisa para Naruto. — Kakashi olhou esperançoso para o jogo em sua mão, era a chance dele de vencer a rodada. — Não posso simplesmente falar para ela que recebemos um corvo com felicitações do casamento. Eu mesmo não o li, Naruto que não se aguentou e falou o conteúdo.

Kakashi não se sentia ameaçado pelo Uchiha. Talvez quando ele tentou contato pela primeira vez, sentiu-se abalado ao pensar na possibilidade de que sua sombra os acompanhasse constantemente. Mas Sasuke saiu de cena desde então. E o jounin não via a necessidade de dar para Sakura notícias sobre alguém de seu passado, não quando o futuro era mais importante, afinal, Sasuke fez suas escolhas, e Sakura nunca foi sua prioridade nelas.

Kakashi abaixou a mão, mas Shikamaru riu quando mostrou seu jogo.

— Vou parar por aqui, antes que eu leve todo o dinheiro de vocês.

Diante do espelho, Kakashi ajeitou sua roupa, ouvindo Gai chorar após um discurso emocionado sobre como estava feliz em ver o melhor amigo e rival tomar um rumo na vida. O noivo suspirou, movendo a cabeça e ganhando um abraço inesperado e apertado, com alguns tapas nas costas que o deixou até sem ar.

Gai deixou o quarto e Kakashi analisou a própria imagem. Não queria que fosse nada muito formal, mas recebeu um olhar ameaçador de três mulheres quando foi questionado sobre a cerimônia. Afinal de contas, elas queriam o melhor para a amiga, e estavam ali para se certificarem de que Sakura teria o casamento de seus sonhos.

Então ele cedeu, para que chegasse a hora e visse o sorriso iluminar o rosto dela. E quando o momento chegou, Kakashi sentiu em seu coração que havia tomado a decisão certa. Sakura não poderia estar mais bonita, vestindo um quimono tradicional que combinava com seus belos cabelos róseos, presos com o pente de jade que ele a presenteou quando estavam na Ilha Korassaum.

Ao ficar parado do lado dela, as lembranças de toda sua vida passaram diante de seus olhos. Viu seu desabrochar ao longo dos anos, até se tornar a mulher que era. A sua mulher, de acordo com as palavras do cerimonialista. A esposa a quem ele iria cuidar, amar e dedicar sua vida. E sim, ele daria a própria vida por ela e pela criança, caso fosse necessário.

Após a cerimônia, eles cumprimentaram os convidados, e havia ali muito mais pessoas do que imaginou que estariam presentes. E muitas pessoas importantes na vida de Kakashi e Sakura. Como a família Yamanaka.

Yamanaka Midori se emocionou, pois foi uma grande amiga da mãe de Sakura. Elas se abraçaram e Ino interviu para que não manchassem a maquiagem da noiva, pois estavam chorando demais. Kakashi entregou um lenço para a esposa, e o pensamento o fez sorrir. Aquela palavra era graciosa e perfeita para ela. Sua esposa.

— Você não se importa, não é? — Sakura perguntou, falando baixinho próximo ao ouvido de Kakashi. — São muitos convidados, eu não consegui controlar a Ino, ela praticamente me obrigou. Digo, eu permiti, mas...

— É claro que não me importo. Você merece um grande casamento. — Kakashi olhou para ela e piscou, sentindo-se sortudo. — Aliás, você está linda, queria que estivéssemos sozinhos agora para te beijar. — Cochichou, tocando seu pescoço levemente, fazendo-a corar.

— Ficaremos sozinho em breve. — Ela sorria para os convidados, virando depois o rosto para Kakashi e deixando uma nota de ousadia na voz baixa. — E dai nós vamos poder fazer o que quisermos.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Kakashi contar os minutos até que a festa acabasse e eles ficassem sozinhos em casa. E quando achou que poderia relaxar e começar a aproveitar a vida de casados, um grande sapo apareceu no jardim, amassando o canteiro de lírios. Havia um pergaminho nas costas do anfíbio e Kakashi o pegou, logo em seguida o sapo fez um selo e desapareceu em uma fumaça.

Sakura aproximou-se, soltando o penteado e deixando os cabelos livres do penteado.

— O que é?

— Um dos sapos mensageiros de Jiraya-sama. — Kakashi desenrolou o pergaminho e leu o conteúdo. — Ele nos parabeniza pelo casamento e diz que em breve retornarão para Konoha, antes que você tenha o bebê.

— Eles? — Sakura segurou no braço do marido, lendo a mensagem. — Oh! Então a shishou ainda está viajando com Jiraya-sama?

— Parece que sim.

— Mal posso esperar por esse dia e receber o dinheiro da aposta. — Ela gargalhou, apertando os lábios. Kakashi perguntou que aposta era aquela. — Antes de viajar nós apostamos, eu disse que eles iam acabar se entendendo e ficariam juntos, mas ela insistiu que o mataria antes de passar um ano ao lado do Ero-senin.

— Um pouco violenta essa aposta, não? — Kakashi enrolou o pergaminho, deixando-o sobre um móvel da sala. Os cabelos de Sakura estavam mais curtos, provavelmente ela os cortou antes do casamento, afinal, ficaram sem se ver por dois dias. O que ainda não tinha entendido o motivo, se for para deixá-lo com saudade, com certeza deu certo.

— Só um pouquinho. — Sakura ergueu a mão, fazendo um sinal com os dedos. — Já fica um alerta para você, eu também posso ser um pouco passional e impulsiva.

— Ah, é? — Kakashi ficou curioso em saber mais, mas também estava interessado em leva-la para o quarto. Então ele a abraçou, o kimono dela era cheio de detalhes e o obi preso ao redor da cintura daria um pequeno trabalho para tirar, mas o faria com prazer. — Eu não conhecia esse seu lado ciumento.

— Pois não foi preciso revelar isso até agora. — Ela o beijou, lentamente, roçando os lábios nos dele. — Mas agora todos sabem que você tem uma esposa, uma família. — Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés, as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. — E eu vou cuidar muito bem da minha família.

— Eu não tenho olhos para mais ninguém. — Kakashi a pegou nos braços, levando-a para o quarto. Ele tirou as roupas dela com certa eutimia, os dedos adulando a pele macia e quente dos seios expostos, a barriga de quase quatro meses ainda era acanhada, mas o corpo de Sakura estava passando por algumas mudanças pequenas, mas que aos olhos de Kakashi faziam toda a diferença. O quadril mais voluptuoso e os seios arredondados, eram perceptíveis ao toque.

O desejo de estarem a sós se concretizou quando ele a beijou, tomando-a por completo entre carícias, declarando seu amor por ela da melhor forma que poderia fazer.

Logo na primeira semana de casados, Kakashi precisou se ausentar e lidar com Clãs em disputa no país dos Rios. Ele aceitou a missão pois Sakura garantiu que passava bem e iria diminuir o ritmo de trabalho. Ausentou-se por dez dias, e ao retornar para casa, ele foi surpreendido com a presença de Tsunade em sua casa. Não esperava que ela os visitasse tão cedo e por isso ficou preocupado com a saúde de Sakura.

— Não se preocupe, ela apenas teve uma queda de pressão, fazia muito calor no hospital e estavam sem ar condicionado. — Tsunade comentou, cruzando os braços, parada na porta do quarto.

Kakashi encontrou Sakura deitada na cama, assim que entrou no quarto, ela tentou se sentar, mas ele a impediu, segurando sua mão.

— Eu estou bem, já disse que não foi nada demais. — O sorriso dela era natural de sua personalidade, mas estava pálida.

— Tsunade-sama, o que posso fazer para ajudar? — Kakashi perguntou, apreensivo.

— No momento? Apenas ficar ao lado da sua esposa. — Ela moveu a cabeça para o lado, olhando diretamente para a pupila. — Sakura, tire uma semana de folga, você não precisa ir para o hospital agora, eu tomo conta de tudo. Ficarei na Vila o tempo que for necessário.

— Mas...

— Não me faça repetir o que eu acabei de dizer. — A voz de Tsunade se alterou levemente, mas era possível sentir a onda de força emanando dela. — Bem, já que você chegou, vou deixá-los a sós. Kakashi você pode vir comigo até a porta?

— Hai. — Ele se voltou para Sakura, depositando um beijo em sua testa e alisando o rosto dela com a mão. — Eu já volto.

Kakashi acompanhou Tsunade até a porta da casa. A mulher vestia uma hakama cinza e blusa da mesma cor com o tradicional casaco verde por cima. Ela se virou e o olhou como uma mãe, do tipo bem durona, olha para o genro.

— Eu vou preparar uma dieta especial para ela, embora Sakura seja uma jovem saudável, eu quero que tenha bastante cautela e cuidado. — O tom de Tsunade pareceu ameaçador, mas Kakashi estava acostumado desde os tempos em que ela era a Godaime.

— É possível que algo assim ocorra novamente?

— Vamos primeiro fazer os exames e depois saberei se precisará de algum cuidado especial. Mas eu sei que Sakura está se cobrando demais, ela sempre se cobrou muito. Nos treinos, nas missões, quando a guerra iniciou. A vida dela vem sendo colocada em xeque desde então.

— Não seria melhor então deixá-la em repouso até o final da gravidez?

— Hmm... não, não é como se a gente pudesse mantê-la naquela cama e achar que vai ficar bem. Sakura adora trabalha, precisamos permitir que ela tenha uma rotina, mas não deixar que ela abuse disso. Cuide dela, sim? Amanhã pela manhã leve-a até o hospital para os exames.

— Certo, eu a levarei. — Fechando a porta, ele retornou para o quarto. — Hey, você se sente melhor?

— Sim, estou bem. Eu juro que não foi nada grave, Tsunade-sama está exagerando um pouco.

— Ela parece preocupada. — Kakashi a ajudou ajeitando os travesseiros de uma forma que se sentisse confortável.

Sakura aconchegou a cabeça no peito do marido, que sentou ao lado dela na cama.

— Não estou reclamando da proteção dela, longe disso, mas eu garanto que estou bem.

Kakashi acariciou o rosto de Sakura, erguendo levemente o queixo dela para beijá-la de forma tenra.

— Eu confio em você, mas me deixa cuidar de vocês, ok?

— Certo. — Ela sorriu, voltando a erguer a cabeça para mais um beijo.


	5. Sempre com você

Chovia muito naquela noite e uma goteira se formou no meio da sala. Sakura estava sentada no sofá, com as pernas sobre o colo de Kakashi, que fazia uma massagem em seus pés. Ele se levantou, pedindo para ela continuar no sofá, subiu em cima do telhado da casa, para arrumar a goteira. Desceu de lá todo molhado e Sakura jogou uma toalha sobre os ombros dele, mandando-o para o chuveiro, enquanto prepararia um chá.

Kakashi tirou a roupa entrando embaixo da água quente, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos molhados e esfregando o rosto para sair o acumulo de água. Ele terminou o banho e enrolou uma toalha na cintura, foi para o quarto buscar suas roupas, encontrando Sakura parada na frente do armário.

Enquanto secava o corpo, ele sentiu os olhos de Sakura cravados em sua figura. Ele não podia ignorar a sensação agradável de ser desejado pela esposa. Os lábios dela molhados, conforme os pressionava, os olhos intensos passeando pelos músculos de seu corpo. As reações dela denotando estar excitada. Kakashi soltou a toalha e andou pelo quarto até Sakura, ela usava uma blusa curta, que deixava a barriga de quase seis meses a mostra. Seus seios estavam mais volumosos, o quadril também era maior, e ainda mais gostoso de apertar com as mãos.

Ela gemeu quando Kakashi a beijou no pescoço, puxando a alça da blusa. A sensibilidade de Sakura havia aumentando muito com o passar das semanas gestacionais, incluindo a libido. Com a diminuição de seu trabalho, o estresse e a ansiedade diminuíram muito, dando espaço para Sakura apreciar melhor as mudanças de seu corpo e aproveitar aquela fase.

— Você é tão quente. — Ele removeu a blusa, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo, beijando na região da clavícula, passando a mão pelo corpo dela, que se eriçava com o toque.

Levou-a para a cama, aos beijos, sentou e então Sakura subiu em seu colo. Com seu sorriso travesso e uma expressão sensual, ela o dominou completamente.

A chuva deu uma trégua e Kakashi pode ver melhor o telhado da casa. Já que Yamato estava em missão fora da vila, ele mesmo comprou o material necessário e reforçou as portas do engawa e o telhado para as fortes ventanias e tempestades que eram aguardadas para aquele mês.

Sakura trabalhava duas vezes por semana na Escola e mais duas vezes no Hospital. Em suma, ela visitava os pacientes e delegava funções para os novos contratados do hospital e de seus alunos, da mesma forma que Tsunade confiou nela quando era mais nova.

Sakura chegou em casa com uma sacola de compras e olhou para cima do telhado, anunciando que teriam um jantar especial naquela noite, o que agradou os ouvidos de Kakashi. Ele ofereceu ajuda, mas foi proibido de pôr os pés dentro da cozinha, enquanto ela estivesse cozinhando. Sendo assim, após terminar seu trabalho com a madeira, Kakashi tomou um banho e sentou no sofá da sala com o novo volume do Icha Icha em mãos. Estava ansioso para ver o novo trabalho de Jiraya, e devorou as primeiras cem páginas enquanto Sakura terminava o jantar e o chamava para comer.

Ela preparou uma sopa de mariscos e lula no espeto, arroz e legumes cozidos. Falaram sobre os reparos na casa, devido a grande chuva e sobre a decoração do quarto do bebê.

— Podemos pintar de uma cor neutra, já que ainda não sabemos se será menino ou menina. — Kakashi comentou, enquanto ajudava a tirar a mesa do jantar.

— Eu acho que será um menino. — Sakura parou no meio da cozinha, levando a mão na barriga. — Viu? Ele mexeu.

— Hmm... mas e se for menina? — Kakashi ponderou. — Uma menina como você.

— Faz diferença?

— Na verdade, não.

Ela riu.

— É, não faz mesmo. Vamos pintar o quarto de verde claro, o que acha?

— Ótima ideia.

O aniversário de Sakura estava próximo e Kakashi havia encomendado um presente para ela, antes de saber que estava grávida. A adaga, feita por Tenten, estava pronta e ele foi buscar o embrulho em seu apartamento. Encontrou uma pequena reunião do Time Gai e não pode desviar do espírito competitivo do amigo-rival que o desafiou para uma partida de dardos. 

O alvo de madeira estava preso na porta do apartamento, os dardos possuíam um designer especial, criado pela própria Tenten, que fosse resistente o bastante para as noites de jogos do time. Gai venceu a primeira rodada, convencido, ele deixou as coisas mais interessantes e apostou com Kakashi qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

Kakashi esfregou o queixo por cima da máscara, pensativo, concordando em seguida.

Foi como ganhar na loteria. Kakashi virou o placar, vencendo a aposta. Mas decidiu usar aquela promessa “qualquer coisa que ele quisesse” para depois, afinal de contas, eram muitas possibilidades.

E esse dia chegou mais cedo do que ele pensava. Numa noite, após jantarem no Ichiraku rámen, Sakura desejou comer um dango de batata doce cozido com pasta de feijão. Acontece que esse dango só era vendido no País dos Campos de Arroz, e foi para lá que Kakashi mandou Gai e Lee naquela noite, decididos a voltarem antes do amanhecer – embora fosse impossível – para realizarem o desejo de Sakura.

Os desejos de Sakura eram, em sua maioria, simples de serem realizados e Kakashi possuía agora uma dupla dinâmica sempre disposta a novos desafios para ajudar. Mas nem sempre dava para pedir para outra pessoa agir no seu lugar.

— Eu queria tanto comer aquele cozido de porco que você faz. — Sakura acariciava a barriga de sete meses, sentada na cama ao lado de Kowaba, o cão bocejava preguiçosamente. O outono iniciava, por isso as temperaturas começavam a baixar, então era preciso cuidar para que ela não ficasse resfriada. — Estou falando como uma esfomeada, desse jeito vou acabar engordando mais do que devo.

Kakashi pegou uma manta extra do armário e a cobriu, o cachorro enfiou-se em seguida por baixo das cobertas para se proteger também.

— Amanhã eu preparo. — Prometeu, retornando para a cama com uma xícara de chá e as vitaminas que ela precisava tomar. — E depois, nós temos que terminar de pintar o quarto. — Nós, significava ele. — E, não se preocupe. Eu estou adorando suas curvas.

— Jura? — Sakura crispou os lábios. — Não vale, você só está dizendo isso para me deixar feliz.

— Na verdade, as duas coisas. — Ele a abraçou, beijando-a no ombro. — Eu quero te fazer feliz, e você realmente está maravilhosa.

Kakashi a beijava, enquanto Sakura pedia para ele não parar com os elogios.

As missões que Kakashi vinha aceitando nas últimas semanas gerou atraso na reforma do quarto do bebê. E com isso, atrasou todo o enxoval para os primeiros meses de vida. Por mais que as amigas de Sakura quisessem ajudar, Kakashi estava convicto de que queria fazer parte daquela fase, da mesma forma pensava Sakura. E ir às compras com a esposa exigia toda uma dinâmica que ele começava a dominar.

Estavam no meio das compras, Kakashi carregando algumas sacolas, quando Sakura parou subitamente, colocando uma mão na cintura, trabalhando a respiração que Tsunade ensinou.

— Sinto como se estivesse carregando chumbo na barriga. — Ela falou, sem tom de reclamação, usando um sorriso de artifício para não criar preocupações. E aquilo deixava Kakashi consternado, pois queria que ela se apoiasse nele em todas as situações e não sentisse como se estivesse incomodando.

Afinal, eram um casal, e seu apoio era fundamental naquele momento.

Eles pararam para tomar um sorvete e descansar.

— Ainda não pensamos no nome do bebê. — Kakashi comentou, acrescentando amendoim em seu sorvete, então eles sentaram numa mesa redonda com dois lugares vagos.

— Tem razão. — Os olhos de Sakura cresceram, ela segurava uma casquinha do sorvete de baunilha com uma mão e a outra sobre a mesa, batendo os dedos. — Como poderemos fazer isso?

— Hmm... — Kakashi ficou aliviado, pois também possuía os mesmos anseios que a esposa. — Vamos pensar em nomes que nós gostamos e fazer uma lista dos melhores.

— Certo. — Sakura olhou para o sorvete, pensativa. — Que tal Akainu?

— Conheci uma pessoa com esse nome. — Ele revelou.

— Um amigo? — Sakura limpou os lábios com o guardanapo.

— Na verdade, não. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça, desconcertado pela lembrança ruim que o nome trazia.

— Oh! Então deixa para lá. — Ela voltou a pensar. — Kuro é um nome bonito. — Sakura olhou para ele e logo anuiu. — Também não.

— Kisaru é um nome bom. — Ele sugeriu e Sakura fez uma careta, então era um não. — Nami.

— Por acaso você conheceu alguma Nami? — A pergunta pareceu retórica, mas Sakura aguardava uma resposta. Ele capturou um tom de ciúmes?

— Sim, na Academia Ninja quando era criança. Mas ela morreu no ataque das nove caudas.

— Sinto muito. — Ela abaixou a casquinha, de repente desinteressada no sorvete.

Os nomes recordados pelos dois não trouxeram nada além de algumas recordações desagradáveis, então decidiram fazer a escolha em outro momento.

Kakashi foi chamado naquela tarde para se apresentar à sala do Hokage. Chegando lá, encontrou Jiraya bebendo saquê na companhia de Naruto. Ambos com um ar embriagado, dando risada muito alta. Ele se juntou à dupla e como presente atrasado de casamento, ganhou a edição ainda não lançada do novo volume de Icha-Icha.

Naquela noite, Kakashi sentou-se na cama como de costume e abriu o novo livro, ansioso para ler o que seria a obra prima de Jiraya-sama, que até mesmo Naruto elogiou. E se agora Naruto estava lendo os livros de Jiraya, então havia de ser realmente notável para conquistar sua atenção.

A leitura fluía muito bem com um prólogo cheio de suspense, aventura e romance. Porém, no terceiro capítulo, Kakashi foi surpreendido com Sakura vestindo uma camisola que revelava muita pele através da sensual fenda lateral do tecido e a renda transparente na altura dos seios mais volumosos. Ela possuía uma bela curva no quadril, e a barriga despontava de forma natural para as semanas de gestação. O livro foi deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira e Sakura capturou toda a atenção de Kakashi naquela noite.

No início do oitavo mês, Sakura vinha tendo dificuldades para dormir e quando conseguia acordava sempre agitada após um pesadelo. Kakashi estava preocupado, pois já fazia algum tempo que Sakura não tinha um sonho tão inquieto. No começo, ela se recusava a falar o que era, mas naquela noite, Sakura acordou tão assustada que acertou em cheio um golpe de punhos fechados no estômago de Kakashi. Ela sentou na cama, em lágrimas, pedindo perdão por tê-lo machucado.

— Yare, yare. Eu estou bem. — Kakashi a tranquilizou, embora sentisse ainda um pouco de dor, afinal de contas, sua mulher era extremamente forte.

Ele se levantou para preparar um chá. Enquanto misturava as ervas na água, Sakura apareceu na cozinha. Uma expressão levemente cansada, com olheiras proeminentes embaixo dos olhos.

— Esse pesadelo... — Sakura suspirou, comprimindo a voz. — É sempre o mesmo.

Kakashi deixou a chaleira sobre o fogão, envolvendo Sakura em seus braços.

— Os pesadelos não te farão mal, eu estou ao seu lado. — Ele beijou os cabelos rosados.

— Não parecem simplesmente pesadelos, eu sinto como se estivesse realmente acontecendo. — Sakura ergueu a cabeça, encarando Kakashi com seus olhos verdes nebulosos. — Eu estou sempre em uma cama, o bebê nasce e então ele é levado por alguma criatura estranha e fria. Sinto algo gelado escorregando pelo meu corpo e não posso fazer nada. — As lágrimas caíam em desmazelo sobre seu rosto.

— Sakura, eu estarei ao seu lado, nada e nem ninguém fará mal ao nosso bebê.

Ela o abraçou, apertando as mãos na camisa, as lágrimas molhando o tecido.

— Me promete, Kakashi, me promete que nada ruim vai acontecer.

— Eu prometo. — Ele a beijou novamente. — Vamos tomar um chá assistindo um filme, o que acha?

— Precisa dormir, amanhã sairá em missão. — Sakura acariciou o rosto dele, com a voz tacanha.

— Vocês são minha missão mais importante. — Ele terminou de preparar o chá e levou em uma bandeja com biscoitos de aveia e bolinhos de feijão. Sakura escolheu um filme e eles se aconchegaram no sofá, com uma manta para se cobrirem. Na metade do filme, Sakura já estava dormindo. Kakashi a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto.

Ao acordar pela manhã, Sakura já estava de pé, havia preparado a refeição e se arrumado para encontra-se com Ino. A despedida levou alguns minutos a mais que Kakashi planejou. Ele precisava partir para Suna, e a viagem levava quase três dias. Mas estava hipnotizado pelos movimentos involuntários da barriga de Sakura.

Ela riu, enquanto Kakashi acariciava a barriga, sentindo os movimentos do bebê.

— Ele está muito agitado hoje. — Disse, com uma respiração mais pesada.

— Ou ela. — Kakashi corrigiu, jocoso, beijando a barriga dela que ondulava. — Eu preciso ir, mas ficarei preocupado se você passar essa semana sozinha. Se puder pedir para alguém ficar com você.

Sakura concordou, mesmo dando garantias de que se sentia bem. Com isso, Kakashi pode viajar sem maiores preocupações. Ele representou o Hokage em reuniões com o Kazekage e os conselheiros da vila. Estava ansioso para retornar para casa, sendo assim, a viagem pareceu mais longa do que o costume.

Estava a poucos quilômetros do país do Fogo, quando viu um pássaro mensageiro sobrevoar sua cabeça. Kakashi rapidamente escalou a árvore, capturando o pequeno papel preso na ave. Retornando ao chão, ele leu a mensagem assinada por Tsunade. Sakura estava internada no hospital.

A primeira coisa que o jounin fez, foi aumentar a velocidade. E mesmo que estivesse atingindo o máximo de sua capacidade, ainda faltava no mínimo quatro horas para chegar em Konoha. O bilhete não possuía muita informação, então todos os tipos de pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, amargando a distância.

Assim que chegou em Konoha, ele seguiu para o hospital, procurou na recepção o quarto em que Sakura estava internada. Após receber a resposta ele dirigiu-se para o quarto vinte e dois, no segundo andar.

O coração parecia saltar pela boca na expectativa de encontrá-la. Ele abriu a porta e deparou-se com o quarto decorado com alguns vasos de flores e balões, Sakura estava deitada na cama, com o braço conectado numa sonda. Ela dormia, com uma expressão suave no rosto.

Ele aproximou-se da cama, acariciando os cabelos rosados e macios, beijou-a na testa e depois passou a mão sobre a barriga coberta pelo lençol.

— Kakashi, ela está bem agora. — Tsunade entrou no quarto e caminhou até a cama.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ino a trouxe hoje de manhã após ela passar mal, devido uma intoxicação alimentar. Eu estou trabalhando em um remédio para eliminar a bactéria, e Sakura vai precisar de uma dieta mais rigorosa. Nada de carne crua e malpassada, frutos do mar e leite pasteurizados, frango ou ovos. Vou fazer a lista completa e te entrego.

Kakashi possuía muitas dúvidas e Tsunade prometeu responder a todas, enquanto eles deixavam Sakura descansar.

Depois de conversarem, Kakashi retornou para o quarto, encontrando Ino ajeitando mais um vaso de flores ao lado da cama.

— Kakashi-sensei, você voltou. — Ela falou baixinho, para não incomodar Sakura.

— Sim, vim o mais rápido que pude. Tsunade-sama já me colocou a par da situação.

— Peço desculpas por tudo isso. Inojin levou uma cesta de doces para nos presentear e acabamos comendo tudo ontem a noite.

— Não foi culpa sua, nem do menino. Pelo que entendi, pode ter sido qualquer coisa que ela comeu antes mesmo de eu ter viajado. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça, olhando as flores ao redor. — Você fez um belo trabalho aqui.

— Ah! Sim, muitos amigos passaram na floricultura e encomendaram flores para ela, eu as trouxe e organizei tudo. Vou deixá-los a sós, se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise.

Ino ajeitou o lençol de Sakura e despediu-se, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Kakashi observou a esposa por alguns minutos, então puxou uma cadeira para sentar ao lado dela. Sua mão sobre a barriga, sentindo o feto movimentar-se. Não podia deixar de sorrir sempre que sentia a vida de sua criança tão intensa daquela forma.

— Kakashi... — Sakura sibilou. — Você está aqui?

— Eu disse que estaria sempre perto de vocês. — Ele se levantou e beijou-a carinhosamente. Passaram a tarde conversando sobre a Vila da Areia, até que no início da noite, Tsunade retornou com o remédio pronto, com as instruções do uso, dando alta para Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Natal! Obrigada por ler minha história.


	6. A luz da nossa vida

Era ainda madrugada quando Sakura acordou Kakashi de forma involuntária ao sair da cama. Ele abriu os olhos, acendendo a luminária sobre a mesa lateral. Sakura esclareceu que precisava apenas de alguns minutos, pois o bebê estava mexendo muito, e ela sentia um pouco de contração.

A palavra contração despertou-o completamente.

Então, a partir dali as coisas aconteceram rapidamente, o que foi uma surpresa, já que havia lido muitos livros durante os meses e a situação poderia levar horas e mais horas. Contudo, cada pessoa possuía seu próprio processo natural, e Sakura se mostrou ainda mais formidável e forte aos olhos do marido.

E enquanto Kakashi saboreava uma miscelânea de sentimentos por conta da expectativa do nascimento, Sakura mantinha a calma, aguardando Tsunade no hospital. Sua expressão ficava mais tensa conforme o intervalo das contrações ia diminuindo.

Kakashi queria poder fazer mais do que segurar a mão de Sakura. Não deixou o quarto mesmo após Tsunade chegar, dando tarefas para as enfermeiras e iniciando seu trabalho. Ele permaneceu ao lado de Sakura, aflito pelo esforço desmedido que ela fazia ao empurrar, cada vez que Tsunade ordenava. Admirado com a energia que Sakura aplicava para dar a luz à criança. O rosto brilhava com o suor excessivo, o gemido de dor rouco que saía de sua boca, ao fazer cada vez mais força.

Kakashi louvava cada esforço dela.

E quando o choro do bebê foi ouvido pela primeira vez, Sakura relaxou o corpo na cama, com a respiração descompassada e um alívio transparecido no seu rosto.

— É uma menina. — Tsunade falou, com um sorriso de orgulho e um olhar emocionado.

Kakashi estava dividido em dar atenção à esposa e a criança que Tsunade entregava a enfermeira para fazer os procedimentos após o nascimento, até que a trouxe para o colo de Sakura.

— Ela é tão linda. — Sakura derreteu-se, olhando para a filha. — Você bem disse que seria menina. — Ela sorriu, parecendo exausta, mas não menos bonita para ele.

Kakashi ainda estava amortecido com toda a situação, mas olhar aquela criatura frágil nos braços de Sakura, o fez sentir uma felicidade que não sabia que era possível alcançar. Pegá-la no colo foi uma nova sensação que experimentou. Um pouco sem jeito no começo, mas com cuidado ele a acalentou, até que o bebê pareceu bem aconchegado.

De uma forma melancólica e saudosa, ele pensou no pai e em como ficaria orgulhoso de ser avô. Pensou na mãe, que ele não teve oportunidade de conhecer tão bem, mas com certeza ela ficaria igualmente orgulhosa. Pensou no Sensei, que dê certo estaria ao seu lado naquele momento. Não havia como deixar de recordar-se de Rin e Obito, e que também estariam ali, dando apoio.

A família Hatake-Haruno estava crescendo e não poderiam ter iniciado da melhor forma. Kakashi olhou para a Sakura, ela havia fechado os olhos, a respiração mais tranquila.

— Obrigado.

Estavam todos observando a pequena criança ser cuidada pela enfermeira, através do vidro que dividia o corredor com a área do berçário da ala maternal do hospital. Kakashi no meio, acompanhado de Maito Gai, que trouxe um pequeno nunchaku de presente para o bebê.

Asuma, que já havia passado pela mesma situação, soube presentear adequadamente a criança, com um par de sapatinhos e luvas que Kurenai tricotou. Yamato não era muito bom em presentear as pessoas, por isso ele entregou um envelope com uma quantidade de dinheiro. Naruto chegou logo depois, arrastando um urso de pelúcia que seria impossível de deixar ao lado do bebê para dormir, pois era maior do que o próprio berço que Kakashi havia montado.

— Ela é a cara da Sakura-chan, ainda bem. — Naruto gargalhou, salientando os riscos em suas bochechas.

Shikamaru veio logo atrás do Hokage, trouxe uma caixa com uma mistura de ervas feitas por sua mãe, que o obrigou a levar, já que era uma especialidade do Clã Nara, para mulheres se recuperarem com força após darem a luz.

Kakashi agradeceu a todos pelos presentes e a companhia, que achava mais importante, é claro. Queria compartilhar com Sakura os presentes, mas achou melhor ela ter seu momento ao lado das amigas que conversavam no quarto naquele momento.

O horário de visitas terminou, mas Kakashi pode ficar mais alguns minutos ao lado de Sakura, que dava de mamar para o bebê. A sua tranquilidade e graça parecia ser natural ao segurar a menina e trocá-la de lado quando necessário. Mas ela mesmo alegou que estava ansiosa e um pouco apavorada, revelando seus medos como mãe de primeira viagem. Aquele momento parecia ser especial demais para ele perder, observou-as em silêncio, memorizando cada segundo.

— Eu pensei em um nome. — Sakura falou, mexendo com cuidado os dedos do bebê que parecia satisfeita com o leite que tomara, dormindo profundamente com a boca levemente aberta. — Na verdade, eu me lembrei por acaso desse nome alguns dias atrás, quando limpava a estante de livros. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça para o lado, curioso. — Quando você desafiou Naruto e eu, logo que ele retornou para Konoha. Lembra-se do livro que Jiraya o presenteou?

— Hmm, sim, me lembro. — Ele falou, levando a mão ao queixo, pensativo. Aquele foi um dos seus livros favoritos. — Os vaga-lumes no jardim do amor.

— Sim, eu o li, fiquei curiosa para saber qual era o grande final que nos fez vencer a luta.

— Oh! Sim, é verdade. — Kakashi passou a mão no rosto, embaraçado pela lembrança, Naruto e Sakura pegaram pesado com ele naquela noite. E agora que Sakura revelou o livro, Kakashi recordou-se do nome da protagonista. Ele se aproximou e olhou para o bebê que dormia serenamente no colo da mãe. — Então você se decidiu?

— Sim, vamos chama-la de Hikari. — Sakura moveu a cabeça, confirmando.

— Combina muito com ela. — Kakashi abaixou a máscara, curvando-se até o bebê e depositou um beijo delicado nos cabelos finos de sua cabeça. — Hikari Hatake-Haruno.

Deixá-las no hospital pareceu a coisa mais difícil de fazer naquela noite, mas era preciso. E Kakashi foi arrastado pelos amigos para comemorar no bar que costumavam frequentar. Ele recebeu os parabéns dos colegas ninjas e até mesmo de pessoas que não conhecia.

Na manhã seguinte, no primeiro horário de visitas, Kakashi apareceu com um bentō preparado por ele naquela manhã, contendo algumas das comidas favoritas de Sakura. Encontrou-a em pé, ao lado de uma mesa com diversas flores e presentes que recebeu.

Kakashi deixou o bentō sobre a mesa e observou os presentes variados e cartões, a maioria eram desenhos de seus alunos da escola. Mas um em especial chamou sua atenção, era o que Sakura segurava em mãos naquele momento.

Ela o olhou, com um sorriso impessoal. Kakashi pegou de sua mão o papel, a leitura foi rápida, havia apenas um kanji de felicitação, em nome de Kusagakure, a Vila oculta da Grama. Ele então soube que Sakura tinha conhecimento da localização de Uchiha Sasuke. Havia outros cartões de diversos países dando as mesmas boas-vindas para a primeira criança provinda da união de um Hatake e uma Haruno, afinal de contas, eles eram nomes valiosos no mundo shinobi, assim como seus herdeiros seriam também valiosos. Foi fácil reconhecer os símbolos da Ilha Korassaum, de Suna, de Iwa, entre outros. Além de Amegakure, a Vila oculta da Chuva, o que fez ele ligar imediatamente ao fato que de Uchiha Itachi vivia naquele local.

— Você pediu para eu não falar nada, então... — Kakashi começou a falar, mas Sakura ergueu a mão, balançando a cabeça para tranquiliza-lo.

— Sim, eu disse. Mas você sabe como Naruto é persuasivo e fala demais quando bebe uma garrafa de saquê. — Ela caminhou vagarosamente até a cama e sentou. — Já fz uns meses. Ele tinha acabado de receber uma notícia da Vila Oculta da Grama, e me informou que Sasuke precisava de ajuda. Não deu muitos detalhes, e eu também não perguntei. Não há nada com o que se preocupar, Kakashi, eu sei que são apenas atitudes dos acordos de paz que Naruto vem selando com outros países, eu não esperava menos do que isso.

— Mas te incomoda?

— Não, não me incomoda. — Sakura estendeu a mão para ele. — Temos coisas mais importantes para pensar nesse momento.

— Onde está Hikari-chan? — Ele perguntou, segurando a mão dela, depositando um beijo suave em seus dedos finos.

— Está em boas mãos, fazendo alguns exames de rotina, logo irão trazê-la para mamar, está quase na hora. — Sakura bocejou, com um semblante sonolento, conversaram até que Hikari retornou com a enfermeira, que a colocou no colo da mãe, para que pudesse se alimentar.

Kakashi se dispôs a levar todos os presentes para casa e Sakura concordou. Logo que ele organizou todos os presentes e cartões, dirigiu-se para o escritório do Hokage. Encontrou Naruto abatido, assinando documentos, com Shikamaru ao seu lado, parecendo igualmente cansado.

— Yo, sensei. Como está Sakura e a bebê? — Naruto ergueu a cabeça, mas a fisionomia de Kakashi o fez perceber que havia algo sério no ar, endireitando sua postura. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sakura recebeu essa mensagem hoje pela manhã. — Ele entregou para Naruto o bilhete, e a expressão dele mudou, compreendendo o motivo da sua presença.

— Hmm... veio junto com todos os outros cartões, todos os países que formam uma aliança com Konoha enviaram mensagens para vocês. — Naruto estendeu a mão com o bilhete para Shikamaru ver.

— Sim, mas Amegakure e Kusagakure já fazem parte da aliança? — Kakashi perguntou, com um semblante austero.

— Estamos em processo de negociação. — Naruto reclinou a cadeira, as mãos sobre a mesa. — Olha, Kakashi-sensei, eu sei que você está evitando esse encontro, mas eu não posso impedir que isso aconteça.

— Acho que você sabe muito bem como impedir isso de acontecer. Vocês sabem que não é a minha vontade, mas, sim, a de Sakura. — Kakashi olhou para Shikamaru, ele sabia que o Nara não iria se intrometer em tais assuntos inacabados do time sete, mas sua lealdade era para o atual Hokage.

— Claro, Kakashi-senpai. — Shikamaru deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa de Naruto, falando em um tom mais conspícuo. — Eu vou pessoalmente verificar as mensagens que chegam de Amegakure e Kusagakure, não se preocupe.

— Obrigado, Shikamaru. — Kakashi voltou a olhar para Naruto, que apreciava os papéis sobre a mesa com um olhar abatido. — Eu jamais proibiria uma aproximação, Sakura é a única que pode fazer isso, e ela tomou sua decisão quando negou a localização de Sasuke. Como Hokage, respeitar o desejo de cada um é fundamental, você não pode interferir na vida das pessoas dessa forma.

Naruto o encarou, demonstrando dissabor em seu rosto.

— Sinto muito. — Disse por fim, levantando-se da cadeira. — Eu não pude deixar de realizar um pedido a um amigo, ainda mais com tudo o que ele vem passando... — Naruto emudeceu, causando mistério, mas Kakashi não estava de fato concentrado nos problemas do Uchiha, afinal de contas, ele sempre possuía algum assunto para resolver. — Prometo que não vou mais tocar no assunto com Sakura.

— Eu já disse, se ela quiser saber notícias, está em seu direito, eu não tenho poder sobre as vontades dela. — Kakashi virou-se, mas antes de deixar a sala, Naruto pediu para ele não ser tão duro com Sasuke. — Ele está colhendo o que semeou nos últimos anos.

— Com certeza ele está.

Kakashi concluiu que a conversa havia terminado e saiu, fechando a porta. Ele precisou organizar os pensamentos, caminhou até o memorial em que homenageava os ninjas abatidos em campo. Visualizou o nome de pessoas que passaram por sua vida e que tiveram pouco tempo para experienciar dos momentos que ele próprio vinha passando.

Pensou nos motivos de Sakura de não ter revelado a insistência de Naruto, também considerou o que haveria de tão importante para que o Hokage perdesse a voz. Se fosse grave, a ponto de atrapalhar as negociações entre os países, com certeza ele já saberia. Isso deixava ainda mais claro que os problemas de Sasuke era de cunho pessoal. Mas a ideia de Uchiha Itachi estar em Amegakure o deixava inquieto. Talvez Jiraya soubesse de alguma coisa.

O fato era que, naquele momento, Hikari tornara-se sua prioridade na vida. E ele a protegeria até que ela mesma pudesse fazê-lo com as próprias mãos.

No final daquela tarde, Sakura e Hikari já estavam de alta do hospital, pois encontravam-se em plena saúde. Em um primeiro momento, Sakura decidiu que era cedo para receber novas visitas e precisava criar uma rotina para que tudo saísse da melhor maneira possível. Kakashi apreciava muito a forma que a esposa sempre organizava seus pensamentos de maneira eficiente, embora houvesse um elemento importante que não seguia exatamente os planos dos dois.

Hikari se mostrou um bebê noturno nas primeiras semanas. Sakura se levantava para amamenta-la, sentada em uma poltrona confortável no quarto de Hikari, com ela no colo. Kakashi não demorava muito em aparecer por lá, observando as duas de forma terna.

Em uma madrugada, uma chuva forte caía. Sakura dormia profundamente com a filha no colo. Kakashi aproximou-se em silêncio, vendo os pequenos olhos cor de esmeralda vibrarem com as luzes que refletia da janela coberta pelas cortinas. Ele a pegou no colo, sustentando o corpo do bebê com seu braço, enquanto a outra mão dava suporte para protegê-la.

Ele caminhou pela casa, com Hikari nos braços. A menina movia a boca levemente e as mãozinhas também. Kakashi lhe contava sobre uma missão de quando era genin, e precisou apanhar um leitão que havia fugido da fazenda. Ao final da história, ele olhou para a filha que dormia serenamente.

— A imagem de você atrás de um leitão vai perpetuar minha mente para sempre.

Kakashi virou-se. Sakura aproximou-se dos dois, beijando a cabeça da filha e depois beijando o marido nos lábios. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar, sua movimentação pela cozinha, preparando um chá.

— Pode voltar para a cama, eu levanto se ela acordar. — Ele inquiriu, notando o esforço que Sakura fazia para manter-se de olhos abertos. Ganhou mais um beijo da esposa e, após beber o chá, Sakura retornou para a cama. — Você vai deixar a mamãe dormir até o dia amanhecer, não é? — Kakashi colocou Hikari de volta no berço, cobrindo-a.

Após alguns minutos, certificando de que a filha dormia, Kakashi voltou para o quarto e deitou na cama. Sakura se movimentou e aconchegou o corpo nos braços dele. Sua mão alcançava as costas dela, acariciando a ponta dos dedos em sua pele.

— Obrigada. — Sakura sussurrou, a voz morosa, alisando o peito de Kakashi. — O que eu faria da vida sem você?

Kakashi moveu os lábios, sorrindo.

— Você seria maravilhosa de qualquer forma. — Ele fechou os olhos, o corpo amolecido pelo sono.

— Não, eu não seria. — Sakura ergueu a cabeça. — Você me dá a estrutura para suportar tudo. — Ela revelou, os olhos vistosos, como se adquirisse uma chama ardente. — Desde o começo, quando saímos naquela missão na Ilha Korassaum, você vem sendo parte importante da minha vida e eu não sei se suportaria tudo sozinha. Mas você estava lá, ao meu lado para me dar apoio, sem questionar, sem me pressionar.

— Sakura... — Kakashi repousou um olhar fascinado sobre o dela, acariciando seu rosto. — Você está errada. — Sakura abriu a boca, pronta para responder, mas ele continuou. — É você que estrutura a minha vida. É a base do que sou hoje, sem você eu não teria Hikari, sem você eu não teria família, sem você eu não relembraria como que é amar e ser amado. — Ele a abraçou. — Eu sou grato por ter aceitado o meu amor, pois é a única coisa de valor que eu possuo. Sou um homem com um passado nebuloso, coisas ruins aconteceram em minha vida, terríveis... mas você é como um sol que leva luz onde há trevas. E eu a amo por quem você se tornou, e nada disso é culpa do meu esforço, pois foi você quem fez tudo isso acontecer.

Os lábios dele alcançou a boca macia, num beijo apaixonado. Ele a amava com todas as forças, e a filha também. Protegê-las seria sua missão dali em diante.


	7. De volta a rotina

A visão de sua família reunida deitados sobre a cama, naquela manhã, aqueceu o coração de Sakura. Foi uma verdadeira prova de fogo conseguir se libertar do abraço quente de Kakashi de um lado e a bebê Hikari de outro. Enfim, quando deixou a cama, ela vislumbrou os dois dormindo de forma tranquila, ambos com o braço direito esticado para cima.

Embora seu coração implorasse para voltar ao aconchego daquela cama, Sakura alongou os braços, despertando o corpo para o retorno das suas atividades no hospital. A licença de três meses passou em um piscar de olhos, e mesmo que Tsunade estivesse de volta a Vila, cuidando do hospital, ela não poderia deixar de sentir prazer em retomar o trabalho.

Sakura escreveu um bilhete para Kakashi, avisando que retornaria para o almoço e que as mamadeiras de Hikari estavam todas na geladeira. Ele já sabia o procedimento para esquentar, então ela só precisou lembrar que era dia de separar o lixo reciclado e regar as plantas no jardim.

O bilhete foi pregado em uma lousa na parede da cozinha, onde ela organizava toda a rotina de Hikari e as tarefas que o casal compartilhava em casa. Sakura tomou um café puro sem açúcar, sem tempo para comer, pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

A maternidade era um campo novo a ser explorado, e Sakura vinha aprendendo no dia a dia como poderia fazer daquela experiência a melhor possível, mesmo que as vezes sentisse que não iria nunca mais remover o cheiro de leite de suas roupas, cada vez que escorriam dos seios. Por exemplo, foi preciso alguns minutos de concentração para tirar o excesso de leite e colocar nas mamadeiras para refrigerar. E esse tipo de assunto Sakura não tinha como discutir com muitas pessoas. No último ano, sua vida girou completamente em torno de Hikari. Com o fim da licença, poderia retomar aos poucos suas atividades no hospital e na escola. Estava ansiosa, para falar a verdade, desde que Hikari nasceu, pouco tempo ela se dispôs para sentar com Ino e discorrer sobre as novidades.

As vezes se sentia culpada por desejar tanto retomar sua rotina anterior, mas não poderia deixar de negar sua essência como kunoichi, agora só precisava equilibrar com a família.

Ela chegou no prédio de três andares, onde a escola para ninjas médicos foi instalada. Anterior a guerra, aquele era o terreno onde ficava a casa de sua família. Logo que a vila foi reconstruída, Sakura possuía o direito aquele espaço, levou algum tempo para ela decidir o que fazer ali, com certeza não queria morar lá. E então, quando retornou da missão na Ilha Korassaum, decidiu ceder o terreno para a construção da escola. Junto com Ino, tiveram total apoio de Naruto e sua equipe, embora os conselheiros possuíssem ressalvas sobre a escola não atrapalhar a dinâmica da Academia Ninja. Além da demora para a formação específica que esse tipo de treinamento requeria.

Foi fatigante no começo, ainda que algumas crianças se mostrassem talentosas, não estavam aptos, então o primeiro ano foi mais contido. Só que, agora, as crianças vinham progredindo. Tanto na academia ninja, quando na escola de ninjutsu médico. Com isso, discutiam a possibilidade de criar um exame para formar genins mais qualificados, que pudessem fazer parte de missões.

Ansiosa com seu primeiro dia, Sakura abriu a porta e foi quase atropelada por um genin que corria em direção a porta, passando por ela rapidamente.

— Aquele era a Keiichi? — Sakura perguntou para Ino, que descia as escadas logo em seguida, com o salto de sua sandália fazendo barulhos sobre a madeira.

— Sim, ele mesmo. — Ino parou no primeiro degrau, levando a mão à cintura esguia, vestia uma saia longa e uma de suas famosas blusas curtas, com a barriga a mostra. — Ele não conseguiu se formar na Academia.

— O que? — Sakura franziu a testa. — Por qual motivo? — Ino balançou os ombros, não sabia a resposta ao certo. — Mas ele progrediu tanto com os exercícios, eu mesma acompanhei.

— Sim, mas nas últimas semanas, ele vinha tendo alguns problemas, como eu comentei com você da última vez. Ele faltou nas aulas e eu tentei conversar com os avós, mas eles também estão com dificuldade de conversar com o Keiichi.

— Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. — Sakura crispou os lábios, pensativa. — Vamos conversar com Naruto depois, para ele aceitar a reprovação de um genin, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa grave.

— Certo. — Ino moveu a cabeça para o lado e sorriu, os lábios pintados de rosa. — Seja bem-vinda, senhora Hatake.

— Não seja boba. — Sakura riu, movendo a mão. — Estava com saudade, quero saber tudo o que está acontecendo aqui. Eu sei que você me poupou de assuntos mais sérios só para não incomodar.

— Ora, não me culpe por querer que você mantenha a saúde mental enquanto curtia aquela coisa fofinha, como ela está?

— Saí de casa e Hikari dormia com Kakashi em nossa cama. — Sakura abriu um sorriso que demonstrava a paixão incondicional que sentia pela família. Sentia um orgulho enorme, assim como a saudade crescia.

— Já faz um tempo que eu não sei o que é dormir até tarde. — Ino suspirou, movendo a franja para o lado com a mão. — Tenho um assunto pessoal para conversar com você.

— Vamos subir e você me conta tudo.

Elas subiram para o terceiro andar, onde dividiam uma sala para organizar os arquivos e preparar aulas.

Sakura colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e tirou de dentro um porta-retratos, a fotografia era de Kakashi sentado na poltrona com Hikari nos braços, logo depois de seu nascimento. Com muito zelo, ela colocou o porta-retratos ao lado de outros, onde havia fotografias com seus pais, uma cópia do time sete e de seu casamento com Kakashi.

Ino puxou uma gaveta, tirando uma pasta do arquivo, começou a falar sobre algumas questões burocráticas da escola. Logo na primeira hora elas precisaram fazer uma pausa para beber um chá e conseguir colocar a cabeça em ordem, diante dos problemas financeiros a serem resolvidos.

— Estou pensando em me mudar. — Ino soltou a novidade, segurando a xícara de chá em uma das mãos, enquanto foleava uma revista de moda sem nenhum tipo de interesse em seu olhar.

— O que aconteceu para você tomar essa decisão? — Sakura analisava o perfil acadêmico de Keiichi, procurando alguma resposta para o comportamento da criança.

— Você sabe que a minha mãe não gosta de viver em nossa casa desde que o papai morreu. Traz muitas lembranças, então ela prefere ficar no campo, cuidando da plantação de flores. Está focada em criar uma espécie de orquídea, mal sai daquela estufa. As vezes eu preciso ir lá lembra-la de se alimentar. — Ela suspirou, entristecida. Mas o olhar de Ino desviou da revista, renovado com a notícia que dava. — Vou morar no apartamento em cima da floricultura. Pretendo me mudar em breve, o meu primo vai se casar e ir para uma casa maior. Mas ele vai continuar trabalhando com a gente.

— Com certeza vamos te ajudar na mudança. — Sakura esticou a mão e pousou sobre a de Ino. — Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar.

— Tem mais. — Ino fechou a revista e se concentrou na expressão curiosa que Sakura adquiria. — Além de me mudar, eu decidi ser mãe.

A novidade pegou Sakura de surpresa, ela abriu a boca, então mirou diretamente para a barriga de Ino, nunca que iria imaginar que aquela cintura fina gerava uma criança.

— Você está grávida? — Perguntou, com a voz mais aguda.

— Não! — Ino balançou a cabeça negativamente, aparentando ofendida com a pergunta de Sakura. — Eu vou adotar uma criança.

— Oh! — Sakura recostou-se na cadeira. — Isso é maravilhoso, Ino. Você por acaso já deu início ao processo? Vai adotar um bebê?

— Na verdade, não é bem um bebê, já que ele completou quatro anos. Você sabe que eu venho cuidando de Inojin desde que os pais dele morreram, então eu decidi oficializar isso de uma vez. Como somos primos em terceiro grau, a adoção dirigida será permitida no pedido.

— O que ele disse quando soube?

— Ainda não contei. — Ino se levantou e serviu mais chá para Sakura. — Essa noite vou jantar com Asuma-sensei e o pessoal para pedir que eles me acompanhem numa entrevista, existem algumas avaliações que preciso fazer, e eles também serão entrevistados.

Sakura sorriu, animada, oferecendo-se caso ela precisasse de algum suporte na entrevista. Sabia que Ino tinha uma ligação especial com a criança, e sua animação ao falar sobre os planos demonstrava seu comprometimento com aquela relação.

Elas voltaram a analisar os perfis dos genins que poderiam ser bons candidatos para uma prova, além de pensarem em como aplicar o exame. E também, não poderiam ir além, sem o apoio do Hokage e a supervisão dos conselheiros.

O conselho da vila era composto, em sua maioria, pelos ninjas mais experientes de Konoha, como jounins especiais e sennins. Líderes de Clãs influentes, havia um número limite de membros para participar, mas era comum uma reunião com todos os representantes dos Clãs do país, mesmo os menores, para alguma decisão importante.

Kakashi fazia parte do conselho, sendo um ninja de altíssima patente e requerido como Hokage substituto durante a Guerra, embora ele tenha ocupado o cargo por pouquíssimo tempo até que Naruto assumisse.

Sakura ficou de conversar com o marido sobre suas ideias e deixou Ino falar com Asuma e Shikamaru, ambos também faziam parte do conselho, sendo líderes de Clãs e ninjas de alta patente.

A manhã passou rápido e quando olhou no relógio, já passava da uma da tarde. Sakura se levantou apressada, sentindo-se culpada por ter esquecido do almoço. Havia deixado um bilhete para Kakashi que almoçariam juntos. Contudo, antes dela deixar o escritório, Kakashi entrou na sala, com Hikari no colo, carregando uma bolsa de passeio no ombro, além de trazer o almoço para Sakura, aproveitando que o clima estava mais quente, levaria Hikari para passear.

— Estávamos ocupadas, resolvendo vários problemas, me desculpe por esquecer do nosso almoço. — Sakura pegou a sacola com o bentō e deixou sobre a mesa, dando toda a atenção possível para a filha. — Vocês vão para onde agora?

— Nenhum plano. — Kakashi acenou para Ino, que veio rapidamente segurar a pequena Hikari no colo. — Vamos caminhar pela vila, quem sabe encontro Asuma, ou o Gai.

— Não voltem muito tarde, prometo que hoje eu faço o jantar. — Sakura pegou a filha no colo e beijou a tez delicada de Hikari, entregando-a novamente nos braços de Kakashi. Eles se despediram. Sakura ainda levou alguns minutos olhando pela janela, admirando os dois na rua. — Essa sensação... de que eu não seria nada sem eles me preenche todos os dias.

A kunoichi desabafou, embora não fosse nenhuma novidade.

— Você é uma manteiga derretida, Sakura. — Ino constatou, rindo.

— É? Pois você vai sentir isso também. — Sakura mostrou a língua, divertida. — Vamos almoçar?

— Só um pouco. — Ino fez uma careta. — Hoje a noite vamos no churrasco, e não quero sair de lá com mais peso do que quando entrar.

No final da tarde decidiram deixar alguns assuntos para serem resolvidos em outro dia. Ao voltar para casa, Sakura encontrou-se com Shino, aproveitando o momento, convidou-o para tomar um café nas proximidades, onde poderiam conversar sobre Keiichi.

— Entendo, você então soube que ele foi reprovado. — Eles caminhavam um ao lado do outro. Shino ainda cultivava o mesmo ar misterioso, mas era visto como um professor muito querido pelos alunos, mesmo com sua expressão mais séria.

— Sim, o que não entendo, Keiichi tem onze anos e domina muito bem os ninjutsus básicos.

Eles entraram na cafeteria e fizeram seus pedidos, sentando-se em uma das mesas no canto do estabelecimento.

— Keiichi obteve as piores notas de todos os exames que fez, além de não completar alguns jutsus simples, como um clone. — Ele mexeu nos óculos escuro que utilizava, sorvendo o café. — Ele se assemelha muito com Naruto, na época em que estávamos na academia.

As dificuldades de Naruto em sua fase infantil eram compreensivas, ele vivia solitário e ainda lidava com a nove caudas selado dentro de si. De fato, Keiichi havia perdido os pais na Guerra, mas ainda possuía os avós e, até onde sabia, não carregava um demônio dentro dele.

— O que podemos fazer sobre isso? Ele não parece nada bem por ser a única criança que não se formou na Academia.

— Sim, eu imaginei que isso aconteceria.

Sakura ficou contente que Shino possuía um plano para resolver aquele assunto e ofereceu toda a sua ajuda caso fosse necessário. A conversa não durou mais tempo, pois Sakura viu a hora e precisava ainda passar no mercado para comprar os ingredientes para o jantar.

Assim que chegou em casa, encontrou Kakashi cochilando no sofá da sala, a televisão estava ligada em um programa de entrevistas. Assim que ela fechou a porta, ele piscou os olhos, acordando.

— Onde está Hikari? — Sakura perguntou, tirando os sapatos, para vestir as sandálias que usava dentro de casa.

— Dormiu depois de um banho e a mamadeira. — Kakashi se levantou do sofá, pegando as sacolas das mãos dela, levando-as até a mesa da cozinha.

— Desculpe a demora, encontrei com Shino no caminho. — Sakura pegou um avental na gaveta do armário da cozinha e amarrou em volta da cintura, passando os dedos nos cabelos, e colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha, lavando as mãos em seguida. Começou a preparar o jantar enquanto narrava entusiasmada tudo o que aconteceu em seu longo dia.

Kakashi também teve seu momento, contando como foi passear com Hikari pela vila, cada detalhe parecia ser uma verdadeira festa aos olhos de Sakura, mesmo que a menina ainda tivesse três meses.

— Tem mais uma coisa. — Ele disse, pegando um pedaço de cenoura que Sakura havia acabado de cortar em tiras. — Naruto quer falar comigo amanhã sobre uma nova missão.

— Entendo. — Sakura proibiu ele de pegar mais legumes da tábula de cortes, batendo em sua mão. — Deve ser algo importante, para ele te chamar. — Ela começou a cortar a carne em cubos, atenta ao que Kakashi dizia. — Não se preocupe, posso levar Hikari comigo no carrinho, prometo que não ficarei muito tempo no hospital e não vou esquecer o almoço.

Kakashi aproximou-se dela o suficiente para conseguir um beijo na boca.

— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, essa missão, Hikari ainda é muito pequena, não quero fica longe dela por muito tempo. — Ele levou a mão até o pescoço de Sakura, fazendo um carinho que a deixou desconcentrada. — Mas vou lá para saber o que ele quer de mim, se levar muito tempo, eu indico Yamato, ou alguma outra pessoa.

— Também preciso falar com Naruto, mas você poderá me ajudar melhor.

— Ah, é? — Kakashi abraçou-a, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela, enquanto tentava despejar os ingredientes dentro da panela. — Você quer meus conselhos para algo?

— Na verdade, quero sim. — Sakura virou-se, analisando a fisionomia sensual que Kakashi proporcionava. — Vou te explicar tudo durante o jantar, não trouxe as anotações para casa.

Ela o beijou rapidamente, concentrando-se no ensopado que fervia na panela.

— E eu vou ganhar algo em troca? — Ele insistiu, depositando leves beijos em seu ombro.

— Com certeza vai me deixar muito feliz. — Sakura apagou o fogo, não resistindo aos beijos de Kakashi em seu pescoço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Ano novo <3


	8. O melhor lugar do mundo é nos seus braços

A reunião marcada para aquela manhã precisou ser adiada, Naruto estava em casa, ajudando Hinata a cuidar de Boruto que estava com febre alta. Com isso, Shikamaru adiantou o assunto, dando informações sobre o desaparecimento de diversos civis por alguns países que faziam fronteira com o país do Fogo. Kakashi abriu o envelope que Shikamaru entregou a ele, havia uma quantidade de fotografias de pessoas. Não havia nada em comum entre elas, eram crianças, jovens e adultos. Conversaram sobre a possível missão, embora ainda não tivessem grandes informações. Aguardavam as vilas entrarem em contato para oficializar formalmente o pedido de ajuda.

Kakashi sabia como era burocrático ter que seguir certas normas diplomáticas, visto que até receberem o aval dos líderes de cada país, mais pessoas poderiam se machucar. Contudo, para que os países voltassem a trabalhar em conjunto após a guerra, um tratado bastante minucioso precisou ser acordado entre todos os Kages e Senhores Feudais, para que a política não estremecesse, visto que depois da Guerra alguns países saíram completamente devastados e outros poderiam facilmente manipulá-los.

Havia um clima tenso no ar, Kakashi sentia, algo não estava certo. Mas compreendia que Shikamaru não poderia revelar muita coisa, afinal de contas, o trabalho como braço direito do Hokage de uma Vila como Konoha exigia no mínimo discrição e sigilo, e não existia outra pessoa melhor do que o Nara para aquele serviço.

Durante a conversa, a porta se abriu e Yamanaka Ino entrou, ela pediu desculpas por não ter batido, mas Kakashi orientou para que ela permanecesse.

— Como está minha redonducha? — Ino perguntou, aliviando a tensão com um sorriso jovial. Ela vinha crescendo muito com a equipe de interrogatórios, seguindo os passos do pai, e como era de se esperar, o time Asuma possuía um entrosamento bastante invejável. Por isso não era difícil entender o motivo dela estar ali.

— Sakura ou Hikari? — Kakashi perguntou e recebeu um olhar áspero como sinal de advertência, mas logo em seguida ele sorriu por baixo da máscara, erguendo a mão como sinal de paz quanto a brincadeira.

— Sensei, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. — Ino riu em seguida, aproximando-se da mesa do escritório. — Shikamaru você vai precisar de mim ainda hoje?

— Não tenho certeza. — Ele respondeu, deixando os papeis sobre uma pilha. — Se eu precisar, mando te chamar.

— Sei, mas eu vou para a casa da minha mãe, levar Inojin para brincar no campo. De qualquer forma, se precisar, me chame que eu volto rapidamente, não é muito longe daqui. — Antes de sair, Ino virou-se. — Não se esquece da reunião no Ofício que será realizado na terça-feira, daqui dois dias, você não pode faltar.

Ela o olhou de forma ameaçadora e em seguida acenou para Kakashi, dando bom dia e enviando um beijo para as ‘duas’ redonduchas.

— Que problemático. — Shikamaru alisou o pescoço, aparentando cansaço.

— Você precisa de ajuda?

— Não, tudo bem. — Ele ergueu o queixo e fitou Kakashi. — Ino está contando com a gente para a adoção do menino, não quero que nada dê errado, ela está bastante confiante e adora aquele garoto.

— Eu não consigo ver como algo pode dar errado. — Com isso, Kakashi despediu-se e deixou o escritório. Ele decidiu passar no Ichiraku rámen e fez alguns pedidos para viagem, após receber os pedidos, foi até a casa de Naruto. Chegando lá, entregou para Hinata uma sacola com a comida, era uma forma gentil de ajudar o casal, sabendo o quanto era cansativo lidar com a situação. Depois dirigiu-se até o segundo andar para ver como Boruto estava.

Naruto até tentou falar com o Kakashi sobre a nova missão, mas ele interviu, era hora de cuidar da criança e poderiam conversar mais a vontade depois.

— Obrigado pelo almoço, sensei. — Naruto falou, sentando-se na cadeira da cozinha, enquanto Hinata servia o rámen. — Está muito bom.

— Ino passou por aqui mais cedo, ela disse que está tudo bem com Boruto e só precisa agora manter o cuidado. — Hinata ofereceu uma cadeira para Kakashi, mas ele negou.

— Tenho que voltar para casa, Sakura provavelmente vai aproveitar que eu não terei uma missão tão cedo para resolver os problemas na escola.

— Algo grave aconteceu? — Hinata perguntou, colocando-se a disposição para ajudar, ela costumava dar aulas na academia de ninjutsu médico, mas com horários mais flexíveis. Cobriu Sakura durante a gestação da kunoichi e agora vinha trabalhando com algumas missões diplomáticas ao qual Naruto não tinha tempo de realizar. A afinidade dos dois aumentava a cada dia e Kakashi sentia-se contente por vê-los unidos e trabalhando junto.

— Algo sobre os exames que pretendem realizar. — Ele respondeu. — Provavelmente Sakura vai procura-lo para falar mais sobre isso. — Kakashi direcionou o olhar para Naruto, que quase estava no fim de seu rámen.

— Ela pode me procurar quando quiser para conversar. — Naruto garantiu.

A conversa não levou muito mais tempo, Kakashi despediu-se dos dois e desejou melhoras para Boruto. Ele saiu da casa dos Uzumaki e caminhou até sua residência, não ficava muito distante dali. Antes, Kakashi decidiu passar na confeitaria e comprou um saco de dorayakis, as panquecas com recheio de feijão que Sakura adorava.

Assim que chegou em casa, achou que estava tudo muito silencioso, pensou que Hikari dormia naquele momento. Kakashi tirou os sapatos e calçou os chinelos.

— Tadaima.

Não houve resposta. Kakashi deixou as compras sobre a mesa e puxou a máscara para baixo, enrolando-a com a gola da camisa que vestia, também arregaçou as mangas até a altura dos cotovelos, achando curioso porque as portas da varanda estavam com as cortinas fechadas, visto que era dia e Sakura costumava deixar tudo aberto para a luz do sol entrar.

Acreditou que a esposa poderia ter voltado a dormir, não negava que era bem conveniente descansar enquanto Hikari dormia. Entretanto, ao abrir a porta do quarto da filha, não a encontrou no berço. Kakashi foi até seu próprio quarto, encontrando a cama vazia. Ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro e abriu a porta, encontrando Sakura deitada na banheira.

— Kakashi! Que susto. — Ela falou, sentando-se rapidamente na banheira, as maçãs do rosto queimavam de forma constrangida. Havia pego a esposa em um flagrante?

— A missão foi adiada, onde está Hikari? — Mas sentia-se muito interessado em saber o que acontecia naquela banheira.

— Está com a shishou. — Sakura respondeu, jogando água nos cabelos, passando um creme em seguida. — Não vale, eu estava contando que você chegaria mais tarde. Por isso decidi relaxar na banheira por mais tempo.

Kakashi sorriu quando ela disse sobre relaxar.

— E posso saber porque? — Ele se aproximou, escorando-se no armário da pia. — Trouxe o almoço do Ichiraku.

— Ótimo, eu não pretendia cozinhar agora. Mas eu ia conseguir preparar tudo antes de você chegar para a gente comemorar juntos.

A frase pegou-o de surpresa. Não se recordava de ter tido algum tipo de comemoração para aquela semana, a não ser que havia se esquecido do aniversário de Sakura. Ele refletiu, não era isso. Também não era o aniversário de casamento deles. O que mais poderia ser? Quando deram o primeiro beijo?

Sakura estava com os braços cruzados e um olhar sisudo.

— Você se esqueceu, não é?

— Sinto muito. — Kakashi esfregou a mão nos cabelos, embaraçado com o ocorrido, vendo a esposa balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele sentou na beirada da banheira. — Não fique chateada, sabe que eu não sou muito bom com datas comemorativas. Eu posso compensar levando você para jantar fora, o que acha?

— Mas, Kakashi... — Sakura emergiu o corpo da banheira, ajoelhando-se para ficar na altura dele. — Você não tem ideia de que dia é hoje? — Ela riu, passando a mão molhada no rosto dele. O cheiro de lavanda era agradável e a imagem do corpo nu de Sakura era de tirar o fôlego. Seus seios haviam diminuído levemente desde o fim da gestação e devido a amamentação, mas ainda estavam belos e convidativos. O corpo dela era mais voluptuoso, na verdade gostava muito de como ela estava naquela fase. Mais segura de si, cheia de curvas.

— Não vai ser mais uma daquelas conversa que você vai me fazer adivinhar, não é?

— Não, não vai, mas estou admirada que você sempre esquece seu próprio aniversário.

Kakashi piscou lentamente, ainda contemplando o corpo da esposa.

— Meu aniversário? — Aquela era de fato uma data que Kakashi não fazia muita questão de comemorar. Até mesmo Sakura não sabia da data, pelo menos não até insistir o bastante quando começaram a namorar, desde então, nos últimos dois anos ela sempre o pegava de surpresa com algum tipo de comemoração.

— Achei que esse ano você se recordaria já que completa quarenta e um anos.

— Tudo isso?

Sakura riu de forma graciosa. Amava o sorriso dela.

— Ora, não está assim tão velho. — Ela o beijou de leve. — Ainda que sua aparência seja jovial, é oficialmente um coroa enxuto. — A mão dela acariciou os cabelos platinados, enquanto Kakashi virava o corpo para poder abraça-la pela cintura.

— E você? Quantos anos já tem mesmo, trinta?

— Vinte e oito, seu bobo. — Ela o acertou com um tapa no braço, voltando a beijá-lo, dessa vez o beijo se estendeu por mais tempo, assim como as carícias. Kakashi tirou as roupas e entrou na banheira, mergulhando na água e fazendo uma quantidade razoável transbordar.

Ele a abraçou, fazendo Sakura deitar as costas em seu peito, a água ainda estava morna e era agradável ficar naquela posição, alisando os cabelos róseos. Eram tão macios e cheirosos. Já fazia algum tempo que não ficavam completamente a sós. Não podia negar que sentia saudade de ouvir o som de Hikari na casa, contudo, Sakura parecia bastante relaxada com a pequena folga que Tsunade ofertou para seu aniversário.

E voltando a pensar no assunto, aquele dia eles estariam sozinhos em casa, e isso era um presente bastante promissor.

— O que exatamente você pretendia para hoje? — Kakashi perguntou, passando a esponja nas costas de Sakura, criando bastante espuma.

— Eu ia preparar o jantar e a gente poderia aproveitar a noite toda juntos. A shishou vai ficar com Hikari-chan até amanhã.

— Gostei dos planos. — Ele a abraçou, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

— Já que é seu aniversário, pode pedir o que quiser para o jantar. — Ela moveu a cabeça, conseguindo capturar os lábios de Kakashi em um beijo.

— E se eu quiser pular o jantar? — Os beijos dele avançaram pelo pescoço, enquanto as mãos escorregavam pela cintura embaixo da água, apertava os dedos na pele macia, puxando-a para mais perto de seu corpo.

— Uma hora vamos ter que comer... — Sakura falou, em seguida, gemeu apertando os lábios quando seu sexo foi massageado pelos dedos de Kakashi. — Eu ia preparar uma noite especial para a gente. — Sua voz era lamuriosa e a cabeça caiu para trás novamente, sobre o peito dele, as pernas se abriram mais quando o dedo a penetrou.

— Qualquer momento ao seu lado é especial para mim. — Kakashi revelou, ao pé do ouvido. Ele retirou o dedo, sob protestos, riu enquanto a ajudava girar o corpo na banheira para que pudesse sentar em seu colo, de frente para ele.

— Mas eu gosto de fazer as coisas para você. — Sakura apertou os lábios, com um semblante sedutor. Seus olhos verdes transbordavam paixão, e Kakashi sentia-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo naquele instante.

— A gente pode começar agora, não pode? — Ele segurava a ereção nada modesta, resvalando na entrada dela, Sakura apoiava as duas mãos sobre seus ombros, movendo o quadril a medida que se masturbava, roçando sobre o membro rijo. Não poderiam contar com a sorte, ela estava sem tomar nenhum remédio nos últimos meses.

Sakura soltou um longo gemido. A banheira não era grande o suficiente para que pudessem mover de forma generosa, mas o suficiente para aquecerem os corpos. Logo depois, deixaram o banheiro, andando ainda molhados e sem roupa até o quarto. Sakura deitou na cama, as pernas esticadas, assim como os braços, alongando-se por completo. Kakashi parou um momento para apreciar a beleza da esposa. Como antes havia pensado, ela estava ainda mais bonita, as coxas volumosas assim como o quadril, os seios empinados e graciosos. Ele ajoelhou na cama, começando a beijá-la pelos pés, fazendo uma leve massagem que Sakura adorava receber.

Ela riu, divertida, completamente relaxada e lasciva, perguntando o que ele iria querer de presente de aniversário. A resposta parecia tão óbvia, Kakashi não desejava outra coisa senão amá-la pelo resto do dia.

Os beijos foram espalhados por todo o corpo, a essa altura, Sakura gemia seu nome com luxúria. Era excitante ouvi-la tão impudica, pedindo para que ele a chupasse, abrindo as pernas em seguida. Assim como também era excitante completar suas ordens. Ele a atiçou com beijos espalhados pela coxa, estava em êxtase por aquele corpo sensual e aveludado. O aroma do banho recém tomado subia por suas narinas, fazendo Kakashi se perder na delícia que era sua mulher. Tão logo ele esticou a língua úmida, deslizando com deleite pelo sexo molhado.

Sakura ofegou, apertando as mãos nos lençóis, pedindo por mais. E ele daria tudo.

Era maravilhoso provoca-la com os dedos no clitóris, conforme a língua afundava para dentro de forma maleável, arrancando de Sakura gemidos mais audíveis, em movimentos circulares do períneo até o anel que se contorcia, retornando ao clitóris, onde aumentou os movimentos, chupando-a com voracidade e a fome que sentia no momento, fazendo pressão até ouvi-la se desmanchar num gozo satisfatório.

Kakashi subiu pelo corpo dela, acolhendo-a em seus braços.

— É seu aniversário, não vale. Eu tenho que ficar por cima. — Sakura comentou, tentando erguer o corpo para ficar em cima dele. — Muito melhor agora, você pode me ver por completo. — O sorriso dela era cheio de entusiasmo. Suas mãos brincavam alisando os seios e segurando-o com leveza, circundando os mamilos com o polegar. Os olhos se fecharam e a boca ficou levemente aberta, soltando um chio de lamúria, mordendo os lábios em seguida.

As mãos de Kakashi pousavam sobre as pernas dela, sua atenção era capturada totalmente pela doçura em ver Sakura se tocando e gemendo sobre seu corpo, uma das mãos perpassou por todo o corpo até os graciosos pelos que ela possuía na virilha, depois friccionou os dedos mais embaixo, fazendo de fato aquela tarde muito proveitosa.

Kakashi queria participar daquela cena, mas estava tão mergulhado nas reações da esposa que apreciou-a naquele solo por mais alguns minutos, sentindo a ereção dolorida incomodar, ele levou a própria mão até o membro e começou a se masturbar, sentando-se na cama e com uma das mãos livres, abraçou Sakura para beijá-la com prazer. A língua escorreu para dentro da boca delicada, explorando de maneira exigente cada pedacinho. Ambos ofegantes, buscando ar para controlar a respiração.

— Eu já tô pronta pra você. — Sakura falou entre dentes, o semblante retorcido de um prazer acumulado, ela esticou o corpo para pegar o preservativo na gaveta ao lado da cama, tão rápido colocou a proteção em Kakashi, logo abriu a boca para falar de forma lasciva. — Me fode, sensei.

Kakashi apertou os dedos em volta da cintura dela, Sakura o provocou ao máximo e sabia bem o que esperar em seguida. Ela tinha total controle sobre seu prazer, também sabia como usar isso a seu favor. Segurando o pênis, ele saboreou o momento conforme a preenchia, até o fundo. Logo que sentiu-a por completo, suas mãos apertaram a carne volumosa do quadril, fazendo-a mover o corpo, até que Sakura impôs sua própria velocidade, de maneira cadenciada, e despudorada, ela erguia o corpo permitindo que fosse penetrada novamente, as estocadas aumentando de velocidade, até que Kakashi não pode mais se conter ao deitá-la na cama.

Sakura gargalhou de sua urgência, tremula de prazer e volúpia, exigindo que Kakashi a fizesse gozar novamente. Ele a penetrou rápido, forçando o corpo contra o dela o sexo a violando de maneira firme, era maravilhoso tê-la em seus braços, mas ambos sabiam que era Kakashi quem se rendia completamente a ela.

Os corpos se moviam com velocidade, Kakashi abaixou o corpo para buscar um beijo ardente, enquanto as unhas de Sakura o arranharam nas costelas, clamando mais dele que acelerou o bastante até afundar por completo numa estocada perfeita. Sakura abriu a boca para ofereceu seus gritinhos mais ousados. Kakashi segurou-se o quanto pode para não gozar naquele momento, mas era impossível se controlar com todo o incentivo que Sakura proporcionava, puxando-o forte com suas mãos. Ele se apoiou no colchão, o prazer perpassando por seu corpo, até que não pode mais continuar, vencido pelo clímax alcançado.

Assim que a respiração se atenuou, Kakashi deitou ao lado de Sakura, beijando-a na testa e depois no nariz.

— Eu poderia ter segurado por mais tempo, sinto muito. — O pedido era totalmente honesto, quisera ser possível a vida real ser como nos livros que lia, onde o sexo era prolongado por horas a fio sem descanso.

Sakura aninhou-se no corpo de Kakashi, acariciando o peito dele com a ponta dos dedos.

— E quem disse que eu não cheguei lá? — Ela ergueu levemente a cabeça, dando uma piscadinha. — Pelo menos umas três vezes só hoje.

— Três? — Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha, precisou recorrer a sua memória para descobrir se não havia deixado passar algo desapercebido.

— Uma antes de você chegar em casa e as outras duas foram com você. — Ela riu, relaxando o corpo na cama, soltando o ar pela boca.

— Vai chegar uma hora que eu vou estar muito velho para isso. — Embora eles falassem em tom de brincadeira, havia um fio de verdade na conversa que o preocupava.

— Fala como se treze anos de diferença fosse muito. — Sakura sentou na cama e encarou Kakashi com seu olhar gentil e doce. — Você me faz sentir coisas incríveis sempre que estamos juntos. Tenho certeza de que, quando estiver com oitenta e um, e eu com sessenta e oito, ainda vai ter muito o que aproveitar.

— Ah! Com certeza, você vai me dar sopa na boca, não é?

— Eu estou falando sério, Kakashi.

— Eu também, não terei condições de levantar uma colher depois que você me arrebentar na cama.

Sakura girou os olhos, soltando uma gargalhada, voltou a deitar na cama e ser abraçada.

— Feliz aniversário. — Ela disse por fim, apertando-o em um abraço carinhoso, suas pernas entrelaçaram, assim podia sentir todo o corpo da esposa ainda quente colado ao seu.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim tão bem. — Kakashi a beijou mais uma vez, apaixonado e enlouquecido por aquela mulher. — Você tinha razão.

— Sobre o que? — De olhos fechados, Sakura parecia repousar com o momento.

— Quando disse que precisaríamos comer.

— Eu sabia. — A mão foi certeira sobre seu peito, em um tapa generoso. — Você disse que comprou comida do Ichiraku?

— Sim, é verdade. — Ele comemorou internamente o fato, recordando-se também de que havia os doces para comer.

— Já está se transformando em um velho esquecido? — Sakura foi escorregando o corpo para fora da cama, atiçando-o com um olhar burlesco.

— Eu vou te mostrar quem é o velho esquecido. — Então Kakashi pulou na direção dela.

Eles comeram o rámen, em seguida sentaram no sofá para comer os dorayakis, enquanto assistiam televisão. Era um especial sobre a próxima novela que seria lançada em breve, com o roteiro assinado por Jiraya, o romancista mais vendido nos últimos tempos. Kakashi estava empolgado para ver a adaptação de um de seus livros favoritos.

Sakura preparou um chá e retornou à sala, ela vestia uma yukata amarela, com os cabelos presos e algumas mechas soltas. Sentou-se no sofá, entregando uma das xícaras para Kakashi.

— Alguma novidade sobre a missão? — Ela perguntou, enquanto passava os comerciais.

— Ainda não, mas estou com uma leve suspeita de que há alguma coisa acontecendo e provavelmente Naruto não me contou. De certo é qualquer coisa que ele acredita que eu posso não concordar.

Sakura assoprou o chá, sorvendo-o em seguida num gole.

— Está falando sobre as alianças?

Kakashi olhou para a esposa, ela o conhecia bem demais para saber quais eram seus anseios.

— Sim, acho ainda muito precipitado uma aliança com um país que não conhecemos a fundo. O último shinobi da Folha que colocou os pés na Vila da Chuva quase morreu, e estamos falando de Jiraya-sama.

— Você está preocupado por Uchiha Itachi ser um dos líderes atuais da Vila da Chuva?

A pergunta de Sakura era exatamente certeira quanto as preocupações dele.

— Todos os Senhores Feudais perdoaram as ações criminosas de ninjas renegados, independentemente de suas origens. — Kakashi encostou as costas no sofá, dobrando uma das pernas. Sakura virou-se para ele, levando uma das mãos livres até o seu peito desnudo, ele vestia apenas uma calça.

— Sim, claro, eles pagaram para serem protegidos por ninjas, não importa quem fossem.

— Com isso deram poderes a pessoas com todo o tipo de índole. Não sabemos ao certo com quem estamos lidando, podem existir pessoas mal-intencionadas nesse meio.

— E Itachi seria um deles?

— Quem sabe? Se eles não têm nada a esconder, então porque ainda se fecham para as visitas diplomáticas?

— Talvez estejam com medo, foram massacrados na guerra. — Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi. — Você negaria ajuda se eles pedissem?

— Eu não negaria ajuda para salvar pessoas inocentes, muito menos para proteger o futuro do mundo que Hikari vai crescer.

— Lembra o que você me disse dois anos atrás? — Ela ergueu o queixo, os verdes brilhantes e cheios de sabedoria. Kakashi amava a sagacidade de Sakura, ela era inteligente e sempre se mostrava tranquila em discussões, embora travassem no momento apenas uma conversa rotineira. — De que as pessoas mudam com o tempo para se adaptar a novas rotinas, quem fica estagnado não evolui. — Ele se lembrava muito bem daquela conversa, e era maravilhoso que ela o recordasse disso. — Nós evoluímos, e é possível que Itachi tenha evoluído também.

Kakashi analisou o semblante terno de Sakura, admirado com sua grandeza.

— Tem razão, que bom que você está aqui para me fazer refletir.

Ele a beijou, acolhendo-a em seus braços.


	9. Revisitando o passado

A tarde estava agradável, sol ameno e uma brisa refrescante. Kakashi decidiu levar Hikari junto com ele para visitar o escritório do Hokage, enquanto Sakura estava ocupada com uma chamada de emergência no hospital. Ela saiu rapidamente de casa, beijando os dois na testa e pegando a bolsa com equipamentos. Kakashi olhou para a filha que estava em seu colo, colocando-a deitada no carrinho, ela possuía um par de olhos verdes tal qual a mãe. Era gracioso admirá-la e ver os traços dos dois de forma singela se misturarem numa criança.

Ele encontrou um bilhete de Sakura preso na geladeira por um imã, dizendo o quanto foi maravilhoso comemorar o aniversário dele, finalizando com um “te amo” e desejo de bom dia. Kakashi dobrou o bilhete e guardou no bolso da calça.

Levaram mais tempo do que o normal para chegarem ao escritório do Hokage. Conforme Kakashi caminhava pela vila, empurrando o carrinho com a filha adormecida, as pessoas passavam por eles e não evitavam pará-los para elogiar a pequena.

Kakashi não era do tipo que guardava rancor das pessoas que um dia foram contra o romance dele com Sakura. E olhando aqueles rostos pela vila, os mesmos que acharam absurda a união de um sensei com uma aluna, mudando suas impressões sobre o casal, dava um pouco de esperança no futuro. Um tipo de renovação especial. Afinal de contas, ele queria que Hikari crescesse em um ambiente saudável, sem nenhuma hostilidade por ela ser filha de quem era. Ainda que a Vila fosse liderada por um jovem com ideais mais modernos, Konoha ainda era atrasada em alguns aspectos sociais. Mas isso vinha sendo quebrado aos poucos com a nova geração.

Quando bateu na porta do escritório, ouviu a voz de Naruto. Ao contrário dele solicitar a entrada de Kakashi, o Nanadaime parecia falar com outra pessoa.

— Yo! — Kakashi disse, entrando mesmo sem ser convidado. — Não se importa de eu ter trazido a Hikari, não é? — Ele disse, encontrando Naruto deitado no chão com o filho em cima da barriga dele.

— Kakashi-sensei, que bom que você chegou. — Naruto falou, pegando Boruto e colocando-o no chão para brincar. — Hinata está em missão, parece que hoje vamos fazer uma creche aqui no meu escritório.

Naruto sorriu e aproximou-se do carrinho de Hikari, fazendo algumas caretas para o bebê, mesmo que ela apenas distinguisse os movimentos. Boruto engatinhou e depois ficou de pé, andando na direção deles. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés para poder ver Hikari. Naruto explicou que ele teve uma melhora significativa da saúde desde o dia anterior e isso deu fôlego e ânimo para Hinata sair em uma missão que já estava marcada.

Enquanto as crianças interagiam, Naruto foi até sua mesa e pegou um envelope pardo, entregando para o sensei. Explicou melhor sobre as pessoas que vinham desaparecendo e o pedido de ajuda para encontra-las, ou pelo menos achar quem as levava. A princípio, as pessoas não possuíam conexão com membros de Clãs ou ninjas conhecidos, mas o último desaparecido veio de Amegakure, e era braço direito de Uchiha Itachi.

O nome mencionado fez Kakashi estreitar os olhos, seus pensamentos se agitaram, sendo interrompido pelo choro de Hikari. Ele virou-se para o carrinho e ajoelhou no chão para ver o que a filha precisava. Boruto permaneceu ao lado dele, interessado na mamadeira que o tio tirava de bolsa pendurada no carrinho.

— Boruto, eu tenho uma coisa para você. — O Hokage chamou o filho, enquanto Kakashi cuidava de Hikari. Ele tirou da gaveta de sua mesa um saco de biscoito de arroz, abriu a embalagem e entregou ao menino enquanto ele sentava-se no chão sobre o futon que Naruto havia estendido ali mais cedo para que ele dormisse depois de queimar toda a energia acumulada. O que levaria mais algumas horas de brincadeira.

— E como você conseguiu essas informações? — Kakashi perguntou, depois que Hikari estava satisfeita com a mamadeira e voltou a dormir em seu carrinho. — Já sabe com o que estamos lidando?

— Há quatro semanas recebemos uma mensagem vinda da vila oculta da Chuva, informando que o conselho teve um membro assassinado enquanto viajava pelo país em uma comitiva junto com a família. — Naruto direcionou o olhar para o filho que parecia entretido com os biscoitos espalhados pelo futon, sem dar atenção ao que ele dizia. — Itachi disse que ele tinha dois filhos pequenos e uma esposa. Antes de entrar em contato com a gente, ele mesmo enviou uma equipe para auxiliar na busca, mas não teve sucesso. Estávamos em alerta a qualquer sinal de ataque, mas os desaparecimentos não chegaram a acontecer em País do Fogo.

— Eu sinto muito pela família dele. — Kakashi voltou a olhar as fotografias, buscando uma ligação entre elas.

— Tem mais. — Naruto pegou uma última fotografia sobre a mesa. — Um dos ninjas de Itachi desapareceu na missão. Infelizmente eles não possuem contingente para buscas, a Vila Oculta da Chuva precisou tomar uma decisão, e eles decidiram manter os ninjas dentro dos limites do país para proteção. Eu faria a mesma coisa se fosse para manter a Vila segura.

Kakashi pegou a fotografia, era de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos bem lisos e olhos da mesma cor. Ela possuía uma pinta embaixo do olho direito e seus traços pareciam familiar. Uma lembrança muito singular fez Kakashi pensar que ele a conhecia de algum lugar.

— Eles querem a ajuda de Konoha para encontrá-la? — Concluiu.

— Seria um passo para a gente selar a união entre as Vilas, em consequência poderíamos adiantar também a aliança com a Vila da Grama, eu sei que você não curte muito esse assunto, mas não tenho a intencão de inserir Sasuke nessa missão atual. — Naruto estava encostado na mesa, com os braços cruzados. Seu olhar demonstrava toda a sua generosidade para com outras vilas, mas também demonstrava o quanto ele arriscava abrindo Konoha para antigos inimigos. — Não temos muitas informações sobre ela, achei que estava ficando louco, porque tive a sensação de que a vi em algum lugar.

— Ah! Sim, senti o mesmo agora.

Naruto virou-se e pegou uma pasta de sua mesa, diversos arquivos estavam espalhados pelo escritório em caixas, parecia uma grande bagunça, mas Kakashi descobriu que o Hokage fazia uma pesquisa bem severa.

— Logo que virei Hokage, eu peguei no arquivo tudo o que era relacionado ao Clã Uchiha. Eu buscava informações sobre a tentativa de golpe que eles armaram, enfim, não possuímos todos os livros de registro da academia. Achei estranho, porque todos os ninjas são registrados e o Clã mais visado da Vila também não seriam?

— Sim, faz sentido.

— Pois bem, somente temos dados de Sasuke e mais alguns poucos ninjas do Clã. Os outros estão vazios, e eles não se formaram na academia e faziam missões?

— Sim, tive colegas na minha época, muitos Uchihas, aliás.

Naruto entregou mais um arquivo para Kakashi, que analisou a ficha. Era o obituário de um dos membros do Clã Uchiha. A data de morte era a mesma do dia do Massacre. Kakashi não estava na Vila naquele dia, fora enviado em uma missão importante com a ANBU, o que ele acreditava ter sido proposital para mantê-lo afastado de Konoha durante o massacre do Clã. E tal recordação o enchia de pesar, pois Kaede Uchiha, mãe de Obito, foi assassinada naquela noite.

Kakashi não tinha uma ligação muito forte com o Clã, nem antes e muito menos depois da morte de Obito, mas Kaede se mostrou orgulhosa do filho por ter salvado o companheiro e por Kakashi ver o mundo com um dos olhos do filho, assim ele poderia enxergar o futuro.

Imaginar ela sendo assassinada por Itachi causava em Kakashi um sentimento de revolta, assim como outras pessoas que não tinham nenhuma ligação com os planos dos mentores do golpe. Se é que realmente houve um golpe, ainda tinha as suas dúvidas.

— O corpo de três membros do Clã não consta no registro. — Naruto mexia nos papeis em cima da mesa, e Kakashi admirou a concentração dele por ter investigado a fundo o massacre. Poderia dizer que era uma forma de Naruto se aproximar mais de Sasuke e entender seus motivos de vingança e deserção, ou compreender a mente de Itachi, afinal, o Hokage devia proteger toda a Vila, e fazer aliança com um país que tinha como líder um dos ex-ninjas mais perigosos de Konoha era um risco sem tamanho.

Mas não tinha certeza do que o Nanadaime faria com aquela pesquisa.

— Um dos corpos é de Izumi Uchiha, os outros corpos foram de membros que morreram antes do massacre. — Naruto concluiu.

— Aqui diz que ela morreu em missão.

— Sim, Izumi estava em missão oficial nesse dia, Shikamaru encontrou um relatório da ANBU.

— Vocês realmente estão empenhados. — Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha, admirado, enquanto Naruto sorria, não com extrema alegria, já que o assunto era demasiadamente grave.

— Naquela época, você ainda era da ANBU, não é?

— Sim. Eu estava em missão no país do Vento. — Kakashi recordou-se de ter viajado por três dias com sua equipe formada de quatro membros da ANBU, mas nenhum era mulher, e não havia como ele se enganar sobre isso.

— O relatório diz que Izumi estava em sua tutela aquela noite. — O sorriso de Naruto desapareceu.

— Não pode ser. — Kakashi leu o relatório, nada do que estava escrito ali era verdade, a missão ao qual ele realizou era sigilosa, um assassinato que não houve sequer registro escrito, nem o corpo fora velado, precisou criar outro meio para fazê-lo desaparecer. — Todos esses anos, eu não sabia que isso estava registrado aqui.

— Ninguém sabia, esses são do arquivo do velho Danzou. — Naruto olhou para as pernas, onde o filho puxava sua capa branca, pedindo água. — Ficaria surpreso em ler as coisas que aquele velho doido planejava, ou nem tão surpreso assim.

— Então há chances de que Izumi seja essa mulher desaparecida? — Kakashi analisou as fotografias do obituário e a mais recente, as duas possuíam semelhanças, mas não poderia chegar a conclusão apenas por fotos. Havia se passado muitos anos. — A única mulher sobrevivente chamaria muita atenção, entendo porque Itachi manteria sigilo. Além do mais, o acordo era manter Sasuke vivo, se ele armou para proteger Izumi, então o plano deve ter sido há mais tempo do que imaginamos.

— É, eu entendo isso, mas não vou mentir que tudo é estranho demais. Caso encontremos Izumi Uchiha, ela será trazida para Konoha e nós a interrogaremos. Não podemos deixar essa oportunidade passar. Vamos descobrir mais sobre o passado e sobre o que aconteceu no último mês, também não podemos descartar a hipótese de que essa mulher não seja Izumi e esteja tramando contra a Vila da Chuva.

— Entendo, você vai acionar algum alerta especial? — Kakashi analisou a expressão fria que se formava no rosto do Nanadaime.

— Já enviei membros da ANBU para fazer a primeira sondagem nos limites do país. Shikamaru está trabalhando com a equipe de interrogatório. — Naruto abaixou-se para ajudar o filho a reunir os biscoitos que ele havia espalhado e agora amassava-os com as mãos e os pés. — Preciso que esteja preparado para qualquer situação, não sei o que pode acontecer daqui em diante, se a ANBU a capturar, e ela realmente for uma Uchiha... você sabe.

— Ninguém vai abrir mão dela e vão vir atrás. Eu estarei pronto. Me avise caso tenha alguma informação nova. — Kakashi estava certo de que aquele, definitivamente, não era o ambiente que desejava criar sua filha. Mas vivendo no mundo em que viviam, o que ele poderia fazer era tornar Hikari capaz de sobreviver como uma exímia shinobi. — Onde Hinata-san está em missão?

— Ela foi até o distrito Asagao, está com Shino, Kiba e Akamaru. É uma missão diplomática. — Naruto suspirou, desistindo de impedir Boruto de espalhar mais comida pelo chão. — Kakashi-sensei, você faria isso também, não é?

— O que? — Kakashi observou o olhar abatido de Naruto.

— Salvar alguém que ama e escondê-la por anos...

— Hmm, não sabemos quais as motivações dele por fazer isso. E nem se ela realmente é Izumi Uchiha.

— E se ela está do nosso lado. — Naruto se levantou, numa postura mais séria. — Essas pessoas que estão desaparecendo, precisamos encontrá-las.

— Vou trabalhar nisso.

Kakashi levou com ele os documentos. A Vila oculta da Chuva ainda não era uma aliada concreta da vila da Folha, mas Naruto começava a entender melhor da burocracia que era uma aliança entre países. Com um ataque ofensivo dentro do próprio país, as coisas ficariam um pouco mais devagar e talvez demorasse mais para que Amegakure e Konohagakure concluíssem de fato uma nova fase de compartilhar recursos. Afinal, aquele era um país mais industrial e possuía ótimos cientistas, seriam bem-vindos para o desenvolvimento do País do Fogo.

Era início da noite quando Sakura chegou em casa e encontrou Kakashi sentado diante da mesa, com os arquivos espalhados pelo móvel. Ele prometeu arrumar tudo para o jantar, mas a esposa apenas aproximou-se e o beijou carinhosamente.

A primeira coisa que ela queria saber era sobre a filha, e pelo silêncio que a casa estava, deduziu que Hikari dormia. O que a deixou um pouco preocupada, já que com aquele horário, ela passaria a noite toda acordada. Kakashi então fez a segunda promessa da noite, de que ficaria com Hikari para Sakura dormir.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Ela disse, enquanto dava uma olhada pelos papeis sobre a mesa. — Esse é o mapa de Amegakure?

— Sim, é aquela missão que eu comentei que Naruto precisava de mim.

Sakura direcionou um olhar preocupado para Kakashi.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

Kakashi suspirou, relaxando o corpo na cadeira, havia passado algumas horas sentado ali encaixando as peças e pouco conseguiu. Era preciso de mais informações.

— Alguém foi assassinado e outra pessoa próxima de Uchiha Itachi desapareceu. — Ele falou, passando a mão no pescoço que parecia duro como pedra. Sakura ficou atrás da cadeira, com os dedos massageando o músculo tenso dos ombros.

— Você vai até lá?

— Ainda não sei, vai depender da movimentação da ANBU.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo em cima dos cabelos platinados, enquanto as mãos escorregavam pela camisa de Kakashi, alisando o tórax sobre o tecido.

— Você vai ter cuidado se for, não é?

Kakashi piscou, movendo a cabeça para cima, onde encontrou os verdes tensos no olhar de Sakura. Ele a puxou para que sentasse em seu colo, acariciando seu rosto e beijando-a nos lábios.

— Confia em mim?

— Sempre. — Ela respondeu, mas seus olhos ainda retratavam uma agitação.

— Eu vou sempre estar com você, lembra?

— Não duvido das suas promessas. — Sakura comprimiu os lábios.

— Mas...

Ela o encarou novamente, demonstrando certo incômodo. Sakura era uma livro aberto quanto as emoções. Kakashi queria poder dar garantias de que nada, nunca, poderia causar mal à família deles, mas ela era uma kunoichi que sobreviveu uma Guerra Ninja Mundial. Então não havia espaço para mentiras naquele relacionamento.

— Eu sei que conversamos sobre Itachi ter mudado, mas eu não posso suportar a ideia de você indo até esse país, não temos aliados lá, mesmo que Naruto confie nas palavras dele, mesmo que nos últimos dois anos ele e o irmão tenham demonstrado mudanças, eu andei pensando melhor, como podemos ter certeza? — Sakura apertou as mãos ao redor do pescoço do marido. — Naruto não pode simplesmente ser tão ingênuo a ponto de fazer algo sem pensar, não é?

Kakashi compreendia muito bem os sentimentos da esposa, ele mesmo estava aflito com a ideia de Naruto se deixar levar pelo laço que mantinha com Sasuke, mas não poderia simplesmente recusar a ideia de que o Hokage possuía um certo tato para a situação. E conhecendo-o como integrante do time sete, sabia que Naruto possuía convicções para acreditar na redenção dos remanescentes Uchiha. Ainda mais com a ideia de uma suposta nova sobrevivente. Não isentava Itachi de todos os erros do passado, mas dizia algo a seu respeito.

— Logo receberemos mais informações, certo? Não vamos antecipar os fatos. — Kakashi a tranquilizou com um abraço, a mão escorregando pelas costas dela, sobre a camisa. — Posso esfregar suas costas no banho, o que acha?

— Acho que foi a melhor coisa que me disse hoje. — Ela voltou a sorrir.

Hikari acordou e não quis mais dormir, pelo menos não até as cinco horas da manhã. Enquanto Sakura descansava, Kakashi estava com a filha em seu colo, relendo os relatórios mais uma vez. Havia encontrado alguns pontos interessantes que precisava discutir com Naruto e Shikamaru.

Logo que amanheceu, Sakura acordou e foi ver a filha no berço, encontrando Kakashi ainda na mesa, com uma xícara de chá quente na mão. Eles não tiveram tempo de tomar café da manhã juntos, pois um membro da ANBU apareceu na varanda da casa, com um recado urgente do Hokage.

Sakura afirmou que ele poderia ir sem se preocupar, pois ela não teria plantão pela manhã e a escola estava de recesso pelo feriado daquela semana.

Kakashi havia esquecido do feriado e consequentemente do Festival das Estrelas. Sabia que Sakura estava empolgada, sendo aquele o primeiro festival de Hikari, e que ela havia planejado visitar o Templo do Fogo em família.

— Tudo bem, vá. — Sakura disse, beijando-o em seguida.

— Eu prometo que volto assim que tiver uma chance. — Ele a abraçou, erguendo o corpo dela levemente, enquanto a beijava. Antes de sair, passou no quarto de Hikari e beijou-a na testa, despedindo-se da filha.

Kakashi apresentou-se no escritório do Hokage em seguida. Na sala, encontrou Naruto sentado em sua cadeira e Shikamaru ao seu lado, com um cigarro preso à boca e uma expressão mais séria do que o normal. O ANBU que havia comunicado a reunião também estava lá. Era Hyuuga Neji, mas ele utilizava um codinome quando usava a máscara.

— Nós temos uma suspeita sob custódia. — Naruto iniciou, apresentando profundas olheiras e um rosto cansado. Ele possuía um olhar sisudo e as mãos repousavam sobre a mesa ainda cheia de papeis como da última vez que Kakashi esteve ali. — Já solicitei a presença de um interrogador, quero que você acompanhe o interrogatório.

— Acredito que ela está sob a influência de Ibiki-sensei?

Shikamaru caminhou pela sala, com informações sobre o suspeito, o que deixou Kakashi surpreso com a mudança de interrogador. Eles seguiram para a Divisão de inteligência e se instalaram em uma sala protegida por uma parede de vidro, onde poderiam acompanhar o interrogatório. Era comum Ibiki e sua equipe fazer interrogatórios em uma sala ampla e com todos os apetrechos necessários para retirar toda informação possível do suspeito e se necessário, usando de artimanhas violentas.

Contudo, aquela sessão seria uma novidade, diante do suspeito ser uma mulher com todas as características de Izumi Uchiha.

— Ela foi encontrada presa em um esconderijo que a ANBU invadiu nessa madrugada, seguindo os rastros dos assassinos de Ame. — Neji esclareceu, a voz inalterada por baixo da máscara. — Estava sob forte efeito de drogas, os primeiros socorros foram realizados no local, então a trouxemos para Konoha.

— Então ela era uma refém? — Kakashi observou a mulher sentada na cadeira, a cabeça abaixada e os longos cabelos castanhos caindo pelas costas. Suas mãos estavam pressas em algemas sobre uma mesa de metal.

Naruto apoiou a mão no queixo, com ênfase no olhar.

— É o que vamos descobrir, Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto o fitou, e todos pararam de falar quando a porta da outra sala se abriu e Yamanaka Ino entrou.

Kakashi concordava que um Yamanaka fosse a melhor opção naquele momento, mas Ino também carregava uma bolsa hospitalar, já vira Sakura andar com aquela bolsa por toda a vila para fazer exames em pacientes que não podiam ir até o hospital, devido seu estado clínico.

Ele ficou atento aos movimentos da kunoichi. A sala era muito clara, e havia uma parede de vidro protegido, que impedia que elas vissem quem estava do outro lado. De repente, Kakashi recordou-se de um detalhe, seria aquele dia que ela teria audiência sobre a custódia de Inojin?

Kakashi olhou para Shikamaru, a expressão no rosto dele era tensa.

Do outro lado, Ino começou a falar.

— Bom dia, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino. — Ela começou a falar, usando um tom de voz agradável, provavelmente para deixar a pessoa mais a vontade e obter sua confiança. A mulher levantou a cabeça lentamente. — Eu estou aqui em nome do Nanadaime Hokage, você sabe onde está?

— Acho que sim. — A voz da mulher saiu quase um sussurro fraco.

— Pode me dizer onde é? — Ino prosseguiu, sentando na cadeira em frente a interrogada.

— Konoha, eu acho...

— E qual é o seu nome?

— Saki Inoue.


	10. Memórias perdidas

Kakashi analisava as feições de Naruto, ele estava sentado ao seu lado, com os olhos fixos na outra sala. Ao seu lado, Shikamaru também parecia compenetrado na conversa que se desenrolava diante da tela de vidro como se fosse uma televisão. Atrás deles, Neji ainda usava a máscara ANBU, ele era líder da equipe que fazia a segurança do local naquele momento. Foi o primeiro a ter contato com Izumi, ou como a mulher se denominava, Saki Inoue.

Eles não poderiam simplesmente força-la a usar o sharingan para descobrir se de fato era quem dizia ser. Embora fosse uma solução rápida, mas completamente contra as leis atuais. Além do mais, qualquer agravante nessa situação, poderia colocar a perder todos os tratados de paz que Konoha assinou até ali, caso fosse colocado em xeque os métodos utilizados pelo Hokage que tanto discursa pela paz e o diálogo.

— Ela se referiu algum momento como Izumi Uchiha? — Kakashi virou-se na direção do ANBU.

— Não. — Neji respondeu seco. — Ela não disse muita coisa logo que a encontramos. — Ele fez um leve suspense ao fazer uma pausa. — Apenas me pediu para salvar uma criança.

— Criança? — Kakashi voltou sua atenção para Ino, que conversava com a interrogada. — Havia mais alguém no esconderijo?

— Vivo? Não.

— E alguma criança morta? — Kakashi olhou novamente para Neji.

— Não.

Kakashi meneou a cabeça, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo, mas não havia como chegar a uma conclusão sem ouvir a interrogada. Do outro lado do vidro, a Yamanaka mantinha a delicadeza na voz e uma expressão tenra que inspirava credibilidade. Logo que ela começou a falar, um silêncio na sala de observação se instaurou.

— Você foi trazida sob a custódia da ANBU, sabe o que isso quer dizer? — A mulher deu um riso fraco, abaixando a cabeça novamente, sua voz era muito baixa mas Ino pareceu compreender o que ela falou. — Como eu disse, o Hokage pediu para eu vir cuidar de você.

Kakashi ansiava por ouvir a voz daquela mulher.

— Quando eu vou conhecer esse Hokage que tanto fala? — Dessa vez a voz dela saiu mais firme, assim como seu olhar que sustentava mais confiança. Havia um esquadrão ANBU pronto para entrar na sala ao menor sinal de violência, mas não foi preciso exaltação.

Neji permanecia tranquilo atrás de Kakashi.

— Se você colaborar, em breve vai conhecê-lo. — Ino sorriu, transmitindo o máximo de gentileza que ela possuía. — Eu vou fazer alguns exames simples, questão de rotina, não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei que recebeu os primeiros socorros no local onde foi encontrada. Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar antes de eu iniciar os procedimentos? Alguma alergia, algum remédio que precisa? Está com fome?

A mulher fechou os olhos, balbuciando alguma coisa. Ino precisaria se aproximar mais, o que era uma quebra de protocolo, mesmo com a interrogada algemada.

— Salve a criança. — Ela finalmente disse.

— Eu tenho certeza de que a ANBU vai trabalhar para salvar todos os que foram encontrados no esconderijo. — Kakashi sabia que Ino tinha conhecimento da missão, mas precisava tranquilizar a mulher.

Ino abriu a bolsa e tirou um aparelho que poderia medir pressão e outro para testes sanguíneos, esse levava mais tempo para ficar pronto, por isso começou com ele. Alegou que não havia porque sentir medo da agulha do aparelho, coletando o sangue sem dificuldade e imposição da paciente. Ela deixou o aparelho ao lado processando os dados.

Enquanto Ino mantinha um diálogo mais informal, ela segurou o braço da mulher para tirar sua pressão. Kakashi e os outros não piscavam diante da cena que era gravada.

— Você tem lindos cabelos, sei como dá trabalho mantê-los assim longos. Óleos de semente de uva pode dar um jeito no brilho e revitalizar os fios.

— Eu... — A mulher suspirou. — Está bem.

— Agora olhe para mim. — Ino pegou uma pequena lanterna do bolso do jaleco branco que vestia, apontando na direção dos olhos da mulher. — Seus olhos... eles...

— Algo ruim?

Kakashi flexionou o corpo para frente, atento nas ações da Yamanaka.

— Não, é que... — Ino sorriu amigavelmente. — Deixa, não é nada demais. — Ela disse, voltando a sua cadeira para fazer anotações no formulário. — Estamos indo bem, como não resistiu a ANBU, ao que foi relatado, havia substâncias tóxicas em seu corpo. Você se lembra de ter sido medicada ou drogada?

— Você pode confirma isso com seu jutsu, não é?

Ino fez um gesto com a cabeça, concordando.

— Então você conhece o Clã Yamanaka? — Ela tirou um par de chaves do bolso, liberando a mulher das algemas. Shikamaru soltou um ruído com a boca, incomodado com a atitude da colega, mas nada disse.

Os pulsos dela estavam com fortes indícios de que havia sido amarrada. Kakashi notou o olhar trêmulo de Ino, havia algo a mais que ela analisava.

— Talvez.

— Eu posso entrar na sua mente, mas gostaria de não fazer isso. Você está debilitada, e poderia causar mais confusão do que ajudar de fato.

Kakashi sabia que não era verdade, a mente debilitada poderia ser ainda mais útil para Ino extrair informações rapidamente, principalmente de ninjas altamente treinados. Mas era visível que Ino estava conquistando a confiança daquela mulher e não precisava partir para um ataque ofensivo.

— Você consegue se levantar? — A mulher concordou e ficou em pé. Ino passou as mãos em seus braços, depois na lateral do corpo dela, apalpando as costelas até que houve uma resistência. — O relatório diz que possuía fraturas nas costelas. O tratamento médico recebido no local não é suficiente para cuidar dessas fraturas, então vamos resolver isso depois. Pode sentar, vamos falar sobre como você foi parar em um esconderijo localizado entre o País do Rio e o País da Chuva, recorda-se de quem a levou até lá?

— Inimigos.

— Nenhum rosto reconhecido?

— Todos estavam cobertos com máscaras.

— Continue, por favor.

A mulher sentou na cadeira, pousando as mãos em cima da mesa, os dedos retorcendo enquanto seu olhar estava fixo nos de Ino, embora eles estivessem opacos, quase destonando uma fraqueza.

— Estava em missão, a procura de sequestradores. — A voz dela era fria, a princípio, mas conforme narrava os acontecimentos, parecia sufocar com suas palavras.

— A missão foi ordenada por quem?

— Pelo conselho da Vila da Chuva.

— Há quanto tempo trabalha para a Vila? Digo, você foi treinada lá?

— Não, eu nasci no País das Fontes termais, deve conhecer.

— Sim, é claro, já fiz algumas missões por lá e quando éramos crianças a Academia Ninja nos levou em uma excursão. — Ino apoiou a caneta na mesa. — Eu fiquei com os dedos enrugados e roxos logo no primeiro dia porque estava disputando com uma amiga quem ficaria mais tempo nas termas.

Kakashi moveu os lábios num sorriso de canto, conhecia aquela história, Sakura contou sobre como as duas eram rivais a ponto de fazer apostas tolas para ver quem sentaria ao lado de Sasuke no jantar. A primeira a deixa a terma perderia. As duas saíram ao mesmo tempo quando um grupo de garotos, liderado por Naruto, jogou vários sapos por cima da cerca.

— Depois diziam que eu era o estranho. — Naruto comentou, cutucando Shikamaru que concordou com ele ao movimentar o queixo. — No final das contas o Sasuke jantou no quarto sozinho.

Kakashi notou que foi o primeiro momento em que os dois relaxaram os ombros e sentaram na cadeira sem parecer que estavam em cima de agulhas afiadas, devido a tensão do momento.

Enquanto isso, Ino desenvolvia mais perguntas sobre o passado da mulher, mas a história que ela contava parecia bastante sólida. O que passou a incomodar a todos. Com isso, Ino voltou ao assunto sobre a missão.

— Eles possuíam armas. — Ela revelou

— De que tipo?

— De vários tipos, espadas, lanças, armas de fogo provenciais, pouco usado nos países shinobis, mas já é conhecido no outro continente.

— Você não se feriu com armas de fogo, mas possui cortes pelo corpo, como posso ver no seu braço. — Ino apontou as marcas com a caneta que segurava.

— Essas feridas não são da luta, eu fiquei inconsciente no momento, não me recordo de muita coisa. Acordei naquele lugar, presa em um quarto. Não me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu lá.

— Você ficou um mês naquele lugar.

A revelação pareceu chocá-la.

— Um... mês? — Ela ergueu a cabeça, a respiração mais audível.

O blecaute era o que incomodava a todos, havia um grande buraco na história, o que deixava aquela mulher como possível suspeita, até que descobrissem quem ela era. Kakashi criou em sua mente diversos cenários, onde a hipótese mais cabível era de que Ino precisava agir. E foi o que Naruto solicitou, falando no ponto eletrônico que se conectava a outro que estava no ouvido da kunoichi.

— Vamos transferi-la para o time de Análise, e eu quero que você extraia as memórias dela. — Naruto falou, levantando-se da cadeira.

Ino não respondeu o Hokage, mantendo a postura diante da interrogada. Ela coletou os materiais dos exames para análise e seus olhos paralisaram sobre um dos testes que fez com o sangue dela. Kakashi ainda não havia se levantado, observando-a naquele momento.

— Você disse que não possui família, certo? — Ino perguntou.

— Isso.

— Teve algum relacionamento íntimo com um homem antes do acontecimento?

Ela não respondeu.

Ino respirou fundo, enquanto Kakashi a analisava pelo vidro. Ino estendeu a mão e tocou a mão da mulher. Kakashi estava em alerta, mas Shikamaru já estava em pé próximo da porta, atrás de Neji. Parou quando Ino começou a falar.

— Saki-san, esse teste de sangue deu positivo para gravidez. — Ino olhou na direção do espelho, não poderiam ver quem estava em pé diante do vidro, mas seu olhar severo demonstrava toda a irritação que ela possuía no momento.

Assim que a mulher concordou, Ino permitiu que a interrogada fosse levada por um membro da ANBU que estava parado ao lado da porta. A Yamanaka saiu da sala, deparando-se com Neji e Shikamaru. Ela entrou na outra sala, seus olhos fulminaram diretamente para o Hokage, encarando-o seriamente.

— Ela está grávida e desnutrida, mas a primeira coisa que você faz é mandá-la para o interrogatório?

— São os procedimentos, Ino. — Naruto respondeu, eles se olharam em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até ele entender que ela estava jogando para ter certeza de que tinha conhecimento do caso.

— Então você sabia? — Ino afastou-se com alguns passos para trás, incrédula.

— Neji desconfiava, mas não poderia julgar apenas pelo fluxo do chakra dela e do bebê, pois ambos estavam debilitados, precisava comprovar com o exame. — Shikamaru explicou, estendendo a mão para tocar no ombro da kunoichi. — Você sabe as normas a serem seguidas.

— Claro, eu sei. — Ino respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça lentamente e voltando o olhar para Naruto. — Mande-a para o hospital agora, se quiser envie todos os ninjas de Konoha para fazer a segurança. Mas não tenho certeza se aquela mulher tem condições de matar todos nós.

— Eu não subestimaria um Uchiha. — O Hokage falou, enquanto Ino se caminhava para fora da sala.

— Não vou extrair nenhuma informação da cabeça dela até que eu tenha certeza de que ambos estão bem. E eu não tenho medo de um sharingan, Nanadaime-sama, meu sensei me ensinou a lutar muito bem contra usuários de genjutsu. Afinal, a mulher dele é especialista.

— Pode ir com ela. — Naruto disse para Neji, que aguardava uma decisão.

Antes de deixar a sala, Ino parou e virou-se para Kakashi por um breve momento.

— Kakashi-sensei, pode pedir para Sakura me encontrar no hospital?

— Eu avisarei. — Ele respondeu e ela saiu na companhia de Neji.

Naruto sentou-se novamente na cadeira, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados sobre seu colo, pensativo. Eles ainda não tinham a confirmação de que aquela era Izumi Uchiha, mas em breve saberiam, pelo menos até que Ino extraísse as memórias.

Kakashi retornou para casa apenas para avisar Sakura que Ino precisava dela no hospital. Naquele momento ele não poderia fazer muita coisa, senão aguardar. Nas horas seguintes ficou com Hikari. Ela estava deitada na cama, com as perninhas chutando o ar, enquanto Kakashi chacoalhava um brinquedo fazendo barulho para chamar sua atenção.

Pensou em Saki Inoue, que supostamente vinha a ser Izumi Uchiha. Se ela estaria esperando um bebê desde que foi capturada ou, na pior das hipóteses, se ela ficou grávida depois de ser capturada.

O último pensamento grotesco fez Kakashi sentar na cama, apoiando as mãos na perna. Aquele não era o mundo que ele desejava que a filha herdasse. Um mundo de separações e disputas entre vilas. Um lugar sem segurança até mesmo para ninjas altamente treinados.

Kakashi vislumbrou o sorriso contagiante de Hikari, que conseguiu girar na cama e ergue a cabeça para ver o brinquedo a sua frente. Ele afastou o chocalho para mais longe, observando o que a filha faria em seguida.

Estava mais claro que ele faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que Hikari crescesse em um mundo melhor.

Era tarde da noite quando Sakura retornou para casa acompanhada de Inojin, que dormia em seus braços. Com cuidado, ela deixou a criança deitada em sua cama, ao lado de Hikari que também dormia.

Kakashi deixou-a despreocupada pois deu banho e alimentou a filha. Em seguida, ele a acompanhou até o banheiro, onde Sakura começou a se despir, abrindo os botões da camisa e a colocando sobre a pia. Ela se olhou no espelho, enquanto Kakashi admirava suas costas. A lingerie de renda preta contrastando com a sua pele e a cintura esguia era marcada com algumas antigas cicatrizes que se escondiam por dentro da calça branca que ela vestia.

Kakashi não perguntou o que havia acontecido diretamente, esperando que ela falasse.

— A gestação é de doze semanas mais ou menos. — Assim disse, Kakashi sentiu ao menos um alívio no peito, significava que a mulher já estava grávida antes de ter sido capturada, mas não queria dizer que ela não teve que lutar contra abusos ocorridos no cativeiro.

— Sinto muito por isso. — Foi a única coisa que veio em sua mente para tranquiliza-la. Ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, ficou atrás da esposa, abraçando-a com as mãos na cintura dela. Olhou-a através do espelho, Sakura possuía os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas.

— Depois que nós cuidamos dela, Ino concluiu a remoção das memórias. — Com uma pausa para lavar o rosto na pia, Sakura ergueu a cabeça e olhou Kakashi de forma séria. — Ela é de fato Izumi Uchiha.

— Então há resquícios de lembranças da vida dela em Konoha?

— Não. — Sakura esfregou o rosto com as mãos. — Ino não conseguiu ir tão longe, mas as últimas lembranças dela antes de sair em missão, foi um encontro advinha com quem?

— Itachi.

Sakura moveu, concordando.

— Ino capturou apenas uma lembrança em que ele a chama pelo verdadeiro nome. E para Naruto isso já basta.

— Quais as ordens do Hokage?

— Eu não fiquei para saber. — Riu sem muita graça. — Deixei o hospital assim que Ino não precisou mais de mim, fui até a casa dela para liberar a babá, a tia-avó dela viajou hoje, eu trouxe Inojin comigo para casa. Ela virá busca-lo amanhã.

Sakura passou as mãos nos cabelos, prendendo-os com um elástico. Kakashi a ajudou no banho, esfregando suas costas, eles não trocaram muitas palavras nos minutos seguintes. Após o banho Sakura preparou um chá e os dois se sentaram no sofá.

— Como está Ino? — Kakashi passou a mão sobre os ombros de Sakura, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo em um abraço quente.

Sakura suspirou, bebendo o chá em seguida.

— Bem, na medida do possível, ela teve uma discussão feia com Shikamaru no corredor do hospital. Parece que perderam a reunião no Ofício de Konoha. Choji e Asuma compareceram e tentaram amenizar tudo e remarcando a reunião.

— Ela teve um ótimo desempenho hoje cedo, o pai dela teria orgulho de vê-la como sua sucessora. — Kakashi ressaltou.

— Eu só estou preocupada, pois o processo de adoção ainda está em curso. Ela precisa se conter ao discutir com Shikamaru na frente de todo mundo.

— Entendo. Mas não consigo pensar em alguém fazendo um mal para Ino, a ponto de tirá-la a oportunidade de ser mãe de uma criança órfã. — Kakashi apoiou a cabeça na de Sakura, resvalando os lábios nos cabelos dela. — Eu sei que nós estamos em um momento delicado...

Sakura virou o rosto para poder olhá-lo melhor.

— Eu sei o que você vai falar. — Os olhos verdes e astutos dela faziam com que Kakashi reforçasse a necessidade de proteger sua família, mas também de que Sakura era sua própria heroína, não precisava de alguém para salvá-la. Mas um parceiro sim.

— Naruto pode ter sonhos quase infantis em determinados momentos. Eu compreendo quando ele diz que deseja unificar todos os países e trazer paz para as vilas. É perigoso confiar cegamente nas pessoas, mas nós não podemos deixá-lo agora.

Sakura passou as mãos no rosto de Kakashi, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos.

— Eu também sonho com esse mundo, e sei que as alianças são o caminho mais viável para concretizar esse desejo. — Ela o beijou, pousando a cabeça em seu peito. Kakashi a abraçou, alisando seus cabelos até que ela dormiu. — Vamos torcer para que dê tudo certo.

De madrugada, Kakashi se levantou do sofá, deixando Sakura deitada ali mesmo. Ele verificou em seu quarto, Inojin dormia abraçado no travesseiro, enquanto Hikari estava acordada, com os bracinhos movendo-se para tentar alcançar o menino deitado ao seu lado. Ele a pegou no colo e levou-a até o outro quarto para trocar a fralda, em seguida, esquentou o leite.

Kakashi desligou o fogo, deixando a mamadeira dentro de uma tigela com água para esfriar até a temperatura adequada. Sentiu uma presença aproximar-se e encontrou um ANBU com um dos joelhos dobrados sobre a varanda, em uma reverência para ele. Kakashi deslizou a porta da varanda para abri-la e saiu. A temperatura da noite estava fresca e Hikari vestia um macacão confortável que a aquecia.

— Kakashi-senpai, temos novas ordens do Hokage. — A voz de Neji era inconfundível, assim como sua máscara com desenhos em forma de pássaro pintado de vermelho. — Izumi Uchiha está sob os cuidados de Konoha, por isso teremos que aumentar a vigilância na Vila, assim todos os ninjas devem estar em alerta.

— Compreendo, eu estarei disponível, vou acordar Sakura. — Kakashi protegeu Hikari, levando a mão em sua cabeça. — Diga a Ino que Inojin está em ótimas mãos.

Com isso, Neji deixou a varanda da casa e partiu em velocidade.

Kakashi olhou para a filha, retornando para dentro de casa, deixou Hikari no berço e criou alguns selos com as mãos, fazendo uma invocação em seguida. Oito cachorros apareceram no meio do quarto. Kakashi explicou quais eram as ordens para Pakkun. Logo depois, ele acordou Sakura, que conseguiu descansar pelo menos por algumas horas.

— Eu vou me encontrar com Naruto. — Kakashi vestiu o colete verde e depois as luvas protetoras, amarando o hitaiate na testa. Sakura apenas moveu a cabeça, concordando e o beijou. — Ainda não temos nenhuma informação concreta, mas, se por acaso a Vila for atacada, Pakkun e os outros irão levar as crianças para o Esconderijo dos cães. E você...

Ela o interrompeu, levando a mão na boca dele.

— Nem pense em dizer isso, eu não vou deixar a Vila se alguém decidir invadir aquele hospital para sequestrar aquela mulher. — Sakura disse firmemente.

— Eu não ia pedir isso. — Ele moveu a cabeça na direção dela, encostando a testa na da esposa. — Espero realmente que as coisas não cheguem a esse ponto. Seria loucura, mas não impossível. Só que, se chegar a esse ponto, eu aguardo você para estar ao meu lado, afinal, somos ainda um time. — Kakashi piscou, despedindo-se em seguida.


	11. Jogo de risco

Quando entrou na sala de reuniões, Kakashi encontrou muitos rostos familiares e outros que haviam acabado de passar no último teste para jounin realizado a pouco tempo. A maioria ainda era jovem e inexperiente, outros, mesmo ainda com pouca idade, foram importantes nos momentos finais da Guerra. Entre eles, ninjas experientes que já trabalharam em missão com Kakashi.

O alerta de segurança priorizava a presença de jounins que poderiam liderar pequenos times de chunins, esses que seriam chamados logo após a decisão que o Hokage tomaria na reunião.

Naruto discursava naquele momento sobre os motivos que o levou em acolher o pedido de ajuda da Vila Oculta da Chuva. Representantes de outras Vilas Ocultas também foram notificados, mas ainda era cedo para um possível pedido de auxílio. Naruto tinha confiança de que não chegariam a tanto, uma invasão era arriscada. Mas viu ações arriscadas toda a sua vida, então era melhor prevenir, do que ver os muros de Konoha cair mais uma vez diante de seus olhos.

Kakashi estava parado ao lado de Gai e Asuma, ele sentiu falta de Kurenai, já que ela era uma jounin habilidosa em genjutsu, seria de grande ajuda nas missões. Ao perguntar sobre ela, Asuma recolheu os ombros e mexeu nos cabelos. Os olhos apertados e o sorriso nos lábios eram uma característica bastante comum quando ele tinha novidades para contar.

— Ah! Ela não está se sentindo bem. — Asuma ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos escuro. Kakashi notou que ele não possuía um cigarro pendurado na boca, como era seu costume. Ele então perguntou se o filho estava bem. — Nosso filho está ótimo, é que ela... bem, ela está indisposta, por isso não pode vir. — O olhar de Asuma poderia resumia muito sobre o que ele falava.

— Oh! Vocês vão ter mais uma criança?

— Bem, sim, nós vamos. — Ele respondeu, animado. — Kurenai me fez prometer não contar a ninguém porque, você sabe, ainda é recente. Ela acabou de fazer o exame e temos que esperar um pouco.

— Eu entendo. Mesmo assim, parabéns. — Kakashi ergueu a mão e tocou no ombro do amigo. Asuma sorriu, mas não por muito tempo, Naruto começou a dar instruções sobre as informações coletadas pela ANBU.

Naruto vestia sua capa branca com labaredas bordadas na borda, o olhar astuto e os cabelos loiros cumpridos remetia Kakashi as lembranças de seu sensei. Era impossível não fazer a ligação, ainda mais agora que Naruto se mostrava um adulto mais cauteloso, usando seus conhecimentos e práticas para comandar grupos de ninjas e uma Vila em expansão como era Konoha.

Posicionado na frente de todos, ele olhava para os jounins que se apresentaram e estavam sentados diante dele. Após a guerra, o número de ninjas deu uma baixa muito severa, mas Konoha ainda possuía uma seleta equipe de profissionais. Outros, recém treinados, teriam possivelmente sua primeira grande missão, caso concretizasse a pior das hipóteses. Novamente, ele estava assegurando para que nada os pegasse de surpresa.

Por fim, Naruto iniciou a fala mais importante da reunião.

— Uchiha Itachi atualmente faz parte do conselho da Vila Oculta da Chuva, como já foi dito. A refém que está aos nossos cuidados, é uma kunoichi de Amegakure, eu dei minha palavra de que a protegeria de quem quer que tenha a sequestrado e mantido seu cárcere privado durante o último mês. Nossa equipe de inteligência resgatou memórias suficientes para termos certeza de que a kunoichi era quem dizia ser.

— Então é possível que Konoha seja invadida por estamos em posse de uma ninja de Amegakure? — A pergunta de Konohamaru fez Naruto calar-se por um momento, o Nanadaime virou-se para Shikamaru, que moveu a cabeça positivamente.

— Isso mesmo, Konohamaru. Não é uma certeza absoluta, mas nós não podemos apenas esperar com a guarda baixa.

— Então ela é uma testemunha importante? Ino-san e a equipe de inteligência está trabalhando em suas memórias, certo? — Hanabi Hyuuga se manifestou, sentada ao lado de Konohamaru. — Já conseguiram extrair as informações sobre o inimigo?

— Mais do que uma testemunha, a nossa hóspede é uma remanescente Uchiha. — O burburinho na sala aumentou em proporção a revelação. Naruto pediu silêncio. — Os detalhes sobre sua vida até o momento são confidenciais, contudo, a proteção dela se tornou nossa prioridade a partir do momento em que descobrimos sua verdadeira identidade e que ela espera um filho. Provavelmente Itachi não vai ficar contente por eu revelar esse segredo. — Ele suspirou. — Mas não poderia enviá-los para uma missão sem as informações completas. Eu quero que saibam pelo o que estão lutando.

— Você confia nele? — Konohamaru o olhou sério, as mãos sobre a perna dobrada.

Naruto devolveu o mesmo olhar sério e respondeu com segurança.

— Acredito que as pessoas podem mudar, você mesmo viu muitas dessas mudanças ao meu lado. — Konohamaru assentiu com a cabeça. — Sei que pode ter sido imprudente trazê-la para nossa Vila, mas nós não somos um povo egoísta. Eu jamais fecharia as portas de Konoha para ajudar alguém. Então acho que sim, eu confio.

Houve um silêncio na sala, e sem mais perguntas, Naruto então escalou alguns jounins e formou esquadrões e os enviou em missões para proteger as fronteiras da Vila. Assim que os grupos saíram, Kakashi aproximou-se dele e de Shikamaru.

— Já enviamos uma mensagem para a Vila Oculta da Chuva. — Naruto olhou para o sensei. — Ero-sennin e uma equipe está protegendo a entrada da vila. Eu gostaria que você cuidasse do hospital, já que tive que enviar os ninjas de lá para outros lugares.

— Você está fazendo um bom trabalho. — Kakashi falou, orgulhoso, o que precisava fazer naquele momento era apoiá-lo em suas decisões. — Eu gostaria de falar com Izumi, ela está consciente?

— Não tenho certeza, Ino ainda está no hospital para cuidar dela, Sakura já te falou os detalhes, não é? — Naruto demonstrou um abatimento depois do discurso, certamente não queria que todos o vissem daquela maneira. Aquela era a primeira vez que uma ameaça verdadeiramente perigosa se aproximava de Konoha desde sua nomeação como Nanadaime. Era normal a tensão.

— Sim, mas eu gostaria de falar pessoalmente com ela. Os detalhes de sua memória ficam para os registros.

Naruto concordou e permitiu que ele deixasse a sala em seguida.

Antes de ir para o hospital, Kakashi passou na entrada da Vila e conversou com Jiraya, com certeza ele poderia dar mais detalhes sobre a patrulha. A boa notícia era que alguns ninjas de Amegakure estavam se movendo pelo país. Kakashi imaginou que, assim que fosse confirmado o paradeiro de Izumi, os conselheiros de Amegakure iriam enviar algum esquadrão, quem sabe o próprio Itachi não participaria? Já fazia muito tempo desde que teve notícias sobre algum tipo de combate protagonizada pelo Uchiha.

— Acredito que ele não vá tão cedo se colocar a frente de uma luta. — Jiraya estava sentado sobre a cabeça de um enorme sapo, enquanto falava com Kakashi, que estava em cima de uma árvore. Ambos nas imediações da entrada da Vila.

— O que isso quer dizer afinal?

— Quer dizer que, Uchiha Itachi não está em condições de travar uma batalha no momento. — Ele ofereceu uma bebida que estava escondida numa garrafinha no bolso de suas vestes, mas Kakashi negou. O sennin terminou de beber e então voltou a falar em um tom mais sério a informação confidencial. — Durante o ataque à Vila Oculta da Chuva, ele estava passando por uma cirurgia para resgatar uma porcentagem da visão. Ao que parece, a doença ao qual fez Itachi abandonar a Akatsuki atacava o globo ocular. Ainda não tenho todos os detalhes, meus informantes estão checando para mim.

— Naruto sabia disso?

— Não até eu informar.

Kakashi não se surpreendeu. Na verdade, a surpresa era não vê-lo em ação até então. Agora as coisas faziam mais sentido.

— Naruto não quis me ouvir quando eu disse que não era um bom momento para alianças, mas ele já é adulto, sabe o que faz. — Jiraya olhava o horizonte, estava escuro, mas ele possuía um instinto natural e muita habilidade para lidar com todo tipo de armadilhas e distrações. Pelo menos que não fossem mulheres bonitas.

— Ele jamais abriria mão de ajudar uma pessoa.

— Tenho certeza disso. — Jiraya sorriu de canto. — Ele me faz lembrar muito Minato. Não imaginei que viveria o bastante para ver Naruto sábio. Sabe, Minato tinha as mesmas ideias que ele, buscar uma aliança entre as vilas para promover prosperidade para todos. — O olhar do sennin era saudoso, porém existia um tom de cautela. — Minato era um homem sábio, tomava decisões com rapidez, tinha um bom coração.

— Um dia ele me perguntou porque eu implicava tanto com Obito. — Kakashi falou, com as costas contra a árvore. — Eu estava ocupado demais sendo uma criança arrogante e ignorando suas tentativas de apaziguar a situação. Penso nisso com frequência.

Jiraya o encarou, agora em pé sobre o sapo.

— Naruto precisa de nós, mas ele também está muito bem assistido pela nova geração, estamos aqui para dar nosso melhor e vê-los crescer ainda mais.

— Claro, eu só não sei se o objetivo de Uchiha Itachi são os mesmos.

— Ou do irmão dele? — Kakashi não respondeu. Jiraya sabia que falar em Sasuke era uma conversa que ia além de disputa pelo amor de Sakura, ao qual o jounin já havia vencido. A ligação de um ninja com seu sensei poderia falhar, assim como ocorreu com Sarutobi e Orochimaru... Sasori da Areia vermelha e Chiyo. Nenhuma daquelas histórias havia terminado bem e Jiraya tinha seu próprio inferno particular para lamentar com Pain e sua tentativa de matá-lo.

A conversar não se estendeu muito depois disso. Dali, Kakashi foi para o hospital e encontrou um trio de jovens ninjas que faziam a guarda do quarto de Uchiha Izumi. Eram dois ninjas e uma kunoichi, os três designados por Ino.

— Eu conheço você, é o marido da Sakura-sensei. — O garoto tinha cabelos negros e era mais baixo dos três, tinha o hitaiate amarrado no braço e um par de olhos pequenos e sagaz.

— Sim, sou casado com a Sakura-sensei. — Kakashi acenou para os três, com um sorriso jovial, achava agradável o som que fazia aquela frase.

— A sensei não vai voltar para o hospital? — A kunoichi perguntou. — Ino-sensei parece bastante atarefada, e a Godaime está lá embaixo numa sala.

— Ela está aguardando o chamado do Nanadaime. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça, observando Ino caminhar pelo corredor na direção deles.

— Kakashi-sensei, está tudo bem por aqui. Eu já mandei avisar Naruto que não tem porque se preocupar. — Ino falou baixo, compreendendo o motivo da presença dele ali. — Mikka, Kyuu e Hanako são ótimos, eles podem ajudar.

— Muito bem. — Kakashi virou-se para os jovens, eles deveriam ter quatorze, talvez quinze anos. Com o sharingan orbitando em seu olho, o ninja repassou as instruções para a equipe. — Quero que cada um fique responsável por um andar, o térreo e a cobertura a ANBU se encarrega, façam uma varredura completa e a cada meia hora examinem o perímetro. Me reportem qualquer novidade que encontrarem. Espero que compreendam

— Hai! — Os três falaram em uníssono e saíram numa velocidade incrível.

— Eles são bem rápidos. — Kakashi os elogiou e Ino sorriu vaidosa. — Você acha que é possível eu falar com Izumi agora?

— Sim, talvez seja possível, eu acabei de medicá-la, logo vai dormir. — Ino abriu a porta e permitiu a entrada de Kakashi no quarto, caminhando até ao lado da cama. — Izumi-san, esse é Hatake Kakashi, ele gostaria de conversar um pouco, se não for incômodo.

— Hatake Kakashi. — A mulher moveu a cabeça na direção dele, forçando-se para sentar, estava conectada a um tubo de soro pelo braço. Ino a ajudou com os travesseiros, até que ela pode olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. — Eu o conheço, já faz um bom tempo.

— Já faz muitos anos mesmo, Izumi-san. — Kakashi disse, parado aos pés da cama.

— Eu costumava vê-lo sempre na casa de Kaede-sama. — Assim que ela falou, um silêncio se instaurou no quarto, era provável que a lembrança fazia Izumi se recordar do horror do passado de seu Clã. — Além disso, Itachi me falou muito sobre você.

— Imagino que ele tenha tido muito assunto. — Ele não queria trazer emoções fortes para aquela conversa, então iria evitar falar que Itachi quase o matou pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes nos últimos anos. — Pelo visto suas memórias estão bem aí.

— Sensei... — Ino falou em tom de alerta.

— Não, tudo bem, Ino-san. — Ela tossiu e Ino pegou um copo de água para que bebesse. — Antes eu tinha um motivo para esconder minha identidade, agora acho que não é mais tão importante. Afinal, os que me queriam morta não estão mais vivos, não é? Se bem que novos inimigos apareceram e eu não estou mais certa disso.

— Já faz um bom tempo, na verdade. Então porque agora?

— Kakashi-sensei, por favor. — Ino o olhou séria e Kakashi ergueu uma das mãos, prometendo que não a irritaria.

— Você possui o sharingan do meu primo, sinto como se ele pudesse me ver. — O olhar dela era moroso, talvez os remédios estivessem começando a fazer efeito. Ino achou melhor deixa-la descansar.

Do lado de fora do quarto, ela começou a explicar tudo o que havia visto nas lembranças. Algumas memórias eram quase impossíveis de acessar, visto que Izumi deveria estar drogada e inconsciente, mas chegou a capturar algumas imagens levemente borradas, como lembranças pouco definidas.

— Shikamaru já me mostrou uma infinidade de fotografias de ninjas desertores, mas não vi nenhum que se assemelhasse aos responsáveis por isso. É possível que, com o trauma, eu não consiga acessar todas as memórias. Para uma busca mais intensa, preciso leva-la até nosso departamento de pesquisa...

— E o bebê, vai viver?

Ino suspirou, passando a mão no rosto. Ela parecia exausta, mas seguia firme como responsável pelo plantão.

— Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance, mas vai precisar de mais tempo. E como tem apenas doze semanas de gestação, vai precisar de um longo período de descanso. Por isso ainda não a desloquei para usar o amplificador e acessar todas as lembranças dela.

— Isso quer dizer que ela vai permanecer aqui no hospital?

— Por enquanto sim, além do mais, não tem como fazer uma viagem de dois dias na conjuntura atual, é muito perigoso, o bebê pode não resistir. — Ino adiantou mais algumas informações, embora fossem muito técnicas e Kakashi não compreendesse muito daquilo. — Há uma coisa que me preocupa um pouco, nas lembranças de Izumi, não somente Itachi está presente, mas Sasuke também.

— É possível que eles se conheçam desde que Sasuke se uniu ao irmão durante a Guerra.

— Sim, mas há mais pessoas, adultos e crianças, bem, não sei ao certo quem são. As lembranças de Izumi estão com bloqueios e confusas, como se misturasse passado e presente. — O olhar preocupado de Ino foi suavizando aos poucos. — Como está Inojin?

— Estava dormindo quando saí de casa. — Kakashi se levantou. — Você está parecendo cansada, Sakura pode ajudar.

— Sakura está cuidando de duas crianças e a qualquer momento ela pode ser solicitada pelo Nanadaime. — Ino cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede. — Temos que concordar que ela é excelente para impedir o avanço de qualquer tipo de pessoa na vila usando um soco.

O sorriso leve de Ino fez Kakashi pensar sobre como a amizade das duas amadureceu e a rivalidade ficou no passado.

— Vou fazer uma vistoria pelo hospital, precisa de algo?

— Estabilidade emocional, que tal?

Kakashi piscou levemente, parado em pé no meio do corredor. Ino balançou a cabeça, voltando a encará-lo com um sorriso ameno. Assim que ela o convenceu de que estava bem, Kakashi percorreu todo o hospital, encontrando-se com cada um dos jovens ninjas.

Encontrou Tsunade em uma das salas, com alguns livros espalhados pela mesa.

— Ah! É você, Kakashi, entre. — Ela falou, assim que ergueu a cabeça e o viu parado na porta. Havia uma garrafa de porcelana ao seu lado, o cheiro de saquê impregnava o ar. — Não me julgue, eu não estou operando nem a trabalho já que Ino está no comando essa noite.

— Quem sou eu para julgar. — Kakashi analisou o corredor, estava tranquilo, então entrou na sala. — Alguma novidade?

— Nada importante, estou analisando as possibilidades sobre a gestação da nossa ilustre convidada. — Ela pegou a garrafa e virou na boca. — Eu cresci vendo o Clã Uchiha prosperar e assumir a polícia de Konoha após a trégua e o acordo de paz. — Tsunade passou a mão na boca, os olhos levemente caídos devido a bebida. Para que a expressão da kunoichi mudasse a tal ponto, ela deveria ter começado cedo a beber, pensou. — Meu tio-avô me ensinou a respeitar todos os membros daquele Clã, tal como se deveria respeitar o nosso. Eu não estava em Konoha naquela noite, não sei se eu a teria evitado caso tivesse aceito o cargo que meu sensei me ofereceu na época.

— Não creio que poderia ter sido diferente.

— Nunca vamos saber.

Kakashi parou de frente para a mesa, observando os livros de medicina espalhados. Recordou-se de Rin e como ela era estudiosa e quando não estava em missão, estudava por conta própria na maioria das vezes.

— O Nidaime-Hokage deve ter sido um homem muito generoso. Meu pai dizia isso. — Kakashi comentou, mas a reação de Tsunade foi inesperada. Ela começou a gargalhar e bateu a mão na mesa.

— Ele era muito teimoso, mas, sim... foi um homem generoso a certo modo. — Ela secou as lágrimas provinda da risada alterada, depois recostou-se na cadeira que estava sentada, com um ar pensativo. — Estou preocupada com Naruto.

— Ah! Sim, sobre ele e Itachi criarem uma aliança? Parece que é uma preocupação que compartilha com Jiraya-sama. — Kakashi passou a mão nos cabelos, esperava mesmo um comentário do tipo vindo da Godaime. — Ele vem estudando sobre o massacre do Clã Uchiha. Ele comentou algo sobre isso?

— Sim. Infelizmente nos meus anos de Hokage não tive tempo para investigar tais coisas, estava ocupada com a guerra e a Akatsuki. Mas não vejo como algo ruim ele tentar entender o que de fato aconteceu. Só estou preocupada com o que virá depois...

— Tem algo em mente?

— Sasuke está na Vila da Grama atualmente.

— Sim, mas até onde sei, Naruto ainda não fez contato com a Vila da Grama para aliança.

— Não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer, sabendo que o Uchiha se casou com uma das filhas do Daymio. — Tsunade terminou de beber o saquê, enquanto Kakashi absorvia aquela notícia. Então era isso que Naruto queria tanto falar sobre? — Me admira que Naruto não tenha lhe falado.

— Eu pedi para ele não dar mais nenhuma informação que não fosse completamente importante para o bem-estar da Vila. — Kakashi cruzou os braços.

— Já faz algum tempo. O casamento foi muito discreto, pouco sabemos na verdade sobre aquela vila. — Ela girou a garrafinha, como se lamentasse pelo fim da bebida. — Embora sejam muito produtivos e bons administradores de terra, há quem diga que a família de fato nunca colocou os pés fora da Vila. Então é um completo mistério até mesmo para Jiraya, que tem contatos em praticamente todos os lugares, não conseguiu muitas informações.

— Somando assim, temos dois Uchihas futuro líderes de Vilas. — Kakashi concluiu.

— Só resta saber se eles serão nossos aliados. — Tsunande olhou para o jounin com preocupação, mas depois deixou um sorriso se formar nos lábios devido a mudança de assunto que ela proporcionou. — Como está Hikari-chan?

— Ótima, por favor, quando puder nos faça uma visita.

— Claro, será um prazer ensinar alguma coisa para a menina. — Tsunade abanou a mão, as maçãs do rosto bem coradas.

Logo que Kakashi deixou a sala, fechou a porta e encontrou com um dos três jovens ninjas para reportar uma informação. Não era nada grave, mas achou suspeito o andar que vigiava estar completamente vazio e sem pacientes.

— Muito bem, vá até a recepção e verifique com eles quais pacientes estavam nos quartos. Eu vou dar uma olhada no andar. — Kakashi viu a kunoichi sair rapidamente, enquanto ele se dirigia para a escada e subia para o próximo andar.

Estava tudo muito silencioso no local. Caminhou lentamente entre um quarto e outro até o final do corredor, onde uma janela estava aberta. O jounin criou alguns selos com a mão e levou-a até o chão fazendo uma invocação. O ninken de pelos cor de caramelo, colete azul e óculos escuro apareceu sentado e olhando para cima com atenção ao seu mestre.

— Akino, faça uma busca pelo local, estou procurando qualquer traço de cheiro diferente, pode ser algum tipo de animal. — Kakashi estava ajoelhado, e alisando o pelo da cabeça do animal, ordenando em seguida que ele partisse.

Assim que ficou em pé, ouviu os passos rápidos da Kunoichi retornando.

— Os pacientes foram levados para outra ala do hospital, mas um deles desapareceu.

— Suba até o próximo andar e proteja Ino, ela está cansada e já faz muito tempo que está no plantão, não terá energia o suficiente se precisar usar um jutsu. Eu assumo daqui.

Mikka concordou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas. Kakashi caminhou até a janela aberta e ouviu o latido de Akino. Ele saltou pela janela até o chão do pátio do hospital e correu na direção do cão.

Uma kunai foi arremessada na sua direção, e Kakashi desviou rapidamente antes que lhe acertasse. Mas percebeu que as armas foram atiradas na direção da luz, estilhaçando as lâmpadas. Ele ativou o sharingan imediatamente e abaixou-se, pegando algumas shurikens do bolso.

— Akino, vem! — Chamou o cão, mas ele não respondeu. — Akino!

Kakashi apertou os lábios e correu na direção em que outras kunais eram arremessadas, desviando de todas com facilidade. Ele criou alguns selos com as mãos e clones das sombras colaboraram com o trabalho de confundir o inimigo que estava oculto na penumbra.

Ouviu um grunhido baixo como um gemido nos fundos do pátio, ele desceu então para um alçapão onde guardavam produtos de limpeza do hospital. Os clones se dividiram para diversos lados e um deles encontrou o cão sangrando no chão. O clone de Kakashi se abaixou para pegar o animal e deixou o local para leva-lo às pressas até o Clã Inuzuka, onde tinha certeza de que o animal seria bem cuidado.

Dois membros da ANBU chegaram até onde Kakashi estava, ambos com lanternas na mão para iluminar o local. Eles revistaram o lugar, mas não encontraram ninguém.

— Avisem o Nanadaime, eu vou ver como meu cachorro está. — Kakashi seguiu em velocidade para o Clã Inuzuka. O cachorro ainda estava sendo examinado por Hana, por isso não havia muito o que saber quando seu clone desapareceu.

Depois de uma hora, Akino estava dormindo e com a pata traseira enfaixada. Hana o tranquilizou, falando que o machucado não foi profundo, contudo, havia veneno na arma que o acertou.

— Posso ver o que era? — Perguntou, assim que acariciou os pelos do cachorro.

— Claro, venha. — Hana se dirigiu para a sala de cirurgia. — Eu gostaria de ficar com isso para analisar os efeitos em outros ninken, se não se importa. Mamãe e Kiba estão fora no momento, por isso não posso deixar os outros cães para estudar agora.

— Sem problemas, eu trago de volta assim que terminar. — Kakashi falou e a veterinária concordou, mas ele ainda estava preocupado com seu cachorro.

— Akino ficará bem, o remédio vai fazê-lo dormir até amanhã, assim que ele melhorar eu aviso.

Kakashi agradeceu mais uma vez e então foi encontrar-se com Naruto. A ANBU já havia informado o que aconteceu, ele apenas precisou reportar o tipo de arma e o veneno usado. Descobrir a procedência da arma poderia ajudar a começar a investigação. A kunai precisava ser avaliada e a pessoa mais indicada a fazer esse serviço acabava de se apresentar para reportar sua última missão realizada.

Lee e Tenten retornavam do país do Vento, ficaram apenas uma semana fora, embora eles tivessem até três semanas para finalizar a missão.

— Nanadaime-sama, acha mesmo que Lee ia levar três semanas inteira? Eu quase morri atravessando aquele deserto. — A Kunoichi levou a mão à cintura, aplicando pressão sobre o corpo. — Estou sentindo umas pontadas bem aqui.

— Sinto muito Tenten. — Lee fez uma reverência na direção dela. — Não sabia que estava naquele período.

— Seu idiota! — Ela ergueu a mão e o acertou na cabeça. — Eu já disse para não fazer esses comentários sem noção.

— Você queixou a viagem toda de cólicas. — Lee alisou a cabeça, recebendo o olhar severo da companheira.

— Mas não precisa contar para todos. — Ela bufou.

— Tenten, você precisa ir ao médico agora? — Naruto perguntou, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

— Não é necessário, estou bem. — Ela olhou para todos na sala, esperando que eles explicassem o que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas, pareciam aliviados quando entrou na sala, mesmo sabendo que Konoha estava em alerta.

Kakashi fez um resumo detalhado do ataque e mostrou a arma que Hana guardou em uma caixa. Uma cadeira foi empurrada na direção da kunoichi, para que ela sentasse examinasse a kunai.

— É uma arma bem simples, nada demais quanto a sua estrutura. — Tenten disse, pegando a ferramenta com cuidado. — Contudo, é muito mais leve, eu diria que ela não é exatamente para ferir com gravidade como as que eu faço. Afinal, o veneno é mais letal. — A kunoichi continuou estudando a arma cheia de curiosidade. — Com certeza ela foi afiada com algum tipo de pedra, o seguimento dela vai da esquerda para a direita, eu costumo fazer ao contrário porque sou destra.

— Então estamos procurando um canhoto? — Naruto perguntou, olhando com atenção para a kunai na mão dela.

— O afiador pode não ser a mesma pessoa que criou a arma, assim como ele pode ter vendido. — Tenten encolheu os ombros e Kakashi agradeceu a sua colaboração. — Eu tenho um contato no País da Cachoeira, ele conhece muitos ferreiros e customizadores de armas, talvez possa ajudar.

— Muito bem. — Naruto virou-se para Shikamaru. — Envie pelo menos um jounin para essa missão, precisamos que seja rápido e uma equipe grande pode atrapalhar.

— Eu posso ir, Nanadaime-sama. — Lee ergueu a mão entusiasmado.

— Tem certeza, Lee? Acabou de chegar. — Naruto o olhou, com um sorriso em nota de desafio. — Leve Tenten ao hospital primeiro e depois você pode ir.

— Conte comigo, Nanadaime-sama. — Lee esperou que Tenten saísse primeiro em seguida deixou o escritório. Kakashi aproveitou para ir com eles, já que deveria retornar para o hospital.

Encontraram Ino na recepção e ela levou Tenten para uma avaliação, enquanto isso, Kakashi aproveitou para passar algumas informações para Lee e logo depois ele partiu. A recepcionista o entregou a relação de pacientes que estavam internados no andar que foi evacuado. Ainda não se sabe quem deu a ordem, já que Ino, responsável do turno, não havia solicitado nenhuma intervenção.

— Um dos membros da ANBU solicitou. — A jovem que trabalhava no horário informou, estava agora de saída e Kakashi pediu para que ela aguardasse até segunda ordem para deixar o local.

Amanhecia e Kakashi deixou a recepção preocupado. Se alguém se infiltrou como ANBU, então suas defesas estavam muito baixas. Naruto precisaria de mais reforços.


	12. Antes do sol nascer

Antes do sol nascer, Sakura já havia terminado de organizar os vegetais colhidos na plantação do jardim. Foi surpreendida por um dos clones de Kakashi, parado atrás dela, que a notificou sobre o ocorrido com Akino, mas tranquilizando-a em seguida com a notícia de que o cachorro estava e boas mãos no Clã Inuzuka.

A par dos acontecimentos, Sakura decidiu preparar uma bolsa com seu equipamento ninja, assim não perderia tempo caso fosse chamada por Naruto para sair em missão. Quando o sol nasceu, estava sentada na varanda de casa, conversando com os ninkens de Kakashi. Era natural sua preocupação com as crianças, mas os cães eram de total confiança.

— Essa é a herdeira de Kakashi, nós servimos o Clã Hatake há muitos anos, iremos protegê-la com nossa vida. — Pakkun falou, logo depois que Sakura pediu para que eles cuidassem de Hikari, caso algo mais sério acontecesse na Vila. — E o menino Yamanaka também será bem cuidado. — O cão afirmou, tranquilizando-a.

Embora ainda fossem apenas suposições, eles precisavam ter um plano de ação para seguir, e contar com os cães era fundamental, em último caso, invocaria Katsuyu.

— Eu sei que sim, Pakkun. Mas me prometa que vão procurar a Godaime, ela está na vila e ficará com as crianças caso eu precise sair em missão. Ino está encarregada do hospital por enquanto, até que eu retome todas as minhas atividades.

— Ter uma criança humana parece muito trabalhoso. Eles não sabem fazer nada sozinhos durante anos. Meus filhotes aprenderam a andar logo depois que nasceram. — Ele se gabou e Sakura riu.

Ela olhou para o pequeno cachorro, achando graça na carinha preguiçosa dele, enquanto massageava com as patinhas a cabeça do buldogue, onde estava sentado sobre.

— É por isso que nós vivemos em sociedade, para um ajudar o outro. — Sakura comentou, enquanto se levantava da varanda.

Inojin havia acordado e estava em pé na porta da varanda, ele aproximou-se, coçando os olhos e sentou no chão ao lado de Bull, o buldogue de pelos escuros e coleira com spikes, em cima de sua cabeça Pakkun bocejava com sono.

— Eu já posso ir para casa? — Inojin perguntou, acariciando o pelo de Bull. — Quando a Ino-neechan vai voltar?

Sakura abaixou-se para poder conversar com o menino. Ela sentou atrás dele, juntando os fios loiros com as mãos, para prender com um elástico.

— Logo, logo você vai poder voltar para casa com a sua nee-chan, eu prometo.

— Porque ela não está aqui? — Inojin virou-se e olhou para Sakura, ele possuía os belos olhos azuis característicos dos Yamanakas, era uma criança belíssima, tal como Ino fora um dia. Sakura acariciou o rosto infantil e sorriu para ele.

— Ela está cuidando das pessoas doentes no hospital, assim que tiver tempo, virá te buscar.

— A nee-chan me disse que quando ela escrever o nome dela em um papel, ela vai ser minha mãe. — Inojin lançou um olhar confuso, obviamente não havia entendido a relação que o papel possuía com a ideia de Ino ser sua mãe.

— Sim, ela precisa da aprovação de um juiz para ser a sua mãe oficialmente.

— O que é um juiz? — Ele tombou a cabecinha para o lado, enquanto Shika, o cão de pelos acinzentados esfregava as costas no chão e pousava a cabeça no colo do menino.

— É uma pessoa que avalia uma situação e ajuda a resolver diversos problemas. Nesse caso, vão avaliar se a Ino pode cuidar de você como uma mamãe. — Sakura puxou o menino para sentar sem seu colo, brincando com a franja dele. — E ele vai ver que a Ino vai ser uma mãe muito boa para você.

— Vai mesmo?

— Claro, ela não é legal?

— Ela me deixa brincar dentro de casa e comer doce, mas só se eu comer todos os legumes primeiro. — Ele fez uma careta em seguida. — E quando a nee-chan for minha mãe, o Shikamaru-ojisan vai ser meu pai?

Sakura ficou surpresa com a pergunta de Inojin, e riu, fazendo-lhe cócegas nas barriga.

— Shikamaru vai ser sempre seu tio, assim como Choji e Asuma-sensei, que amam você igualzinho a mim. — Ela falou, desviando o assunto que era complicado demais para ela entender, imagina para uma criança de quatro anos? — Que tal comer panqueca no café da manhã?

— Hai! Panqueca, panqueca. — Inojin comemorou, esquecendo-se rapidamente da conversa, correndo atrás dos cachorros no jardim.

Sakura preparou o café da manhã de Inojin a tempo que Hikari acordasse, ela colocou o menino na banheira para tomar banho junto com a filha, deixando Inojin na água para trocar Hikari. Como seus seios estavam pesados e doloridos, Sakura tirou leite o suficiente do peito para encher alguns potinhos e guardar na geladeira. Assim que terminou de secar e pentear os cabelos de Inojin, ela ouviu o barulho da porta, acompanhado do latido de Shiba.

Sakura caminhou até o genkan para recepcionar Tenten. A kunoichi informou que estava no hospital, mas não era nada grave, senão uma cólica muito forte que a derrubou no retorno para Konoha.

— Venha, entre, vou preparar um chá ótimo que vai passar essa dor. — Sakura falou, enquanto Tenten tirava os sapatos e calçava os chinelos, ela parou do outro lado da bancada da cozinha, observando a amiga amassar alguns ingredientes, enquanto a água da chaleira ia ao fogo. — Vou colocar gengibre e camomila, sei que você não gosta, mas vai ajudar.

— Nessas horas eu beberia até chá de pedra. — Tenten olhou a rapidez ao qual Sakura mexia com os ingredientes, elogiando o fato dela sempre ter tido habilidade e conhecimento das ervas.

— Minha mãe me ensinou muita coisa e depois a shishou também me passou muito do que sei hoje. Mas a maioria das coisas eu aprendi estudando e... — Sakura sorriu, mordendo os lábios. — Testando em vocês.

— Tirando aquelas manchas horrorosa na pele que coçava muito, até hoje não houve efeitos colaterais graves. — Tenten observou Hikari e Inojin interagindo, o menino tentava fazer com que a bebê segurasse duas bolinhas ao mesmo tempo sem deixar a outra cair. — Eu acho você, Hinata e Ino tão corajosas por serem mães.

— Como assim? — Sakura pegou a chaleira e despejou a água quente na xícara. Logo o aroma do chá foi tornando-se cada vez mais forte, subindo até as narinas de Tenten, que suspirou. Ela realmente não gostava de gengibre, até poderia aturar a camomila. — Não pensa em ter filhos?

— Antes eu achava que poderia atrapalhar minha carreira, mas vendo como vocês conseguem conciliar as coisas, começo a achar que é possível. — Tenten respirou fundo antes de tomar o chá, até a última gota como Sakura exigiu. — Mas eu não consigo me imaginar engravidando, é tão “não eu”.

— O que Neji acha sobre ter filhos?

A pergunta fez a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos quase engasgar com o chá, fazendo Sakura gargalhar. Elas sentaram na mesa, enquanto Tenten digeria o gosto do chá.

— Nunca conversamos sobre isso, ainda não surgiu o momento. — Ela revelou. — Eu não sei se quero ter filhos na verdade, sou um desastre com crianças, você sabe. Mas o Neji é muito bom em lidar com Boruto. — Tenten deixou escapar um sorriso abobalhado, mas logo se recompôs. — Digo, é o único sobrinho dele, então é natural o laço que os une. E atualmente não é o melhor momento de falar sobre filhos, não quando estamos eclodindo em uma briga por causa de uma mulher que carrega no ventre uma criança que pode ser o legado Uchiha. 

— Tem razão. — Sakura pousou a xícara de café na mesa. — Mas a oportunidade é você quem cria, talvez não agora, mas depois vocês podem conversar sobre o assunto. Neji sempre me pareceu alguém muito razoável e de bom senso para conversar.

— Ah! Não se iluda com aquele ar de seriedade, no fundo ele tem tanto pavor quanto eu de relacionamentos e filhos.

— Mais um motivo para vocês serem tão bons um para o outro. Vão superar isso juntos.

— Você sabe, eu não tenho medo de me jogar de cabeça em uma missão. — Tenten terminou o chá, mas ainda segurava a xícara em suas mãos. — Em compensação, eu não saberia lidar com situações como as que você passou com Kakashi.

— Ninguém sabe como passar por essas situações, a gente vai vivendo e lidando com tudo isso. — Sakura esticou a mão para alcançar a de Tenten. — Além do mais, você e Neji são um caso totalmente diferente do meu.

— Sim, claro. Ele é nobre, bonito e sério, e eu a plebeia, desalinhada e simplória. Parece até contos de fada. — Tenten jogou as costas na cadeira.

— Você gosta de contos de fada? — Inojin perguntou, aproximando-se de Tenten. — Ino-nee-chan me conta histórias de princesas que salvam os príncipes do dragão.

— Jura? Eu adoro essas histórias. — Tenten sorriu para o menino.

— Você é mais nobre do que muitas pessoas que eu conheço. — Sakura falou, levantando-se em seguida para pegar o pote de biscoitos que Inojin solicitava. Tenten dizia não ser muito boa em lidar com crianças pequenas, mas Sakura a viu se divertir bastante ao deixar Inojin mexer em seus cabelos.

— É grande igual ao da nee-chan. — Inojin falou, ao conseguir soltar os grampos dos fios castanhos presos em dois coques.

— Mas não conte para ninguém, é nosso segredo. — Tenten estendeu a mão, com o dedo mindinho esticado, fazendo um juramento com Inojin.

Sakura entregou o biscoito para a criança, pegando Hikari em seguida no colo. Ouviu um latido e foi até a porta para Yamato e Sai entrarem. Os dois estavam prontos para deixar a vila e só faltava um integrante para o time.

— Kakashi não vai com a gente? — Sakura perguntou, enquanto vestia as luvas e terminava de prender a bolsa de pergaminhos e armas na cintura e outra contendo um conjunto de kunais na perna esquerda.

— Dessa vez não, ele está encarregado de proteger o hospital. — Yamato falou, enquanto se abaixava para entregar a Inojin um giz de cera que havia rolado pelo chão.

Sakura virou-se para Tenten, que segurava Hikari no colo naquele momento com uma cara apavorada por ter que ficar sozinha com as crianças. Ela aproximou-se da filha e a beijou, passando a mão em seu queixo, despedindo-se da menina. Depois beijou Inojin e prometeu que voltaria para brincarem. Solicitou que um dos cães avisasse Tsunade, como haviam combinado. Até lá, Tenten concordou em ficar com as crianças.

— Os ninkens vão proteger a casa, tenho certeza de que você vai se sair bem. — Ela piscou e sorriu para amiga.

Embora sentisse um grande aperto no coração por deixar a filha em casa, o seu coração também estava agitado por aquela ser a primeira missão em meses que ela realizaria. Tenten tinha razão quando dizia que elas precisavam de coragem para assumir aquela posição.

Assim que saíram de Konoha, Yamato deixou Sakura a par de alguns assuntos importantes que foram tratados naquela noite. Contudo, o que a preocupava naquele momento era deixar a vila enquanto supostamente trabalhavam para descobrir o infiltrado. De qualquer forma, a equipe precisava dela naquela missão, e de acordo com o que o taichou dizia, eles precisavam dar suporte as equipes que se dispunham naquela área, principalmente por haver ainda reféns que precisavam de ajuda médica.

— Uma equipe da ANBU enviou um relatório. Encontraram mais um cativeiro vazio, é possível que estejam transitando pelo país com reféns. — O jounin desceu da árvore e os outros dois o acompanhou até o chão para traçarem um plano. — Temos um dia pela frente até chegar aos limites de Konoha, o País dos Campos de Arroz possui muitos terrenos inundados, o que poderá dificultar nosso rendimento avançando o país adentro, por isso sugiro ir pelo país da Cachoeira.

— Onde está a ANBU nesse momento? — Sakura calculou mentalmente o tempo que levariam para dar aquela volta, seria muito mais fácil ir pelo País do Som, mas não poderia dizer que seria seguro. Era uma área ainda de hostilidade mesmo com o fim da guerra.

— O ponto de encontro é na Vila Shibukawa. — Yamato respondeu.

— Se eles deixaram o local, podemos intercepta-los, eles não fugiriam pelo País do Fogo. Talvez pelo País do Som, sabendo que não são nossos aliados.

— Sakura, não estamos em busca do inimigo. — Ele orientou com tranquilidade. — Vamos dar o suporte necessário para as equipes nessa região. Naruto deixou claro que não é para entrarmos em uma batalha. Vamos focar nos feridos e possíveis reféns.

— Eu sei que precisamos estar prontos para resgatar algum ferido, mas se tivermos a chance? Qual equipe está protegendo as fronteiras de Konoha nessa região próxima do País do Som?

— Pelo que sei, o Clã Akimichi. — Yamato ponderou um momento, pensando no que Sakura falava.

— Não temos nada a perder, já que precisamos ir para lá, talvez apenas tomar um caminho diferente. E o Sai pode enviar uma águia para verificar o perímetro a frente, se encontrarmos algo muito perigoso, recuamos e já saberemos a localização deles.

Yamato olhou para Sai, esperando que o ninja desse seu parecer sobre a ideia da kunoichi.

— Não vamos desviar muito do nosso caminho, já que temos que fazer isso de qualquer forma. — O ninja falou, com seus olhos semicerrados e um típico sorriso.

— Muito bem, então vamos seguir na direção norte, tem uma vila chamada Sano na interseção entre os três países, é um lugar neutro onde podemos aguardar instruções. Sai, envie uma mensagem para Konoha e informe nossa direção.

Sai concordou e tirou um pergaminho da pequena bolsa pendurada em suas costas. Ele criou um desenho com o pincel e após fazer alguns selos com as mãos, o pássaro de nanquim voou em direção ao céu com a mensagem criptografada.

Sakura comemorou internamente, algo dizia que eles teriam sorte naquele caminho para encontrar o inimigo. Ansiava por isso, na verdade.

Mas não poderia estar mais enganada em sua vida. Nada errado aconteceu no caminho até Sano, muito pelo contrário, foi uma das viagens mais rápidas que fizera em grupo. Estava tudo muito calmo. Quando chegaram na Vila, separaram-se para conseguir vistoriar o lugar com rapidez. Era um vilarejo com algumas hospedarias que davam conta do fluxo de viajantes entre um país e outro. Também possuía uma estribaria para animais que puxavam carroças descansarem, restaurantes e bares. A feira no centro da vila era agitada, pessoas revendiam em barraquinhas todos os tipos de alimentos colhidos, pescaria e objetos.

Sakura parou em uma barraca de ervas, fascinada com a variedade dos produtos. Algumas daquelas plantas eram difíceis de serem encontradas e por isso ela optou por mudas para plantar no jardim.

— Esse é ótimo para dores abdominais. — A velha senhora que vendia as plantas sugeriu uma de cor amarelada. — Principalmente para moças, e o chá não é tão amargo.

— Eu conheço alguém que irá gostar disso. — Sakura sorriu e tirou as moedas do bolso para pagar. — Tem algo para constipação infantil?

— Você tem filhos?

— Sim, uma menina. — Ela respondeu, com um prazer sonoro ao falar de Hikari. — Logo vou dar comidas mais sólidas e sei que é uma transição mais delicada.

— Eu tenho alguma coisa aqui, poderá plantar também. — A velha abaixou-se para encontrar o que procurava, levantando-se em seguida com um vasinho.

— Ótimo, obrigada. — Sakura cheirava uma das plantas, quando seu olhar se desviou para o outro lado da feira, teve a impressão de ter visto algum conhecido. Seu estômago revirou, quando o homem de capa negra girou o corpo e seus cabelos moveram-se, permitindo que o rosto dele ficasse mais visível. — Não pode ser.

Sakura piscou, engolindo em seco. Seria real ou uma alucinação? O que Uchiha Sasuke estaria fazendo em Sano?

— Aqui está, essa mudinha assim que plantada não precisará regar com muita frequência. — A senhora fechou o saco de papel, entregando-o para Sakura.

— Sim, obrigada, talvez eu retorne antes de ir embora da Vila. — Ela se despediu e apressou-se em caminhar por entre as pessoas na feira. Pensou em chama-lo, mas seria muito arriscado. Sakura ponderou sobre o que Sasuke fazia naquela pequena Vila. Mas Sano era justamente um local de passagem entre viajantes, então pelo menos 50% do motivo de estar ali seria esse.

Assim que ela chegou ao lugar em que ele estava um minuto atrás, não o encontrou mais. Poderia ter sido outra pessoa, muito parecida, talvez. Afinal de contas, já fazia alguns anos que eles não se viam.

Yamato e Sai apareceram logo em seguida, eles encontraram uma hospedaria com quartos vagos, o que foi sorte, segundo a recepcionista. Devido ao Festival das Estrelas naquela semana, as viagens se intensificavam durante os dias anteriores, época que a Vila mais se agitava.

Sakura nada disse sobre a possível presença de Sasuke naquela manhã, como imaginou, ele poderia estar apenas passando pela Vila assim como várias outras pessoas. E o foco do time era outro.

— Vou verificar se há alguma mensagem para nós vindo de Konoha. — Yamato se levantou, deixando Sai e Sakura na mesa onde faziam a refeição.

Sakura refletia, em silêncio, bebendo um chá verde, quase que não ouvindo o que Sai tinha a dizer.

— Desculpe, eu estou um pouco desligada. — Ela sorriu, mas não tinha porque mentir para o colega, embora soubesse que seria fácil contornar a situação e fingindo qualquer coisa para Sai, já que ele não iria captar muito de sua expressão. Pelo menos não antes de ler em algum livro. — Eu acho que vi Sasuke na Vila quando chegamos.

Sai não discordou e nem fez o que algumas pessoas costumam fazer, perguntar se ela tinha certeza do que via.

— Ele pode estar de passagem, como a gente. — Disse de forma simples.

— Sim, foi a primeira coisa que pensei. — Sakura deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e depois concentrou sua atenção no casal do outro lado, que pareciam sorrir de algo divertido. — Mas, pense por um momento, nós estamos de passagem com um objetivo de encontrar a ANBU e mais informações sobre os sequestradores. Você não acha coincidência ele estar no mesmo caminho que a gente? Principalmente porque eles podem ser os mesmos responsáveis pelo sequestro de Izumi.

— Se isso for verdade, então você estava certa sobre a rota que eles pegariam. — Sai apenas sorriu e Sakura não achou que dessa vez aquele era um sorriso irônico ou sem propósito. — Você está interessada em ir procurá-lo?

— Não sei, mas se nós estamos atrás do mesmo inimigo, não me oponho em unir forças.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — Ele a olhava, sereno, enquanto Sakura respirava fundo com a pergunta. Ada última vez, Sai quis saber detalhes pessoais sobre como era a sensação de quando Hikari se alimentava em seu peito.

— Claro, pode fazer. — Ela falou, mesmo pensando que iria se arrepender depois.

— Naruto me disse para eu não falar nada sobre Uchiha Sasuke com você ou com Kakashi-senpai. Me pergunto se há ainda algum tipo de mal-estar entre vocês.

Sakura ficou aliviada por um momento, mas por outro lado, aquela era uma das perguntas mais complicadas de responder, isso porque nem envolvia uma parte íntima de seu corpo.

— Eu não sei o que responder, depois de tudo o que se passou, não penso nele com tristeza ou raiva. O que passou ficou lá no passado, entende?

— Na verdade, não entendo. — Sai serviu chá em sua xícara, oferecendo para Sakura, que aceitou mais da bebida. — Eu não gosto de descumprir as promessas que faço para Naruto, afinal ele é o Hokage, mas quando se trata do time sete, parece que as coisas tomam proporções que ninguém está capacitado suficientemente em contradizer ou julgar.

— Do que está falando?

— Talvez eu tenha a resposta para a sua pergunta.

— Então diga.

— Mas aí terei que desfazer a promessa com Naruto. E ele me fez usar o dedo mindinho para afirmar o compromisso. Parecia um ritual muito sério.

Sakura respirou fundo, com os olhos fechados. Depois olhou para Sai.

— Eu fiz ele me prometer não falar mais sobre Sasuke, então se eu desfizer a promessa com ele, você está livre da sua.

— Parece justo. — Sai terminou o chá, enquanto Sakura esperava que ele continuasse o assunto de onde haviam parado. — Sasuke está casado com a filha do Daimyo do País da Grama. E o fato dele estar aqui faz todo o sentido. As Vilas da Grama e da Chuva são aliadas desde o casamento. Além disso, o fato de Sasuke ter laços com o País do Som, dificulta as coisas para Naruto conseguir aproximar-se do país da Grama de forma diplomática.

As palavras de Sai reverberavam na mente de Sakura. Aquela novidade a pegou de assalto, a última coisa que esperava ouvir naquela missão era que Sasuke estava casado. Contudo, mais preocupante do que isso, era saber que, por conta da sua decisão, estava afastada de acontecimentos importantes que poderiam mudar o futuro das Vilas e suas políticas, assim como o modo de vida de todos.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — Ela perguntou. — Da última vez que conversei com Naruto, ele apenas disse que Sasuke passava por mudanças.

— Antes de você se casar com Kakashi-senpai. Só que Naruto ficou sabendo faz pouco tempo. Com certeza houve mudanças na vida dele, o Daimyo não possui um herdeiro homem e as filhas mais novas ainda não tem idade para se casar, ele se casou com a mais velha, aliás, ela é mais velha do que você, trinta e um anos.

— Apenas três anos mais velha. Como você sabe de tudo isso? — Embora parecesse uma pergunta ingênua, Sakura estava curiosa e queria ficar a par de todos os detalhes que perdera nos últimos meses.

— As cartas que eles trocam não são sigilosas para a Divisão de Inteligência, já que a gente que traduz os códigos. Embora Sasuke-san não dê muitos detalhes, Jiraya-sama as consegue de outra forma.

— Certo, então Ino deve saber disso também, não é?

— Sim, ela é minha superior na divisão, então deve saber de tudo.

— Muito bem. — Ela não poderia culpar a amiga de ter guardado segredo sobre aquele assunto. — Então o país do Som e da Grama estão juntos. Faz sentido do porquê Naruto ser tão insistente com essa aliança entre Konoha e Amegakure. Se ele consegue o apoio de Itachi, não vai ser difícil estreitar laços com os outros dois países.

Sakura tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa, muitas ideias passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Amegakure era um país com potencial tecnológico e bélico, Naruto não seria inconsequente em tê-lo como inimigo novamente.

Yamato retornou com notícias de Konoha, passariam a noite ali e seguiriam para o País do Som, já que a equipe da ANBU se deslocava naquele momento seguindo o rastro de algumas pistas.

Embora estivesse certa da direção que tomaram, Sakura teve o pressentimento de que algo ruim poderia acontecer. Eles repassaram um plano de ação, caso confrontasse o inimigo, mas também um plano para dar suporte, que era a sua missão principal, a busca por reféns.

Era fim de tarde, algumas horas se passaram desde que Sakura foi orientada pelo capitão Yamato para observar a movimentação da entrada da Vila de Sano. Através de um comunicador via rádio, ela informava a quantidade de pessoas que entravam e saíam, assim como o número de animais, e volume de produtos que carregavam. Na sua opinião, aquele era um trabalho para genin. E estava começando a achar que Yamato a designou para tal função devido aquele ser o retorno para as missões depois de alguns meses afastada.

— Yamato-taichou, não vejo porque preciso ficar aqui mais tempo. Está óbvio que nada acontece. — Ela questionou. — Seria muito mais produtivo se eu estivesse a frente, em busca dos reféns.

— Sakura, precisamos esperar pela ANBU, não vamos nos precipitar.

— Está bem, mas se eu descobrir que vocês estão pegando leve comigo, vou destruir a cara de vocês. — Ela riu, embora falasse sério. Yamato afirmou que não a colocaria em uma posição não menos importante e Sakura se deu por vencida.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela notou uma movimentação de pessoas que carregavam muitos suprimentos em carroças que eram puxadas por bois. Os animais andavam devagar, fazendo parecer que arrastavam algo demasiadamente pesado. Sakura informou ao capitão sobre o que via e Sai, que estava em outra posição mais próxima, foi enviado para verificar.

Enquanto isso, no lado oposto, Sakura sentiu uma movimentação muito rápida pelas suas costas. Não pode ver nada além de vultos através da floresta. Ela saltou da árvore em que estava, até o chão, buscando uma forma de se abrigar e não revelar a sua posição. Ao olhar para cima, com a agitação dos galhos de árvores, ela o viu novamente.

Aquele olhar era inconfundível, foram meros segundos, mas o suficiente para Sakura decidir correr pelo tronco da árvore e saltar pelos galhos na direção dele.

— Estou em perseguição. — Informou pelo comunicador.

— Sakura! É perigoso. — Yamato alertou. — Quem você está seguindo?

— Sasuke.


	13. Um encontro imprudente

Era verdade que já fazia algum tempo desde que saiu em missão e que isso poderia prejudicar seu rendimento. Afinal, vinha se dedicando exclusivamente a família e acabado de retornar ao trabalho burocrático no hospital e na escola de ninjutsu e isso não fazia nem uma semana. Mesmo assim, Sakura sempre se manteve em forma, e era habilidosa em dividir de forma inteligente o chakra. E em uma corrida como a que estava naquele momento, era de extrema importância saber dosar a quantidade certa de chakra nos pés, para que não forçasse os galhos das árvores, destruindo-as com o peso que seu corpo tomava devido a velocidade acelerada.

Mais a frente, ela via a capa negra de Sasuke ondular através do vento que o cortava. Tinha certeza de que ele a viu, mesmo assim, não parou um só momento, pelo menos não até uma barreira se formar diante dele. Ainda distante, Sakura viu o bloqueio se elevar do chão como uma grande arena de concreto. Tudo ocorreu em poucos segundos. Entre Sasuke parar antes da barreira e ela vir por trás, com a mão fechada em punho e acertar um soco carregado de chakra na construção.

A barreira se espatifou em pequenos pedaços que voaram pelos ares, caindo em seguida os destroços ao redor dos dois ninjas parados em cima de uma Bordo de quinze metros com folhas avermelhadas. Com a destruição da barreira selada de concreto, as folhas caíram em desalinho junto com as ruínas, transformando o cenário em um caos.

Sakura olhava em direção ao inimigo que estava alguns metros de distância, pasmos com a barreira destruída. Ao seu lado, Sasuke os olhava com igual interesse. Talvez se perguntando sobre o que ela fazia ali, mas ele não perguntou. É claro, Sakura não esperava receber boas-vindas, ou um sorriso.

— Então, posso afirmar que esses são os mesmos homens que supostamente a ANBU estão seguindo? — Sakura perguntou, olhando para Sasuke. Ele havia crescido mais desde a última vez que se viram, talvez estivesse da mesma altura de Naruto. Os cabelos negros repicado nas pontas, com uma mecha longa tampando uma parte de seu rosto. Porém, seu olhar era melancólico, não menos frio e arrogante.

Não havia mudado tanto afinal. Mas o sharingan parecia novidade, assim como o rinnegan por baixo da franja. Sakura piscou lentamente, surpresa.

— Eu os segui desde o País da Cachoeira. — Respondeu sério. — Konoha está atrasada, a ANBU ficou para trás.

— Eu também sou “Konoha”, Sasuke. — Ela deu um passo para frente. — E estou aqui ao seu lado.

Sakura desceu da árvore e ligou o comunicador, ouvindo então a voz de Yamato solicitando sua localização. Assim que disse onde estava, ela desligou novamente o aparelho pois sabia que o taichou ordenaria que se afastasse.

— Esses são os mesmos homens que derrotaram Izumi. — Ele disse, assim que encontrou Sakura no chão, pisando sobre as folhas vermelhas da árvore.

— Diz isso para me fazer desistir e ir embora? — Com o foco no inimigo, Sakura pode apenas sentir que Sasuke caminhava na sua direção, parando em seguida do seu lado.

— Já faz algum tempo que você não combate, não é?

— Tem razão, já faz um tempo. — Sakura analisava o perímetro, o local possuía uma quantidade razoável de árvores iguais aquela Bordo, com folhas marrons, amarelas e vermelhas. — Mas não pense que eu passei os últimos meses sentada numa cadeira tricotando.

— Você quem sabe. — Sasuke falou seco.

O chão, batido de terra, possuía pouca grama. Sakura observou sua frente seis homens, possivelmente ninjas treinados a ponto de prender uma kunoichi talentosa como Uchiha Izumi deveria ser.

Sakura não precisaria de mais do que um soco para derrotar um daqueles homens, não se conseguisse acertá-lo no lugar certo. Mas com a postura confiante que eles possuíam, diante de um outro Uchiha, poderia significar duas coisas. Ou eles tinham um plano muito eficaz para derrotar Sasuke, ou eles estavam se vangloriando demais a ponto de ignorar a presença de uma kunoichi, mesmo tendo sido responsável por destruir aquela barreira.

— Sasuke, não me subestime como eles estão fazendo. — Sakura comentou, não recebendo qualquer resposta contraditória. Mas havia algo que a incomodava mais. — Você chegou a ver algum refém?

— Não desde o país da Cachoeira.

— Então eles estão em maior número. Quando foi que se separaram?

— Por volta de vinte quilômetros antes de chegar em Sano.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, sua prioridade era cuidar de reféns que podiam ser adultos e crianças.

— Você viu crianças? — Ela o olhou novamente, ele fitava seriamente o grupo mais a frente.

— Sim, duas meninas.

Sakura suspirou, apertando com força as mãos fechadas em punho. Embora seu desejo fosse lutar, não poderia prejudicar a missão colocando em risco sua integridade física, como médica ninja, como pupila de Tsunade Senju, foi treinada para ficar a frente da batalha. Só que aquela não era uma guerra, era uma missão que precisava de eficácia na execução. E precisava que ela agisse com inteligência. O que não foi muito esperto de sua parte iniciar uma perseguição. Sabia que havia sido impulsiva, não havia como negar.

— Droga. — Pigarreou, sentindo os músculos do corpo enrijecerem. — Yamato taichou.

— Sakura? Temos ordens de seguir o grupo que está com os reféns. Estamos a caminho.

— Está bem, eu vou recuar e... — Ao terminar de falar, Sakura pressentiu a movimentação do grupo a diante. Eles avançaram para atacar, e atacar para matar. Ela saltou para trás quando algumas kunais foram arremessadas em sua direção.

— Sakura! — Yamato falava ao seu ouvido.

— Estou em combate, taichou.

Sakura subiu na árvore mais próxima, tirando as shurikens de sua bolsa e atirou em seguida, para conseguir ganhar tempo ela criou um clone.

— Sakura, recue.

— Não posso!

Mais a frente, foi interceptada por outro ninja, decidiu então pelo combate corpo a corpo, estudando os movimentos ágeis do oponente até conseguir notar o ponto fraco dele, ocorria sempre quando ele protegia a região lateral, nos momentos que ela tentava um chute. No golpe seguinte, Sakura não errou, acertando o ninja entre as costelas, foi possível ouvir o estalo dos ossos se partirem assim que o atingiu, provavelmente perfurando o pulmão, ele girou pelo ar, caindo no chão desacordado.

Atrás dela, um ninja realizou alguns selos cuspindo água na sua direção, Sakura criou um selo de substituição para que o tronco da árvore fosse atingido em seu lugar. Saltou com o corpo para trás, sobre a cabeça do ninja e concentrou a energia de seu chakra no soco que foi destruindo a árvore, partindo-a ao meio, aterrando o inimigo no chão.

Ao se levantar e olhar para o outro lado, Sakura viu a espada de Sasuke atravessar o peito de um dos ninjas, enquanto os outros dois estavam ajoelhados no chão em um possível genjutsu devido as expressões de horror estampadas em suas faces.

— Não o mate! — Ela gritou.

— E porque eu deveria deixá-los viver?

— Não seja irresponsável, você sabe que precisamos deles vivos para descobrir seus planos. — Sakura aproximou-se de forma cautelosa, a fisionomia de Sasuke beirava a leviandade e ela não pagaria para ver se o Uchiha estava mais ou menos frio em suas sentenças depois de alguns anos. — Ino poderá trabalhar em suas mentes, e isso vai acelerar a resolução da missão.

— A minha missão era encontrá-los, como prometi ao meu irmão. E aqui estou.

— Não seja imprudente, Sasuke. — Ela crispou os lábios, incomodada com uma ardência que se espalhava pelo corpo. — Será que os Uchihas só pensam em vingança?

Sakura deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem, os joelhos tremiam e ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo, como se as pálpebras fossem feitas de chumbo.

— Você está sangrando. — Sasuke alertou, pela primeira vez demonstrando um pouco de cuidado em sua voz. O homem ferido jazia agora no chão e a espada era embainhada em sua cintura. Sasuke chegou perto e ergueu a mão na direção de Sakura, mas logo a abaixou, sem tocá-la. — Precisa se curar imediatamente.

— Eu estou bem, foi só uma kunai, não vou morrer nem nada do tipo. — Sakura pressionou o corte na barriga com a mão, não era uma ferida grave. A voz de Yamato ecoava pela sua cabeça, sem conseguir distinguir o que era dito.

— Sakura, você não está bem. — Sasuke se colocou então diante dela, segurando-a nos ombros já que o corpo da kunoichi ia escorregando de encontro ao chão. Quando abriu os olhos, Sasuke era apenas um borrão. Mas depois não conseguiu mais ver nada.

***

Quando despertou, a primeira sensação foi de enjoo. Sakura virou para o lado e vomitou, sentindo duas mãos a segurarem no ombro e outra em sua cabeça, apoiando a testa para que os cabelos não caíssem no rosto. Assim que retornou para a posição anterior, com a cabeça no travesseiro, sua visão ficou melhor e ela reconheceu Tsunade.

Antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa: sobre como chegou até ali ou o que aconteceu com os ninjas capturados? A Godaime ordenou que Sakura obedecesse às ordens de Ino, pois ela ainda estava em tratamento. Só que não era nem necessário aquele aviso, a kunoichi passou a se preocupar mais com a dificuldade de falar e a boca seca.

Tsunade pegou um copo de água e a ajudou beber, em seguida, passou uma toalha úmida para limpar seu rosto e solicitou a enfermeira que enviasse alguém para limpar o chão do quarto.

— Hikari. — Sakura balbuciou, sentindo problemas na fala, enquanto a shishou explicava que era normal.

— Ela está bem.

— Kakashi?

— Ah! Seu marido? — Tsunade virou e andou até a janela, cruzando os braços. — Ele está bem alterado. Tive que tirá-lo daqui antes que alguém surtasse com o excesso de perguntas sobre seu estado. Bem, eu tenho que admitir, nunca o vi tão abalado... nem quando perdeu o sensei. — A Godaime suspirou. — Mas isso é outro assunto, eu quero que você descanse, Ino logo vai retornar com o resultado dos exames que solicitei. Com a ajuda de Inuzuka Hana, conseguimos o antidoto para o veneno. Foi o mesmo que feriu o ninken de Kakashi.

Tudo o que Tsunade falava parecia ganhar forma em imagens abstratas na mente de Sakura. Ela fechou os olhos, com a sensação de que o mundo havia parado e seu corpo flutuava no ar. Voltou a dormir e só acordou quando sentiu a agulha em seu corpo.

— Não se preocupe, preciso tirar amostras do seu sangue. — Dessa vez era a voz de Ino. — Está tudo bem agora, você não corre mais nenhum risco.

— Como está Hikari? — Foi uma felicidade para Sakura ouvir a própria voz sem dificuldade em falar.

— Kakashi está cuidando dela, ele acabou de mandar um clone para saber se você estava bem. — Ino sorriu, finalizando a coleta. — Ainda precisa repousar, vou avisar ele que já acordou, mas está muito tarde e o horário de visitas acabou.

— Como está Inojin?

— Na verdade, ele está aqui no hospital, mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Ficou na minha sala desenhando e acabou dormindo depois que Choji trouxe o nosso jantar.

— Me desculpe por sair sem avisar, foi uma missão de última hora.

— Não tem que me pedir desculpas de nada. — Ino passou a mão nos cabelos de Sakura, ajeitando o travesseiro dela em seguida. — Estamos aqui uma pela outra. Tenten, Tsunade-sama e Hinata, todas ajudaram. Até Shikamaru cuidou de Inojin para mim.

— E Izumi?

— Nada bem, depois que eu extrai suas memórias, algumas recordações que ela havia bloqueado da mente, retornaram. Precisei sedá-la para que ela dormisse um pouco. Quando acordou, estava confusa e com medo.

— Uma reação cabível com o que ela passou.

— Sim, infelizmente, mas o bebê está bem. Refiz os exames e uma ultrassonografia, ela pôde ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê, acho que isso a tranquilizou. Agora chega de emoções, você tem que descansar.

— E você? Já faz quanto tempo que está aqui?

— Tempo o bastante para cuidar de todo mundo. Agora vá dormir, eu estou bem. — Ela piscou e desejou boa noite, acenando para Sakura antes de sair do quarto.

As olheiras e o semblante cansado de Ino não enganava, assim como a expressão preocupada que Tsunade fazia sempre que estava aflita. Deveria ter ficado ausente um dia inteiro ou dois? Não sabia dizer, mas também não sentia forças o suficiente para sair da cama e descobrir por si só.

Refletiu sobre as últimas lembranças que possuía antes de chegar em Konoha. A espada de Sasuke atravessando o corpo do ninja, enquanto o sharingan orbitava em seus olhos de forma sinistra. Ela respirou fundo. Tentou relaxar o corpo sobre a cama do hospital, mas não conseguia suavizar a tensão nos músculos, muito menos dormir.

— Está com dificuldades para dormir? — Naruto apareceu na porta, esperando que ela permitisse sua entrada. Assim que Sakura confirmou, ele caminhou devagar pelo cômodo, sentando-se na cama ao lado da que ela estava deitada. — Já faz uns três dias que eu não durmo.

— Você e Ino, pelo visto.

— Ah! Me falaram que ela cochilou algumas vezes no escritório, Inojin até desenhou um bigode no rosto dela. — Naruto riu, fazendo o movimento com o dedo embaixo do nariz. — Como se sente?

— Quero ir para casa.

— Sim, eu imaginei que queira isso.

— Mas também me sinto culpada pelo o que aconteceu. — Sakura desviou o olhar para a janela, onde podia ver a noite nublada. — Isso não teria acontecido se eu não tivesse seguido Sasuke ou enfrentado aqueles ninjas.

— Não é hora para a culpa, você está bem, isso é o que importa para a gente.

— Não! Naruto, essa é a hora perfeita para eu rever minha conduta. — A voz dela se alterou, mas Sakura fechou os olhos, controlando a ansiedade com um exercício de respiração. — Você é o Hokage, não pode simplesmente passar a mão na minha cabeça porque fomos do mesmo time.

— Nós somos ainda do mesmo time. — Ele corrigiu. — Eu sou o Hokage, mas, antes disso, eu sou seu amigo. Fui seu companheiro por anos, nós lutamos juntos, passamos perrengue juntos. Brigamos muito, sofremos juntos... — Naruto deixou a cama em que estava sentado, aproximando-se da cama de Sakura, pegando em sua mão. — Eu fui apaixonado por você, e sabe-se lá quantos foras você me deu, tudo isso sempre juntos durante esses anos onde aprendemos a lidar com nossa ansiedade e problemas. — Ele sorriu com as lembranças. — Quando recebi a visita daquele falcão, quase engasguei com a bebida.

— Falcão?

— Sim, o Koza sempre traz as mensagens de Sasuke.

— Ótimo, o falcão tem nome agora. — Sakura revirou os olhos afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Não fale assim, você quem não quis mais saber sobre a vida dele. — Naruto fez uma careta.

— Sim, eu não queria saber sobre a vida pessoal dele. Mas algumas coisas parecem importantes quando se trata da política do nosso país. — Sakura voltou a se exaltar, aspirando e soltando o ar em seguida, tentando relaxar.

— Pois bem, o Koza me mandou a mensagem que você estava ferida, sendo levada pela ANBU e Hana foi com o cão mais veloz do Clã Inuzuka para encontra com vocês no meio do caminho. Felizmente ela já possuía o antidoto pronto, assim você não correu risco de morte.

— Não diga isso como se fosse um alívio.

— E como eu deveria dizer?

— Brigue comigo! — Ela tentou erguer o corpo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi tossir até quase engasgar. Naruto pegou água e ajudou Sakura beber. — Eu fui imprudente, me desculpe. Da próxima vez será diferente.

— Sim, com certeza. — Ele devolveu o copo em cima da mesa. — Você não vai sair em missão tão cedo depois disso.

— Como é?

— Isso que você ouviu, Sakura. — Naruto manteve distância da cama enquanto falava. — Você acabou de retornar as atividades após Hikari nascer, e já saiu em uma missão perigosa. Mesmo que não tivesse corrido em direção aquela luta, ela poderia ter acontecido em outro lugar. Eu permiti que fosse porque é a melhor médica ninja que conheço, e tenho total confiança em você. Mas fui precipitado e te coloquei em uma posição delicada. Você quem deveria me perdoar por isso.

— Você percebeu que nós estamos brigando para ver quem tem a culpa?

Ela riu, sentindo que não adiantava nada aquela discussão, não agora.

— Finalmente, era isso que eu queria ver. — Naruto moveu os ombros, chegando mais perto. Ele a abraçou fraternalmente, depositando um beijo em seus cabelos. — Estou mais aliviado agora que você está aqui com a gente, e sorrindo.

Sakura aconchegou-se no abraço caloroso de Naruto, que transmitia uma sensação de proteção e conforto. O cheiro de café impregnado em sua capa, além do tempero de macarrão instantâneo mostrava o comprometimento dele com os últimos três dias acordado. Sakura sorriu, agradecida.

— Então, Sasuke se casou com a filha de um Daimyo. Quando você pretendia me contar essa novidade?

— Fiquei sabendo faz pouco tempo, na verdade. Não fique chateada por não ter sido convidada para a festa, eu também não fui, meio grosseiro da parte dele, não é?

— Mas como isso aconteceu?

— Sakura, as pessoas casam... — Naruto coçou os cabelos loiros, as marcas de olheira ao redor de seu rosto denotavam um cansaço excessivo. Ele sentou na outra cama, mas não demorou muito para esticar as pernas sobre o colchão e deitar. — Ele disse que foi para um bem maior, e que o Daimyo o estimava muito, por isso deu a mão da filha mais velha como prova de sua gratidão por tudo o que ele fez para o País após a guerra.

Naruto bocejou sem seguida, esfregando os olhos.

— Um casamento arranjado e com uma princesa? Quem dá uma pessoa como prova de gratidão? Que coisa horrível de se fazer.

— Sim, terrível, casar com Uchiha Sasuke deve ser mesmo uma lástima. — A voz irônica de Naruto não surtiu tanto efeito já que ele falava sem parar de bocejar. — Se bem me lembro, algumas kunoichis se descabelavam para casar com ele. — Riu, maldoso.

— Isso já faz muito tempo, seu idiota. — Sakura desejou forças para arremessar alguma coisa em Naruto. — Eu espero que ele encontre a felicidade, e que essa mulher também seja feliz ao lado dele. Um casamento sem amor pode não ser tão maravilhoso.

— E como você pode afirmar que eles não se amam?

Sakura virou a cabeça e encarou Naruto.

— Você realmente vê o melhor das pessoas, não é?

— Eu só tô dizendo que ela pode ter se apaixonado por ele durante o casamento, quem sabe ele também não começou a gostar de pessoas sem desejar matá-las? Sei lá. — Ele bocejou novamente.

— Ele parecia bem certo de matar aqueles homens.

— E você quebrou um deles ao meio, não se lembra? — O Hokage riu.

— Enfim, o que eu queria dizer era que precisa se esforçar para dar certo quando a gente se ama, imagina se não conhece bem a pessoa? Além disso, você consegue imaginar a vida de uma princesa no País da Grama? Naruto, você está ouvindo?

Ela ouviu o barulho do ronco e virou a cabeça para certificar-se de que ele já dormia, tentou fazer o mesmo, mas foi complicado fechar os olhos e não pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Pensava em Hikari e Kakashi, ansiava por vê-los o quanto antes. A chuva começou e então Sakura ficou alfita olhando pela janela os clarões no céu. E com esse pensamento, achou até que estava vendo uma miragem, quando da janela do hospital, ela viu Kakashi aparecer.

— O que faz aqui? — Sakura sentou na cama, sendo amparada pelos braços de Kakashi assim que os tubos conectados em seus braços ficaram esticados.

— Fique deitada, por favor, Ino me disse que você precisa descansar, mas eu não conseguia dormir pensando em você aqui sozinha. — Ele falou, acariciando o rosto de Sakura. — Ou melhor, não tão sozinha.

— Ah! Naruto já está dormindo tem algumas horas, venha, deite aqui comigo. — Sakura afastou-se mais para o lado, permitindo que Kakashi deitasse na cama. — Me diga como está Hikari, quem ficou com ela?

Kakashi deitou, acolhendo-a com seus braços, enquanto a beijava levemente nos cabelos rosados, colando o corpo em suas costas, cuidando para não a machucar.

— Ela está com saudades de você, estava dormindo quando saí. — Disse, enquanto alisava a mão sobre o braço da esposa. — Deixei-a com Kowaba e um clone das sombras de vigia, você sabe que meus cachorros são muito cuidadosos.

— Claro, e eu sei que Kowaba deve estar com o focinho enfiado no berço sem pregar os olhos em Hikari, conforme você deve ter orientado.

— Exatamente. — As mãos deles estavam unidas com os dedos entrelaçados. Ela virou na cama, levou as mãos até o rosto do marido. Sakura o beijou nos lábios, as mãos de Kakashi a seguraram pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto do corpo em um abraço forte, ao qual ele descreveu o quanto ansiava por fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita, e agora?


	14. A longa jornada de Sasuke – Parte I

As crianças da Vila Oculta da Chuva costumavam brincar pulando nas poças de água que se formavam no chão pavimentado após longas tempestades e até mesmo durante a chuva. Diferente dos demais países, onde o chão se caracterizava por pedras e batido de terra, Amegakure possuía ruas de concreto e uma organização urbanísticas mais ocidental. Era comum os moradores da vila deixarem suas casas mesmo embaixo da fina chuva que caía com frequência, quase que diariamente. As barracas na rua eram montadas com um reforço na estrutura para que o vento não as levasse. Já as lojas abriam suas portas oferecendo sempre um aconchegante lugar para tomar um chá quente ou comer os famosos bolinhos de cogumelos, especialidade da região. Embora em dias de tempestade muito forte, a Vila ficasse quase deserta.

Mas esse não era o caso daquela manhã, onde uma feira ao ar livre estava apinhada de gente em busca de alimentos recém-chegados do País do Arroz e também do País da Cachoeira.

Uchiha Sasuke não se incomodava com a chuva, ou com as pessoas que iam de um lado para o outro, as vezes batendo em seu ombro, falando alto, vivendo suas vidas. Alguns paravam em sua frente e faziam uma reverência, reconhecendo-o mesmo usando a capa negra e o capuz. O símblo do Clã Uchiha, bordado em suas costas, também estavam espalhandos pela Vila da Chuva. Pintado em edifícios de metal, barracas de comida ou até mesmo em estandartes pendurados nas janelas das casas. O povo dali abraçou e acolheu o clã quase exterminado como seu próprio. Eles seguiam fielmente o líder mais importante do País, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke estava na Vila Oculta da Chuva para falar com o irmão. E por isso caminhou em direção a residência dele no centro da vila. Um prédio de quase vinte andares feito de puro aço, onde um dia a organização da Akatsuki iniciou suas atividades.

Itachi usava apenas um andar como moradia, era grande o suficiente para quartos, salas e cozinha. Além de uma sala de banho completa. O restante do prédio estava vazio ou cheios de armamentos. Um arsenal bélico mantido por Pain em sua época, ao qual nenhum outro país imaginaria ser possível existir. Talvez fosse ossíveo em outro continente, onde as tecnologias mais modernas eram muito mais avançadas. Mas caso viessem descobrir, os aliados de Konoha com certeza tomaria Amegakure como uma ameaça, coisa que Itachi estava trabalhando para não acontecer.

Sasuke gostava do clima frio do país, mas não negava que preferia treinar em dias ensolarados do que chuvosos. Mas não foi por causa da chuva que ele deixou a Vila, com o fim da guerra, para fixar residência no País da Grama. E essa era uma longa trajetória, ao qual o Uchiha não deixava descansar em sua mente.

***

A primeira coisa que Sasuke pensava ao acordar, eram os rostos de seus inimigos. E foram muitos ao longo dos anos. Hoje, aos vinte e oito, pensava se era possível um dia conseguir dormir sem acordar de súbito, devido aos reflexos ágeis, levando sempre a mão na espada que mantinha ao lado da cama. Os pesadelos não o incomodavam mais, a cena do sangue dos pais pela madeira do chão de sua antiga casa não era agora a coisa mais terrível com que ele tinha que se preocupar quando fechava os olhos. Sasuke dormia pouco, as vezes três horas por dia, as vezes quatro. Os pensamentos se emaranhavam em eventos de carnificina e sofrimentos, chegando a confundi-lo sobre quando e onde exatamente aquela ou outra pessoa pereceu pela sua espada.

Muitos dos inimigos foram derrotados ao longo desses anos. Madara se foi, Orochimaru também, Kabuto desapareceu e agora Karin e Suigetsu comandavam a Vila Oculta do Som, antes sob o seu domínio. Tornou-se líder do país ainda jovem quando derrotou Orochimaru. As notícias correram e logo Sasuke era visto como aquele que libertou todos os que foram presos e sofreram com o domínio do senin lendário, que um dia prometeu a essas mesmas pessoas que O País do Som era o local onde eles poderiam viver e ser quem queriam ser. Ledo engano. Orochimaru colecionou uma porção de exemplares dos melhores de cada país, de cada clã, usando-os em suas pesquisas, em busca da vida eterna.

Nessa época, Sasuke estava completamente cego pela vingança, deixando para trás o status que lhe fora ofertado no país. Não desejava ser líder de nada, senão do próprio caminho. Ele seguiu o destino que acreditava ter selado sua vida, atrás do irmão mais velho.

E mesmo que Uchiha Itachi tenha sido por muitos anos seu alvo principal, quando Sasuke descobriu que nada do que sabia era real, ele desviou toda a energia para combater os responsáveis pela desgraça que tomou conta de seu Clã.

Sasuke também encontrou em seu caminho a guerra que se formava contra os Bijuus, e foi quando ele se aliou novamente ao time sete para proteger Naruto e a besta de nove caudas selado dentro dele. O Uchiha acreditava que estar ao lado do time sete o faria encontrar Itachi mais rápido, afinal de contas, a Akatsuki tinha interesse nas nove caudas. Nessa época, a Godaime havia lhe dado o perdão internacional, que logo depois foi retirado.

Em uma missão com o time para proteger uma vila dizimada pela Guerra, Sasuke teve a chance de enfrentar Itachi. Eles precisavam se infiltrar em uma Vila para obter informações sigilosas sobre o inimigo durante a guerra. Sakura queria salvar os habitantes da vila que trabalhavam forçados na criação de novas armas.

— Vamos invadir a noite, é mais eficáz. — Sasuke analisava o plano de Kakashi, enquanto Sakura curava as feridas de Naruto. — Existe um canal que contorna o país e podemos usá-lo para que as pessoas fujam.

— Muito bem, eu vou procidenciar barcos e deixar no canal. — Kakashi informou, deixando-os na companhia de um de seus nikens, Bogun, o cão de pelos brancos, ele era especialista em farejar inimigos, ou o que fosse que Kakashi precisasse.

— Certo! Então eu vou me preparar. — Naruto já se levantava, enquanto Sakura brigava com ele para permanecer deitado já que ela não havia terminado.

— Descanse, dobe, você precisa recuperar energia. — Sasuke o repreendeu, em pé ao lado dele, segurando a espada.

— Eu estou ótimo. — Naruto berrou.

— Cala a boca e senta. — Sakura o puxou com força.

— Sakura-chan isso machuca.

Sasuke girou os olhos e os deixou na cabana. Estavam há alguns quilômetros de distância da vila que pretendiam invadir, a noite logo chegaria e Sasuke sentia uma mudança estranha no clima.

— Sasuke-kun. — Sakura o chamou, ele não respondeu, permanecendo parado no mesmo lugar. — Naruto dormiu, descanse também, eu fico com o primeiro turno.

— Eu estou bem, pode ir dormir.

— Certo. — Sakura ainda ficou parada em silêncio por alguns minutos. — Eu sei que você não pretende voltar com a gente para Konoha, deixou claro que não entrou na Guerra pelo país, mas estou feliz que você está do nosso lado.

Sasuke virou-se e encarou os olhos verdes de Sakura, até que ela sorriu e voltou para a tenda onde Naruto dormir. Ela havia mudado desde a última vez que em se viram no esconderijo de Orochimaru um ano atrás, contudo, quando a olhava recordava-se ainda da garota que ele abandonou quando deixou a vila. Sasuke não era mais o mesmo, e ele precisava deixar isso claro para seu time. Ele possuía um propósito e não era flexível para mudar.

O plano do time sete ia seguindo bem, pelo menos até Kisame e Itachi aparecerem na vila. A luta foi intensa e Naruto perdeu o controle liberando algumas caudas, sem Yamato para controlá-lo a destruição se espalhou por toda a vila. Kakashi enfrentava o líder do Clã ao qual escravizou os habitantes, enquanto Sakura se dividia entre defender e salvar as pessoas.

Para Sasuke, nada além de sua vingança fazia sentido no momento. Os sentimentos de ódio que nutria em seu coração, crescendo a cada dia, foi a venda nos olhos que o cegou. Se isso justificava suas ações? Não, não justificava. E, francamente, Uchiha Sasuke não estava em busca de justificativas para a conclusão de sua vingança. Ele apenas agia conforme as regras do jogo que ele mesmo manipulava. E quem se opusesse ao seu caminho era declarado inimigo. Foi assim que deixou para trás pela segunda vez o time sete. Mas a cólera que o impulsionava se mostrou um monstro com garras letais.

***

Sasuke seguiu Itachi para longe da Vila. Foi quando Izumi apareceu na sua frente, defendendo Itachi de um golpe da serpente que Sasuke invocou. Ela era a quarta pessoa em anos, que viu ostentar o sharingan na órbita ocular.

Seus músculos atrofiaram e a mente se confundiu, acreditou que estava sendo vítima de um genjutsu, mas a Uchiha na sua frente era real e forte. Sasuke recordou da infância, talvez seis ou sete anos, ele a viu parada em frente a sua casa, conversando com Itachi.

Por um momento achou que Izumi fazia parte do plano do irmão, e que ela também foi responsável pelo massacre do Clã Uchiha. Sasuke sacou a espada em sua direção, mas um golpe de taijutsu o acertou em cheio na costela, levando-o de encontro ao chão, próximo dos pés de Itachi que sugeriu que Izumi não fosse tão rigorosa. Com um sorriso moderado, Izumi parou ao seu lado com um pé sobre a costela fraturada, Sasuke já estava no limite do chakra e cansado devido a luta com Itachi.

— Finalmente nos reencontramos, Sasuke. — A voz da mulher era uma novidade para seus ouvidos. Sasuke não se recordava de como Izumi se pronunciava, as lembranças eram apenas imagens aleatórias em sua cabeça. — Você é uma versão muito mais bonita que seu irmão, só que com menos carisma.

Ela garagalhou e esticou a mão para que ele segurasse e ficasse em pé.

Não foi fácil compreender os motivos de Itachi. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Mas desde quando o mundo ninja tinha algum sentido? Entre disputas territoriais, guerras e rixas entre famílias nobres e Clãs poderosos, o que restava era uma população que sofria por conta dessa sociedade, apenas isso que Sasuke conhecia.

Mas pensar que, de todas as pessoas do Clã, Itachi poderia salvar apenas uma. Nesse caso, Sasuke foi o escolhido pelo irmão. Izumi foi supostamente a primeira Uchiha a morrer naquela noite fatídica. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido o Hokage falar sobre isso com alguém no hospital, enquanto Sasuke era atendido por uma enfermeira, ainda paralisado de medo, sofrendo com o efeito colateral do genjutsu que foi submetido.

As explicações, por mais que fossem claras e objetivas, pareciam mais um labirinto de palavras na cabeça de Sasuke, conforme Itachi ia avançando em sua história.

Enquanto Sasuke ouvia tudo em silêncio, sentado diante de uma fogueira que Izumi ascendeu para aquecê-los. Era noite e estavam em uma caverna para não chamar a atenção de pessoas que passavam na floresta. Eles não estavam sozinhos, eram observados por Hoshigaki Kisame, um dos membros dos espadachins da Névoa, e por uma kunoichi sentada afastada, ao qual Sasuke ainda não sabia o nome.

— Supostamente era para eu estar com uma equipe da ANBU em missão. — Izumi continuou falando. — As missões de assassinato da ANBU não são reportadas em relatórios, mas Danzo e os velhos conselheiros sempre documentavam tudo e então Itachi optou por me eliminar para salvá-lo. Passei a usar uma identidade falsa, Saki Inoue, ela foi uma kunoichi da Vila Oculta da Névoa.

— Uma garota bem nervosinha. — Kisame riu, mostrando os dentes afiados em sua boca. — Mas eu dava um jeito que a deixava bem calminha.

— Você é nojento, Kisame. — A kunoichi que Sasuke não conhecia comentou, revirando os olhos e afastando-se dele.

— Ora, ora, pequena. — O espadachim apoiava-se em sua grande espada. — Ficou curiosa em saber os detalhes?

— Apenas se no final da história ela morreu de desgosto. — Ela virou, olhando para Sasuke em seguida.

Era mais baixa, em vista da altura de Izumi, possuía longos cabelos negros, soltos pela metade, uma outra metade estava presa em um coque com dois palitos de metal. Algum tempo depois, Sasuke descobriria que eles eram tão letais quanto a sua espada, sendo uma das armas preferidas dela durante as lutas, arremessando-as com uma precisão cirúrgica na jugular do inimigo.

Seus olhos também eram escuros, como pedras de ônix. Havia algo em seu olhar que chamou a atenção de Sasuke, e logo ele entendeu o motivo. Assim que ela se aproximou da fogueira, Sasuke pode notar uma leve semelhança entre ela e Izumi.

— Ainda não fomos apresentados, meu nome é Uchiha Asuka, sou prima de Izumi, provavelmente somos parentes em terceiro grau, mas ninguém nunca me explicou direito a nossa árvore genealógica maluca. — Ela estava parada do outro lado da fogueira, usava botas até os joelhos e uma calça preta muito justa com um haori por cima que não cobria com perfeição as tiras amarradas ao redor do busto. — Talvez você não se lembre, mas a gente costumava brincar, eu mesma não me recordo disso, mas Itachi insiste em dizer que você atirou shurikens na minha direção, eu abaixei e acabou pegando no meu cabelo.

— Ficou todo irregular, precisou cortar bem curtinho depois. — Ao contrário de Asuka, Izumi possuía cabelos castanhos, igualmente lisos e longos, mas ela os mantinha presos em uma trança. As duas tinham em comum o formato do rosto e a pinta abaixo dos olhos arqueados e furtivos. — Ela chorou a noite toda.

— Nee-chan, porque você precisa lembrar disso? — Asuka girou os olhos.

Sasuke a olhou de esguelha, depois para Izumi e em seguida para Itachi.

— O garoto vai acabar explodindo com tanta informação. — Kisame gargalhou, erguendo a espada e informando que daria início ao primeiro turno de vigilância, deixando a caverna em seguida.

— Vamos descansar, daqui algumas horas precisamos partir. — Itachi falou.

— Onde vocês vão? — Sasuke perguntou, ainda que seu olhar acompanhasse Asuka pela caverna. Izumi e Itachi trocaram olhares.

— Vamos nos encontrar com um informante. — Izumi respondeu. — Quem sabe se você viesse com a gente, seria muito mais interessante do que continuar correndo ao redor do próprio rabo como um cachorro perdido.

Sasuke ponderou por um momento o que Izumi dizia, ignorando a ofensa dita.

***

Descobrir que não era o último remanescente do Clã Uchiha não só pegou Sasuke de surpresa, como fez tudo mudar na sua vida, talvez mais do que descobrir a verdade sobre o massacre orquestrado pelos anciões de Konoha e o golpe que o Clã orquestrava conta eles. Estava agora em um cenário completamente novo. E com o avanço da Guerra, a visão de Sasuke sobre o mundo ninja tornou-se disforme.

Itachi não era exatamente o que ele imaginou durante tantos anos. De fato, o irmão ao qual cuidou dele, brincou com ele e o protegeu antes do pesadelo acontecer, estava ali em algum lugar perdido em meio as lembranças que o impedia de dormir. Foram noites em claro ouvido as vozes baixas de Izumi ao lado de Itachi pela madrugada. A cumplicidade dos dois era palpável, pelo menos quando estavam juntos. E da mesma forma que ela era gentil e confidente, as vezes se mostrava sem qualquer paciência a ponto de atacá-lo de igual para igual. Sasuke pensou nos anos em que Izumi e Asuka tiveram que se manter em sigilo, usando pseudônimos e evitando o uso do sharingan, pelo menos para aqueles que elas desejavam manter vivos. Já alguns, não tão sortudos, conheceram a técnica de luta com o sharingan em ação, mas não viveram para contar o que viram.

Descobriu que Asuka foi treinada por Izumi. Como tinha apenas cinco anos quando foi levada de Konoha, não possuía técnicas ensinadas na Academia Ninja. Era uma combatente nata do Clã Uchiha, ainda mais pela experiência de crescer e desenvolver habilidades para lutar contra a própria shishou e Itachi, quando ele as visitava. Ela era dois anos mais nova que Sasuke, mas não devia muito em suas habilidades. Possuía agilidade e destreza, e seu sharingan despertou ainda muito nova, quando atacada por Itachi na noite do massacre. Ele chegou a feri-la com a espada enfiada no seu peito, contudo, a garota ainda estava viva após Itachi prender o irmão em um genjutsu poderoso. Itachi a levou consigo para o esconderijo onde Izumi se encontrava e lá cuidaram dela. Para Danzo, a menina foi levada pelo rio, e nenhum corpo encontrado. A relação entre Itachi e Asuka foi de extrema violência no início, até Asuka transferir seu ódio para aquele mundo que tornou Itachi o que ele era.

— Está com medo de me ferir? — Seu olhar era de prazer total quando encurralou Sasuke contra uma árvore. — Não pegue leve comigo por eu ser uma mulher, ou vai acabar morrendo.

— Não entendo porque estamos aqui nesse jogo estúpido quando eles estão no encontro com o informante.

Asuka deu de ombros e caminhou na outra direção, puxando metade dos cabelos para o alto, prendendo-os com os palitos de metal que havia atirado na direção de Sasuke.

— Você não pensou que a gente ia andar por aí juntos chamando a atenção de todos sobre nossa existência, não é?

— Com certeza os inimigos temeriam muito mais a gente se soubessem da existência de mais dois membros do Clã Uchiha.

Asuka parou e olhou Sasuke com um semblante soturno, depois moveu a cabeça, concordando com ele e subiu em uma pedra, onde sentou.

— Durante anos eu desejei a mesma coisa, eu tinha meu orgulho ferido por não poder ser quem eu era. Mas você sabe que Orochimaru não era a única pessoa nesse mundo que desejava por as mãos em um Uchiha, certo? — Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando o céu. Estavam aguardando Itachi e Kisame retornar do encontro, enquanto Izumi se encarregou de ir até a Vila mais próxima para comprar suprimentos.

— Eu fui até Orochimaru por não saber a verdade, você que sempre soube não cairia nessa tão fácil.

— É, mas no mundo real as pessoas não nos fazem um convite gentil. Eles pegam o que querem, sem pedir. — Sasuke compreendia o que Asuka falava, mas não poderia simplesmente concordar que se esconder era mais fácil do que lutar contra o mundo. Quando disse isso, recebeu uma gargalhada de resposta. — Eu não sou uma arma, Sasuke. Estou lutando desde que me entendo por pessoa e não aguento mais. Quero ser vista como um ser humano e não pelo meu poder. Não quero ser temida, mas aceita e viver no mundo sem medo de acordar de madrugada com alguém pronto para arrancar meus olhos fora.

Izumi retornou, logo depois Itachi e Kisame se juntaram a eles. Tinham muito o que fazer, mas não poderiam viajar juntos, então dividiram-se em dois grupos, Itachi seguiu o irmão novamente.

***

Antes da guerra acabar, eles não possuíam um local fixo para viver. Pulavam de vila em vila, até que foi inevitável um confronto contra os remanescentes da Akatsuki no país da Chuva. Itachi estava naquela organização por dois únicos objetivos, manter-se próximo de Sasuke e cuidar para que a Kyuubi não fosse capturada e o selo rompido. Com seus objetivos alcançados, não havia mais porque continuar com a aliança. Ao que parecia pelos rumores, Naruto havia conseguido dominar a besta dentro de si.

Desligar-se de uma organização como aquela não era fácil. Havia duas formas de fazer isso, morrendo ou obtendo aliados ainda mais poderosos para te proteger, como foi com Orochimaru. A terceira opção, a que não parecia ser a mais eficaz, foi a decisão de Itachi, apenas porque a sorte pareceu bater em sua porta (ou o desfecho parecia inevitável naquela guerra).

Mantida por Pain, Amegakure era a sede da Akatsuki, e quando esse morreu na guerra, o local foi dominado por conselheiros corruptos. Com isso, foi fácil para Itachi assumir um posto mais alto do conselho, quando tiraram todos os membros corruptos da Vila. Tirar foi eufemismo, Kisame ignorou a decisão de Itachi ao priorizar a paz, e fez o que achou que era certo, resolvendo a pequena situação. Deixando a Vila logo em seguida, achava entediante demais a utopia almejada pelo Uchiha, mas não o achava menos forte por isso. Itachi era uma das poucas pessoas que Kisame respeitava.

Sasuke nunca teve interesse na política, apesar disso, estava sempre próximo do irmão. Com a reconstrução dos países que sofreram com a guerra, Amegakure se viu diante de uma demanda crescente de pedido de auxílio vindo de todos os lados. A venda de metais e produtos tecnológicos cresceu e com isso, aos poucos, o país foi se transformando, afastando a sombra da Akatsuki em uma nova era.

***

Ocasionalmente, pela trajetória em comum, Sasuke acabou aproximando-se mais de Asuka do que esperava, criando um vínculo, talvez o mais próximo de um laço sentimental que ele experimentou desde que conheceu Sakura.

Era noite e a vila estava pacifica, Sasuke permanecia em pé diante da janela, ele observava a chuva cair. As nuvens carregadas e a neblina misturada ao estilo industrial da vila deixavam tudo mais brumal, uma melancolia que escapava dos metais sondados e os canos que se intricava junto com os fios de energia elétrica ao qual a vila se dispunha.

— Volta para a cama. — Asuka falou, enquanto sentava sobre o colchão, puxando o lençol para cobrir a nudez. — Ninguém na Vila está preocupado com quem eu ando passando as minhas noites, por isso não precisa ir embora antes do sol nascer.

— Que sol? — Sasuke ainda olhava pela janela, depois fechou-a esfregando as mãos para se esquentar do frio. Ele virou e a encarou, os cabelos dela eram lisos e tão negros que contrastava com sua pele muito clara. — Eu me preocupo com o que falam de você.

— Você sabe o que falam de mim? — Ela suspirou e riu em seguida, passando as mãos nos cabelos. — As mulheres acham que eu sou muito sortuda, alguns homens sentem inveja de mim, se é que me entende. E tem aquelas pessoas que acham que formamos um casal bonito demais.

Asuka possuía uma cicatriz no peito, a lembrança nada agradável que carregava desde a infância. Agora, já adulta, ela almejava mais do que ser apenas uma máquina de guerra, devido suas habilidades e a kekkei genkai extremamente rara para aqueles tempos. Asuka desejava viajar e conhecer outros lugares, um mundo diferente do que estava acostumada. Só que era complicado quando todo o Mundo parecia ser um grande caldeirão perigoso.

— Não foi a sorte que nos uniu. — Sasuke comentou.

— Isso importa agora?

— Claro. — Ele sentou na ponta da cama, vestindo a calça. — Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido com nosso Clã, teríamos vivido juntos desde cedo. Talvez eu não me interessasse por você em tais circunstâncias.

— Então eu não seria boa o bastante para você? — Asuka saltou nas costas de Sasuke, pressionando os seios contra as costas dele, puxando-o de volta para a cama. Ele se virou e permitiu que ela deitasse a cabeça sobre seu peito. — Eu vejo diferente.

— Diferente, como? — Uma mão de Sasuke acariciava os cabelos dela, enquanto a outra pousava embaixo da própria cabeça.

— Itachi e Izumi eram prometidos para casamento, você sabia?

— Não. — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha com a novidade.

— Coisa de gente antiga. Eles se casariam, possivelmente Itachi seria Hokage. Com isso, nossas famílias ficariam mais unidas. — Asuka ergueu o pescoço para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. — As coisas aconteceriam naturalmente, inevitavelmente você se apaixonaria por mim, mas teria muito trabalho em me conquista.

Sasuke se permitiu um riso contido com aquela ilusão.

— Devo lembra-la que foi você quem me procurou na primeira noite no meu quarto?

— Sim, porque se fosse depender de você, com certeza estaríamos a tremer de frio cada um em seu quarto completamente entediados numa hora dessas. — Asuka ergueu o corpo para lhe arrancar um beijo nos lábios, sentando-se sobre as pernas dele, deixando o lençol escorregar pelo seu corpo. — Felizmente você permitiu que eu entrasse no seu quarto e na sua vida.

— Você disse que tinha um assunto sério a tratar. — Ele falou, contemplando os seios expostos.

— Minha libido não é um assunto sério?

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes e a segurou pela cintura, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Queria poder levá-la para longe, uma ilha privativa, onde pudessem recomeçar. Era irônico tal discurso vindo de alguém que tinha como prioridade dar cabo ao poder das grandes nações ninjas. Mas estar com Asuka parecia a resposta para a solidão que consumia seu interior, ainda que ele pensasse muito nos erros cometidos em um passado não tão distante assim.

Asuka era como um pequeno raio de sol em sua vida, era um novo elo que o ligava ao futuro que parecia ser possível, ou normalidade, ao qual perdeu com o passar dos anos, vivendo isolado em Konoha ou nos escuros e frios esconderijos de Orochimaru. Ele queria se agarrar aquela oportunidade com todas as forças.

***

Ainda que o significado de amor fosse um enigma, o significado de sofrimento era conhecido, quase que uma companheira na rotina de Uchiha Sasuke. Quando ele segurou o corpo sem vida de Asuka em seus braços, sua mente se entorpeceu diante da cena. O inimigo que arrancou a vida da Uchiha, jazia morto no chão atrás dele, mas a vingança não possuía nenhum sabor, senão o amargor da angústia que sentia no momento.

***

A morte de Asuka foi um dos motivos que fez Sasuke deixar Amegakure e tentar uma nova vida no país da Grama. Nesse processo, encontrou-se com Hatake Kakashi. Como não estava em clima para saudosismo e reconciliações, a conversa entre os dois não acabou nada bem. Kakashi tentou, orientou e conversou. Mas Sasuke queria distância de Konoha ou de qualquer outra nação shinobi.

No país da Grama, a princípio com uma identidade oculta, Sasuke passou a trabalhar em uma pequena fazenda onde uma mulher idosa precisava de ajuda para plantar arroz, arar a terra e cuidar dos animais. Ela era solitária, havia perdido os filhos e netos na guerra, e não demorou muito para que partisse, deitada em sua cama, com Sasuke ao lado velando os seus últimos momentos.

Não havia serviço pesado que ele não pudesse fazer. E com o tempo, passou a ser reconhecido pelos demais moradores da Vila, pois estava sempre disposto a ajudar quem por ali passava. A princípio, fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para manter a mente ocupada e não ter tempo para pensamentos destrutivos. Depois, compreendeu que aquilo de fato era benéfico para si. E se quisesse que o mundo tivesse um futuro melhor do que aquele em que ele cresceu, precisava dar mais de si.

***

A primeira correspondência que recebeu de Naruto levou dois meses para Sasuke finalmente abrir. Assim que o fez, pegou o pergaminho e sentou-se sobre uma pedra para ler, enquanto comia seu almoço. Em resumo, Konoha estava prosperando e Hinata estava grávida. Sasuke respondeu com poucas palavras, mas o suficiente para dizer parabéns. Seu falcão, Koza, levou o pergaminho e trouxe outro em seguida. Assim iniciou-se as trocas de mensagem com o Hokage.

Na mesma época, descobriu que o irmão mais velho convalescia de uma doença sem cura, ao qual afetava a sua visão. Itachi não parecia tão preocupado com o rumo que sua saúde caminhava, ainda mais gentil e pacifista do que nunca. E isso irritava Sasuke.

Nas mensagens de Naruto, ele falava muito sobre os feitos de todos os membros da vila. Pessoas que Sasuke nem se lembrava mais do rosto, alguns sequer ouvira falar. Sakura era sempre citada, assim como o sensei deles. Não reagiu ao saber que estavam namorando.

Mas surpreendeu-se ao pensar nela nos dias seguintes e por isso enviou uma mensagem para Kakashi, queria um encontro para dar fim naquele passado. Acreditava que Sakura merecia ouvir dele ao menos um pedido de perdão. Só que ela não respondeu. Sasuke gerou tanta tristeza quanto colheu na vida, e não a culpava por querer seguir em frente, sem a imagem dele para assombrá-la.

Algumas semanas depois, enquanto ajudava na construção de um celeiro de madeira, recebeu uma visita inusitada. Um dos representantes do Daimyo do País da Grama entregou a Sasuke um convite para um encontro oficial com o governante. O país da Grama se sustentava praticamente da plantação e colheita, exportava alimentos e trabalhadores braçais para outras vilas, além de seus ninjas estrategistas. Não era um país rico, mas conseguia se manter por si só, além de diplomático a ponto de equilibrar as tensões durante os conflitos entre os países vizinhos.

A mansão do Daimyo era cercada por guardas e um jardim florido. Sasuke estava inclinado a não aceitar o pedido, mas acabou cedendo pela pretensão em saber o que um governante desejava dele. Os elogios que ouvia da boca do Daimyo pareciam sinceros, ele era um homem gordo e de estatura muito baixa. Usava roupas tradicionais, com o bordado do brasão de seu Clã no braço. Sasuke caminhou ao lado do Daimyo pela varanda da mansão, até que chegaram a sala de chá. A cerimônia do chá foi realizada em seguida e a conversa se desviou para o que realmente ele desejava do Uchiha.

— Como pode ver, meu país é próspero e sobreviveu quatro guerras ninjas. Eu vejo as novas lideranças das grandes nações mudarem de posição e assumirem uma postura mais diplomática, é um sonho ao qual meu pai não pode presenciar. E eu temo que meu tempo esteja chegando ao fim.

— Não me parece doente ou velho demais para ver o que vai dar esse futuro. — Sasuke analisava o semblante cheio de rugas do Daimyo enquanto ele ria e alguns guardas se irritavam pela forma descortês que ele tratava a figura mais importante do país.

— Quanto mais te conheço, mais tenho certeza da minha decisão, e minha finada esposa com certeza concordaria comigo. — O Daimyo ergueu a mão e solicitou a entrada de uma nova pessoa na sala do chá. A porta deslizou para o lado e uma mulher entrou. Ela vestia um quimono florido com um obi vermelho em volta da cintura. Os cabelos, castanho-escuro, estava preso com uma longa trança, adornada com pérolas. A maquiagem destacava a palidez de sua pele, com uma boca pintada de vermelho. — Essa é Midori, minha filha mais velha.

Sasuke a observou andar em passos lentos até ficar atrás do pai, sentando-se na almofada de forma cuidadosa por conta da estrutura do quimono. Midori não o olhou nem por um momento, mantendo a cabeça baixa durante toda a conversa. Sasuke começou a se incomodar com o rumo do diálogo e então ouviu as palavras que temia. O Daimyo oferecia a mão da filha mais velha em casamento, como troca de seus feitos pelo país da Grama e em nome do futuro do Clã Sanada.

— Senhor, é uma surpresa devo dizer, mas uma honra. — Sasuke não era de escolher as palavras para usar, mas estava em uma situação delicada. — Contudo, meu próprio Clã está a beira de ser extinto, eu não tenho condições de arcar com mais uma obrigação desse nível.

— Eu imaginei que fosse dizer isso. — O homem moveu a cabeça novamente e um dos guardar aproximou-se colocando um baú em frente a Sasuke, abrindo-o em seguida. — São muitas moedas de ouro, poderá reestruturar o Cla Uchiha e até mesmo comprar um país novo para você se quiser.

— Eu não estou entendendo, como poderei reestruturar meu Clã e o seu ao mesmo tempo? Eu não serei um “Sanada”.

— O país da Grama precisa apenas de um líder de origem forte, seu primogênito poderá se tornar esse líder no futuro quando eu partir. Não é diferente do que as outras famílias sempre fizeram.

— Está tão cego por um herdeiro homem que não pensa no fato de concebermos uma garota, hipoteticamente falando. — Sasuke percebeu o sorriso de Midori, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse erguido a cabeça ou dito uma só palavra enquanto era tratada como mercadoria pelo pai.

— Ora, vocês são jovens e saudáveis, podem ter quantos herdeiros quiser durante os próximos anos. — Ele gargalhou e os guardas riram junto conforme o Daimyo movia a cabeça e apontava na sua direção. — Midori é uma boa mulher, cuidou das irmãs quando a mãe faleceu, sabe se comportar. E claro, ee não se importa, ela tem vinte e nove anos, acredito que você não vá se incomodar em desposar uma mulher mais velha por conta de meros três anos. Mas se prefrerir, Takki completa dezesseis em um mês.

Sasuke ignorou a última oferta.

— Eu preciso pensar.

— Confesso que não esperava por uma recusa imediata, mas se precisa de tempo, então darei alguns dias. Mas não se demore. Eu conheço o Clã Uchiha, e meu interesse nessa união marital se deve ao fato de vocês serem como uma Fênix, renascem das cinzas e sempre retomam o poder. Embora o Clã Sanada seja diplomático desde o início da era ninja, nós também somos como a Fênix, por isso estamos aqui até hoje.

Sasuke deixou a mansão do Daimyo, precisava pensar em seu futuro.


	15. A longa jornada de Sasuke – Parte II

A decisão foi tomada dias depois e agora Sasuke se via então diante do irmão mais velho, que estava sentado numa poltrona aguardando Izumi terminar de ajudá-lo com o traje cerimonial. Mesmo que não pudesse enxergar com totalidade, Itachi podia pressentir a inquietação do irmão naquele momento.

— Você está elegante como um lorde feudal. — Izumi passou as duas mãos sobre o tecido de algodão na altura do peito de Sasuke, sorrindo em seguida. Ela vestia uma yukata vermelha com estampa de garças, os longos cabelos presos em uma trança, sua maquiagem era discreta, porém o batom se destacava nos pequenos lábios carnudos e a pele pálida.

Sempre que a olhava, Sasuke recordava-se de Asuka. As semelhanças estavam lá, nos olhos arqueados, as maçãs protuberantes, o sorriso refrescante que animava o ambiente.

— Bondade sua, Izumi. — Sasuke respondeu, guardando para si as emoções.

— Mas a roupa não vai combinar com essa cara depressiva, parece que está indo para um funeral. — Ela afastou-se para olhá-lo novamente.

— O que mais poderia ser, senão o enterro do futuro que eu planejei ao lado de Asuka? — A voz melancólica demonstrava todo o sentimento acumulado até então. O que deixou Izumi calada diante do desabafo inesperado.

Itachi moveu o corpo na poltrona, incomodado.

— Sasuke, você não precisa se casar contra a sua vontade. Achei que estava feliz, ou melhor, satisfeito com a decisão que tomou. — Itachi falou, segurando uma bengala de madeira na mão esquerda.

— Não tenho do que reclamar, não é? Me casarei com a filha de um nobre, o Clã Uchiha terá dominado dois países importantes no continente, além de termos influência no País do Som. Está mais do que claro que esse casamento foi a melhor decisão que tomei na minha vida até hoje.

— Desde quando você se interessa por esse tipo de politicagem? — Itachi ficou em pé, mas não foi necessário que ninguém o orientasse enquanto se deslocava pelo cômodo, não havia ali nada que prejudicasse seus passos até o irmão. — Quando me falou que se casaria, pensei que havia se permitido um pouco de alegria depois do que aconteceu. Você não tem culpa da morte de Asuka, não pode carregar nas costas esse peso.

— Eu posso sim, e vou carregar. — Ele respondeu seco. — Não vamos discutir isso agora, por favor. — Sasuke virou-se para o espelho, optou por um traje azul marinho e calças cinza escuro, e o famoso bordado do símbolo do Clã Uchiha em suas costas. O casamento seria realizado sem alardes, com convidados íntimos na reclusa mansão do Daimyo no País da Grama.

— Sempre temos escolhas, meu irmão. Entretanto, as vezes nenhuma é aquela que desejamos na verdade.

— Ora, chega de discurso depressivo, hoje é dia do seu casamento. — Izumi os interceptou com uma batida nas mãos. — Tente sorrir mais, divirta-se com sua esposa. Precisa conhecê-la melhor, afinal.

Itachi concordou, movendo a cabeça.

— Quem sabe no processo você não acaba se divertindo mesmo que sem querer? — Itachi aproximou-se mais, erguendo a mão, sabendo exatamente onde estava o ombro de Sasuke para se apoiar. — Cuide de sua esposa, Sasuke, ela não tem culpa de nada do que passamos ou dos tratados que o pai tramou, seja gentil e carinhoso. Não seja responsável por mais uma vida infeliz nesse mundo.

— Eu vou fazer o possível.

***

A cerimônia foi longa e exaustiva. Sasuke passou a mão na nunca, sentindo um leve espasmo muscular. Imaginava se a esposa não estava na mesma situação, fatigada pela quantidade de detalhes que exigia um casamento como aquele. Ele não ouviu nenhuma reclamação vindo dela, estava silenciosa e de olhos vidrados no chão durante todo o tempo.

A cerimônia havia terminado já fazia algumas horas e Sasuke estava até o momento na companhia de membros do Clã Sanada. Uma conversa sem fim sobre os feitos dos homens da Vila. Entediante no ponto de vista de Sasuke. Quando foi questionado sobre seu envolvimento na guerra, o Uchiha preferiu abster de comentários, decidindo ir dormir.

Midori estava sentada na cama quando Sasuke entrou no quarto do casal. Percebeu que a esposa se levantou no mesmo instante, ao lado da cama. Ele não se importou com o fato dela estar ainda em pé, na mesma posição, depois dele ter ido ao banheiro e retornado mais de quinze minutos depois.

Parou um instante no meio do cômodo, com a mão esfregando o rosto. Izumi chegou a dar algumas informações sobre como aquelas mulheres eram criadas aos moldes mais tradicionais possíveis. Eram jovens com a personalidade podada, proibidas de pensar por si só, educadas para ser a esposa “perfeita”: calada e obediente.

Isso incluía ficar em pé no recinto até que o marido decidisse o que fazer com ela.

— Pode relaxar, se quiser deitar na cama, tudo bem. Eu não vou dormir agora. — Ele falou e Midori automaticamente deitou na cama.

Sasuke piscou os olhos, recordando-se das palavras de Izumi. “Ela deve ficar apavorada essa noite, será a primeira vez em sua vida que ficará a sós com um homem. Garotas como Midori são guardadas a sete chaves como um tesouro. Você precisa de paciência.”

Sasuke não estava nem cogitando transar com Midori naquela noite. Não pensava em fazer isso tão cedo, embora precisassem do sexo para que os herdeiros tão almejados pelo sogro, nascessem. Ele então passou a mão nos cabelos negros, havia tirado metade do traje no banheiro e agora vestia apenas a calça e uma camisa preta que encontrou dobrada sobre um banco dentro do quarto de vestir. Sentou na cama e pode sentir a rigidez ao qual o corpo de Midori se encontrava, encolhida e protegida embaixo da coberta.

— Não tivemos muito tempo de conversar desde o noivado e o casamento. — Ele falou, esperando que a esposa tivesse algo a dizer. — Eu não vou dormir na cama com você, pelo menos até que a gente se entenda melhor, vou ficar no chão.

— Sinto muito se eu o decepcionei em nossa primeira noite juntos. — Ela falou, apavorada ao sentar na cama, os cabelos dela eram longos o bastante para cair pelas costas até cobrir o travesseiro. — Por favor, Sasuke-sama, perdoe meus modos. Deite-se ao meu lado.

— Não me peça perdão, nada mais justo que a gente se conheça melhor antes de qualquer intimidade. — Sasuke não olhou para ela quando pegou o travesseiro e colocou no chão ao lado da cama. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que dormiria no chão.

***

Ser casado não parecia tão terrível, mas era solitário, o que achou singular. Recordava-se de sua mãe em casa. Ela era sempre amável e respeitava Fugaku. Seu pai parecia sempre sério, mas a mãe dizia que era porque ele estava ocupado com o Clã, mas no fundo ele os amava. Sasuke se recordava de vê-los conversando em voz baixa na cozinha ou na varanda. As vezes flagrava-os em intimidade, ele segurando a mão dela, ou acariciando seu rosto. Mas os dois estavam sempre juntos, como um casal.

Além do horário das refeições, quando Sasuke estava na Vila, ele e Midori dividiam o mesmo cômodo quando iam dormir. Ele no chão e ela na cama. Não tinha a menor ideia do que Midori costumava fazer durante todo o seu dia, as vezes a encontrava no jardim brincando com as três irmãs mais novas ou colhendo flores.

Sua residência ficava dentro do distrito do Clã Sanada. Era uma casa confortável com vários cômodos que possuíam divisórias com painéis de madeira. A casa dispunha de uma varanda em toda a sua extensão, local que costumava ficar sentado nos fins de tarde apenas apreciando as cores avermelhadas do pôr de sol. Midori o acompanhava algumas vezes, trazendo um chá, saquê ou algo para ele comer, mas permanecia sentada mais atrás, em silêncio.

Um dia, quando retornou do Dojo onde treinava as crianças, Sasuke encontrou Midori em seu escritório, foi uma noite complicada onde teve que ouvi-la chorar por horas até que se acalmasse, convencendo-a de que não o incomodava o fato dela ler, ou se interessar por qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o próprio casamento, pintura ou flores.

— A casa também é sua, não há nada no meu escritório que você não possa ver.

— Eu não queria irritá-lo. — Midori segurava o livro em suas mãos, apertando-o contra o corpo.

— Eu vou ficar irritado se você continuar insistindo em se desculpar por um erro que não cometeu. — Ele moveu a cabeça levemente para o lado, notando o olhar de esguelha da esposa. Não havia comunicação ou troca de olhares. O livro que ela segurava com tanta devoção parecia falar sobre ervas medicinais. — Você pode ir até a Vila comprar novos livros.

— Meu pai diz que é perigoso a gente sair do distrito.

— Seu pai não manda mais em você. — Sasuke aproximou-se para pegar o livro e notou que ela deu um passo para trás. — Aliás, ninguém manda em você, nem mesmo eu.

Midori ergueu o queixo, fitando-o nos olhos. Sasuke apenas insistiu que ela poderia ir onde desejasse. Acreditou que Midori tivesse um espírito rebelde ao menos para conhecer o mundo do lado de fora, mas parecia que a conversa mais a assustou do que encorajou.

Decidiu então levar a esposa para visitar Amegakure. O Daimyo foi contra a viagem, suas filhas jamais deixaram o país. Mas em uma conversa séria, Sasuke deixou claro que a segurança de Midori estava em suas mãos e que ela poderia levar uma das irmãs para lhe fazer companhia.

Maki foi a escolhida, a mais nova com nove anos. Ela não conheceu a mãe, pois faleceu no parto em que veio ao mundo, por isso era rejeitada pelo pai que sequer a olhou nos olhos quando nasceu. Sasuke notou que Midori tinha um laço especial com Maki, devido ao fato dela ter cuidado da irmã desde que nasceu, por isso não queria separar as duas e a viagem seria mais confortável para a esposa.

A ideia era que, longe do Clã Sanada, Midori poderia mostrar sua verdadeira identidade, ou pelo menos tentar encontrar uma. Felizmente Izumi estava lá para ajudar. E em uma semana já podia ver a mudança no comportamento da esposa.

Sasuke não conhecia os gostos literários de Midori, portanto comprou uma dúzia de livros indicados pela vendedora da loja. Midori ficou sem palavras quando recebeu o presente, tencionou abraçá-lo, mas recuou quase que instantaneamente, corando as maçãs do rosto e abaixando a cabeça numa reverência. Ele a deixou no quarto para que lesse os livros, enquanto Maki brincava pelas poças de água da Vila, já adaptada aos costumes das crianças de Amegakure.

Ficaram um mês na Vila Oculta da Chuva, faltava dois dias para retornarem ao país da Grama, logo depois do festival dos fogos de artifícios. Sasuke levou Mika e Midori para verem os fogos do alto do prédio, aproveitando que a chuva havia estiado e o céu estava estrelado. Ele observou a excitação das duas ao admirarem o céu colorido, precisou levar Mika no colo porque ela dormiu antes do festival terminar.

Sasuke levou a criança para o quarto em que ela estava hospedada, no final do corredor. Depois retornou para seu quarto, onde sequer pensou duas vezes antes de deitar na cama de forma automática. Já imaginava ter que levantar para dormir no sofá, quando desistiu de continuar com aquela situação. A esposa também não demonstrou nenhum desagrado, então permitiu-se relaxar no colchão macio. Ele não pensou muito quando virou para o lado e encontrou Midori de olhos abertos encarando-o serenamente. Seu rosto era delicado e os olhos pequenas bolas cor de avelã com alguns riscos amarelados, eram diferentes de tudo o que tinha visto, tendo percebido isso só algumas semanas depois de casados.

Sasuke aproximou o corpo e levou a mão ao rosto de Midori, ela estava quente e a pele estremeceu com seu toque. Sorriu, vaidoso por ser responsável pela sensação causada nela. Ele então a beijou lentamente, e conforme o beijo era correspondido, Sasuke deitou sobre o corpo dela. Havia um pensamento fixo em sua cabeça “Seja gentil e carinhoso, cuide de sua esposa.”

Midori não fugiu, chorou ou enrijeceu o corpo nem por um momento, então Sasuke deduziu que estava seguindo os conselhos do irmão. Quando a fez gozar, arrancando gemidos baixos, porém ousados para sua posição, chegou a conclusão de que era mesmo possível se divertir no processo, conforme Itachi previu.

Mas depois, enquanto Midori dormia na cama com um semblante tranquilo, Sasuke ainda se sentia solitário. Sentado no sofá, observando a noite de Amegakure, era inevitável recorda-se das pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida e que foram responsáveis por um pouco de felicidade ao qual provou ser capaz de existir.

Havia um vazio em seu peito, algo que não poderia ser preenchido com dinheiro ou sexo. Talvez fosse seu carma. Perder tudo o que possuía. Olhou para a mulher deitada na cama, a luz fraca iluminava seu corpo coberto pelo lençol, as curvas acentuadas e os cabelos espalhados. Por um momento a lembrança de Asuka o fez estremecer levemente.

***

Quando recebeu a notificação da Vila Oculta da Chuva, informando que Izumi havia desaparecido em missão, Sasuke deixou o país da Grama imediatamente. Em sua busca, ele encontrou alguns inimigos, mas nenhum levava-o na direção de onde ela era mantida em cárcere. Procurou então a ajuda de antigos companheiros, encontrando Suigetsu e Karin no País do Som. Ainda que não encontrassem Izumi, precisavam descobrir a origem do novo inimigo. Estavam no laboratório de pesquisa principal de Orochimaru, onde Karin poderia rastrear com sua técnica a localização de Izumi.

A chegada de seu time no local coincidiu com a da ANBU de Konoha, enviada por Naruto, a pedido de Itachi. Sasuke sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade para as vilas fortalecerem os laços, portanto, assistiu de longe o trabalho de resgate.

— O que estamos esperando? Podemos levá-la para casa. — Karin ajeitou os óculos, irritada por serem obrigados a ficar escondidos. — Você não vai deixar Izumi-san nas mãos de Konoha, vai?

Raramente Karin demonstrava qualquer tipo de interesse na amizade com outras kunoichi, mas com Izumi era diferente. Sasuke sabia que as duas possuíam um certo laço de amizade oriunda de missões exporádicas entre a Vila do Som e da Chuva.

— Konoha possui os melhores médicos ninjas. — Sasuke respondeu, demonstrando paciência, embora sentisse todos os músculos do corpo adoecer tamanho ódio que sentia pelas condições do lugar. — Além de especialistas que podem retirar a memória de Izumi, isso pode ajudar a encontrar o responsável.

Karin resmungou.

— Sim, eu me lembro daquele Yamanaka. Ele viu coisas demais na minha cabeça. — A kunoichi alisou as têmporas. — Pelo menos foi mais gentil que o outro brutamontes que quase arrancou meus dentes com uma linha.

— O que vamos fazer agora, Sasuke? — Suigetsu perguntou, escorado na árvore enquanto observava Karin não perdendo a chance de ficar mais perto do Uchiha.

— Não temos alternativa senão descobrir quem está por trás disso. — Ele viu os últimos ANBUS deixarem o local, levando com o corpo inconsciente de Izumi. — Antes, vou encontrar meu irmão.

— Posso ir com você, Sasuke-kun? — Karin tirou os óculos e piscou na direção de Sasuke.

— Volte com Suigetsu, preciso de mais informações sobre essas pessoas.

Ela bufou, enquanto Suigetsu gargalhava.

***

Itachi estava deitado na cama, como lhe fora ordenado pelo médico. Quando Sasuke entrou no quarto, encontrou o irmão com ataduras em volta de seus olhos. Segundo o médico, a cirurgia havia sido eficaz, mas precisaria de mais tempo para que o Uchiha pudesse remover as bandagens. O médico ainda não estava completamente convencido de que Itachi voltaria a ter sua visão completa, mas as chances de recuperar pelo menos uma parte dela era o que motivou a cirurgia.

O quarto era iluminado apenas por uma luz provinda de uma luminária sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sasuke puxou uma cadeira e se acomodou ao lado da cama de casal. Havia um porta-retratos ao lado da luminária, era a foto do time de Itachi quando era genin em Konoha. Demorou alguns anos para Itachi falar sobre o time da fotografia, Tenma Izumo e Shinko Inari eram seus companheiros de time, liderados por Yuki Minazuki. Todos, menos Itachi, foram mortos durante a Terceira Guerra Mundial Ninja, fato que transformou de vez a vida dele, levando-o a lutar pela paz. Mesmo que no processo para alcançar seu sonho, tenha derramado muito sangue.

— Eu a encontrei, mas permiti que Konoha a levasse. — Foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke falou, quando ficaram sozinhos no quarto. Ele analisou a frieza do irmão enquanto ouvia os detalhes da ação.

— Fez o certo. — Itachi respondeu, sem se mover muito.

— Eles vão descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, não se incomoda com isso?

— Já está na hora do mundo saber que não somos os últimos. — Itachi moveu a cabeça na direção em que a voz de Sasuke vinha.

— E se ela não resistir aos ferimentos?

— Ela é mais forte do que você imagina, Sasuke.

— Você não teme perdê-la? — Sasuke tinha o olhar fixo sobre o irmão, que nunca aparentou tanta vulnerabilidade como naquele momento.

— É claro que sim. Mas eu confio nela, e em você.

***

Sasuke aguardou o contato de Karin e Suigetsu. Eles marcaram para se encontrar no país da Cachoeira, onde conseguiram pistas de um possível cativeiro que eles rastrearam. Ao encontra com Sasuke, Karin afirmou que o grupo seguia por uma rota em direção ao país dos Campos de Arroz, era possível que eles atravessassem os países para evitar Konoha, por isso o País do Som fazia parte dessa rota.

Para viajar mais rápido, Sasuke ordenou que Suigetsu e Karin retornassem ao País do Som por Konoha, já que era um caminho sem muitos problema. Os países que deveriam cruzar tinham obstáculos que atrasaria o grupo a frente caso estivessem com refém. Sasuke ignorou os protestos da kunoichi, ele partiu, sem tempo para discussões.

Em um dado momento, o grupo se dividiu, Sasuke notou a diferença entre os passos marcados no chão e nas árvores. Havia reféns com eles e provavelmente foram em direção ao sul, sabendo que eram seguidos. Mas o objetivo do Uchiha era outro, já que Konoha parecia estar no rastro do mesmo grupo. A ANBU era boa, mas não o bastante para despistá-lo.

As pistas o levaram até Sano, uma Vila que fazia divisão entre os três países. Era um local comum para os viajantes e estava com um movimento alto devido aos festivais que se aproximavam. Por um momento pensou em Midori, havia prometido levá-la ao festival. Balançou a cabeça, continuando seu caminho pelas barracas. Havia seguido um dos homens que comprava suprimentos para a viagem. Sasuke esperava um momento certo para capturá-los, quando estivessem no país do Som, próximo dali havia um esconderijo de Orochimaru, com algumas armadilhas no meio da floresta, inclusive uma barreira de concreto que se ergueria ao ser acionada, formando um círculo de alguns quilômetros, onde ficaria preso o Bijuu que Orochimaru tentava capturar na época, mais fácil para ser derrotado. E por isso Sasuke trabalharia para desviar o caminho daquelas pessoas nessa direção.

Conforme andava por entre as barracas da Vila Sano, com o sharingan desperto em suas órbitas, Sasuke vislumbrou a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa. Ele piscou, atento aos movimentos dela. Os verdes iluminados num olhar concentrado e um sorriso delineando os lábios. Ela falava com uma vendedora de ervas, gesticulando e levando uma planta ao nariz para sentir seu aroma. Vestia uma blusa vermelha, o símbolo característico do Clã Hatake nas costas. Quando percebeu que ela virou, Sasuke adiantou-se e andou em outra direção deixando a feira o mais rápido que pode.

Assim que saiu da feira, voltou a seguir os inimigos que estavam hospedados em uma estalagem simples, sem levantar suspeitas. Algumas horas depois, viu os homens deixando o lugar, estavam indo em direção a floresta, deixando Sano no sentido das armadilhas. Sasuke então os seguiu, esperando a oportunidade perfeita para atacá-los.

Quando partiu para a floresta, Sasuke corria numa velocidade muito intensa, até passar por cima de uma mulher. Mais uma vez ele a viu, e agora, com certeza ela o vira também.

Já fazia anos que não se encontrava com Sakura. Ele abriu mão dela no momento que a abandonou e partiu atrás de Itachi, sabia que depois disso não teria uma segunda chance. Sabia também que não havia como voltar atrás no tempo para saber como seriam suas vidas se tivesse optado por ajudar o time sete naquela vila durante a guerra. Não havia perdão para algumas de suas atitudes, era verdade. Mas não se sentia culpado.

Ele decidiu aumentar a velocidade, mas a kunoichi o acompanhava não muito distante. Assim que a barreira da armadilha se ergueu, Sasuke parou de súbito sobre uma árvore Bordo de folhas vermelhas. Não estava esperando que Sakura viesse atrás dele e destruísse com um soco potente a barreira construída para guardar um Bijuu.

Os pedaços de concreto voaram em várias direções, enquanto o pó se erguia com as folhas. Os inimigos não se moveram, nem quando as folhas terminaram de cair e a poeira abaixou.

Não houve tempo para uma discussão longa, apenas checou se Sakura sabia onde estava se metendo, pois eles entraram em batalha. Sasuke vislumbrou Sakura pela lateral, derrotando dois homens sem muita dificuldade aparente, assim como ele derrotou os demais. Foi curioso vê-la tão ágil mesmo após ter dado a luz um bebê há apenas três meses. Não era especialista em assuntos referente à crianças, ainda mais porque teve pouquíssimo contato com bebês durante sua vida.

Logo em seguida, ficou preocupado quando a viu sangrar. Não parecia nada grave a princípio, ela possuía habilidades suficiente para se curar, mas depois o corpo de Sakura foi de encontro ao chão, até que ele a segurou. De repente, era como vislumbrar a imagem do corpo de Asuka perdendo a vida nos seus braços.

Sasuke passou a mão no ferimento pequeno, pressionando o sangue, enquanto pedia para ela manter os olhos abertos. Mesmo atordoada, Sakura o olhava com as pálpebras quase fechando.

— Sakura! — Sasuke segurou o queixo dela e deu alguns tapinhas em seu rosto para acordá-la, mas ela desmaiou. Seus punhos fecharam com força, olhando para os homens presos no genjutsu. Ele tirou a capa e deixou no chão para apoiar a cabeça de Sakura. Assoviou e Koza, seu falcão que rodeava o céu desde que ele deixou Amegakure, mergulhou do céu em sua direção. Sasuke ergueu o braço e o pássaro pousou em seguida. Escreveu então uma mensagem para ser enviada para Naruto em Konoha, informando o estado de saúde de Sakura.

Calculou mentalmente que o jounin Yamato, ao qual Sakura conversava pelo comunicador, já deveria estar se aproximando, com isso a ANBU logo estaria ali também.

Sasuke segurou um dos homens pelo colarinho, ele estava ferido devido ao corte com a espada, mas não foi um corte fatal, havia poupado o coração, ainda.

— Para onde vocês estavam indo? — Sasuke perguntou, erguendo o homem com a mão presa em seu pescoço. O sharingan brilhava intenso como labaredas de puro ódio em sua órbita ocular, tal como o Rinnegan no outro. — Responda seu verme.

— Eu não tenho medo de morrer. — O homem cuspiu as palavras com dificuldade devido ao aperto da mão em seu pescoço.

Sasuke riu sem humor da decisão dele.

— Você não vai morrer, não... não vai ser fácil. Eu vou me certificar de que viva lenta e dolorosamente para o resto da sua vida, dentro de sua cabeça. — Sasuke apertou ainda mais o pescoço do homem. Seu olho transfigurou e então o homem berrou em seguida com a tortura mental do genjutsu.

O jounin Yamato apareceu em seguida. Sasuke largou o corpo do homem no chão. Falou, em poucas palavras, o que havia acontecido. Para a ANBU, que chegou depois, ele apenas revelou que havia enviado mensagem para Konoha. Um dos ninjas partiu levando Sakura desfalecida para ser tratada às pressas.

— Esse morreu. — Yamato relatou, ao lado dos corpos abatidos por Sakura. Sasuke observava Sai encará-lo com um sorriso estranho. — Vamos levar esse que sobreviveu e aquele ali para Konoha, se não tiver oposição a isso. — Disse de forma pacífica.

— Podem fazer o que quiser com essas pessoas. — Sasuke respondeu, preocupado com Sakura e Izumi. — Eu só preciso saber como está Saki Inoue.

— Nós a chamamos agora de Uchiha Izumi. — Sai falou, com um sorriso frio.

— Então descobriram? — Ele ergueu o queixo de forma altiva, estreitando os olhos na direção do ninja. — Levou apenas vinte anos.

— Izumi-san está bem. — Yamato levantou-se e caminhou até Sasuke, ele possuía muita desenvoltura ao dialogar e uma certa paciência. Sasuke se recordava dele, foi líder do time sete ainda na época em que estava sendo treinado por Orochimaru. — Yamanaka Ino cuidou muito bem dela, Tsunade-sama e Sakura-chan foram de grande ajuda também. Tenho certeza de que o Nanadaime enviou detalhes sobre o estado de saúde dela para Amegakure.

— Não esperava menos da diplomacia de Konoha. — Sasuke cruzou os braços.

— O bebê está vivo, isso é o que importa, certo? Ela tem chances de conseguir manter a gravidez a diante. Ambos vão viver.

— A gravidez? — Sasuke piscou lentamente, recebendo a notícia de que Izumi esperava um filho. Enquanto Yamato falava sobre o quadro de Izumi, ele assimilava as informações.

***

Quando deixou o país do Som, Sasuke enviou uma mensagem para Karin buscar os corpos abatidos no esconderijo daquela região. Ele sseguiu em direção a Vila Oculta da Chuva, precisava falar com o irmão, só que era provável que, àquela altura, Itachi já tivesse recebido alguma mensagem de Konoha com notícias. A viagem de quase dois dias levou apenas doze horas para ele concluir. Como esperado, encontrou Itachi a par dos últimos acontecimentos.

— Konoha estendeu a mão para Amegakure sem pedir nada em troca, nós quem fomos atrás deles, nada mais justo do que permitir que deem um fim na missão, ficando com os membros capturados. Os vivos e os mortos.

— Não tenho interesse em corpos mortos, embora Karin sempre me peça alguns para experiências. — Sasuke esfregou a mão no ombro, sentindo uma lesão incomodar o músculo. — Mas eu estou certo de que Sakura foi envenenada. O ferimento era leve, não o bastante para ela desmaiar. Semelhante ao que aconteceu com Asuka...

Itachi estava sentado em uma poltrona, a lareia acessa deixava o ambiente mais quente e com uma iluminação mais melancólica. A residência, embora grande, não era muito mobiliada. Os andarem possuíam longos corredores com pequenas vidraças que iluminavam o interior do prédio. Quando chovia, podia ouvir a estrutura mover levemente com o vento forte.

As ataduras de Itachi haviam sido removidas naquela manhã, conforme ele mesmo contou. Apesar de ainda não ter recuperado a visão parcial, coisa que o médico garantiu que poderia acontecer com o tempo. Ou nunca.

— Você sabe que isso não acaba aqui. — Sasuke falou, parado ao lado da janela. As cortinas pesadas impediam que a luz do relâmpago invadisse a sala. — Se foram os mesmos responsáveis pela morte de Asuka, eu mesmo os encontrarei.

— Você matou todos os homens que atacaram Asuka. — Itachi soou sério. — Sua vingança não lhe trouxe paz.

— Não é hora para bancar o pacifista. Teria ido você mesmo atrás deles se não estivesse debilitado. — Sasuke esbravejou.

— Ainda tenho forças o suficiente para lutar, meu irmão, eu só não desejo mais matar.

— É justamente por isso que eu fui atrás deles.

— Sasuke, o tempo de vingança acabou. Estamos agora em tempos de paz, buscando a união das Vilas. Eu também sofri com a perda de Asuka.

— Duvido muito. — Ele olhou o irmão, os cabelos de Itachi estavam maiores, quase indo até a cintura preso com um elástico.

— Não diga isso. — Os olhos de Itachi, uma vez negros e intensos eram agora duas bolotas desbotadas, como se uma película cobrisse a região.

— Claro, você ainda tem Kisame para fazer o que quiser e não sujar suas mãos.

— Kisame não é como você imagina, ele é da família.

— Falando em família, Izumi está esperando um filho. — Sasuke visualizou a expressão imparcial do irmão com a notícia. — Imagino que se ela estiver grávida por mais de quatro semanas, então o bebê é seu?

— Depois de tantos anos ainda tem dúvida da resposta?

— Vivi muitas mentiras na minha vida, você me contou a maioria delas, então acho que preciso perguntar sim. E se não for seu? — Sasuke rondava pela sala, intrigado com a reação de Itachi.

— Se não for, eu darei a Izumi meu apoio e vou aceitar o que ela desejar fazer com a gravidez. Cabe a mim ficar ao seu lado.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, ele era frio, mas o irmão as vezes conseguir ser ainda mais devido a sua tranquilidade em tomar decisões. Havia um precipício de diferenças entre os dois. Sasuke era impulsivo, mas Itachi raciocinava com velocidade.

— Quando irá visitá-la? — Sasuke caminhava ainda em círculos pela sala, ouvindo a leve respiração do irmão se alterar.

— Não posso entrar em Konoha como um visitante normal. — Itachi recostou a cabeça na poltrona.

— Isso não te impediu de ir atrás de Naruto quando éramos crianças.

— Como eu disse, isso foi uma outra época, agora temos a oportunidade de mudar o futuro do mundo. Torná-lo melhor, e com essa atitude não vai conseguir ir a lugar algum.

— Talvez eu não queira ir a lugar nenhum enquanto as nossas mulheres são mortas e torturadas. — Sasuke perdeu a calma, alterando a voz.

— Está de mal humor por causa da kunoichi? Sakura Hatake-Haruno. É um nome que iremos ouvir por muitos anos, fiquei surpreso por ela te encontrar, disse para mim que seria invisível nessa missão, no entanto sua ex-companheira de time aparece e ainda é ferida.

— Ela estava na hora errada e no lugar errado.

— Eu diria que era o lugar certo e a hora certa. Eu a vi lutar muitas vezes, tornou-se uma grande kunoichi a imagem e semelhança de sua mestra Senju. Irônico como os caminhos dos Senju e Uchiha se uniram através dos anos. Sem falar dos Uzumaki que parecem ter o dom para causar efeito dominó por onde passa.

— Se é para falar sobre o passado, prefiro ir embora.

— Muito bem, antes disso, preciso que me ajude em mais uma coisa.

Sasuke concordou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona. Enquanto Itachi falava sobre a mensagem de Naruto e como Konoha havia sido infiltrada, ele pensava em Sakura. Havia evitado pensar nela durante o percurso da missão, mas, agora, sentado diante da lareia e observando o fogo consumir a madeira, passou a racionalizar melhor o que sentia diante daquele encontro.

Esperou algum tempo para poder falar com ela, mesmo que não tivesse pensado nas palavras exatas que poderia dizer, sabia que em qualquer cenário, Sakura estaria diferente, mais segura de si, essa Sakura que se desabrochou com os anos estava longe de ser irritante. Kakashi era um homem de sorte por ter lutado pelo amor dela e vencido. Ela merecia alguém que a apoiasse em todos os momentos.

— Preciso de alguém de confiança e que transmita serenidade e diplomacia. — Itachi falava, enquanto Sasuke retomava a linha de pensamento, prestando atenção no que o irmão dizia. — Não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que Midori para esse papel.

— Midori? — Sasuke olhou surpreso na direção do irmão. — Você quer mandá-la para Konoha sem mim?

— Sim. — A resposta foi simples, enquanto Sasuke ria, balançando os ombros. — Ela é perfeita para dar início a aliança que Naruto tanto almeja, e Izumi gosta dela. Fora que, sua esposa foi educada toda a vida para ser uma mulher perfeita aos olhos dos mais velhos, os membros do conselho de Konoha não vão resistir a visita de uma princesa.

Sasuke encarou Itachi, pensando se o irmão havia planejado tudo aquilo, pelo menos a parte em que Midori se tornasse a ponte de ligação deles e Konoha desde o casamento.

— Teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, não é? Muito bem, falarei com ela, não duvido que Midori diga sim, se for para cuidar de Izumi e agradar você. Ela realmente gosta de você.

— Eu também gosto dela, é uma boa pessoa.

— Claro, claro, uma princesa diplomática e serena. Quem não gostaria? — Sasuke despediu-se de Itachi, recusando a oferta de passar a noite ali. Pensando na segurança da esposa, ele tinha muito o que fazer e organizar para aquela viagem. Era hora de voltar para casa.

***

Quando Sasuke entrou na banheira, sentiu a água quentinha acolher seu corpo com um prazer agradável. Não era do tipo que apreciava ficar mergulhado por muito tempo em termas ou banheiras, mas não recusava um banho de esponja, conforme Midoria fazia com cuidado. Ela havia se oferecido para lavar suas costas espontaneamente quando Sasuke resmungou passando as mãos nos ombros, devido ao espasmo muscular.

Midori tinha mãos delicadas e pequenas, portanto, a massagem que vinha junto com a esponja cheia de sabão era nada mais do que simples carícias em sua pele. Mas Sasuke não estava reclamando, no fundo ele não poderia mentir sobre como sentia-se relaxado. O cheiro de amêndoas no ar e a sensação calorosa do banho o agradava. Era bom para poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem, precisava agir logo, apenas aguardava instruções de Itachi ou de Naruto, quem viesse primeiro para dar o passo quanto a visita de Midori, que se mostrou bastante interessada em ajudar Izumi em seu retorno para casa.

As mãos de Midori escorreram pela lateral de seus braços, enquanto a espuma começava a se espalhar pela água da banheira. Depois massageou os cabelos de Sasuke com o sabão em seguida com os dedos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — A voz de Midori soou fraca. Sasuke não achava estranho a falta de diálogo, eles tinham pouco em comum, de fato, mas conseguiam se comunicar ao ponto de não ser estranho deitar ao lado de alguém completamente desconhecido ao seu lado.

— Eu pensei que já tínhamos concordado que você não precisaria pedir permissão para perguntar alguma coisa.

Midori concordou, enquanto usava um recipiente arredondado para coletar água da banheira e molhar os cabelos negros do marido.

— Como é essa Sakura? — Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, fechando os olhos. — Me perdoe, eu não quis me intrometer em sua vida particular, eu...

— Midori. — Sasuke falou em tom de advertência. — Você não precisa se desculpar por me perguntar as coisas.

— Sinto muito, eu não queria estragar seu momento de relaxamento no banho com perguntas bobas. Mas eu ouvi você falando sobre ela com o chefe da guarda.

Sasuke se virou na banheira, fazendo a água cair, encarando-a.

— Sakura foi minha companheira de time em Konoha. Nós nos encontramos por acaso nessa missão, estou preocupado porque ela se feriu, apenas isso. — Ele se virou novamente, permitindo que Midori voltasse a esfregar suas costas. As mãos de Midori tremiam sobre a pele de Sasuke, com isso, ele segurou-a pelo pulso e voltou a olhá-la. — Pergunte de uma vez o que você quer saber. — Ele soou ríspido. Midori recuou, segurando sua mão na altura dos seios cobertos pela yukata molhada que grudava em sua pele. Sua respiração era acelerada.

— Vocês foram íntimos alguma vez?

— Não do jeito que você está pensando. — Ele respondeu, enquanto Midori evitava o contato visual. Sasuke respirou fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos úmidos, aquela era sem dúvida a conversa mais longa que tiveram desde que se casaram.

— Ela é bonita?

Sasuke não poderia culpar a esposa por sentir-se ameaçada ou com ciúmes. Incomodou é claro a pergunta, já que a kunoichi estava naquele momento num hospital sendo tratada por um veneno mortal.

— Ela é uma knoichi especialista em ninjutsu médico e muito forte, foi treinada pela Godaime. Enfim, eu não sei o que você quer saber, mas se for falar de mulheres bonitas, você vai conhecer muitas delas em Konoha.

— Sakura-san parece ter muitas qualidades que te agradam. — Midori pegou a esponja e molhou na água, espalhando a espuma de sabão.

— Sakura está casada com nosso sensei. Tem uma filha e está longe de se interessar por mim. — Ele a viu erguer a cabeça com a última palavra. — Como eu falei, você vai conhecer muitas mulheres em Konoha, todas com qualidades diferentes. Mas beleza não é o fator mais importante em uma mulher.

— E o que seria?

— Acredito que confiança.

— O que mais preciso saber sobre as pessoas de Konoha?

— Você estará segura lá, são leais ao Hokage, mais do que os senhores feudais. — Ele virou na banheira, analisando a expressão curiosa da esposa. — Naruto com certeza vai te levar para comer rámen, e falar bobagens, então não fique constrangida com o que ele diz.

— Eu nunca comi rámen. — Ela sorriu contida, parecendo animada com a ideia.

— Diga isso que ele vai te levar para comer todos os tipos que existem. — A dor no ombro realmente melhorou com o banho e Sasuke já podia movimentar-se melhor.

Sasuke a puxou pela cintura, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo, removendo a yukata que ela vestia. Achava uma grande bobagem vê-la com tais trajes dentro da banheira. Havia passado a muito tempo aquela fase de timidez.

— Ainda há muito o que aprender, talvez leve algumas semanas, ou meses para vocês viajarem, até lá, vou te explicar algumas coisas. — Ele viu os pequenos olhos crescerem. Então beijou-a na clavícula, passando a língua na pele fria. A água da banheira já havia perdido a temperatura agradável. Midori suspirou, constrangida pelas lembranças da noite passada, quando Sasuke retornou para casa. Ela se mostrou muito mais ousada ao demonstrar que sentia falta dele, de compartilhar a cama com ele. — Venha, vamos para a cama.

Eles saíram da banheira e Sasuke não a deixou buscar a toalha, beijou-a na curva do pescoço e a direcionou para a saída do banheiro, caminhando molhados para o quarto. As mãos de Midori a sustentava segurando em seus ombros, os gemidos contidos conforme ela era deitada na cama e Sasuke por cima. A ereção evidente roçando entre as pernas dela.

Midori era tão receptiva e dependente de seus beijos. Sasuke moveu-se lentamente sobre o corpo excitado, mas quando a penetrou fundo, não se contentou, fez novamente, segurando-a pelo quadril, fazendo-a erguer as pernas na altura de seus ombros, onde teria total controle nos movimentos com total prazer. Midori se desmanchou em uma porção de gemidos a ponto de perder a voz quando gozou.

— Eu te amo. — Ela sussurrou carinhosa, conforme pousava a cabeça sobre seu peito. Sasuke acariciava os cabelos dela, distraído, os olhos fixos para um ponto qualquer do teto daquele quarto, enquanto a esposa falava sobre como seria recompensador terem concebido um bebê.

Mas aquela era a última coisa que Sasuke esperava acontecer no momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui eu consegui trazer um pouco da narrativa que se descola dos eventos do anime/manga, contando algo um pouco diferente do que rolou com Sasuke.


	16. Instabilidade na rotina

As últimas semanas não foram das mais fáceis. Sakura recebeu alta do hospital dias depois de ficar internada, e retornou para casa animada, mas ainda com sinais do efeito colateral do antídoto que impediu que o veneno se espalhasse e fosse letal. Uma das coisas que a aborreceu foi não poder amamentar Hikari, até que não apresentasse mais um risco para a saúde do bebê. Kakashi podia ouvir a esposa chorar no banheiro, sentindo-se culpada pelo o que aconteceu, e não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Embora se esforçasse para conversar com ela, Sakura queria ficar sozinha. Com isso, respeitou o seu espaço, mas sempre demonstrando que estava ali ao seu lado sempre.

A ideia de perdê-la deixou Kakashi completamente enlouquecido. Seu coração parou no peito como se não valesse a pena mais mantê-lo ativo. Quando recebeu a mensagem de um ANBU informando o aviso enviado por Uchiha Sasuke ao Hokage, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi pegar Hikari e levá-la até a casa de Naruto, onde encontrou Hinata preparando o almoço com Boruto sentado aos seus pés brincando, ela se prontificou imediatamente em cuidar de Hikari enquanto ele ia em busca de informações sobre o estado de saúde de Sakura.

A princípio, Kakashi planejava deixar a Vila e seguir diretamente em busca dela, poderia invocar Pakkun para que ele farejasse a localização da kunoichi. Contudo, quando invocou o ninken, um sapo saltou na sua frente, impedindo que o cão partisse. Em cima dele estava Jiraya, que o convenceu a aguardar o retorno da equipe, já que Hana havia partido e estava muito a frente deles naquele momento, enquanto a própria ANBU também estava na região e eles possuíam um intercomunicador que os deixou a par das notícias atuais.

— Que tipo de missão Yamato está liderando se Sakura acaba ferida em uma luta, pior, o que Sasuke fazia lá?

— Acalme-se, Kakashi. — Jiraya desceu do sapo, e a tranquilidade dele não fazia melhor para Kakashi. — O garoto perseguia os mesmos inimigos que o time de Yamato.

— Talvez seja mais fácil para você me pedir calma quando é a minha mulher que está em estado grave. — Disse em tom duro, sem racionalizar, estava fora de si.

— Sakura é uma kunoichi. — Jiraya ergueu a voz e falou sério, os olhos fixos nos do jounin. — Não a subestime ou a tome como uma genin recém-saída da academia, não confia na orientação que deu a ela enquanto era seu sensei?

— Eu não a subestimo, muito pelo contrário, eu deposito toda a minha fé nela. Mas não posso simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados esperando saber se ela está viva ou-

Jiraya não permitiu que ele terminasse a frase, reconsiderou o que ele dizia e depois parou ao lado do sapo.

— Você não vai ficar de braços cruzados porque tem algo muito mais importante para cuidar, alguém que precisa da sua orientação, caso algo grave aconteça. — Ele olhou para o jounin, certo de que estava sendo compreensível.

Kakashi entendia perfeitamente o que Jiraya queria dizer com aquilo. Ele retornou a casa de Hinata e pediu para ver Hikari, que estava dormindo no quarto de Boruto. Assim que entrou no quarto e viu a menina, seu coração voltou a bater acelerado dentro do peito. Pegou-a no colo e sentou na poltrona ao lado do berço, segurando-a com cuidado e mexendo nos delicados dedos de suas mãos, conforme ela movia, sonolenta. Boruto entrou logo em seguida no quarto, segurando um biscoito na mão, oferecendo para Kakashi que aceitou, agradecendo a gentileza.

— Mama. — Boruto foi até a porta e chamou pela mãe. Hinata subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto.

— Você está aqui em cima, me deu um susto. — Ela falou, tocando levemente as bochechas do menino com os dedos. — Kakashi-sensei, eu estou preparando um chá, vamos tomar?

— Não, obrigado, eu estou bem. — Respondeu melancólico.

Hinata pegou um dos brinquedos de Boruto e entregou para o menino que estava tentando escalar a própria prateleira com agilidade, da última vez havia derrubado tudo sobre sua cabeça, conforme a mãe dizia.

— Sakura-chan é uma mulher de coragem, não é? — Ela disse, os olhos perolados caídos, aparentando uma tristeza visível. — Eu levei muito tempo para retornar ao trabalho após o nascimento de Boruto, e ainda estou apenas fazendo serviço burocrático ou visitas diplomáticas. Não posso dizer que eu gostava das missões perigosas, ou sinto falta daquela época de guerras. — Ela olhava para Boruto, enquanto sorria com uma expressão carinhosa. — Só que eu sinto falta de estar em missão, viajar e conhecer outros lugares. Ajudar pessoas, é claro que aqui também posso ajudá-las, de uma forma diferente... mas era como sentir-se viva. Sei que Naruto também sente falta da parte agitada das missões. As vezes ele volta para casa tão deprimido, que nem parece com o mesmo homem que me casei. Só que no outro dia ele acorda renovado e isso me anima também. — Ela voltou a olhar Kakashi, que a encarava com um olhar pesado. — Me desculpe, acabei falando demais.

— Não há com o que se preocupar. — Falou, acariciando os cabelos de Hikari, conforme ela bocejava mexendo os bracinhos, voltando a dormir.

— Por muito anos eu me inspirei em Sakura. — Hinata continuou falando. — Pela sua força, pela forma natural que ela sempre soube lidar com Naruto e as outras pessoas. Sua fibra. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará bem.

— Eu também acredito nisso.

Horas depois, Kakashi foi informado que Sakura retornou a Konoha e enviada diretamente para o hospital. Ele encontrou Hana na entrada do hospital, a Inuzuka e seu ninken deixavam o lugar naquele instante. Foi tranquilizado, pelo menos momentaneamente. Mas nada poderia acalmá-lo mais do que vê-la pessoalmente. Ino e Tsunade trabalhavam na recuperação de Sakura, e quando Kakashi pode entrar no quarto que ela descansava, passou horas ao lado da esposa, observando-a, até que a noite chegou e ele retornou a casa da família Uzumaki para pegar a filha e levá-la para casa.

Depois de dar banho na menina, ele foi até a geladeira e encontrou apenas mais um potinho do leite que Sakura costumava tirar do peito e congelar. Kakashi pegou o leite o esquentou, colocando na mamadeira.

— Você deve estar com saudade da mamãe, não é? — Pegou-a nos braços e foi para a sala.

Sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, enquanto Hikari estava deitada em seu colo, ele segurava a mamadeira com cuidado para ela não engasgar conforme bebia o leite. Na televisão passava vários comerciais e depois a novela que tanto havia esperado lançar. Contudo, ele não prestava atenção na tevê, mas o aparelho ligado deixava o ambiente mais movimentado. Bogun, um de seus cães mais velhos, estava deitado no chão ao lado da varanda. Ele veio andando lentamente até deitar ao lado deles no sofá.

— Sakura vai voltar em breve, então vamos todos nos animar, certo? — Kakashi se agarrava aquele pensamento para se manter focado.

***

O país da Grama tem como característica um clima temperado, as máximas no verão não passavam dos vinte graus e no inverno a temperatura despencava. Sasuke não se intimidava com a neve do inverno, o frio era um clima satisfatório para treinos mais intensos. Entretanto, aquele inverno estava mais quente do que o normal. A neve caiu tímida pelo país, o que deixou as crianças tristes pois mal dava para montar bonecos ou criar bolas de neve e brincar.

O dojo erguido por Sasuke dentro da Vila Oculta da Grama era todo em madeira e revestido por tatame. As crianças que ali treinavam vinham de vários distritos do país. Embora tivesse colaborado com a academia ninja da vila, Sasuke queria um espaço próprio, pois seu objetivo não estava em treinar crianças para serem armas de guerra, ou meras peças de um tabuleiro cruel dominado pelos poderosos.

Nem todas as crianças do país da Grama possuíam familiaridade com a vida ninja, tal como as crianças do País do Fogo ou do país da Chuva. Estava claro que um país onde os jovens não morriam as pencas nas guerras, não teriam vínculo com a arte do combate, brincadeiras com kunais ou shurikens afiadas em seu dia a dia. Nas suas lembranças mais antigas, Sasuke recordava-se de estar sempre com uma arma na mão, seja para treinar ou para brincar de ninja com Itachi. Diferente daquelas crianças, que cresceram preocupadas com o cuidado da terra, alimentos que cultivavam e animais que cuidavam.

As famílias que tinham tradição em seguir a vida ninja, costumavam treinar seus herdeiros dentro dos próprios Clãs, seguindo depois para a academia ninja, onde eles poderiam receber a graduação e participarem dos exames Chunins. As princesas, como era comum na maioria das nações, não possuíam nenhum tipo de defesa pessoal, eram protegidas por guardas. Era até compreensível, mas a visão de mundo que Sasuke possuía jamais permitiria que, se um dia viesse a ter uma herdeira mulher, ela seria guardada por pessoas com técnicas ultrapassadas como aquelas.

Guardas, esses, que foram facilmente derrotados por Sasuke em um treinamento que o Daimyo solicitou, a fim de testá-los. Com a derrota da guarda em uma única noite, Sasuke se viu responsável pelo treinamento dos adultos também. O que ele achou problemático, já que não estava em seus planos. Por isso decidiu trazer Jūgo até o País da Grama, onde ele trabalharia com os guardas do Daimyo.

Jūgo tinha as manhãs livres, mesmo assim ele não deixava o dojo, estava sempre presente e as crianças gostavam dele. E quando Midori chegou pouco mais das onze horas da manhã, Sasuke deixou as crianças sob a supervisão de Jūgo na floresta, onde dariam a continuação ao treino.

— Eu trouxe um bentō para vocês dois. — Midori falou, estendendo as mãos com as duas marmitas envolvidas em um pano quadriculado azul. — Minhas irmãs e eu preparamos oniguiri, espero que goste.

— Obrigado, mas ainda não estou com fome e o Jūgo está na floresta, depois podemos comer.

Midori concordou e Sasuke pegou os bentō das mãos dela, guardando em seguida. Depois, ele voltou e analisou a esposa. Havia pedido para encontrá-lo no dojo, pois seu objetivo era prepará-la para a viagem até Konoha. Embora confiasse no irmão, e nos ninjas que os acompanhariam, Sasuke não queria que a esposa fosse subjugada e tida como uma mulher frágil. Mesmo que ela fosse. Estava determinado a encontrar dentro dela a força ao qual todas as pessoas possuem em determinadas situações, que não se deixasse entregar em momentos de terror ou, pelo menos, a fizesse pensar mais sobre o que era ser uma Uchiha.

— Você vai me ensinar a lutar? — Midori olhava para o marido com uma expressão chocada.

— Não, não dispomos de tempo para isso. Requer anos para desenvolver habilidades e treinar reflexos. — Ele falou, tirando as faixas enroladas nas mãos. — O que pretendo é te orientar ao máximo para você saber o que fazer em uma emergência.

— Eu achei que iríamos escoltados. — Ela possuía as mãos paradas na frente do corpo. Sasuke olhou o quimono rosa claro que Midori vestia, completamente diferente do que solicitou para ela usar. Queria que viesse mais a vontade, só que agora entendia que precisava ter sido mais específico sobre o que ele queria ensiná-la.

— Vocês serão muito bem escoltados, Jūgo vai cuidar de você.

— Porque você não pode ir comigo? — A voz dela era triste, afinal de contas o convite era para representantes dos dois países, não excluía a presença de ninguém.

Sasuke guardou as faixas de tecido e aproximou-se dela.

— Vamos dizer que ainda não estou pronto para ir tomar chá em Konoha. Já meu irmão, parece que ele teve muito tempo disponível para pensar em como voltar à Konoha como um herói de guerra e futuro aliado. — Ele deu um meio sorriso, fazendo Midori ganhar mais confiança e então voltou a olhá-la de cima abaixo. — Precisa tirar essas roupas pesadas.

— Tirar minhas roupas? — Ela fechou os braços em volta do corpo e Sasuke ergueu a mão para tocar na dela, trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo.

— Não toda a roupa. — Disse, tranquilo. — Em uma situação real, é claro que você não vai ter tempo para removê-las como agora. Caso seja necessário, pegue uma faca e rasgue daqui da coxa até embaixo. — Ele levou a mão até a perna dela e apontou. — Vai conseguir correr com mais facilidade.

— Mas onde vou conseguir uma faca?

— Aqui mesmo. — Sasuke tirou do bolso da hakama uma caixa, abrindo-a para Midori ver.

— São joias? — Perguntou, com uma grata surpresa no semblante antes retraído. — Sasuke concluiu que Karin estava certa ao indicar as armas em forma de joias.

— Comprei-as para você. Cada peça tem uma função, esse prendedor de cabelo é também uma faca. — Ele ergueu a peça prateada e destravou-a. — Só puxar e você terá uma faca. Assim como esse broche é uma shuriken. Você tem uma boa mira?

— Eu... eu acho que não, sou mais jogadora de tabuleiro.

— Ótimo, jogos de tabuleiros dão boa concentração e raciocínio. Além disso, nem sempre as shurikens são para acertar o alvo, você pode usá-las como distração. Se alguém a persegue e você atira uma shuriken nela, essa pessoa vai precisar calcular para desviar, e são nesses segundos de ação que você precisa tomar decisões.

— Quais tipos de decisões?

— Vamos por partes. — Sasuke envolveu as mãos ao redor da cintura de Midori e tirou o obi com facilidade, desfazendo o nó do cinto por baixo, até poder soltar o quimono de seda, deixando-a apenas com o juban de algodão branco, peça que cobria completamente suas pernas, mas dava uma boa movimentação por ser leve, sem todos aqueles apetrechos que prendiam seu corpo. Os braços dela também estavam expostos e livres para poder se movimentar.

Assim que terminou e deixou as roupas dela de lado, Sasuke voltou os olhos para Midori que tinha as maçãs do rosto em chamas. Ele não tinha tempo a perder, mas a voz de Izumi sempre aparecia em sua mente, lembrando-o de que Midori fora criada em outros moldes. Por isso, convenceu a esposa de que não havia nada demais em usar aqueles trajes em sua presença, deixando claro que ninguém os incomodaria naquele horário.

Midori concordou, ainda que seu corpo desse os sinais de que estava incomodada. Entretanto, conforme Sasuke falava, essa preocupação pareceu se esvair da cabeça dela.

— Acha que eu posso ser ferida? — A preocupação era nítida em seu olhar.

— Você é uma pessoa muito importante, por isso as chances de mantê-la viva em algum ataque são altas. — Ele substituiu a presilha do cabelo dela pelo punhal que lhe deu de presente. Midori agradeceu e passou a mão no penteado. — Homens, mulheres, até mesmo velhos e crianças podem ser o seu inimigo, e você não poderá subestimá-los pela aparência.

— Crianças?

— Sim. — Sasuke nunca falou sobre seu passado e o que ele fez até chegar ali, também não sabia se a esposa tinha conhecimentos concretos sobre sua vida, senão as fofocas soltas pelo distrito. — Crianças, de onde eu vim, podem ser tão fortes ou mais do que os adultos.

— Mas...

— Midori, concentre-se. Existem muitas técnicas no mundo que podem te confundir. Eu vou estar por perto caso algo ruim aconteça, mas eles também podem usar minha imagem para te enganar.

— Como uma ilusão?

— Exato.

— Então como vou saber que você é o verdadeiro?

— Me pergunte algo que somente nós dois saberemos.

Ela concordou, movendo a cabeça.

— Pode ser quando a gente foi-

— Não, não diga agora. — Ele a interrompeu, erguendo a mão. — Não vamos combinar nenhum tipo de resposta. Você vai ter que confiar nos seus instintos. — Sasuke caminhava pelo dojo devagar. — Todos somos vulneráveis, alguns lugares em nosso corpo mais do que os outros. Como os olhos e o nariz. — O Uchiha parou e pegou as mãos dela, posicionando-a sobre a testa dele. — Se você estiver de frente, e alguém a bloquear, leve a mão até a cabeça da pessoa, desça as mãos até os olhos e aperte com muita força. Caso não seja possível, faça com o nariz, erga a palma da sua mão para cima na direção do nariz, mas precisa fazer força. Teste em mim.

— Eu não sei se consigo. — Midori deu um passo para trás, segurando a mão no braço.

— É simples, você faz primeiro olhos e depois nariz.

— Não quero te machucar. — Ela falou baixo, e Sasuke moveu a cabeça, compreendendo a tensão dela.

— Você precisa querer, porque qualquer segundo de distração, pode ser a única chance para você escapar.

— Mas você disse que eu seria escoltada por Jūgo.

— Midori. — Sasuke falou sério, esfregando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Depois que ela se calou, ele a olhou com mais calma. — Você agora é a minha mulher, uma Uchiha. A partir do momento que se casou comigo, virou um alvo. Eu prometi cuidar de você, é verdade, vou te proteger com minha vida se necessário. Pois eu dei minha palavra e fiz os votos quando me casei com você. — Sasuke a encarava sériamente. — Mas você também será a mãe dos meus filhos, e embora seja gracioso vê-la bordar, isso não vai nos manter vivos caso um dia o País desmorone ao nosso redor. — As palavras dele eram duras, mas Sasuke não conhecia outra forma de fazê-la entender, senão com sua franqueza e seriedade. — Nós nunca sabemos o que será do dia de amanhã, nossas vidas não são seladas pelo destino, isso é invenção de velhos inúteis que usam jovens como escudo. E eu não quero que você se torne esse tipo de pessoa, entendeu? Você não tem culpa do mundo ser cruel como é, mas como seu marido, eu preciso prepará-la para o mundo real.

— Mas... — Midori abriu a boca e fechou imediatamente quando Sasuke perguntou se ela estava pronta. — H-hai...

O sharingan e o rinnegan orbitavam em seus olhos, o que causou uma expressão de pavor no rosto de Midori, ela ergueu a mão na direção da cabeça de Sasuke, como ele a ensino, mas não com força o bastante para pará-lo. Com isso, apoiou as duas mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele, para afastá-lo. Ele segurou as mãos de Midori que tremiam.

— Você foi bem para uma primeira vez.

— Não fiz nada certo. — Ela gaguejou. — Eu sou péssima.

— Eu não esperava que você me derrubasse no chão ou algo parecido. — Ele tocou em seu queixo, erguendo a cabeça dela para fitá-la nos olhos. — Há pessoas que cometeram coisas terríveis no mundo, eu sou uma delas. Você precisa ter coragem, Midori, todos precisamos, se quisermos ter um futuro. Venha, vamos treinar seu arremesso de kunais, vai gostar disso. Depois voltamos para treinar esses movimentos.

— Está bem. — Sasuke ainda pode notar a voz embargada da esposa, ao menos as lágrimas se desfizeram. Quanto ao alvo, não era das melhores, o arremesso de shurikens foi bastante desanimador, as kunais eram um pouco mais pesadas e ela conseguiu ao menos acertar algumas no boneco de palha.

Sasuke se colocou atrás dela e segurou seu cotovelo na altura certa como havia ensinado anteriormente.

— Respire fundo. — Falou, levando a outra mão até sua cintura, pressionando a barriga dela. — Você sente o peso da arma, direcione seu olhar, continue respirando. Lembra-se quando eu disse que você possui boa concentração? Mostre para mim, Midori. — Sasuke aproximou os lábios na altura do ouvido, causando-lhe tremor. — Firmeza na mão, não muita para não se machucar. Arremesse quando estiver pronta.

Ele se afastou devagar e analisou o olhar fixo de Midori para o boneco de palha, assim que ela pareceu segura, arremessou a kunai e o acertou no pescoço. Midori virou-se para Sasuke com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, tal como se tivesse conseguido abater um inimigo.

— Eu consegui. — Comemorou, voltando a olhar o boneco para ter certeza, pedindo para fazer mais uma vez. Era um passo para ela conhecer o mundo de Sasuke.

***

Sakura esteve sob vigilância médica durante duas semanas, fazendo exames periodicamente até que não houvesse mais resquícios de veneno em seu corpo. Finalmente ela pode voltar a alimentar Hikari com o próprio leite materno. O problema foi que a menina estava recusando mamar no peito, o que deixou Sakura complemente deprimida e Kakashi de mãos atadas. Recorreu então a ajuda de Hinata. A Uzumaki não tardou em visitar Sakura no mesmo dia, chegando com uma cesta de melon pan e alguns anpan recheados com doce de feijão. Kakashi deixou-as mais a vontade ao sair de casa. Quando retornou, Sakura parecia bem mais segura e com um humor renovado. E não demorou muito para que o vínculo de mãe e filha fosse restabelecido.

Já havia amanhecido e Hikari estava acordada, tentando alcançar com a mão o focinho de Kowaba que estava com a cabeça enfiada entre as grades do berço, o outro cão deitado no chão nem se mexeu com a movimentação.

Kakashi se levantou e deixou Sakura ainda na cama dormindo. Na verdade, ela sequer se mexeu quando o bebê começou a chorar, seu sono estava mais pesado. Para o Hatake, estava tudo bem, pois Tsunade deixou claro que Sakura precisava ficar de repouso o máximo possível, mesmo depois de ter recebido alta hospitalar. As atividades na Escola e na Academia Ninja estavam suspensas pelo Hokage até segunda ordem, dessa forma, Kakashi estava empenhado em fazer com que a esposa não movesse um dedo. Por isso ele mesmo acabou levando trabalho para casa, que consistia nos arquivos e relatórios que foram realizados pela ANBU nos últimos cinco anos.

Enquanto trocava Hikari, Kakashi ouviu a voz de Sakura chamando-o no quarto.

— Já estamos indo. — Ele falou, pegando a filha no colo, entrando no quarto. — Veja quem veio te dar bom dia.

— Bom dia, minha princesinha. — Sakura sentou-se na cama e estendeu os braços para que ele entregasse a menina que ria fazendo barulhinhos com a boca. — Estou com os seios doloridos, cheios de leite, está vazando a sujou toda a camisola e o lençol, desculpe. Eu sei que você trocou ontem. — Ela falou, colocando Hikari em uma posição mais aconchegante, para que ela pudesse mamar no peito.

— Um lençol sujo de leite é o menor dos problemas que essa Vila já teve. — Kakashi abaixou-se e beijou Sakura nos lábios. — Quando terminar, posso te ajudar no banho. — Ele se ofereceu.

— Eu já posso tomar ao menos o banho sozinha, juro.

— Que pena, eu estava pensando em esfregar as suas costas. — Disse, lançando uma piscada, fazendo Sakura sorrir de orelha a orelha. — Vou preparar o café, o que você quer?

— Não estou com fome ainda.

— Precisa se alimentar, não só por você, mas por ela também. — Kakashi moveu o queixo, referindo-se a filha e ao ato da amamentação em si.

— Sim, eu sei. — Sakura suspirou pesadamente, aparentando desanimo. Passou a mão nos cabelos ainda bagunçados, apoiando o braço na perna dobrada, enquanto Hikari se esbaldava no seio do outro lado. — Desculpe, eu não quis ser grossa.

— Eu não me importo, sei que está passando por um momento difícil, mas eu apenas quero cuidar de você. — Ele sentou na cama, esticando a mão para segurar a dela. — Se eu estiver fazendo algo errado ou te incomodando, me avise.

— Está brincando? — Ela moveu a cabeça para o lado, fazendo uma leve careta quando Hikari puxou o bico do seio com mais força e balbuciou alguns sons engraçados. — Não tenho nem por onde começar agradecendo a sua parceria.

— Pode começar pegando leve de agora em diante.

— Pegar leve consiste em deixar de fazer missões? — Os olhos de Sakura adquiririam um tom menos neutro, pensativa quanto a conversa.

— Eu jamais pediria para você deixar de fazer missões.

— Mas quer que eu pegue leve para ficar em casa?

— Não foi o que eu disse, Sakura. — Kakashi passou a mão nos cabelos, sabia que a conversa era inevitável, assim como uma possível discussão.

— Então me explique o que isso quer dizer. — A voz dela alterou levemente o tom, o bastante para que o jounin capturasse a mudança de humor da esposa.

— Quer dizer apenas que eu quero que você pegue leve nas suas obrigações, por conta da sua saúde, que influencia diretamente na de Hikari. — Ele suspirou e depois se levantou da cama. — Mas eu não me refiro apenas você. Ino também está sobrecarregada com o hospital, a escola, a Divisão de inteligência.

— Bem, isso é verdade. É o que nós fazemos, Kakashi. Essa é a nossa vida. — Ela acariciava os cabelos platinados da filha, notando que haviam crescido bastante. Mas Hikari se recusava a mamar enquanto a mãe mexia em seus cabelos, por isso Sakura parou. — Nós treinamos a vida toda, horas a fio para sermos reconhecidas e obtermos os postos que usufruímos agora. Mas também somos mães, irmãs, esposas...

— Longe de mim querer dizer o que vocês têm que fazer, mas Naruto já deixou claro que quer alterar as funções que cada uma exerce.

— Ele quer o que? — Sakura esbravejou, fazendo Hikari se assustar em seu colo. — Desculpe, princesa, mamãe não quis te chatear. — Ela sussurrou, acalentando a filha, depois voltou a olhar para Kakashi com resignação. — O que você disse a ele?

— Eu disse que vocês precisam de apoio para delegar funções, e não de menos trabalho ou supervisão no que fazem. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos. — Olha, você entende que Naruto também sentiu muito o seu ferimento, não é?

— Sim, mas isso não é motivo para ele mexer na minha rotina. Eu sou uma kunoichi, você não acha que dou conta do meu próprio trabalho?

— É claro que dá. — Kakashi suspirou.

— Mas...

— O que? — Ele a olhou confuso.

— Sempre tem um “mas”. — Sakura possuía toda a delicadeza nas mãos para cuidar de Hikari, só que em seu olhar era visível a mudança de temperamento. — Tenten não é casada, nem tem filhos. Está sempre fora da vila em missões, possuí um ateliê de armas, treina jounins. Naruto também vai diminuir o cargo dela? — Sakura bufou. — Eu entendo que ele quer me proteger, mas está me ofendendo dessa maneira.

Kakshi voltou a sentar na cama.

— A ínfima ideia de perdê-la me abalou, não vou mentir que tê-la em um lugar seguro aliviaria meus pensamentos.

— Mas eu não vou deixar de ser quem sou, Kakashi.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Ele aproximou-se, sentando-se mais perto de Sakura. — E eu amo o fato de você ser extremamente forte e habilidosa.

— Está de rodeios com medo de me falar que preferia me ver em casa do que lutando contra ninjas perigosos?

Ele soltou os ombros, vencido.

— Me odiaria muito por ter pensado nisso?

— É claro que não. Se fosse para escolher, eu também não ia querer que você saísse em missões perigosas. Nem que Hikari precisasse aprender a se defender, ou que eu precisasse usar minha força para nos proteger.

— Mas essa não é nossa vida. — Kakashi afirmou. — A verdade é que não há um lugar totalmente seguro, todos estamos fadados a viver em vigilância. — Ele concluiu.

— Esse é o mundo que vivemos, e eu sou a mulher que vai quebrar suas costelas se descobrir que você ousou me trair confabulando com Naruto nas minhas costas.

O sorriso dela era ameaçador, e depois Sakura deu uma risada quando Hikari voltou a balbuciar e fazer bico, chamando sua atenção.

Kakashi orgulhava-se dela, de todas as formas possíveis, ainda que seu instinto berrasse para segurá-la em seus braços e a protegesse de tudo, até mesmo de seus pensamentos egoístas. Pois Sakura era uma kunoichi importante para o mundo e não para ser guardada a sete chaves por ele.


	17. Reunião de equipes

Para visitar o escritório do Hokage naquela manhã, Kakashi e Sakura precisaram contar com a ajuda de Tsunade para cuidar de Hikari. Eles organizaram a bolsa do bebê e levaram-na até a casa da Godaime. A residência da família Senju ficava próxima aos monumentos aos Hokages. Possuía um vasto pátio, ao qual no passado muitos membros do Clã eram treinados. Tsunade dizia que costumava correr por entre as pernas dos ninjas, quando seu avô fazia os treinos. Uma das poucas lembranças que a Godaime se permitia falar sobre o passado.

Agora, o Clã Senju estava vazio, pelo menos de seus descendentes, já que havia uma centena de gatos espalhados pelo lugar. Kakashi segurava Hikari no colo, enquanto Sakura havia empurrado o carrinho durante todo o trajeto, a bebê não estava querendo andar no carrinho, chorando a todo momento, pelo menos até ir para o colo do pai.

— Vocês estão mimando essa garota. — Tsunade repreendeu-os, mas logo que pegou Hikari no colo, começou a falar com a pequena menina tudo o que ela ensinaria. A maioria das coisas relacionada a jogos e um pouco de violência bruta. — Qual é? Eu sou praticamente a avó dela, as crianças adoram os avós.

— Melhor deixar as cartas para quando ela for maior. — Sakura pediu, claramente preocupada em deixar Hikari sozinha com a shishou após saber que ela seria ensinada a blefar.

— Ora, essa não é a primeira vez que eu cuido dessa gracinha. — Tsunade falou, logo em seguida ela virou para a bebê, fazendo barulho com a boca e atiçando um sorriso. — Tenho uma coleção de dados, vamos brincar?

A Godaime ignorou o casal e suas recomendações, obrigando-os a irem logo embora. Com um suspiro resignado, Sakura concordou e então eles seguiram até o prédio do Hokage. No corredor, encontraram Neji e Tenten conversando, os dois pararam de falar assim que viu o casal para cumprimentá-los.

Sakura sempre achou intrigante a forma como os amigos com quem viveu a maior parte da sua infância, da adolescência e agora na vida adulta a tratavam com tamanha cordialidade tal como faziam com Kakashi, quando estavam os dois juntos. Ela sorriu levemente, enquanto observava os amigos trocarem informações com Kakashi sobre o que Naruto queria com a reunião.

Ela o admirava como o ninja habilidoso que era. É claro que também como o sensei que ele foi. Kakashi a desafiava sem fazê-la questionar de suas habilidades ou gênero, confiou nela quando a orientou em diversas missões que fizeram com o time sete e mesmo depois quando Sasuke não mais estava na Vila e Naruto ter viajado com Jiraya. Ele estava lá durante seu desenvolvimento físico e emocional.

— Algum problema? — Kakashi perguntou assim que Neji e Tenten entraram na sala de Naruto, ficando os dois ainda para trás.

— Só estava recordando de algumas coisas. — Ela respondeu, levando a mão até o braço dele. — Estou com uma sensação boa.

— Ótimo. — Ele piscou para ela. — Quem sabe Tsunade-sama não fica com Hikari a noite também?

— Não seja convencido, mas eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. — Sakura apertou os lábios.

— Somos cúmplices, essa é a prova. — Ele deu um beijo em seu rosto, mesmo usando a máscara, a sensação era de um ar quente em contato com sua pele.

Eles então entraram na sala do Hokage. Além de Neji, Lee e Tenten, o Time Kurenai também se encontrava no escritório, exceto o time Asuma que estavam naquele momento em uma audiência oficial, que foi marcada para substituir todas as que perderam nas semanas anteriores.

— Tenho uma ótima notícia, um dos sequestradores de Izumi foi capturado. A má notícia é que ele está morto. — A expressão no rosto do Hokage demonstrava seu pouco entusiasmo com os últimos acontecimentos.

— Quem está por trás dessa missão? — Kakashi perguntou.

— O pergaminho é da Vila Oculta da Chuva, mas não diz quem foi. — Naruto respondeu sério. — Itachi pode ter uma rede de informantes e mercenários, ninjas desertores em sua lista de amizade.

— Ele está levando a missão para o lado pessoal, afinal, a mulher que capturaram é uma Uchiha, certo? — Kiba argumentou, os caninos expostos em sua habitual postura, enquanto a marca do clã em suas bochechas salientava ainda mais o vermelho contrapondo com a pele queimada de sol. Ele vestia um casaco cinza e calças pretas. Ao seu lado, Shino balançou a cabeça, usava uma camisa de gola alta e mangas longas e um colete verde escuro que parecia ótimo para camuflagem na floresta.

— Ela não é uma simples remanescente, ao que parece essa mulher está esperando uma criança. — O Aburame ajeitou os óculos redondos no rosto e olhou na direção do Nanadaime. — Seria ele o pai dessa criança?

— Ainda não temos certeza disso. — Naruto batia os dedos sobre a mesa e Sakura o achou um pouco abatido. — Apenas Ino tem essa informação, mas ela não pode compartilhar lembranças pessoais que viu na mente de Izumi, somente as lembranças de quando ela estava em cativeiro — Naruto levantou-se da cadeira e parou diante da janela com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça. — E para ser sincero, eu não julgo Itachi, mas não vai ajudar nada matar as pessoas antes de descobrirmos o que está acontecendo. Ainda temos os dois membros que foram capturados na missão.

— Ao menos Sakura deixou um vivo. — Sai comentou, Sakura olhou para trás e viu o colega parado ao lado da porta, com um sorriso frio. O que piorava ainda mais a frase seguinte. — O outro morreu agonizando sem ar nos pulmões, afogado no sangue.

Sakura sentiu os músculos do corpo enrijecerem, encarando Naruto em seguida. Ela sabia pouco do que havia sido feito dos homens capturados, já que Kakashi a assegurou que eles estavam sendo tratados por Ibiki.

— O que houve com o outro homem, você disse que trouxeram dois?

— Veja você mesma. — Naruto pegou o arquivo e estendeu, entregando para ela.

Sakura leu rapidamente o arquivo, não havia muitas informações.

— Ino não conseguiu quase nada. — Disse, surpresa, geralmente a técnica dos Yamanaka era o suficiente para aquele tipo de situação.

Sai respondeu a dúvida de Sakura.

— Parece que um deles foi posto em um genjutsu tão avassalador que danificou a área mais importante do cérebro onde Ino-san teria acesso as lembranças. — Sakura recordava-se de dois homens abatidos no chão, presos em um genjutsu, enquanto outro era empalado pela espada de Sasuke.

— Mas temos boas notícias, outros reféns foram encontrados próximo de onde você foi resgatada. — Hinata falou, tentando amenizar a conversa. — Incluindo duas crianças.

— Talvez sejam as crianças que Izumi tanto falou no depoimento. — Naruto refletiu, mas não tenho certeza.

— Não desanime, querido. — Hinata aproximou-se dele, consolando-o com a mão sobre seu ombro. — Nossa prioridade é dar todo o suporte necessário para que Izumi tenha seu filho com saúde e levar os reféns em segurança para casa.

— E proteger Konoha no processo. — Kiba complementou, recebendo de Shino um leve balançar de cabeça concordando.

— Ainda temos o infiltrado misterioso. — Tenten recordou. — A propósito, decidi pegar a kunai para fazer uma réplica.

— Eu consegui chegar até onde os materiais foram encomendados. — Lee informou, enquanto Tenten desenrolava um pergaminho sobre a mesa. — Trouxe para Tenten analisar.

A kunoichi invocou uma caixa de tamanho médio. Ao abrir a tampa, era possível ver um conjunto de doze kunais sobre uma superfície de veludo roxa. Ela continuou explicando que o veneno foi reproduzido por Hana e adicionado nas kunais.

— São iguais às que nós encontramos com os homens abatidos por Sakura. — Yamato, que havia entrado na sala com Sai, confirmou e Sakura olhou para a mesa, não possuía lembranças completas daquela luta, foi tudo muito rápido e por isso não tinha como confirmar que era a mesma arma.

— Fiz exatamente como foi criada a original que feriu Akino, deu um pouco de trabalho ao afiar, já que eu não tenho alguém que faça esse serviço. Vamos ver se alguém se interessa em comprar as kunais, assim podemos atrair a atenção do infiltrado.

— Até lá, precisaremos fazer uma busca pela vila. Nada do que falamos aqui poderá ser comentado fora dessa sala. — Naruto ordenou e todos concordaram. — O antidoto está sendo reproduzido. Kakashi-sensei, você acha que pode reunir a ANBU para uma avaliação?

— Posso ficar encarregado disso. — Kakashi concordou e depois olhou para Sakura. — A propósito, seria bom ter Sakura, Ino e Hana a frente dessa missão, elas estão mais familiarizadas com o veneno e o processo de avaliação médica.

— Está bem. — Naruto concordou. — Vamos manter contato, estou aguardando Shikamaru retornar.

Cada um foi deixando o escritório para voltar ao trabalho. Sakura manteve-se parada no mesmo lugar, esperando que Hinata se despedisse de Naruto, assim como Kakashi despediu-se dela, indo reunir-se com Neji e os membros da ANBU.

Enfim ficaram a sós.

— Eu conheci Keiichi. — Naruto começou a falar, pegando Sakura de surpresa. — É um garoto bem inteligente, muito mais do que eu na idade dele. — Ele riu.

— Você o procurou? — Sakura perguntou, ansiosa e um pouco culpada por ter passado tanto tempo e ainda não ter tido oportunidade para resolver a situação do menino.

— Na verdade o Shino me falou dele. E eu o encontrei na Vila outro dia ajudando o Kiba a dar comida para os animais do canil Inuzuka. — Naruto apoiou a mão no queixo. — Você já foi lá? Tem cachorro o bastante para cada pessoa nessa vila, estou até pensando em adotar um.

— Primeiro você tem que ter tempo para cuidar de um bicho, é muita responsabilidade. — Sakura sentou no sofá, estava a uma distância curta da mesa do Hokage, onde podia olhá-lo perfeitamente.

— Fácil falar, já que os cães do Kakashi só aparecem quando são invocados.

— Então invoque seus sapos. — Ela moveu os ombros, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Mas me fale sobre Keiichi.

— Decidimos dar a Keiichi mais uma chance e vamos realizar novos exames quando tudo isso acabar. — Naruto falou com um sorriso confiante de que aquilo seria em breve, mas Sakura tinha suas ressalvas.

— E quanto a mim?

— Como assim? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— O que pretende fazer comigo? — Sakura dirigiu para o Nanadaime um olhar seco.

— Kakashi-sensei falou com você, não foi?

— Digamos que ele falou o suficiente para me deixar curiosa sobre como você pretende me impedir de fazer meu trabalho.

— Não é impedir de trabalhar, só quero remanejar algumas atividades, vamos combinar que você mal voltou ao trabalho e já se exauriu. Ino está sobrecarregada também, vocês são nossas melhores médicas e eu preciso que as duas estejam bem para manter aquele hospital em ativa.

— Está se esquecendo da shishou, ela está aqui para nos ajudar.

— Eu sei, mas não podemos contar sempre com isso. Um dia os sanins não vão estar mais aqui e quem poderá nos ajudar? — Naruto pousou as mãos sobre os papeis em cima da mesa. — A única coisa que eu quero é que vocês deleguem funções para outras pessoas. Conversei com Ino hoje pela manhã, ela compreendeu e até gostou da ideia, deixou Amane Okura encarregada de alguns casos e depoimentos na Divisão de Inteligência para dar mais atenção para Inojin.

— Yare, yare! Se eu fizer isso, vai parar de se intrometer no meu trabalho? — Sakura o desafiou, os dedos batendo ligeiramente sobre a perna cruzada e os olhos verdes ardilosos.

— Não estou me intrometendo, só ajudando. — Ele estreitou os olhos. — E você está começando a falar com o Kakashi-sensei.

— É um elogio para mim. — Sakura tombou a cabeça para trás, vislumbrando o teto. — Tem mais uma coisa. Eu quero que meus alunos sejam avaliados no exame chunin. Com isso, as equipes formadas para os próximos jounins mestres deverão ter pelo menos um membro da minha escola.

— Que?! — A voz de Naruto chegou aos ouvidos de Sakura como um estrondo. 

— Foi o que você ouviu. Tenho oito meninos e meninas que estão prontos, eu sei que eles vão se sair bem. Você terá oito novas equipes com os melhores alunos em ninjutsu médico.

Sakura se levantou e caminhou até a mesa de Naruto. Ele a olhava com um semblante pensativo.

— Muito bem, se não tem jeito, eu concordo. Mas o exame chunin foi adiado, quem sabe podemos realizar no verão.

— Falta ainda quatro meses para isso. — Sakura cruzou os braços. — Se bem que... o inverno desse ano não se mostrou nada rigoroso, nem tivemos neve.

— Hinata diz que são as mudanças climáticas. — Naruto fez um bico, coçando o queixo. — Seja lá o que isso significa, parece sério, ela me mostrou uma revista com fotos de gelo do tamanho daquela rocha da cabeça do otousan flutuando no mar.

— Hinata é tão paciente. — Sakura fitou-o com um olhar tolerante, passando a mão nas têmporas.

— Não tanto quanto deve ser a esposa do Sasuke. — Naruto pegou um pergaminho de dentro da gaveta e desenrolou em cima da mesa. — Veja só o que recebi pela manhã.

Sakura deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado da cadeira de Naruto, lendo o conteúdo do pergaminho rapidamente. Depois ela o olhou de forma incrédula.

— Ela virá pessoalmente para Konoha? — Não esperava que Sasuke permitisse que a esposa atravessasse os países devido as circunstâncias atuais, ainda mais quando o pedido de encontro não informa que ele vá participar da visita, sendo representado por outra pessoa. Uma não menos importante. — Uchiha Itachi virá até Konoha, depois de tantos anos. O que você pensa sobre isso?

— Estou animado, na verdade. Eu até convidei o Sasuke, mas você sabe como a Tsunade-baachan e o Erro-sennin pensam sobre o Sasuke.

Era óbvio que ele estava animado, a julgar pelo sorriso entusiasmado, mas, também, por todos os planos que Naruto vinha se esforçando para realizar com todos os países, criando uma aliança mais resistente e laços de amizade entre as vilas.

— Na verdade, eu não sei não. — Sakura encostou-se na mesa, olhando-o de lado.

— Por acaso eles e os outros membros do conselho estão com pé atrás quando o assunto é o Sasuke.

— Faz sentido, ele não declarou guerra contra todas as nações quando se aliou ao Itachi?

Se com Izumi em Konoha, já estavam bem visados, agora com a chegada de mais dois Uchihas, seria como um letreiro luminoso para que todos os inimigos do Clã se voltassem para eles. Logicamente, já possuíam um plano, que provavelmente foi bolado por Shikamaru. Receberiam não somente a princesa do País da Grama e o Líder do País da Chuva, mas também o Kazekage de Suna, junto com sua família.

***

Kakashi tinha em suas mãos as fichas de cada membro da ANBU, havia tirado algumas delas e colocado sobre a mesa, eram membros em missão naquele momento sob a supervisão de Gyabio, codinome de Okura Satoshi, herdeiro de um dos Clãs mais antigos de Konoha. Havia dois membros internados no hospital, que usavam seus nomes civis. Eram suspeitos por estarem no local onde Kakashi foi atacado, contudo, havia uma ressalva, ambos estavam em estado crítico e um deles respirava através de aparelho devido a complicações no ferimento em seu pulmão. Tsunade trabalhava, aliás, para curá-los usando uma técnica nova que renovaria o tecido pulmonar.

— Logo as vacinas estarão prontas. — Hakuchō, como Neji era chamado dentro da ANBU, falou para o grupo que estava diante dele. Kakashi o analisava logo atrás, escorado na mesa. — Seremos os primeiros a tomar, então os jounins em seguida, depois os genins e então os chunins. Estão dispensados agora.

O grupo se desfez e Neji caminhou até Kakashi.

— Além desse grupo, mais alguém está em missão? — O jounin apontou para os arquivos empilhados.

— Gyabio e sua equipe estão retornando em breve para Konoha, o outro grupo em missão deixou a Vila hoje pela manhã para coletar informações para o Nanadaime.

Kakashi suspirou. Havia passado os últimos dias analisando todos os arquivos da ANBU dos últimos cinco anos. Foram poucos os membros aposentados e menos ainda os designados para tal posto. Neji foi um dos últimos membros que Naruto concedeu a máscara de pássaro. Kakashi até entendia porque deixou o posto mais alto para o jovem Hyuuga, ele possuía o perfil ideal para o papel. Entretanto, ouvira dizer que outros membros achavam que ele havia se beneficiado do posto entregue pelo Hokage por questões de laços familiares. O que era uma bobagem, já que Neji fazia seu serviço de forma excelente e não encontrava erros a vista para incriminá-lo.

Neji sabia, é claro, e por isso deixou claro para todos, incluindo Kakashi e Naruto, a sua política de transparência no trabalho. Se fosse chefiar a divisão da ANBU então ele o faria sem mistérios ou mentiras que acobertaram crimes hediondos ao longo dos anos da organização. Ele também compactuava com Naruto sobre a política de não cometer assassinatos. As missões de captura e assassinato estavam fora de cogitação, e isso era o que deixava Kakashi preocupado, já que uma das pessoas abatidas por Sakura foi a óbito e agora ela provavelmente seria chamada para prestar depoimento. Geralmente se fazia isso em seguida quando a missão terminava, só que pelo o fato dela ter sido ferida, eles provavelmente acabaram lhe poupando alguns dias.

— Estamos vulneráveis, vamos precisar de um plano eficaz para a visita do Kazekage e de Uchiha Itachi. — Kakashi deixou os demais arquivos sobre a mesa, guardaria suas leves suspeitas para depois. — Itachi virá com a princesa do País da Grama, é possível que ela tenha uma guarda pessoal e damas de companhia, Naruto não recebeu nenhuma confirmação de Sasuke.

— O Nanadaime quer hospedá-los em sua casa. — Neji informou, com um leve tom de desagrado na voz. — Ele se ofereceu antes mesmo de perguntar a Hinata-sama, provavelmente ela vai concordar, sem questionar.

— Se ele vai recebê-los em casa, então Naruto está bastante confiante. — Kakashi cruzou os braços, concordava com Jiraya e Tsunade sobre as decisões impulsivas de Naruto, mas depositava créditos nele após tudo o que vivenciaram. — Em breve irei me reunir com Shikamaru para saber como os jounins serão distribuídos pela vila.

Sabendo que Shikamaru estava acompanhando Ino em uma importante reunião, Kakashi decidiu ir para casa, a conclusão poderia esperar pelo menos até o horário de almoço. Não sabia que Sakura já havia deixado a sala de Naruto e retornado para casa, mas combinaram de almoçarem juntos aquela tarde. Estava até pensando em comprar algo para preparar quando chegava perto de casa, quando sentiu um cheiro bom vindo de lá de dentro.

— Tadaima. — Assim que entrou em casa, Kakashi sentou no degrau para tirar os sapatos.

— Okaeri. — Sakura veio andando da cozinha até o genkan, limpando as mãos no avental, pousando em seguida nas costas do marido ainda sentado, dando-lhe um beijo em sua cabeça. — Está com fome?

— Um pouco. — Kakashi se levantou e beijou-a no rosto, observando-a com o avental amarrado em seu corpo. — Gostei da fantasia.

— Não seja bobo, isso não é uma fantasia, seu pervertido. — Ela riu e virou-se para retornar a bancada da cozinha, onde picava os ingredientes para o almoço. — Eu só não queria sujar meu vestido, ainda não retornei ao meu peso anterior a gravidez. Esse é um dos poucos que me servem ainda. — Sua expressão era tranquila conforme movia a faca com destreza sobre a tábua de madeira.

— Para mim está ótima, pode comprar novos vestidos e ficar assim para sempre.

Ela gargalhou de forma genuína, fazendo Kakashi rir junto.

— Sabe que, quando a minha rotina voltar ao que era antes, com o treinamento e as missões, vou acabar emagrecendo, sempre foi fácil para mim. Até a Ino odeia admitir isso e sente uma pontinha de inveja. — Ela mordiscou um talo do nabo. — Foi tudo bem com Neji?

— Digamos que sim, talvez. Mas não é hora de falar ainda.

— Ora essa. — Ela ergueu a faca, sem ameaças, apenas gesticulando enquanto falava. — Nunca foi de esconder assuntos importantes comigo e até mesmo missões.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas é diferente com a ANBU.

— Está bem. — Ela voltou a cortar os legumes. — Vou descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, você fala enquanto dorme, sabia?

— Ehh? — Kakashi ficou surpreso com a revelação.

Sakura voltou a rir, mostrando os dentes brancos perfeitos e o som da voz dela enquanto tentava explicar e gargalhar, divertindo Kakashi.

— Não é sempre, só de vez em quando. — Ela reuniu os ingredientes e colocou dentro de um escorredor para lavá-los embaixo da água corrente da torneira. — Quando fomos morar juntos, logo na primeira semana. Estava chovendo muito e você não conseguia dormir com aquela gripe horrível, preparei um chá de maracujá e fomos para a cama. Lembra-se?

— Como se fosse ontem. — Ele respondeu, estendendo a mão para pegar um pedaço do nabo dentro do escorredor. — Você ficou acordada até tarde a semana toda e mal se aguentava no outro dia de manhã quando ia trabalhar.

— Sim, foi isso mesmo. — Sakura impediu que Kakashi se servisse de mais nabo, batendo na mão dele. Ela girou o corpo e abriu a geladeira enquanto falava. — Na outra semana você saiu em missão, ficou quinze dias fora. Quando retornou, começou a falar dormindo. No começo achei estranho e ia te contar, mas depois pensei que se eu falasse alguma coisa, poderia te inibir de dormir tranquilo com receio de que eu pudesse ouvir algo que não era para ouvir. Na verdade, eu fiquei com medo de você não querer mais morar comigo. Eu sei que é bobagem, mas estávamos tentando descobrir se ia dar certo...

Aquilo deixou Kakashi mais admirado, pela atitude de Sakura, do que preocupado com o que ela ouviu. Os dois decidiram morar juntos por motivos práticos, a princípio. Ela trabalhava muito e chegava sempre tarde em casa, já ele estava sempre fora da vila em missões e os horários pouco combinavam. Morar no mesmo apartamento supriu a necessidade de se verem com mais frequência.

— Imagino que não falei coisas que te assustaram, ou você teria me questionado sobre elas. Ou desistido de morar comigo.

Ela parou no meio da cozinha, segurando a panela que usaria para ferver os legumes.

— Na verdade, você sempre falava muito sobre seu time, Obito e a Rin. As vezes sobre o pai de Naruto, seu sensei. E sobre o seu pai. — Sakura deixou a panela sobre o fogão e deu a volta pelo balcão que dividia o cômodo, parando ao lado de Kakashi. — Eu sempre achei que era tudo muito pessoal, e que eu não deveria me intrometer. Só que você é meu marido, e tudo o que diz respeito a você, diz a mim também. Mas eu entendo que há situações ao qual precisamos manter separado as relações.

Ela ergueu na ponta do pé, beijando-o de leve sobre a máscara, depois retornou para terminar o almoço que preparava.

— Então porque decidiu falar isso agora? — Kakashi pousou os cotovelos sobre o balcão, hipnotizado pela forma graciosa que Sakura movia as mãos e olhando para ele, enquanto refogava os ingredientes.

— Só quis compartilhar um segredinho meu. — Ela sorriu, abaixando o fogo para pegar a água da chaleira. — Você sabe muito sobre mim, não é? Mas eu achava que sabia muito de você. Só que, na verdade, eu não sei. — Sakura ergueu a colher de pau na direção da boca de Kakashi para ele experimentar o caldo. Ele abaixou a máscara e provou, sugeriu colocar alecrim, assim não precisava de mais sal. Sakura procurou a erva pela cozinha, mas não encontrou, Kakashi foi até o jardim, onde eles plantavam ervas e trouxe um pequeno ramo de alecrim.

Encontrou Bogun, seu ninken, dormindo na varanda. Abaixou-se e passou a mão nos pelos da cabeça do cão, voltando para a cozinha.

— Eu não tenho nada a esconder de você, sabe disso. — Kakashi comentou, retomando a conversa.

— É claro que sei, e nem precisa me falar tudo o que se passa pela sua cabeça. — Ela voltou a estender a mão com a colher na direção dele. — Está bom?

— Maravilhoso. — Kakashi sorriu. — Sakura, gosto de discutir com você sobre minhas missões, sua visão sempre é muito comedida, eu respeito muito a sua opinião. Confio em você.

— Fico envaidecida em saber disso. — Ela tampou a panela, voltando a abrir a porta da geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de saquê que havia comprado no mercado. — Será que podemos aproveitar pelo menos um golinho?

— Tsunade te influenciou demais. — Kakashi andou até a estante para pegar os copos de cerâmica, entregando em seguida para ela servir a bebida. — Como foi sua conversa com Naruto?

— Ahá! É confidencial. — Sakura deu uma piscadinha divertida, enquanto ria da cara que ele fez.

— Hmm... Sakura-chan, vou precisar usar meus métodos de interrogatório para tirar a resposta de você?

— Depende de quais métodos são esse, sensei. — Sakura piscou e virou o copo com saquê, sorvendo a bebida de uma vez sem cerimônia.

Kakashi também bebeu e depois deixou o copo sobre o balcão, andou até Sakura levando a mão à cintura dela. Vê-la descontraída e sedutora daquela maneira fazia um bem incrível para ele que esteve focado todos os dias das últimas semanas na saúde dela. Seu corpo aqueceu com as palavras, o olhar e as mãos de Sakura pousando sobre seu peito. Ela piscava lentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior conforme seu olhar o atiçava com o que viria a seguir.

Ela o empurrou na direção do sofá, fazendo-o cair sentado, conforme insinuava em tirar as próprias roupas.

— Se eu pedir para ficar só com o avental, vai me achar muito pervertido? — Perguntou, o corpo relaxado no sofá com as pernas afastadas, enquanto sentia a ereção se formar.

— Eu diria que combina muito com você um pedido desses. — Sakura moveu o corpo sinuosa e sedutora, começando puxar o zíper das costas de sua blusa. Mas a brincadeira não foi muito longe, alguém iniciou uma sucessão de batidas na porta.

Kakashi suspirou resignado com a interrupção, enquanto Sakura recordava-se da panela no fogão, correndo para mexer o cozido. Ele então foi até a porta e abriu, um ninja da Divisão de Inteligência, entregou um envelope para Kakashi. Reconheceu-o como membro da inteligência pelo símbolo da divisão bordado em seu colete. Sem dar muitas informações, disse apenas que o conteúdo era urgente. E depois de oferecer uma boa tarde ao senpai, ele partiu.

— Era aquele velhinho que vende tapetes? — Sakura perguntou, quando Kakashi fechou a porta. — Estou esperando-o passar com aquela carrocinha para comprar um tapete novo para o banheiro.

Kakashi negou e com um semblante preocupado, entregou a carta para Sakura.

— Estava esperando por isso. — Ele falou, olhando a esposa sentar no sofá, abrindo o envelope. Concluindo pelo olhar dela que aquele era um pedido para comparecer à divisão de inteligência para falar sobre a missão passada.

— Eu também esperava por isso. Mas não tenho nada a esconder. — Sakura olhou para Kakashi, o sorriso gracioso de antes ficou minguado. — Kakashi, eu não planejei a morte daquele homem, foi uma fatalidade. — Ela o encarava com um semblante inerte.

— Não precisa me convencer de nada, eu tenho certeza disso. — Ele sentou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. — Em alguns momentos temos que tomar decisões muito rápido.

— Eu não decidi matá-lo, mas tenho consciência de que sou responsável por isso, além do mais, atrasei as investigações. — Sakura tinha os olhos verdes fixos em um ponto, pensativa.

— Não atribua a você toda a culpa, Sasuke também estava lá.

— E ele nada tem a ver com as políticas de Konoha. — Sakura falou séria.

— Mas se a princesa do País da Grama vem ao nosso encontro selar uma possível aliança, ele terá. — Kakashi viu Sakura se levantar do sofá.

— Vamos almoçar, ok? E depois eu vou me apresentar à divisão e acabar logo com isso.

Kakashi concordou, o almoço foi um pouco silencioso com Sakura introvertida e reflexiva. Ele lamentou que o humor da esposa foi afetado com aquele chamado. Mas esperançoso de que ela poderia voltar mais leve sobre o ocorrido.


	18. Objetivos claros

Sakura deixou que Kakashi a acompanhasse pelo menos até o prédio da Divisão de Investigações que ficava ao lado do prédio do Hokage. Eles caminharam um ao lado do outro na vila, recebendo os cumprimentos de alguns habitantes, sempre curiosos sobre como estava Hikari, além de elogios sobre a menina e desejos genuínos de que ela crescesse forte como os pais eram.

Conforme se aproximavam do prédio, Kakashi volta e meia a olhava com um semblante preocupado. Sakura o confortou, falando que não havia nada de errado em ser chamada para conversar sobre a missão e que Yamato com certeza estaria lá junto a Sai.

— Talvez essa seja a parte que mais me preocupa. — Kakashi revelou, a mão alisando a nuca, quando chegaram ao prédio.

— Ele vai falar o que viu, e eu o que fiz, simples. — Ela sorriu confiante, segurando-o pelo braço. — Eu ainda não esqueci do nosso momento interrompido.

— O nosso momento?

— Não se faça de desentendido. — Sakura sussurrou, os lábios próximos do ouvido do marido, enquanto ela erguia os pés para alcançar sua altura. — Quando eu voltar para casa, poderemos aproveitar a pequena folga que a Shishou nos permitiu cuidando da Hikari-chan.

Ela se afastou com um olhar charmoso, virando-se em seguida para entrar no prédio, imaginando que Kakashi ainda estivesse olhando para ela.

A Divisão era de três andares, e na cobertura do prédio pousavam as aves que iam e vinham com mensagens de outras vilas e países. Assim que foi recebida, Sakura acompanhou o ninja que a levou até uma das salas de interrogatório. Ela não esperava que fosse necessário conversar naquele ambiente, mas não se incomodou em seguir protocolos.

A sala possuía apenas uma mesa de metal de duas cadeiras uma de cada lado. As paredes pintadas de branco, sendo que uma delas possuía um vidro temperado. Sakura já estivera do outro lado daquele vidro e sabia muito bem que alguém estava lá naquele momento sentado na poltrona observando-a, só não imaginava quem poderia ser. Naruto provavelmente entraria na sala e assistiria pessoalmente a conversa, além de dar palpites nas perguntas. Já havia passado por isso logo quando retornou da Ilha Korassaum e precisou dar informações confidenciais sobre sua estadia prolongada na ilha. Foi constrangedor falar na frente de Naruto alguns detalhes sobre as reações que o gás karotônio provocou nela durante a missão com Kakashi. Talvez mais constrangedor foi o próprio Naruto fazer perguntas indiscretas que não faziam parte do interrogatório, mas como sendo Hokage, Sakura precisava responder.

Os pensamentos se desfizeram quando Sakura ouviu seu nome.

— Sakura-san, eu vou conduzir a nossa conversa. — A voz da kunoichi chamou a atenção de Sakura, quando entrou na sala e fechou a porta. — Eu sou Okura Amane, no momento cubro Ino-senpai.

— Ah! Sim, Naruto me falou de você. — Sakura se levantou e fez uma mesura educada e depois voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

— Podemos começar?

— Sim, é claro. — Sakura apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.

Antes de Amane passar a trabalhar naquele prédio, foram poucas as vezes que Sakura a viu. Durante a Guerra, Amane ainda era uma genin de doze anos, foi protegida dentro do distrito de seu Clã que lutou contra inimigos que invadiram Konoha. Agora, anos depois, ela se mostrava uma excelente jounin recém nomeada. Ao menos Ino tinha muito o que agradecer, já que, com toda a movimentação no hospital e a ausência de Sakura na rotina do trabalho, era ela quem dava conta de subistituí-la na divisão de inteligência.

— São apenas algumas perguntas que eu preciso fazer. Já conversei com Yamato-san e Sai-kun. — Ela falou, enquanto olhava para a prancheta de anotações sobre a mesa, também possuía um aparelho eletrônico com um pequeno alto falante.

Amane possuía cabelos loiros, muito dourado, na altura dos ombros. Os fios eram retos e finos. Ela possuía olhos cor de chumbo e usava um par de óculos de leitura, seu rosto possuía traços finos e delicado, o nariz levemente arrebitado combinava bem com os lábios carnudos e pintados de cor de rosa. Ela usava um colete verde escuro com o emblema da divisão de inteligência estampado no peito, uma árvore dentro de um redemoinho.

— Segundo a missão do Nanadaime, o trio tinha como objetivo fazer a segurança e cuidados médicos para possíveis reféns ao qual a ANBU estava encarregada. Essa afirmação está correta?

Ela olhou para Sakura com o par de olhos vivos através das lentes.

— Sim, essa foi a orientação de Yamato-taichou para a missão.

— Muito bem. — Amane voltou a olhar para a prancheta. — Logo depois da partida do trio em direção ao ponto de encontro que era na Vila Shibukawa, no país dos Campos de Arroz, um dos aliados de Konoha. O capitão Yamato optou por seguir a rota pelo País da Cachoeira, também aliado de Konoha. Confirma?

— Foi isso. — Sakura balançou a cabeça, até então estava indo como o esperado.

— Contudo, recebemos um pergaminho de Sai-kun, informando que mudaram de direção, para a Vila Sano, uma intercessão entre os três países, dos Campos de Arroz, País do Fogo e País do Som, esse último que não é nosso aliado.

— Foi quando mudamos de direção, eu pensei que a ANBU estava vindo direto do país da Cachoeira para a direção leste, então pensei que era a melhor alternativa interceptá-los no caminho.

— Dessa forma, a equipe ficava diretamente diante dos inimigos que a ANBU perseguia?

— Bem, não exatamente diante deles.

— Mas vocês os encontraram antes da ANBU.

— Sim, foi quando eu os persegui.

Amane deixou a prancheta por um momento e refletiu o que Sakura dizia.

— Vamos falar sobre a perseguição. — Ela tinha os olhos fixos nos de Sakura, o que causou um pouco de desconforto na kunoichi. — Possuímos o áudio dos equipamentos, na verdade somente o equipamento de Yamato-san e Sai-kun foram entregue, o seu foi destruído.

— Exato, durante a luta eu fui atingida e o comunicador quebrou. Só percebi quando já estava em Konoha.

— Uma luta que não foi planejada.

Sakura estreitou os olhos na direção da mulher, sem entender onde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa.

— Nenhum embate é planejado, mas eles podem ocorrer numa missão. Acredito que tenha aprendido isso na academia, Amane-san.

— Sim, também aprendi a obedecer às ordens do líder da missão. — Amane apertou o botão do aparelho eletrônico e então Sakura reconheceu as vozes no áudio.

“Sakura, é perigoso, quem você está seguindo?”

“Sasuke”

“Sakura, não temos permissão para perseguir os inimigos, a ANBU está próxima. Sakura?!”

Amane apertou o botão para pausar o áudio.

— Eu desliguei o aparelho porque sabia que ele ia mandar eu parar. — Sakura analisou a expressão fria tomar conta do rosto de Amane.

— Tem certeza? — depois ela apertou novamente o botão, deixando o áudio rolar.

“Yamato-taichou aquela carroça, estava cheia de sacos de arroz e batatas, mas no fundo há armas.”

“Sai, precisamos ir atrás de Sakura agora.”

“Eu ouvi, ela está perseguindo Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Precisamos da localização dela, verifique pelo céu o perímetro enquanto eu recolho as armas.”

Sakura olhava para o aparelho eletrônico, Yamato parecia preocupado, mas sempre tomou decisões importantes quando estava sob pressão, esse era o trabalho dele afinal. Então o áudio seguiu.

“Sakura e Sasuke estão nesse momento seguindo os inimigos.”

“O grupo com os reféns tomaram um rumo diferente, estão indo em direção a Konoha, a ANBU é responsável pelo grupo em direção ao País do Som.”

O semblante cretino de Amane causava em Sakura uma revolta angustiante. Ela tinha as mãos sobre a mesa, riscando a prancheta com alguma coisa ao qual não conseguia ler.

“Yamato taichou.”

“Sakura? Temos ordens de seguir o grupo que está com os reféns. Estamos a caminho.”

“Está bem, eu vou recuar, e...”

“Sakura!”

“Estou em combate taichou.”

“Sakura, recue.”

“Não posso.”

“Sakura, estamos próximo dos reféns, eles precisam de você. Sakura?!”

Amane desligou o aparelho e encarou Sakura.

— Vejamos, você mudou a rota da missão e iniciou uma perseguição sem a ordem de seu superior e terminou ferida, envenenada.

— São decisões que tomamos em uma missão. — Sakura respondeu, indignada. — Quantas missões você já fez? Eu faço isso há dezesseis anos, acho que sei como fazer o meu trabalho.

— Não estou questionando a sua experiência. — Amane ajeitou os óculos e depois bateu a caneta na prancheta, o som deixava Sakura ainda mais irritada. — Mas o fato de você desviar a missão para um ambiente ao qual Konoha não tem aliança. O país do Som ainda é ofensivo quanto aos planos de paz que o Nanadaime busca alcançar. Além de você se aliar com um ex-ninja desertor em uma luta ao qual ninguém viu como ocorreu, e acabou envenenada, de uma forma que ninguém sabe como aconteceu.

— Você está insinuando que eu fiz isso de propósito? — De incrédula, Sakura passou a ficar enfurecida. — E que Sasuke poderia estar envolvido no meu ferimento?

— Sua missão era simples, os reféns eram seu alvo, e não Uchiha Sasuke.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que ele estaria lá, e ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu.

— Tem certeza? — Amane piscou os olhos e segurou os óculos.

— O que?

— Tenho material suficiente para ligar você a Uchiha Sasuke em situações claras de que poderiam manter contato.

— É claro que tem, Sasuke e eu fomos do mesmo time. — Sakura balançou a cabeça, não acreditando que era acusada. — Naruto é o maior responsável por essa ligação perpertuar com os anos.

— Há provas e testemunhas de que você o estimava muito. E que ele foi, digamos, rude em diversos encontros. Um veneno igual foi usado dentro da Vila de Konoha enquanto uma Uchiha está sob a nossa proteção. Menos de três dias depois, você é ferida com o mesmo veneno, enquanto estava na companhia de outro Uchiha. — Amane tinha a voz tranquila, mas firme. Sakura sabia que era uma tática simples para desestabilizar quem era interrogado. E se ela continuasse falando aquelas besteiras estaria próxima de conquistar seu objetivo. — Estamos apenas ligando os fatos.

— Acha que Sasuke me envenenou?

— Esse é o meu trabalho, eu preciso descobrir a verdade.

— Estou começando a achar que Ino tem um péssimo senso para julgar o caráter de seus funcionários. — Sakura cruzou os braços, decidida a não se deixar levar pelas artimanhas do interrogatório. — Me diga o que você quer saber, já que não há nenhuma prova de que eu planejei encontrar Sasuke, até onde sei, lutar ao lado dele não vai contra as leis dos tratados de paz. Além disso, Sasuke recebeu perdão internacional por ter ajudado a derrotar Madara. Ele pode não ser mais um habitante de Konoha, mas não é um ninja perseguido.

— Pois bem, minha pergunta seguinte é: o que vocês conversaram durante o encontro?

— Falamos sobre os reféns, a ANBU que ficou para trás enquanto Sasuke perseguia os inimigos.

— Alguma coisa pessoal?

Sakura recordou-se da conversa rápida que tivera com Sasuke. Ele estava ainda mais arrogante e seco em suas palavras. Além de fazê-la pensar que não poderia estar ali com aquele discurso de que os homens derrotaram Izumi.

— É o Sasuke, ele não fala muito e quando fala costuma magoar as pessoas ou fazer a gente se sentir desnecessária ou um verme, o que vier primeiro. — Sakura empertigou-se na cadeira com as lembranças.

— Sobre os homens que lutaram, como eles eram?

— Seis homens burros o bastante para encarar dois membros do time sete. — Ela moveu os ombros, enquanto fechava as mãos com força conforme ouvia a caneta riscar o papel. — Dois homens me atacaram para matar. Eu derrubei um com um chute nas costelas e o outro afundou no chão com meu soco. — Sakura não escondeu uma ponta de ousadia na voz, muito menos se fazia de humilde. — Eles estavam vivos, eu poderia apenas curá-los superficialmente.

— Mas você foi envenendada, então eles morreram devido as complicações dos ferimentos.

— Foi uma fatalidade.

— Será? — A cabeça de Amane tombou para o lado. — Você teria evitado tudo isso se tivesse se afastado na hora certa, ou se não tivesse desobedecido as ordens do Nanadaime. Acredito que um ninja rank-s como Sasuke daria conta da situação.

— Se, se ou se. — Sakura gesticulou com as mãos. — Tem ideia de quantas missões o seu amado Nanadaime chutou as regras e fez o que veio a cabeça dele?

— São outros tempos, agora nós temos que reportar cada passo que damos, cada morte, cada motivo e ação. Não justifica seus atos. — Amane fechou a caneta com a tampa. — Algo mais importante Uchiha Sasuke falou?

— Se quer saber, sim, ele disse que prometeu encontrar aqueles homens para o irmão, antes de eu desmaiar. Estavam todos vivos até então, mesmo aqueles presos em genjutsu.

— Muito bem, eu vou preparar o relatório. Agradeço a conversa, Sakura-san, foi muito elucidativo. — Ela se levantou e moveu levemente o corpo para frente, saíndo da sala em seguida.

Sakura permaneceu sentada mais alguns minutos, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Era inconcebível a ideia de que Sasuke poderia ter orquestrado um plano para ferí-la. E a troco de que ele faria isso?

Pensou em falar com Naruto, mas a investigação estava em andamento, não havia motivo para alertá-lo agora, pelo menos não enquanto aquela fosse uma mera conversa. Deixou o prédio e logo deu de cara com um grupo bastante animado.

— Yo! — Asuma acenou, acompanhado de seu filho Shun, um menino de cabelo pretos de nove anos. Ele tinha uma semelhança incrível com o pai, embora os olhos fossem iguais aos da mãe. Nos ombros de Asuma, estava Inojin, segurando três palitinhos com dangos espetados.

— Sakura — Ino veio caminhando pela rua, segurando o braço de Choji. Era impossível não perceber o rosto iluminado de Ino em um sorriso contente. — Vamos comemorar.

— Você assinou os papéis?

— Sim! — Ino soltou-se dos braços do amigo e pulou na frente de Sakura, recebendo um abraço em seguida. — Ainda precisam registrar os documentos, questões burocráticas, mas eu tenho a guarda do meu menino.

Ela virou-se para o Sensei e fez uma careta na direção de Inojin que riu.

— Onde está Shikamaru?

— Acabou de encontrar Kakashi-sensei e eles foram trabalhar. — Ino esfregava as mãos, já fazia algum tempo que Sakura não a via tão feliz. — Onde vocês querem ir comer?

— Churrasco. — Inojin respondeu.

— Bom garoto. — Choji comemorou atrás dele.

— Eu queria comer onigiri. — Shun falou, com um bico enorme nos lábios.

— Estou mais a fim de beber alguma coisa do que comer. — Asuma o respondeu.

— Sakura, você vem com a gente? E onde está a minha redonducha? — Ino inflou as bochechas, soltando o ar em seguida, fazendo as crianças rirem com o barulho engraçado.

— Está com a Shishou, ela ficou com Hikari para eu resolver algumas coisas. — Sakura viu a animação das crianças para irem comer, não esperava encontrá-los agora, estava se sentindo uma péssima companhia no momento. E queria muito poder conversar com Ino. Só que aquele era o momento dela de descontração com a família, não era justo depositar problemas em seus ombros.

— Shikamaru prometeu nos encontrar depois, com certeza Kakashi-sensei também vai. — Ino fez um bico indecente, sabendo que Sakura não sabia dizer não para ela.

— Está bem.

E ainda bem que ela aceitou acompanhá-los ao restaurante. Antes, passaram em uma loja e compraram balões para Inojin no formato de sapos. No restaurante, uma grande mesa foi reservada, a comida era farta e Choji ensinava os dois meninos, como a carne precisava ser tratada e colocada sobre a chapa.

— Minha vez. — Inojin pegou os hashis e virou as tiras de carne, comemorando em seguida. — Mamãe, esse é seu. — Ele entregou o prato para Ino. A kunoichi apertou os lábios trêmulos, pronta para começar a chorar com o ato do filho.

— Você me chamou de mamãe? — Ela o abraçou e começou a distribuir beijos em seu rosto, deixando-o todo vermelho.

Sakura se comoveu com a cena, sentindo saudades de Hikari naquele momento.

Não demorou para Shikamaru e Kakashi chegarem no restaurante. Sakura acenou para o marido que sentou ao seu lado. Ino repetiu tudo o que Inojin havia feito antes de chegarem, sem omitir detalhes preciosos para ela. A comemoração se estendeu por mais algumas horas com seis garrafas de saquê para os adultos e alguns doces para os mais jovens. Inojin estava no colo de Ino, dormindo, com as pernas esticadas sobre o colo de Shikamaru, enquanto eles comentavam sobre uma missão que fizeram quando eram mais novos.

Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi, ela sentia que precisava mesmo de um tempo com os amigos, relembrar momentos divertidos. Ao retornar para casa, já era noite e Kakashi prometeu esfregar suas costas no banho.

Ao mergulhar o corpo na água, Sakura sentiu o quanto precisava de um momento como aquele. Ela deitou as costas sobre o peito de Kakashi e relaxou, fechando os olhos enquanto ouvia a voz dele narrar um trecho do livro que lia. Algumas velas estavam acesas ao lado da banheira, onde a iluminação combinava perfeitamente com a temperatura quente da água.

Logo que Kakashi deixou o livro sobre o banco perto da banheira, ele a abraçou com os dois braços em volta do corpo de Sakura.

— Como foi hoje a tarde? — Perguntou, mas Sakura não queria falar sobre aquilo, não quando se sentia tão confortável nos braços do marido, porém, não queria deixá-lo preocupado, ou omitir o que havia acontecido. De uma forma ou de outra, acabaria chegando aos seus ouvidos o que ocorreu, tinha certeza disso.

— Amane Okura que tomou meu depoimento. — Ela falou, mais para saber se Kakashi a conhecia.

— Sei, ela é irmã mais nova de Satoshi Okura. — A julgar pela falta de ânimo na voz, Sakura pensou se Kakashi e Satoshi não possuíam alguma história no passado.

— Ela foi um pouco efusiva, digamos assim, nas perguntas e deduções. — Sakura ergueu o queixo para visualizar o marido. — Sabe, ao direcionar as suposições me deixou bastante desconfortável.

— E o que ela disse?

Por um momento pensou se valia a pena discutir aquele depoimento, poderia ser apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Afinal, Amane fazia seu trabalho e de alguma forma ela não supôs tudo aquilo sozinha. Havia um roteiro a seguir e objetivos a conquistar num depoimento, discutido previamente com os pares.

— Ela deduziu que eu sabia onde Sasuke estava, e direcionei a missão para o país do Som, local onde não temos aliados. — Sakura pausou, esperando Kakashi falar alguma coisa, mas ele emitiu apenas alguns ruídos com a boca, enquanto entrelavaça os dedos nos dela. — Também suspeita que Sasuke pode ter sido responsável pelo meu envenenamento.

— Sasuke?!

— Sim, eu achei uma loucura.

— Como ela chegou a essa conclusão?

Sakura suspirou e remexeu-se na banheira fazendo a água escorrer para fora quando sentou e virou-se para olhar o marido.

— Ela ligou o infiltrado no hospital que feriu seu ninken, com o meu ferimento. Isso porque dois membros do Clã Uchiha estavam no mesmo local quando aconteceu. Fora que ela diz não haver nenhuma prova de que, o que Sasuke disse para Yamato-taichou enquanto eu estava inconsciente, era verdade.

Kakashi tinha os olhos fixos nos dela, completamente sério.

— Isso não é bom, Sakura.

— Eu sei que não é bom. — Ela balançou a cabeça, os cabelos róseos estavam presos com uma presilha e apenas alguns fios caíam sobre sua nuca. — Espera, você acha que Sasuke pode estar por trás disso? E que ele me envenenaria? — Ela abriu a boca surpresa.

— Não, eu não acho que ele faria algo assim com você. — Kakashi respondeu e Sakura sentiu um alívio, já bastava os outros terem tais teorias infundadas, não esperava que fosse ouvir o mesmo do marido. — Mas estou preocupado com essa hipótese levantada pela divisão de inteligência. Eles ligarem os Uchihas a mais um atentado pode gerar um novo desentendimento ao qual estamos justamente tentano apaziguar.

— A visita da princesa e Itachi pode causar algum tipo de conflito?

— Eu suspeitava disso antes, mas agora tenho quase certeza de que pode acontecer.

Sakura voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Kakashi, sendo novamente abraçada por ele.

— O que vamos fazer, amor?

Kakashi a beijou no pescoço, alisando as mãos em sua cintura.

— Conversarei com Shikamaru e Naruto. — Ele falou, conforme roçava os lábios na pele aquecida dela. — Você volta a dar aulas amanhã, certo?

— Sim, também terei plantão no hospital, já combinei com Ino, ela vai ficar com Hikari depois das aulas.

— Ótimo, eu a busco depois. — Kakashi continuava depositando beijos no pescoço de Sakura, enquanto as mãos dele acariciava seu corpo. — Também vou preparar o jantar para você.

— Você é maravilhoso. — Sakura ergueu a cabeça, virando levemente para conseguir capturar os lábios do marido em um beijo apaixonado.

Não importava o tempo que passava, sentia-se eufórica cada vez que ele a envolvia em seus braços e a cobria de carinho. Precisava daquele momento, mais do que nunca, conectar-se com Kakashi, sentir seu amor em carícias ousadas e dormir com a cabeça sobre seu peito, protegida e feliz.


	19. Planos de ação

Hinata tinha os grandes olhos perolados fixos nos papeis que Naruto entregou, ela estava sentada ao lado do marido, ajudando-o a organizar as informações que julgavam importantes para a visita de integrantes dos países da Grama e da Chuva. Enquanto Kakashi os observava sentado no sofá, ao lado de Shikamaru, ambos trabalhavam sobre como seria a segurança da Vila nas semanas seguintes.

Kakashi analisava a interação dos dois, enquanto Hinata voltava a atenção para os pergaminhos. Ela havia se oferecido para ajudar quando trouxe o almoço naquela manhã, ouviu a conversa que discutiam sobre os possíveis interesses dos representantes da Vila da Grama para com Konoha. Hinata contou-lhes então que foi até a Vila da Grama quando era muito nova, para uma visita de cortesia. Não havia presenciado a conversa dos adultos, mas recordava-se de brincar com a princesa Midori no jardim.

A porta se abriu e Inuzuka Kiba entrou junto com seu cão Akamaru. A pedido do Nanadaime, Kiba estaria responsável pela segurança dos habitantes da vila, junto com um grupo de chunins e jounins que Shikamaru selecionou naquela manhã. Faltavam duas semanas para a visita dos representantes dos outros países, e nos últimos dois meses toda Konoha esteve em alerta para possíveis invasões ou ataques, o que sobrecarregou as equipes da ANBU.

— Deixa comigo, Naruto, eu vou manter essa vila em ordem. Você não vai nem precisar se preocupar com nada. — Kiba sorria, ressaltando os caninos afiados. — Eu só acho que você deveria pensar melhor em hospedar Itachi e a princesa na sua casa.

— Eu já tomei essa decisão, não vou voltar atrás, você me conhece. — Naruto respondeu.

— Longe de mim querer criticar, a Hinata faz uma comidinha muito boa e a casa de vocês é bem limpinha. — Kiba pigarreou. — Mas ela é uma princesa, deve ter suas necessidades reais especiais, ou sei lá, regras bestas como nos manter vinte metros de distância dela.

— Ela se casou com o Sasuke. — Naruto o lembrou, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Só por isso a gente já tem uma ideia de que ela não é do tipo fresca que não se mistura com gente normal. Se bem que o Sasuke não é sinônimo de normal. — Naruto suspirou, pousando as mãos sobre a mesa. — Se a Hinata não tiver nada contra minha decisão, então será definitiva.

Todos olharam para Hinata, esperando que ela se pronunciasse.

— Acho que não fará mal recebê-los. — Disse, com um semblante pacífico e generoso. — Só que não poderemos receber todos os acompanhantes que eles podem trazer, podemos ver alguma casa próxima que não esteja ocupada. É muito mais seguro mantê-los todos próximos. Assim a equipe de Kiba-kun e da ANBU poderá ter foco em alguns lugares específico.

— Isso aí, Hinata. — Kiba apontou o dedo na direção dela. — Ainda bem que você tem um cérebro ao seu lado para pensar por você, né, Naruto?

— Não é como se você fosse superinteligente também, Kiba. — Naruto resmungou, enquanto Akamaru latia para os dois. — E o Gaara? Ele costuma se hospedar sempre naquele hotel próximo das termas, fica longe do centro da Vila.

— Quanto a isso, pode deixar comigo. — Shikamaru interveio na conversa. — O Kazekage e sua comitiva pode ficar no Clã Nara, temos espaço suficiente, e é mais seguro.

— Então acho que não temos mais com o que se preocupar. — Naruto recostou-se na cadeira, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, enquanto Kiba sugeria opções do cardápio para o banquete que seria oferecido.

— Vamos fazer um festival. — Naruto bateu a mão na mesa. — O que você acha, Hina?

— Bem, acho que pode ser uma boa ideia. — Hinata sorriu. — Mas um festival requer uma organização especial, precisamos pensar em um tema, decoração, fazer uma lista de quem pode montar as barracas de comida e de brincadeiras.

— Já sei, podemos fazer um teatro? — Kiba sobressaltou, enquanto Akamaru concordava com ele, ou parecia ser isso que o cachorro fazia. — Uma peça sobre o grande Inuzuka em uma aventura na Floresta. — Ele fez uma pose, enquanto Naruto ficava em pé.

— Ninguém quer saber o que você anda fazendo pelado na floresta. — O Nanadaime berrou. — Se alguém nessa sala merece ter uma peça de teatro, esse alguém sou eu.

— Até parece, o que eles vão ver é um bando de clone correndo de um lado para o outro sem rumo gritando Dattebayo. — Kiba cruzou os braços, fazendo careta, enquanto Naruto o encarava irritado.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, pensando em como algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Mas a ideia do festival era uma ótima oportunidade para colocar os planos em prática. Talvez esse seria o momento ideal para que o misterioso infiltrado da Vila viesse a atacar novamente, e agora eles estariam preparados para revidar o ataque.

***

Quando a carruagem parou, Sasuke deu a volta no veículo puxado por dois cavalos e abriu a porta, em seguida estendeu a mão para Midori descer. Ele abriu o guarda chuva, mas a esposa abanou a mão, dizendo que não se incomodava com o chuvisco fraco que vinha do céu.

— Além disso, eu gosto muito de sentir o toque da chuva no meu rosto. — Midori falou, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. Ela não soltou dos braços de Sasuke e caminhou próxima dele até a entrada do prédio da residência de Itachi.

No trajeto, as pessoas pararam para saudá-los com respeito.

Midori usava um quimono mais confortável, como ela mesma dizia ser, que não possuíam tantas camadas e permitia que andasse tranquilamente sem depender dos sapatinhos de madeira que se arrastava pelo chão para não cair. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em uma trança, enfeitado com uma presilha dourada na lateral, ela possuía um semblante confiante e acenava com a cabeça de forma delicada e cortês para as pessoas.

Encontraram Itachi sentado em sua poltrona em uma sala iluminada pela lareira, como de costume. O ambiente era aconchegante devido ao clima mais quente, diferente do lado de fora que estava frio. O inverno terminava e logo o clima traria as chuvas primaveris em Amegakure, que consistia em algumas horas de sol pela manhã e tempestades rápidas no período vespertino.

— Itachi-san, obrigada por nos receber. — Midori se aproximou dele. Itachi levantou e fez uma mesura educada diante da princesa. — Estou ansiosa para reencontrar Izumi, e muito consternada com tudo o que aconteceu a ela durante esse tempo. Qualquer coisa que eu fizer, será muito pouco para demonstrar meus sentimentos.

— Midori-hime, eu agradeço sua preocupação. — Sasuke notou que a condição nos olhos do irmão não mudou nada desde a última vez que o viu. Assim, as chances de voltar a enxergar pareciam diminuir cada vez mais.

— Ainda falta alguns dias para a viagem, mas Sasuke achou adequado a gente passar um tempo juntos. — Midori sentou-se, logo em seguida Itachi também sentou. — Eu venho aprendendo muitas coisas.

— É mesmo? — Ainda que não pudesse ver, ele sabia exatamente onde Sasuke estava e direcionou a cabeça na sua direção. — E o que meu irmão anda ensinando para você?

Era curioso para Sasuke o fato de Midori possuir mais facilidade em falar com Itachi. Desde a primeira vez que se conheceram a conversa se mostrou natural entre os dois. Talvez o irmão mais velho tivesse mais experiência em conversar com garotas.

— Coisas simples, mas muito eficazes. — Ela respondeu, completando com um sorriso.

— Estou curioso para saber o que meu irmão te ensinou. Mas agora é melhor descansar, já prepararam o seu quarto e tenho certeza de que vocês estão com fome. Katara-san vai te auxiliar hoje.

— É muito gentil da sua parte e de Katara-san. Não quero incomodá-los, mas aceito de bom grado a ajuda. — Midori ficou de pé, voltada para Sasuke. — Se não se importa, eu gostaria de descansar agora.

— Pode ir, eu vou ficar aqui com meu irmão. — Assim que Midori deixou a sala, Sasuke sentou-se no sofá e apreciou o fogo da lareira.

— É isso mesmo que estou pensando? Você está treinando sua esposa? — Itachi perguntou, com um sorriso modesto nos lábios.

— Não do jeito que você está pensando. — Ele respondeu, com um olhar enviesado.

— Compreendo. — A voz de Itachi sugeria mais do que uma simples retórica.

— Midori é uma Uchiha, ela precisa compreender que há pessoas ruins lá fora e como lidar com elas.

— Concordo. — Itachi moveu-se na poltrona e solicitou que Sasuke pegasse um envelope sobre a mesa nos fundos da sala. — Mas não a force ser algo que ela não é.

Sasuke se levantou, mesmo a contragosto, foi até o lugar indicado encontrando livros e pergaminhos sobre a mesa, além de uma pequena caixa de madeira. O Uchiha olhou melhor o que Itachi poderia querer, até ver o selo de Konoha no envelope.

— Está trocando mensagem com Konoha com que frequência?

— O bastante para saber o estado de Izumi. Os pergaminhos são enviados por Naruto, mas esse envelope possui dados do veneno que feriu Sakura. — Enquanto Itachi falava, Sasuke abria o envelope e lia o conteúdo. Ele aprendeu muita coisa com Kabuto no passado e por isso era familiarizado com alguns termos laboratoriais. — Eu pedi para Katara analisar e cruzar as informações desses dados, com tudo o que nós tínhamos sobre o veneno no corpo de Asuka.

Sasuke olhou para o irmão e depois encarou o papel em suas mãos, onde apertava com muita força amassando-o.

— O que Katara encontrou?

— Embora possuam alguns componentes diferentes, os venenos são muito parecidos. Levando em conta que Asuka morreu há cinco anos, é possível que tenham desenvolvido um veneno mais eficaz. — Itachi pousou a mão no queixo, enquanto Sasuke não sabia o que falar naquele momento. Seu corpo estava enrijecido e as lembranças daquele fatídico dia permeava sua mente. — Konoha possui ótimos profissionais, eles criaram um antídoto e nos enviou o conteúdo para que dupliquemos e assim nossa comitiva possa viajar em segurança.

— Você confia assim neles? Entregando algo tão importante com tanta facilidade.

— E porque eu não confiaria? Além do mais, Katara já analisou o antídoto e o duplicou, os testes já foram feitos, não houve efeito colateral. Ou você não vai permitir que sua esposa se beneficie do antídoto? — Itachi aguardou a resposta, mas Sasuke nada disse. — Asuka não teria chances, você sabe. Nem você, se tivesse sido ferido com aquele veneno.

— Antes eu ter morrido, do que ela. — Sasuke devolveu o pergaminho amassado para a mesa. O antídoto se encontrava dentro da caixa. — Midori vai decidir se toma ou não.

— Muito bem, agora vá descansar, conversamos mais amanhã.

Sasuke deixou a sala e seguiu pelo corredor, encontrou Katara no caminho. Ela era uma kunoichi da Vila, treinada por Konan e que permaneceu ao lado de Itachi quando esse tornou-se o líder.

Katara tinha cabelos curtos e azuis, usava uma bandana com o símbolo da vila da Chuva sobre a cabeça, enquanto os fios azuis caíam para o lado. Ela era alta e usava um uniforme comum como os ninjas, calça preta, camisa de malha, ainda que ela mantivesse bandagens ao redor de seu braço e cobrindo a cintura, já que sua camisa de malha ia até a altura do umbigo.

— Midori-hime já está descansando, vou levar logo mais o jantar para vocês no quarto.

— Obrigado, Katara, não precisa se preocupar com isso, depois eu vou até a cozinha e faço algo para comer.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar. — Ela começou a andar e então Sasuke a chamou. — Sim?

— Você avaliou esse antídoto que Konoha enviou, não foi?

— Ah! Isso, sim eu estudei o antídoto, é totalmente seguro. — Ela respondeu, inclinando a cabeça de leve para o lado. — Está preocupado com a eficácia.

— Estou mais preocupado com o que encontraram em Asuka anos atrás. — Ele fitou o chão, segurava a caixa na mão com tanta força que poderia quebrá-la a qualquer momento.

— O veneno teve um resultado muito rápido, não havia como curá-la, Sasuke-san.

— Isso eu sei, ela morreu nos meus braços. — Ele ergueu o queixo e olhou para Katara.

— Midori-hime é muito gentil, ela está animada para viajar para Konoha. Me disse que é a primeira vez que vai ao País do Fogo. — Katara deu alguns passos a frente. — Me chame para que eu aplique o antídoto, não vamos querer que nada aconteça com ela, não é?

Katara possuía olhos azuis muito semelhante a cor de seu cabelo. Ela ofereceu mais um sorriso e então continuou a andar para o outro lado, desejando a Sasuke um bom descanso.

Assim que Sasuke entrou no quarto, ouviu a esposa se mexer na cama. Ela sentou-se e puxou as cobertas.

— Desculpe, eu não resisti em dormir um pouco, você estava demorando.

— Pode voltar a dormir. — Sasuke havia levado mais tempo do que o normal para cruzar o corredor e entrar no quarto. Em vez disso, subiu os andares do prédio e deparou-se com uma das salas ao qual costumava treinar taijutsu com Asuka. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não entrava naquela sala, se privou de certas lembranças durante esses anos. Asuka possuía agilidade e destreza ao atacar e se defender, era uma lutadora nata e o derrubou algumas vezes no chão, ferindo mais o orgulho de Sasuke do que seu próprio corpo.

O som de sua risada parecia ecoar pelo ambiente, como se ela ainda estivesse ali diante dele chamando-o para lutar. Ou quando simplesmente deitava no chão e falava sobre seus sonhos e desejos.

Ao abrir os olhos, Sasuke se viu solitário, apenas com as lembranças da voz dela em sua mente. Sasuke havia decidido levá-la para uma viagem até o país da Neve, local que ele conheceu quando era mais jovem junto com o time sete. Asuka estava extasiada pela oportunidade. A viagem, porém, não levou mais do que dois dias. Foram atacados, enquanto estavam hospedados em uma pensão simples. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, Asuka lutava mais a frente com um dos inimigos e acabou se afastando. Quando Sasuke se projetou na frente dela, encontrou-a ferida no peito. Não era um corte profundo, havia chances de ser curada caso chegasse o mais rápido possível até Karin, que estava na Vila do Som. Mas já era tarde demais.

— Querido, posso preparar o banho para você... — A voz de Midori tirou Sasuke dos seus pensamentos. As mãos dela massageavam seus ombros, ajoelhada sobre a cama, enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

— Eu vou sair, se precisar de alguma coisa, chame Katara. — Sasuke se levantou, não tinha condições para responder qualquer pergunta de Midori, ou estar na presença dela naquele momento.

***

A manhã passou tão rápido que, quando percebeu, Sakura já se despedia de seus alunos na porta da sala. Ela havia acabado de informar à turma de que no próximo Exame Chunin, eles iriam participar com as equipes formadas pelo Nanadaime. Todos estavam excitados para demonstrar suas habilidades e essa energia renovou a tarde de Sakura, onde passou no hospital.

Seus pacientes, em sua maioria, estavam em ótimas mãos com Ino no comando, era verdade, mas Sakura não poderia negar que sentia uma pontinha de ciúmes e rivalidade com a forma que Ino ganhou notoriedade no lugar. Era uma bobagem ao qual ela mesma não escondia da amiga. Enquanto tomavam uma sopa no início da noite, conversavam sobre transferências e as altas que alguns pacientes receberam. Finalmente Sakura se sentia de volta ao trabalho, já fazia um mês que seguia a mesma rotina e, até então, estava tudo dando certo.

Hikari ficava com Tsunade pela manhã e a noite, quando Kakashi estava em casa, ele cuidava da menina. As vezes, quando o trabalho era exaustivo e precisavam ficar longe de casa por mais horas, Sakura recorria a sua rede de amigas que sempre estavam dispostas a ajuda. Até mesmo Tenten, que, mesmo apavorada, adorava passar um tempo com Hikari. Isso porque a menina era muito boazinha, como costumava dizer. Ao contrário de Boruto e Inojin, que eram maiores e mais travessos.

— Eu preciso de férias. — Ino resmungou, esticando as pernas e tirando os sapatos. Ela relaxou o corpo na cadeira e deixou a tijela de sopa em cima da mesa. — Podemos tirar férias? É um direito nosso, não é? Já ouvi algo parecido com isso em Suna, eles proíbem que os ninjas trabalhem um ano inteiro sem ao menos tirar duas semanas inteiras de descanso.

— Ora, parece promissor. — Sakura falou, enquanto guardava a caixa de óculos na bolsa e tirava de lá de dentro a agenda para o outro dia. — Amanhã Izumi terá alta.

— Sim, é verdade. — Ino espreguiçou-se e Sakura não poderia julgá-la por estar tão a vontade na cadeira, haviam acabado de fazer uma visita de rotina a todos os pacientes e dado orientações para cada membro do corpo hospitalar. — Ainda falta duas semanas para a visita de Itachi na Vila, até lá precisamos mantê-la segura em algum lugar.

— Naruto quer levá-la para a casa dele. — Sakura pousou os cotovelos sobre a mesa a apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. — As vezes eu tenho total confiança no que ele faz, mas as vezes acho que a bondade de Naruto o cega de uma forma...

— Izumi tem se mostrado muito colaborativa, ela não deu nenhum trabalho desde que chegou à Konoha.

— Eu sei, é claro que no estado dela, seria loucura revidar ou tentar algo mais violento. Além do mais, estamos tratando-a superbem.

— Diria que como uma princesa. — Ino piscou. — Só tem uma coisa que me incomoda.

— O que é? — Sakura fazia algumas anotações em sua agenda, enquanto um silêncio tomou conta de sua sala, ela então ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Ino que aparentava preocupação.

— É confidencial, mas sei que isso não vai sair dessa sala. — Ino esfregou o polegar nos lábios, como sempre fazia quando tinha algo a incomodando. — As lembranças de Izumi eram muito confusas quando eu as extraí com o aparelho amplificador de jutsu. Sabe, ela estava vulnerável e eu tomei cuidado para não bagunçar ainda mais sua mente.

— Sim, compreendo, você deve tomar cuidado para não tirar demais e acabar confundindo as memórias. — Sakura ajeitou-se na cadeira, puxando-a mais para frente, bastante curiosa com a conversa.

— Exatamente, e Izumi ainda estava sob o efeito de sedativos que a manteve no cativeiro, enfim, algumas lembranças estavam fora de ordem cronológica, talvez porque é algo que está lá sempre em sua mente.

— O que é? Algo sobre Sasuke?

— Hmm sim, também, mas havia uma criança ferida com golpe de espada. Sangrava muito. Só que essa criança não era nenhuma das que foram resgatadas nessa última missão.

— Como era?

— Talvez uns cinco anos, cabelos negros e curtos. E nenhuma das crianças possuía essa descrição. Eu cheguei a conclusão de que era uma lembrança antiga dela.

— Izumi deixou Konoha há muitos anos, pode ser qualquer pessoa. — Sakura ponderou.

— Sim, só que essa mesma menina apareceu outras vezes em suas lembranças. Mais velha, sei que era ela porque possuía a mesma pintinha embaixo do olho direito.

— Porque isso te preocupou?

— Acredito que ela seja mais um membro que sobreviveu do Clã Uchiha. — Ino massageou os ombros com uma das mãos, enquanto Sakura a olhava perplexa.

— Mas, será possível?

— As semelhanças são incríveis. — A kunoichi moveu a cabeça, os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança simples. — Eu não cheguei a tocar no assunto com Izumi, também não acrescentei no relatório essa informação.

— Ino, porque não?

— Sakura, veja bem. — Ela se levantou da cadeira e foi até a porta para fechá-la, prevenindo se havia alguém no corredor naquele momento. Era mais de onze horas da noite, e o hospital estava sereno. Ino retornou para a cadeira e sentou novamente. — Izumi pediu para eu cuidar da criança, mas ela não se referia ao próprio bebê, ou seja, ela não sabia que estava grávida.

— Então você acha que ela se referia a essa criança da lembrança?

— Talvez. — Ino mordiscou o lábio. — Eu acredito que ela tenha ficado dividida entre lembranças do passado e do presente. As memórias estavam confusas, como eu falei, isso altera seu raciocínio. Embora parecesse muito bem coerente em suas respostas, havia algo que me incomodava naquele interrogatório.

— Nos exames dela constam toxinas ao qual não temos dados em arquivo. — Sakura mexeu nos papeis sobre a mesa até achar a pasta com o caso de Izumi. — Você acha que eles estavam testando nela essas substâncias?

— A troco de que eles a manteriam em cativeiro por tanto tempo?

— Poderiam fazer isso com qualquer pessoa. — Sakura voltou a olhar para Ino, tentando chegar ao raciocínio dela.

— Eu não sei porque escolheram ela, se o fato de ser uma Uchiha é relevante. — Ino voltou a afundar o corpo na cadeira. — Tsunade-sama me fez prometer que eu não iria perturbar Izumi com esse assunto, não agora que ela está começando a responder bem a recuperação.

— Você tem mesmo trabalhado muito, não é? — Sakura viu o bico manhoso da amiga se formar, e riu. — Tire o dia de amanhã de folga, está bem? Eu vou dar conta de tudo aqui.

— Não posso, aliás, preciso retornar à divisão de inteligência. Deixei tudo nas mãos de Amane. — Ino apertou os olhos e fez uma careta. — O trabalho nunca acaba.

— Quanto a essa Amane. — Sakura ainda não havia falado com Ino sobre a conversa que tivera com Amane semanas atrás. Além do mais, aquele caso foi praticamente encerrado por Naruto. Contudo, a atitude de Amane inspirava pouca confiança em Sakura. — Você a conhece bem?

— Não tivemos muito contato fora do trabalho, sempre que eu a convidava para sair, ou fazer uma simples refeição, ela dizia que já tinha compromissos no Clã, ou com o irmão.

— Sim, Satoshi, não é? Você o conhece?

— Infelizmente, sim. — Ino girou os olhos, e voltou a esticar os braços para se alongar. — Ele é um gato, mas escroto, sabe? Está longe de ser um senpai de respeito como Kakashi ou Asuma-sensei. — Ino piscou, atrevida e garalhou.

— Kakashi o conhece da academia.

— Asuma-sensei também, ele nunca disse com todas as letras para eu não dar atenção para o Satoshi, mas ficou algo no ar sobre os métodos pouco ortodoxos que ele pratica. Ainda mais agora que as políticas mudaram quanto as missões. Ibiki-sensei que o diga, não pode mais torturar como antes.

— Ele ainda tortura os jounins em seus exames, talvez isso o deixe um pouco animado. — Sakura riu, assim como Ino.

— O que deixa ele animado mesmo é Anko-sensei. — Ino continuou com uma risadinha frouxa, levando o dedo à boca para pedir o silêncio de Sakura. — O amor está no ar em Konoha.

— E por acaso esse ar entrou também pela janela do seu novo apartamento? — A sobrancelha de Sakura se ergueu quando Ino expirou pesadamente.

— Lembra que eu disse que trabalho demais? Então, quando não estou trabalhando, estou com meu filho. Que por sinal está me esperando nesse exato momento para que eu lhe conte umas cinquenta histórias antes de dormir agarrado ao meu braço, enrolando meu cabelo com o dedo. — Ela se levantou e alisou o tecido amassado do jaleco que vestia. — Se me permite, Doutora Hatake, vou para casa.

— Fique a vontade, Doutora Yamanaka.

— Manda um beijo para minha redonducha. — Ino acenou e deixou a sala, mantendo a porta aberta conforme Sakura solicitou.

Sakura olhou para o porta-retratos recém adiquirido sobre sua mesa. Hikari estava sentada nos ombros de Naruto, aos cinco meses, enquanto Kakashi tinha uma expressão divertida ao lado deles. Do outro lado, Yamato e Sai sorriam para a câmera. Aquela era uma fotografia recente, tirada no almoço do dia anterior, onde Kakashi preparou um churrasco em comemoração ao aniversário de Yamato, Sakura preparou uma torta de nozes, a favorita do taichou segundo Kakashi. Yamato era órfão desde o nascimento, cresceu no orfanato fundado pelo Sandaime, na vila de Konoha, e aquela era a família mais próxima que ele possuía.

Durante a infância, Sakura não tinha a menor ideia do que era crescer sem uma família. Mesmo sendo filha única, era amada e muito bem cuidada pelos pais. Eles jamais proibiram-na de falar com Naruto, ou se aproximar dele, muito pelo contrário. Sua mãe sempre mandava Sakura dividir o lanche com o menino órfão da Academia. Contudo, naquela fase, Sakura era o que se podia dizer de uma garota completamente ignorante. Envergonhava-se de um dia ter sido tão cruel e grossa com Naruto, o que resultou em um pedido de desculpas mais tarde, quando ela passou a vê-lo com admiração e respeito.

É claro que Naruto confundiu as coisas, achando que eles tinham algum envolvimento amoroso e foi constrangedor quando ele a beijou. Decidiram não falar mais naquele assunto e agora Sakura recordava daquilo como uma lembrança embaraçosa.

Era impossível não pensar em Sasuke, e na família que ele perdeu. Todo o clã. Deveria ser algo que mudava a gente quando criança, de repente se ver sozinho no mundo. Por mais que muitas pessoas estivessem ao seu redor, imaginava que Sasuke se via no meio de uma multidão era a mesma coisa do que nada.

Com esse pensamento, Sakura levantou-se e deixou a sala. Ela caminhou pelo corredor do primeiro andar e cumprimentou a recepcionista que havia acabado de trocar o turno. Sakura subiu para o segundo andar e depois de uma vistoria rápida, ela chegou ao terceiro e em seguida o quarto andar, onde Izumi estava. O quarto estava com a porta fechada, como era tarde, Sakura decidiu abrir a porta sem bater, achando que a paciente estava dormindo.

Entretanto, encontrou-a sentada na cama observando a janela.

— Sinto muito, não queria incomodá-la. — Sakura falou, entrando no quarto assim que Izumi acenou com a cabeça. — Sente-se bem? Já trouxeram seus remédios da noite?

— Sim, a enfermeira acabou de deixar o quarto. — Ela falou, a voz tranquila. Izumi tinha uma aparência muito melhor do que quando foi internada. Havia ganhado peso, a clavícula já não aparecia tão exposta como antes, assim como o rosto agora era mais cheio. Porém, a barriga de agora três meses ainda era discreta, sequer dava para dizer que ela estava grávida.

— Amanhã será seu último dia no hospital. — Sakura sorriu. — Não se preocupe, Naruto virá pessoalmente. — Izumi concordou, mas seu olhar não parecia tão animado como Sakura pensou que ela ficaria o saber da novidade. — É claro que não é a mesma coisa de ser recepcionada pela sua família, mas, acredite, Naruto é a pessoa mais indicada nessa ocasião. E ele está ansioso com a visita de Itachi e a princesa da Grama.

— Eu agradeço a gentileza. — Novamente, embora Izumi demonstrasse uma voz muito tranquila, o semblante em seu rosto era abatido.

— Você deve estar com saudades de casa, não é? — Sakura tentou alongar a conversa, pensando que poderia distraí-la. — Eu nunca fui à Amegakure, imagino que deve ser diferente de Konoha agora no início da primavera.

— Konoha sempre foi muito quente. — Izumi disse, o olhar fixo na janela. — Eu senti falta desse calor por muito tempo, depois esqueci de como era a sensação.

Sakura aproximou-se, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama. Todas as conversar que teve com Izumi até o momento estava voltado para seu estado de saúde e o bebê que ela esperava. Além disso, Izumi dava pouca abertura para o diálogo fluir, e nisso Ino era mestre.

— Izumi-san, será sempre bem-vinda a voltar para Konoha. — Sakura recebeu um olhar de atenção. — E a criança, é claro, eu dou todos os meus votos para que ela chegue ao mundo em segurança.

— Agradeço. — Izumi abaixou a cabeça e alisou a barriga por cima da camisola hospitalar que vestia. — Ontem eu sonhei com ele.

— O bebê?

— Sim. — Izumi continuava alisando a barriga. — Ele sorria para mim, quando acordei, me senti feliz. Foi a primeira vez que eu tive essa sensação de alegria por estar grávida. — Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Sakura com uma expressão preocupada. — Estava com medo de nunca sentir isso, sabe?

— Cada mulher vai sentir de uma forma diferente a gravidez, acredito que para nós, mulheres ninjas, seja ainda mais trabalhoso já que muitas vezes devemos optar pela carreira ninja ou ficar em casa. — Sakura suspirou. — Felizmente algumas de nós tem a chance de viver ao lado de companheiros que compartilham todos os momentos. As coisas estão mudando.

— Tem razão, eu acho.

— Por exemplo, quando eu engravidei, fiquei apavorada e senti muito medo pois não foi planejado. Mas Kakashi esteve ao meu lado todo o tempo, então eu me senti mais confiante.

Izumi moveu os ombros, voltando a deitar na cama, os olhos cansados e uma fisionomia sonolenta. Sakura se levantou e a ajudou com o travesseiro, puxando a coberta para cobri-la. Depois de desejar boa noite, Sakura fechou a porta do quarto e orientou o ANBU que fazia a guarda, chamá-la em sua sala caso fosse necessário. Aquela noite Sakura passaria no hospital, em plantão.

De volta em sua sala, Sakura pegou os óculos de dentro da bolsa e voltou a ler os arquivos médicos de Izumi. Tsunade havia trabalhado longas noites estudando um medicamento específico para Izumi utilizar, o efeito foi positivo e começavam a ver melhora no quadro médico dela.

A noite discorreu tranquila. Sakura foi chamada poucas vezes pela equipe hospitalar. Fez a internação de uma mulher com contrações leves, mas ainda não era a hora do bebê nascer. Antes de amanhecer, Sarutobi Kaede assumiu o plantão, ela possuía muito mais experiência em partos e com isso Sakura pode ir para casa.

Assim que deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa da cozinha, ela caminhou silenciosamente até o quarto de Hikari e a cobriu com o cobertor, olhando para o cão Bogun, que descansava em cima da poltrona. Ele já estava ficando bem velhinho e sua visão parecia mais debilitada, com isso, Kakashi decidiu mantê-lo em casa para que ele descansasse um pouco.

Sakura sentia-se cansada, acabou deitando na cama sem ao menos trocar de roupa. Assim que sua cabeça pousou no travesseiro, Kakashi virou-se e a abraçou, acariciando sua barriga.

— Já é de manhã? — Ele perguntou com uma voz preguiçosa.

— Logo o sol nasce. — Respondeu, sorrindo com o vai e vém dos dedos de Kakashi circulando seu umbigo. — Estou tão cansada que nem tomei um banho.

— Não tem problema, adoro o cheiro de hospital que você trás para casa, parece que estou sendo cuidado por minha médica particular.

Sakura riu, virando o rosto para ver o marido sob a luz fraca da luminária ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

— Sua médica está muito cansada agora, desculpe, amor. — Sakura sentiu os beijos de Kakashi em seu pescoço, passando um braço por baixo do corpo dela para aninhá-la ao peito.

— Então deixa eu cuidar de você. — Ele a beijou novamente. Não levou muito tempo para ela dormir com as carícias do marido em seus cabelos.


	20. Seguir em frente

Neji possuía os olhos perolados concentrados e tentando compreender tudo o que Ino falava sobre os últimos detalhes do festival ao qual Naruto e Kiba decidiram fazer de última hora. Eles chegaram alguns dias atrás na sala da Yamanaka e simplesmente jogaram a ideia em seus ombros. Com isso, ela precisou reunir um verdadeiro time para criar belas decorações com flores e enfeitar Konoha, já que o festival se iniciava em vinte e quatro horas. Enquanto isso, Sakura organizava numa maleta as ampolas com o antídoto para o veneno ao qual a deixou no hospital por duas semanas e quase tirou sua vida.

Ela suspirou, fechando a tampa da maleta que possuía resfriamento específico para manter o conteúdo na temperatura correta. Assim que assinou a autorização para Neji levar o antídoto para a central da ANBU, o Hyuuga agradeceu de forma polida a Sakura, desejando em seguida para Ino boa sorte quanto aos preparativos do festival.

— Minha equipe estará pronta para manter a segurança. — Ele terminou de falar, mas antes de sair da sala, Ino o chamou, fazendo-o parar na porta. Os cabelos de Neji eram longos e sempre bem penteados, ao virar-se para olhar as duas kunoichis, as madeixas castanhas moveram-se elegantes enquanto ele tinha a face pálida com a pergunta direta.

— Já convidou Tenten para o festival? — Os azuis de seus olhos brilhavam em curiosidade, enquanto Neji engasgava com o próprio ar.

Sakura riu da cena e tentou amenizar a situação para o amigo.

— Seria legal se você a chamasse para te acompanhar, ou você tem alguma outra companhia em mente?

— Eu pensei em levar Hanabi-sama para o festival. — Neji disse e Sakura poderia jurar que o Hyuuga havia corado as maçãs do rosto. — E me encontraria com Lee, Gai-sensei e Tenten no festival.

— Sabe que Hanabi vai com Konohamaru, não é? — Novamente o olhar de Ino era atrativo e divertido. Só que dessa vez até Sakura fitou a amiga com surpresa. — Isso mesmo, ele foi até a floricultura ontem a tarde. Por acaso eu estava lá checando as encomendas e vendi um buquê de margaridas. As favoritas de Hanabi.

Neji possuía o semblante pensativo.

— Escute, Neji, todas as garotas adoram um tipo badboy misterioso. Mas chega uma hora que cansa, sabe? — Ino falou, deixando-o ainda mais surpreso pelas palavras.

— Se você demorar muito, alguém pode chamá-la antes. — Dessa vez Sakura se uniu ao coro de Ino. — Ela não está agora ajudando a montar as barracas no parque Asegawa?

Sakura olhou Ino, piscando em seguida.

— Hmm. Entendo, vou pensar no conselho, obrigado. — Ele fez uma mesura simples e deixou o hospital em velocidade.

— Você é muito maldosa, Ino. — Sakura parou ao lado da porta, certificando-se de que Neji havia partido.

— Eu só queria dar um empurrãozinho leve nesses dois, esse chove não molha deles não vai a lugar nenhum desse jeito. — Ino gargalhou, guardando os papeis que o Hyuuga havia assinado.

— Mas não vai adiantar nada se Tenten não estiver no clima, sabe disso, não é?

— Pelo menos fizemos Neji sacudir pra vida um pouco, acho que mal não vai fazer.

Ino esfregou as mãos e então tirou o jaleco que vestia e pendurou no cabide, já que precisava terminar de enfeitar a Vila. Despediu-se da amiga com um beijo no rosto e saiu.

Sakura caminhou tranquila pelo hospital, era uma tarde bastante calma, apenas alguns ninjas estavam internados, mas ninguém em estado crítico. Bem diferente do dia anterior, onde os genins e chunins foram todos chamados para se apresentar na enfermaria, onde tomariam uma vacina com o antídoto do veneno. Inuzuka Hana havia feito um trabalho excelente em conseguir selecionar todas as toxinas do veneno e criar um antídoto. E junto com Sarutobi Kaede, Sakura conseguiu atender a todos.

— Sakura-san. — Foi uma coincidência ouvir Kaede, justamente enquanto pensava nela. Sua voz vinha de um dos quartos que Sakura havia acabado de passar ao lado.

— Olá, achei que já tinha ido para casa. — Sakura entrou no quarto, que estava vazio de paciente no momento.

— Decidi dar um tempo aqui. — Ela sorriu de forma amigável, oferecendo a garrafinha de bebida para Sakura. — Algumas coisas a gente aprende com nossa Shishou.

Sakura não aceitou a bebida, mas não recusou a companhia da Sarutobi.

— Está fugindo de alguém? — Ela perguntou com graça, não achando que era pra valer.

— Quer saber? Estou sim. — Kaede tinha os cabelos negros e repicados na altura do pescoço, os olhos eram característicos aos da família Sarutobi, castanho escuro e bastante vivos. Ela era a irmã mais nova de Asuma e a tia favorita de Konohamaru, segundo ele. Além dos olhos, Kaede possuía também o estilo selvagem de Asuma e a naturalidade em lideraça conhecida no Clã Sarutobi.

— E de quem exatamente está se escondendo? — Sakura sabia pouco da vida pessoal de Kaede e se sentiu desconfortável por parecer curiosa logo agora enquanto conversavam.

— Não estou muito interessada em encontrar com Amane pela vila. — Ela disse com tranquilidade.

— Okura? Essa Amane?

— Sim, ela mesmo, o diabo em pessoa. — Kaede suspirou, esticando as pernas sobre a cama onde se deitava, levando os braços para debaixo da cabeça, relaxando os ombros.

— Estou confusa. — Sakura aproximou-se e sentou na ponta da cama, observando a diversão na expressão do rosto dela. — Vocês possuem uma rixa?

— Vamos dizer que sim, e eu sei que ela está perambulando por aí com Ino-san se fazendo de boa mocinha pra ganhar a atenção de todos. — As palavras de Kaede foram a maior surpresa do dia e Sakura começou a se perguntar porque elas não eram amigas íntimas há tempos.

— Bem, é uma acusação séria essa. — Por mais que Sakura quisesse acompanhar Kaede nos insultos, não poderia deixar transparecer suas percepções sobre a kunoichi desde que foi interrogada por ela.

— Se você a conhecesse como eu, não diria isso. — Kaede fechou os olhos. — Enfim, eu não estou com vontade de olhar aquela cara de fuinha. Mas, mais tarde vou para casa, tenho um encontro essa noite.

— Que ótimo, é sempre bom relaxar um pouco. — Sakura ficou em pé, Kaede não podia ver, pois ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. — Vou terminar o meu plantão, espero vê-la no festival amanhã.

A kunoichi não se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para se despedir, disse um até mais e voltou a se concentrar em seu descanso. Enquanto isso, Sakura criou vários cenários em sua cabeça, imaginando que tipo de relação Kaede e Amane possuíam e o que ela queria dizer com “o diabo em pessoa”. Nas últimas semanas se esforçou para não levar para o lado pessoal tudo o que Amane lhe disse no interrogatório, mas era impossível olhar para a cara dela e sentir um leve incômodo. E Kaede tinha razão, Amane estava andando para cima e para baixo com Ino, ajudando-a com os enfeites, até mesmo aprendeu a fazer arranjos.

Sakura não se achava o tipo de pessoa que causava intrigas, pelo menos não depois de adulta. É claro que na época em que era mais nova, a falta de maturidade em certos âmbitos da vida custou alguns abalos em amizades, principalmente com Ino. Felizmente, essa fase passou, não havia briga de amigas mais importante do que uma Guerra se desenrolando diante de seus olhos. Uma pena precisar de um drama tão forte para aprender isso.

Assim que verificou todos os quartos, Sakura pode se arrumar para deixar o hospital. Ela já estava na recepção assinando a saída do plantão, quando Naruto passou pela porta tal como um furacão sem aviso. E com uma fala atropelada, a voz esganiçada, a kunoichi mal conseguia decifrar o que o Nanadaime estava falando.

Assim que Naruto se concentrou e falou pausadamente, Sakura compreendeu o tamanho da urgência e porque ele estava afoito. Durante o caminho até a casa do Hokage, ela solicitou mais informações sobre o estado de Izume, que passava mal naquele momento.

— Ela não quis jantar ontem, nem tomou o café da manhã hoje. — Naruto falou rapiramente, enquanto eles iam de maneira veloz para a casa. — Na hora do almoço, Hinata levou uma sopa para ela e depois a tarde foi no quarto ver se precisava de alguma coisa, viu que ela não tocou na comida. Depois disso começou a vomitar e a temperatura subiu. Hinata fez o que pode, mas não adiantou nada.

— Muito bem, já estamos chegando e... — Sakura olhou para o lado e Naruto havia desaparecido em uma fumaça. — Um clone, é claro.

Assim que ela chegou na casa da família Uzumaki, foi recebida por Hinata. Ela explicou mais detalhes sobre o estado de Izumi e o que havia feito até então, ajuda-la a tomar um chá e um banho após passar mal.

Sakura subiu as escadas, atrás de Hinata e encontraram Naruto no topo, com um jogo de toalhas nas mãos.

— Aqui, Hinata, eu peguei mais toalhas para você levar pro quarto da Izumi. — Ele disse, olhando em seguida para Sakura que vinha atrás. — Tem ideia do que pode ser?

— Preciso exeminá-la, vou pedir um pouco de privacidade agora.

— É claro, pode entrar no quarto. — Hinata pegou as toalhas das mãos de Naruto e entregou para ela. — Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

Sakura concordou, pegando as toalhas, talvez não fosse necessário tantas delas, mas preferiu não falar nada.

— Hein, Sakura-chan, cuida dela. — Naruto falou. — Eu dei minha palavra de que Izumi estaria a salvo, já basta eu ter sido um idiota quando ela chegou na vila...

— Você não tinha como saber quem ela era realmente, e nem que estava grávida naquele momento, certo?

— Hmm, mas eu tinha suspeitas. — Naruto balançou a cabeça, com o olhar caído no chão. — Eu poderia ter sido um pouco mais flexível.

— Deixe de pensar nisso, estamos agora todos do mesmo lado, não é?

Sakura sorriu e abriu a porta, assim que Naruto se virou ela fechou. Ao deixar as toalhas sobre uma cadeira, Sakura avaliou Izumi deitada na cama, encolhida e virada para a parede. Com cuidado, sentou na cama de casal.

— Eu vim para ajudar. — Disse, quando viu que ela virou o rosto de leve. — Podemos conversar um pouco antes de examiná-la, porque não tem se alimentado? Você precisa retomar o peso indicado para sua altura e condição, assim o bebê terá mais nutrientes para crescer mais saudável.

Izumi foi virando devagar, até que Sakura podia vê-la completamente.

— Não sinto nada. — Ela falou, a voz muito debilitada e os olhos tão fundos e marcados pelas olheiras. — Nem fome, nem vontade de domir, me sinto vazia.

— Posso te avaliar? Prometo que não vai demorar.

Izumi concordou e Sakura tirou os equipamentos de dentro da bolsa. Izumi não deu trabalho ao sentar e permitir que ela ouvisse seu coração ou que avaliasse seus olhos com a pequena lanterna. Nem quando a deitou e mexeu na barriga.

No dia em que Izumi teve alta do hospital, ela não parecia muito diferente do que estava agora. Abatida, com um olhar frágil e sem muitas ambições para o dia seguinte. Falava pouco, coisa que não foi muito diferente durante sua estadia no hospital. Ino foi quem mais conseguiu tirar algumas frases inéditas. Sakura tinha ciência de que o abalo sofrido por ela durante o mês em que esteve presa em cativeiro foi um divisor de águas em sua vida. Não tinha conhecimento de como Izumi era antes daquele momento, mas havia uma suspeita, ainda pelo fato dela ser uma Uchiha e que viveu durante tantos anos sob a alcunha de um pseudônimo, lutando na Guerra e ao lado de Itachi algumas vezes. Não havia naquele histórico brecha para manter a guarda baixa, como agora.

E era comum os ninjas que tratava no hospital passarem por situações críticas de perigo e não se abalarem, ou encubar tão bem os sentimentos, que deixavam o hospital com mais vigor que antes.

Sakura sabia da grande dificuldade que era para um shinobi lidar com traumas que marcavam suas vidas, devido a vivência de momentos dramáticos. Izumi não estava isenta de passar por aquilo, ninguém estava. Só que cada pessoa tinha um limite e a partir de então iniciava-se a busca por melhora, um tratamento que viesse ser adequado para a recuperação. E era aí que Sakura possuía muita dificuldade. A maioria dos shinobis não compartilhavam suas dores, e isso era preocupante, pois a pessoa sem a mente saudável, não teria como liderar equipes em missões. Para a kunoichi, é claro, a missão não era o mais importante. Sakura visava a qualidade de vida da pessoa, antes de pensar nela como ninja. Uma mera máquina de combate. Só que não era fácil mudar a visão de milhares de anos enraizada na sociedade shinobi.

— Eu vou pedir para Naruto trazer algumas vitaminas para você, talvez seja necessário fazer alguns exames de sangue. — Sakura viu o olhar ressentido de Izumi, quando ela levou a mão ao braço. Já havia coletado tubos e mais tubos de sangue, além de ter se alimentado através de uma sonda. — Sinto muito, deve estar cansada, mas é para o bem dos dois.

Izumi concordou, não disse mais nada. Moveu a cabeça também quando Sakura a orientou comer, mesmo que não sentisse fome. Sakura escreveu uma rotina de alimentação com horários, assim poderia seguir.

Hinata trouxe mais uma bandeja com comida para o quarto e esperou que Izumi se prontificasse a comer. Foram poucas colheradas, mas satisfatórias.

Na sala, Naruto esperava a conclusão de Sakura.

— Não tenho diaginóstico imediato. Ela está debilitada, não dorme, ainda parece sofrer emocionalmente. — Sakura olhava através da porta de vidro da varanda. — Talvez as coisas melhorem quando ela reencontrar um rosto conhecido.

— Acha que Itachi pode ajudar? — Naruto estava ao lado dela, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça.

— Eu não posso dar garantias, não sabemos como é a ligação dos dois, mas é uma ideia. — Sakura pousou a mão no ombro dele. — Ela passou por momentos terríveis, vão precisar ter paciência.

— Você e Ino vão falar isso para o Itachi amanhã.

Sakura olhou para Naruto, com um semblante diligente.

— Ora, você é o Hokage.

— Mas vocês duas são as médicas dela. — Naruto moveu os ombros. — Quero que esteja na recepção quando eles chegarem. Você e Kakashi-sensei. Saca, o time todo junto para receber o Clã Uchiha. Sasuke vai conhecer nossas famílias. — De repente Naruto segurou no braço de Sakura e abriu a boca. — Ele ainda não conhece Boruto, nem Hikari.

Sakura suspirou, não estava interessada na verdade em estar presente naquele pequeno evento de recepcionar os visitantes na porta de Konoha. No entanto, a insistência de Naruto acabou se mostrando eficaz.

— Ele nunca pareceu muito interessado em crianças. — Sakura olhou através da porta de vidro o jardim que Hinata cultivava com muito zêlo ainda no inverno. — Lembra-se daquela vez que tivemos que ir até a fazenda Koba, o bebê chorando na varanda.

Naruto gargalhou com a lembrança.

— Sasuke não conseguia dormir com o bebê chorando.

— Coitadinho do bebê, naquela época eu não tinha ideia de como ajudar. — Sakura também sorriu, mesmo que de forma contida. — Você acha que ele vai vir?

Naruto suspirou, desanimado, soltando os ombros.

— Shikamaru disse que não era para eu me empolgar, já que Itachi deu a confirmação dele e o selo do Clã Sanada timbrado na mensagem da princesa, confirmando a presença do País da Grama.

— Você sabe que Sasuke ostenta o símbolo do Clã dele com tanto orgulho que não iria deixa passar uma oportunidade.

— Verdade. — Naruto abriu a porta da varanda quando um gatinho se aproximou, deixando-o entrar. — Esse é o Mihako, achamos ele dentro de uma caixa de papelão ontem a noite. Tava miando todo desesperado e quando demos leite, parecia que nunca tinha visto na vida.

— Ele é uma gracinha. — Sakura acariciou o pelo no animal, mas começou a espirrar. — Me lembrei porque mamãe nunca me deixava adotar um gato. — Agora vou para casa, qualquer coisa que acontecer, me avisa.

***

Bogun tinha uma expressão exaurida, enquanto Hikari estava deitada no chão, sobre um tapete felpudo ao seu lado. As mãos da menina estavam esticadas para cima, tentando a todo custo alcançar o focinho do cachorro que desviava sempre que ela conseguia tocá-lo com as mãozinhas. Kakashi encontrava-se também no chão, ao lado da filha e do cachorro. Ele acariciava os pelos do cão, conforme esse lamuriava-se por Hikari conseguir pegar seu focinho.

— Hikari-chan, cuide bem do Bogun. — Kakashi falou olhando para a filha que o fitava dando gargalhadinhas. — Ele é um cão velhinho, a gente tem que ter cuidado. — Enquanto conversava com a filha, ele fazia carinho no cachorro para mostrar a ela como tratá-lo.

Hikari ergueu novamente as mãozinhas e segurou Bogun pelas orelhas, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça e permitir que a menina acarinhasse seus pelos.

Bogun era um dos ninkens mais velhos ainda vivos. Logo que nasceu, o cachorro foi treinado por Sakumo Hatake, pai de Kakashi. Após a morte do mestre, o cão passou a ser leal a Kakashi. Fazendo companhia para ele em muitas noites de chuva, quando o céu se iluminava com os relâmpagos, Bogun deitava-se aos pés de Kakashi. Além da companhia agradável, o cachorro viveu o suficiente para participar de três guerras ninjas, a primeira ao lado de Sakumo e as duas seguintes com Kakashi, sendo seriamente ferido na quarta guerra ninja.

Naquela manhã, Inuzuka Hana havia visitado a casa de Kakashi e Sakura para ver o estado de saúde do cachorro. Já fazia um mês que ela frequentava a casa da família Hatake-Haruno para cuidar de Bogun, que não tinha mais tanta força para ir e vir. Não havia melhora em seu estado de saúde, pelo contrário, Bogun estava sofrendo e convalecia dia após dia, mesmo sendo medicado por Hana. Após muitas tentativas para melhorar a condição de vida do cachorro, Hana ofereceu uma solução para dar um fim ao sofrimento do animal, o que não agradou muito os ouvidos de Kakashi. Ele ainda não estava preparado para se despedir do cão, embora soubesse que não era justo para o animal sofrer ainda mais do que já vinha sofrendo. Sabia que a Inuzuka jamais optaria por uma intervenção drástica se não fosse um caso sério em que o cachorro estivesse sofrendo mais do que poderia suportar. E ninguém mais do que Bogun merecia um descanso final digno.

Sakura entrou na sala, vindo direto do jardim, carregando uma cesta com roupas que havia tirado do varal. Kakashi sentiu o pesar nos olhos da esposa, e depois a viu deixar a cesta no chão, unindo-se aos três, deitados no tapete.

— Você já decidiu? — Ela perguntou, com a mão sobre o peito do marido.

Hikari estava agitada, balbuciando sons para chamar atenção, girou o corpinho no tapete, erguendo-se pelos braços. Mas não foi muito longe, indo de encontro ao chão, ela voltou a virar-se e a cabeça estava muito próxima dos pelos do cachorro que mal conseguia defender-se das mãozinhas dela.

— Vou levá-lo ao Clã Inuzuka essa noite, como Hana me orientou. — Kakashi falou, sentindo aquelas palavras como uma sentença final para a dor que Bogun carregava.

— Sinto muito, amor. — Sakura aninhou a cabeça contra seu peito. — Vou preparar algo bem gostoso para ver se dessa vez ele consegue comer um pouco.

— Obrigado. — Kakashi a beijou no topo da cabeça e depois afastou Hikari do cachorro, mas a menina não desistiu, voltando a girar o corpo pelo tapete até pegar o focinho de Bogun novamente com a mão.

Olhando o cachorro, Kakashi sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Perder pessoas que amava fazia parte de sua vida, mas ele aprendeu a seguir em frente por elas, para honrar o amor que lhe foi dado durante o tempo que viveram juntos. Sendo esse tempo curto, como com seu pai e companheiros de time, ou longo, como a companhia e o carinho que Bogun deu todos esses anos.

Kakashi deixou Bogun deitar a cabeça sobre suas pernas, enquanto Hikari aninhava-se ao lado do cão, ao pegar no sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo os cachorrinhos


	21. A primavera que se aproxima

Era início da manhã e o cheiro das flores espalhadas por Konoha trazia um gostinho da primavera que ainda estava por vir. Kakashi iria parabenizar Ino assim que a encontrasse, já que ela teve todo o trabalho de conseguir finalizar a tempo os enfeites do festival com a ajuda de alguns gennins e moradores voluntários da Vila. As flores, sempre frescas e belas, impressionavam, afinal, estavam no inverno e sabia que a maioria daquelas delicadas plantas foram cultivadas em estufas especializadas pela família Yamanaka, para sobreviver a geada. Sorte que naquele ano o inverno não foi tão rigoroso e mal tiveram neve caíndo. Praticamente o inverno estava sendo noites mais frias e um ar seco de fazer até mesmo os seus ninkens espirrarem quando eram invocados.

Os cachorros de Kakashi estavam reunidos no jardim de sua casa. Alguns possuíam a cabeça baixa, diante da estátua em homenagem ao cachorro, esculpida em madeira que fora feita por Yamato na noite passada quando ele retornou para casa sem Bogun.

— Foi muita gentileza sua em dar o descanso merecido a ele. — Pronunciou Yasu, uma ninken de pelos cor de caramelo e olhos cinzentos e porte grande. Pakkun estava ao lado dela e concordou com o que a ninken mais velha disse. Eram um dos poucos cachorros de Kakashi que falava com os humanos. Alguns outros também falavam, mas não gostavam.

— Fico feliz que tenham vindo, eu queria prestar uma última homenagem. — Kakashi ajoelhou diante da estátua e ascendeu um incenso, fazendo uma reverência à imagem alusiva de Bogun.

— Ele foi um grande parceiro. — Yasu refletiu. — Assim como Sakumo.

A visita dos cachorros não era mera formalidade, Kakashi precisaria da ajuda deles. Sendo todos de sua total confiança, solicitou que cada um se mantivesse em alerta na Vila e ao redor dela. Os cães mais ágeis ficariam mais afastados, a qualquer sinal de perigo, poderiam chegar mais rápido até Kakashi, ou outra pessoa de sua confiança. O Hatake possuía amostras dos cheiros de Hyuuga Neji, Tenten e Lee. Naruto e Sakura os ninkens já tinham conhecimento, além dos membros do Clã Inuzuka e Aburame.

Os maiores permaneceriam dentro da Vila, receberam as instruções de Pakkun e partiram. Yasu permaneceu no jardim com o cão menor.

— Também gostaria de pedir permissão para que Kowaba seja protetor de Hikari e acompanhe-a em seu crescimento. — Kakashi sabia que não precisava fazer pedidos formais aos cães mais velhos, afinal de contas, ele era o mestre. Contudo, Sakumo sempre dizia que os cães não deviam obedecê-los por simples e pura obediência, mas por desejo próprio.

Depois de Bogun, Yasu era tida como a mais velha e sábia dos ninkens, ela caminhou com as patas sobre a grama e subiu a varanda, Hikari dormia em seu carrinho, protegida com uma manta quentinha.

— Será uma honra para nós ninkens ter como mestre a herdeira do Clã Hatake. Já faz muitos anos desde que uma mulher assumiu esse posto. — Yasu moveu a cabeça para o lado, os pelos macios em movimento com o vento. Kakashi achou melhor levar Hikari para o berço. Quando ele retornou, Kowaba estava sentado diante de Yasu. — Hikari-hime fará o juramento de lealdade quando tiver a idade para isso, até lá, você será seu acompanhante.

Kowaba uivou em resposta e entrou na casa imediatamente, seguindo na direção do quarto da menina. Kakashi sorriu e sentou na varanda ao lado dela.

— Parece que foi ontem que eu estava fazendo meu juramento. — Disse, as mãos sobre suas pernas dobradas, observando o vento mover a grama.

— Você precisou fazê-lo muito cedo. — Yasu esticou as patas sobre o assoalho de madeira, deitando. — Não desejo que a pequena tenha o mesmo destino que os ancestrais.

Kakashi concordava, perder o pai e se ver sozinho com tão pouca idade o mudou completamente. Quando não estava em missão, passava a maior parte do tempo treinando na floresta com Bogun ou Pakkun. Ao ser inserido em uma equipe, Kakashi se viu diante de uma nova incumbência. Aprender a trabalhar em uma equipe com humanos, era diferente de fazê-lo com animais. Demorou para conseguir, mas finalmente Kakashi sentiu-se em uma equipe de verdade.

Agora Kakashi estava ansioso por acompanhar Hikari, ainda que não tivesse conversado com Sakura sobre o futuro da filha. Não seria novidade imaginar que a esposa desejasse também que Hikari seguisse seus passos.

Kakashi suspirou, ainda tinham tempo para pensar e falar sobre o assunto.

Sakura entrou em casa naquele momento, carregando algumas sacolas. Tirou os sapatos, cumprimentando-o.

— Tadaima.

— Okaeri. — Kakashi respondeu.

— Yasu, veio nos visitar? — Ela deixou as compras sobre a mesa, encontrando-os na varanda. Sakura ajoelhou no chão estendendo a mão para tocar os pelos da ninken, que espichou o focinho na sua direção. — Que prazer em revê-la.

— Sakura-hime, já faz algum tempo. — Ela aceitou a caricia e então abaixou a cabeça, descansando-a sobre as patas, reclamando do clima seco de Konoha. Sakura prometeu preparar algo gostoso para os cães comerem e não ficarem doentes.

— A Vila está muito animada. — Sakura comentou, levantando-se. — Saí cedo para comprar os ingredientes para preparar alguns remédios para meus pacientes, mas podemos tomar café da manhã agora, se ainda não comeu nada.

— Eu estava te esperando. — Kakashi também se levantou, aproximando-se de Sakura. — Acordei sem você na cama.

— Desculpe, amor, mas queria ir logo resolver essas coisas antes que a vila fique apinhada de gente. — Ela o beijou, segurando as mãos em seu rosto.

Kakashi pegou a farinha no armário e o leite na geladeira, colocando tudo sobre a bancada da pia, enquanto amarava um avental na cintura, fazendo Sakura rir.

— Comprou ovos?

— Sim, comprei. — Ela tirou do saco a bandeja de ovos e entregou para ele. — Estou pensando em retornar a vila de Sano, as especiarias que encontrei lá são incríveis, e difíceis de achar aqui, ainda mais as plantas mais frescas. — Ela falava enquanto organizava os produtos nos potes e os guardava no armário.

— Podemos ir juntos, se quiser, espere mais alguns dias até as coisas ficarem mais tranquilas por aqui.

— É claro, podemos aproveitar nossa segunda viagem de lua de mel. — Sakura piscou na direção dele.

— Tivemos uma primeira viagem? — Kakashi perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

— Ora, não tivemos uma viagem, mas nos divertimos. — Sakura balançou a cabeça. — O que exatamente Yasu faz aqui?

— Hmm. Porque a pergunta?

Kakashi mexia os ingredientes, enquanto Sakura preparava a máquina de fazer panquecas, foi uma novidade que ela comprou recentemente na loja de eletrodomésticos recém inalgurada, junto com a máquina de arroz. Havia uma infinidade de produtos que queria comprar, mas tinham que economizar por enquanto, já que as missões de ranking mais alto estavam mais escassas no momento.

— Eu sei que Yasu não deixaria o Templo para passear em Konoha, não combina muito com o estilo dela. — Sakura encheu dois copos com chá gelado, colocando-os na mesa. — A primeira vez que a conheci, você mesmo me disse que era arriscado invocá-la, já que ela não gostava muito de humanos.

— É verdade, mas ela gostou de você, isso que importa. — Ele riu. — Yasu tem muito apreço por Hikari, queria conhece-la finalmente.

— Ainda não conheci ninguém que não tenha. — Sakura sentou-se e aguardou as panquecas ficarem prontas.

— Você sabe que meu pai treinou os ninkens e, antes dele, seu pai também o fez. — Kakashi foi colocando as panquecas prontas em um prato. — E antes do meu avô, sua mãe foi a mestre dos ninkens.

— Sua bisavó foi uma kunoichi? — Perguntou, surpresa.

— Pouco conhecida entre os jovens de hoje em dia, é verdade, mas bastante requisitada para missões secretas ainda na época que o Primeiro Hokage trabalhava na fundação de Konoha. — Ele serviu o prato de panquecas na mesa, sentando na cadeira.

— Antes de nós termos tudo o que temos hoje, houveram tantas pessoas que trabalharam pela Vila, me pergunto como eles equilibravam suas vidas. — Sakura levou uma garfada de panqueca à boca e elogiou o marido pela comida.

— Eram outros tempos, viver em um mundo sem regras, e em constante guerra não deveria ter muito tempo para um planejamento familiar.

— Mesmo assim o primeiro Hokage se casou e teve filhos, sua bisavó também.

— Sim, é claro, o rio vai sempre seguir o seu curso. É da nossa natureza dar continuidade a nossa própria linhagem.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, concordando com o que ele dizia, e aproveitando para pegar um pouco de mel e jogar sobre as demais panquecas no prato.

— Nossa filha terá a chance de escolher seu próprio futuro. Diferente de nós que acabamos sendo condicionados a vida ninja devido as condições em que crescemos.

Kakashi pousou o garfo na mesa, não era bem aquilo que estava querendo propor para a esposa logo pela manhã, mas ela estava dando inicio a conversa que tanto havia aguardado.

— Contudo, não temos como garantir que o futuro será pacífico para sempre.

— É claro, eu sei disso. — Sakura ponderou. — E eu também sei que nossa filha será bem protegida por muitas pessoas e por nós dois.

— Mas você não pensa em treiná-la para que ela possa se proteger por si própria? Assim como você teve oportunidade?

Sakura suspirou, seus olhos verdes sobre a mesa demonstravam desanimo.

— Sonho com um futuro de paz para que Hikari não passe pelo o que nós passamos. Eu não quero que ela viva a guerra e o medo de perder as pessoas que ama.

Kakashi esticou a mão e segurou a dela. Sakura ergueu a cabeça e o encarou com um olhar doce.

— Nós temos que fazer o melhor por nossa menina. E se ela desejar seguir esse caminho, nada que a gente fizer mudará sua decisão. Temos que respeitar nossa linhagem.

— Eu sei, meu coração grita para protegê-la, mas concordo que ela precisa saber se cuidar sozinha, e haverá uma hora certa para isso. — Sakura moveu os lábios e a expressão no rosto mudou. — Diga, Yasu está aqui por causa de Hikari?

— Não apenas por isso.

— Sei, eu não esperava menos dos ninkens Hatake. — Sakura se levantou apenas para sentar no colo do marido. — Se Hikari tiver pelo menos um pouquinho das suas habilidades, acho que Konoha terá um futuro bastante promissor.

Kakashi a abraçou, as mãos acariciando sua cintura, beijou-a no pescoço e apertou mais as mãos no corpo dela.

— E se ela seguir seus passos, eu vou ser um pai bastante orgulhoso. — Kakashi a beijou de leve nos lábios, sentindo o sorriso desabrochar. — Vou tomar um banho logo antes que Hikari acorde.

Sakura levou mais tempo para se arrumar, precisavam estar na entrada da Vila ainda pela manhã.

— Eu tenho mesmo que estar presente na chegada da comitiva? — Sakura enfiava os dedos nos fios rosados para prendê-los, olhando Kakashi através do espelho.

— Naruto quer muito a nossa presença, acho que ficaria decepcionado se não fossemos.

— Ele está pensando que Sasuke virá, mas tenho minhas dúvidas. — Enquanto Sakura passava uma leve maquiagem no rosto, Kakashi permaneceu observando-a até Hikari acordar.

— Deixa comigo. — Ele saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto da filha. Kowaba estava com as patas sobre a grade do berço, balançando o rabo, enquanto Hikari tentava fazer força para sentar. Kowaba parecia tenso pela menina se movendo no berço. — Está tudo bem, Kowaba, eu estou aqui.

Kakashi segurou as mãozinhas de Hikari, ajudando-a sentar no berço. O cão latiu, animado quando Hikari foi para o colo do pai. Eles foram para a cozinha e enquanto Kakashi preparava um mingau, Sakura estava pronta, retornando à cozinha, ela deu uma voltinha e parou com a mão na cintura, usava um quimono vermelho com mangas, estampado com garças. Kakashi a encheu de elogios, enquanto ela pegava a filha.

— Vamos seguir direto para o portão de entrada, ou você precisa passar em algum lugar antes? — Sakura assoprava o mingau recém preparado enquanto Hikari mexia as mãos impaciênte para alcançar o prato.

— Podemos ir juntos, Neji e Shikamaru estão encarregados de tudo daqui em diante.

Assim que ficaram prontos, deixaram a residência e caminharam na direção do portão onde ocorreria as boas vindas a comitiva do País da Chuva e da Grama. O Kazekage já se encontrava na vila desde o início da madrugada, como foi informado por uma notificação da ANBU.

Sakura optou por não carregar Hikari no carrinho, levando-a no colo. Kakashi achava as duas especialmente graciosas naquela manhã, ambas usando trajes parecidos. Eles eram acompanhados também por Pakkun e Yasu, além de Kowaba que não deixou nenhum momento o posto ao lado de Hikari no colo da mãe

— Oe! Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto acenou, vinha andando com Boruto no colo também, eles se aproximaram e Kakashi ergueu a mão para cumprimentar. — Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar na mão, Sakura-chan.

Naruto sorria animado, tal como Boruto. Hinata, ao lado deles, moveu a cabeça com uma reverência educada para o casal.

— Nós temos que estar unidos, não é? — Sakura o alfinetou. Hinata ofereceu-se para segurar Hikari. — Ela anda muito agitada, está a todo custo tentando sair do berço e do carrinho.

— Boruto começou a engatinhar muito cedo e nós precisávamos ficar de olho nele. — Hinata alisou os cabelos brancos de Hikari. — Ela está cada dia mais linda, Sakura-san.

— Obrigada. — Sakura sorriu. — E Boruto cada dia mais parecido com Naruto, até mesmo no jeito de chamar atenção.

— E o sorriso. — Hinata completou.

— Izumi-san não vai vir se juntar a nós? — Kakashi perguntou, dando pela falta dela, assim como não vira Ino e seu filho junto ao grupo que se reunia. Estavam lá cada representante dos clãs de Konoha, além dos moradores ansiosos para conhecer a princesa da Grama e os herdeiros Uchihas.

Naruto deixou Boruto ir ao chão, já que o menino estava impossível de controlar em seu colo.

— Ela não se sentiu bem, eu chamei Ino para ver o que poderia ser. — Naruto falou, obsevando o filho correr na direção de Akamaru que se aproximava com Kiba. — Ino preferiu ficar com ela.

— Talvez seja melhor para Izumi. — Sakura virou-se para os dois. — É importante que ela esteja em um ambiente confortável e sem pressão quando reencontrar Itachi e quem mais vier com eles. — Ela fitou Kakashi. — Temos informações de quantas pessoas virão?

— Não exatamente, mas a ANBU está disposta por todo o país, de certo já tem uma estimativa e informaram Shikamaru a tempo.

Não demorou muito para o Nara chegar na companhia de Chouji, logo atrás estava Kankuro e o Kazekage. A comitiva de Gaara era pequena, ele gostava de viajar com poucas pessoas, por isso apenas o irmão mais velho viera.

A presença de Gaara trouxe uma nova conversa puxada por Naruto. Kakashi admirava a forma como o ex-aluno tinha tato (ou a falta completa de bom senso) ao ser tão íntimo em suas perguntas ao Kazekage.

— E quando você pensa em casar? — Naruto ainda tinha um sorriso estonteante enquanto Gaara tentava não engasgar com o próprio ar que respirava.

— Não tive a mesma sorte de ser correspondido por alguém como você foi, meu amigo. — Ele respondeu e Naruto com certeza perguntaria mais coisas constrangedoras, caso a comitiva não se aproximasse.

Eram três carruagens puxadas por cavalos. Com alegria, os moradores de Konoha comemoraram a chegada dos visitantes, empunhando bandeirinhas com o símbolo da Folha, entre elas algumas bandeiras tinham o símbolo de outros países ao qual Konoha fazia aliança, de moradores que vieram desses países e foram aceitos para morar e trabalhar na Vila.

Kakashi observou Naruto caminhar ao lado de Hinata, que levava Boruto de mãos dadas. Sakura aproximou-se dele com Hikari em seu colo. Os olhos da esposa fitavam com seriedade o momento. Kakashi levou a mão ao ombro dela e acariciou confortando-a.

Reconheceu Jūgo quando ele se apresentou ao Hokage e abriu a porta da segunda carruagem. Então uma mulher de cabelos castanho escuro desceu da carruagem com a ajuda de Jūgo, ele fez uma reverência com a cabeça e Naruto adiantou-se para apertar a mão dela, tendo Hinata para contê-lo antes de quebrar algum tipo de protocolo com um membro da família real do País da Grama.

— Ele não veio. — Sakura murmurou com um fio de voz.

— Acredito que não. — Kakashi disse.

Itachi estava na mesma carruagem e saiu do outro lado, sendo acompanhado por uma mulher alta de cabelos azuis. Kakashi olhou para Shikamaru, ela era uma das ninjas que permaneceu no País da Chuva após a queda da Akatsuki. Bastante conhecida do time Asuma, antes da Guerra iniciar, foram enviados para uma missão onde a kunoichi era um dos inimigos que deu bastante trabalho para eles.

Kakashi era capaz de dizer onde cada membro da ANBU estava naquele momento, todos em alerta. Mas não houve perigo a seguir, a kunoichi caminhou atrás de Itachi, falando algo muito próximo de seu ouvido até eles darem a volta e pararem ao lado de Midori e Jūgo.

Apenas alguns passos de distância os afastavam. Uchiha Itachi usava uma capa azul escuro sobre os ombros, tinha os cabelos negros presos, não usava hitaiate nem o de Konoha riscado, ou do País da Chuva. Ele nada parecia com o mesmo Itachi que Kakashi encarou durante a Guerra. Foram tempos complicados e a mudança de lado dele pegou todos de surpresa.

Kakashi sentiu que Naruto hesitou por um momento, até que ele fez uma mesura, curvando o corpo diante dos convidados e agradecendo pela visita. Boruto soltou das mãos de Hinata e correu até a comitiva, curioso em ver como era a carruagem por dentro.

— Sinto muito. — Hinata falou. — Boruto-kun, venha com a mamãe.

— Deixe-o, ele pode entrar. — Itachi falou. — Jūgo, por favor, ajude o menino.

Kakashi deslisou a mão pelas costas de Sakura e piscou para ela. Eles então se aproximaram da comitiva.

— Você deve lembrar do Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto apontou, falando diretamente para Itachi. — Ah! Desculpe, você não pode vê-lo. Mas ele está aqui perto e não mudou quase nada.

— Obrigado pela apresentação, Nanadaime. — Kakashi pontuou.

— Kakashi-san. — Itachi virou-se na direção dele. — Espero que os eventos ocorridos no passado não desestabilizem nossa aliança futura.

— Hmm sim, é claro. Você tentou me matar algumas vezes, eu tentei te matar algumas. E no processo eu copiei seu Mangekyou, então acho que estamos quites.

— Fico satisfeito em saber, ainda mais por ter ajudado no seu progresso com o sharingan do meu primo. — Itachi moveu a cabeça, virando-se então para Naruto. — Eu agradeço a possibilidade de nos reunirmos aqui. Espero que seja produtiva a nossa estadia.

— Tem muita coisa que mudou na vila eu vou te mostrar tudo. — Naruto levou a mão para trás da cabeça, embaraçado pelo o que falou. Mas Itachi não parecia incomodado, pelo contrário, ele não permitiu que Naruto prosseguisse em suas desculpas.

— Acredito que todos estejam cansados e com fome. — Hinata salvou o marido daquele momento e Kakashi ficou aliviado por ela estar sempre ao lado do Nanadaime. — Shino e Kiba vão levar sua comitiva para descansar e conhecer a vila quando quiserem.

Itachi concordou, estendendo o braço para Midori acompanhá-lo.

A multidão se dissipou, seguindo o cortejo do Nanadaime e os visitantes na direção de sua casa.

— O que achou dela? — Sakura perguntou.

— Ainda é cedo para dizer algo. — Ele analisou. — Mas ela é bem bonita, não acha?

— Foi isso que você ficou pensando? — Sakura o encarou, dando um sorriso debochado. — Você se importa se eu for para casa? — Ela perguntou. — Ino está cuidando de Izumi então acredito que não precisam de mim agora.

— Claro, você tem razão. Eu ainda tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. — Kakashi aproximou-se dela e beijou a testa de Hikari que estava em seu colo.

Sakura concordou e assim que começou a andar, Kowaba a seguiu.

Pakkun saltou na frente dele, com as patas traseiras relaxadas, descansando da corrida que fez até ali.

— Até o momento não foi relatado nada fora do comum.

— Ótimo, vamos mater a vigilância. — Ele falou para o cachorro. — Yasu, podemos ir?

— Estou pronta. — A ninken assentiu e eles seguiram para a Divisão de inteligência.

Os cães trigêmeos Haimaru, de Inuzuka Hana, estavam parados diante da porta da Divisão de Inteligência, ao lado de sua companheira. Assim que Kakashi se aproximou deles, os cães uivaram com a presença de Yasu. A ninken os respondeu no mesmo tom.

Kakashi cumprimentou a kunoichi que estava encostada na parede de braços cruzados.

— Como foi a chegada da comitiva? — Hana perguntou com uma voz despretensiosa.

— Uchiha Itachi e a princesa Midori do País da Grama foram as atrações da manhã.

— E o seu ex-aluno, não veio?

— Parece que Sasuke não está pronto para retornar a vila.

Hana balançou os ombros e desencostou as costas da parede quando Shikamaru se reuniu a eles. O grupo entrou na sala, os cães deram a volta pelo cômodo, farejando o chão e conferindo instintivamente o lugar.

— Temos novidades sobre as armas que Tenten copiou. — Shikamaru acendeu um cigarro, fazendo os cães reagirem com o odor do tabaco.

— Então, quem foram os compradores? — Kakashi perguntou, a expressão preguiçosa de Shikamaru havia se dissipado quase que imediatamente quando ele começou a falar novamente.

— Foi uma compra anônima, mas Lee o seguiu até o País da Grama, mais especificamente no Clã Matsuri.

— Matsuri, eu já ouvi falar, mas não tenho muitas informações. — Hana analisou o mapa sobre a mesa.

— Eles são responsáveis pela maior parte da produção de alimentos do país. Possuem plantações em quase todo o território. — Shikamaru soltou a fumaça, apontando no mapa o local.

— Isso não quer dizer que a visita da princesa seja um tipo de armadilha ou estejam planejando alguma coisa. — Hana ressaltou, passando a mão na cabeça de um de seus companheiros caninos. — Comprar uma arma não quer dizer nada.

— Concordo. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça. — No entanto, não podemos deixar a hipótese de lado, o material era muito específico para que chamasse a atenção de leigos.

— Ainda estamos aguardando mais informações de Lee. — Shikamaru retomou sua expressão preguiçosa. — Mas ainda não ajuda a descobrir se estamos sob a mira de um espião. Pelo menos não sem depender do antídoto que Hana preparou.

— Estou ansiosa para isso. — Ela riu, animada.

***

Kakashi despediu-se de Yasu antes de retornar para casa. Durante o caminho, ouviu pessoas tecerem diversos comentários sobre os últimos acontecimentos na Vila, alguns até exagerados, diria. Felizmente os moradores não se sentiam ameaçados ou temiam qualquer tipo de invasão, acreditando que estavam seguros.

— Ele não consegue ver, tenho certeza. — Uma mulher falou para um velho vendedor de frutas.

— Eu me recordo de quando ele era criança e vinha aqui comprar maçãs. — Respondeu o homem.

Mais a frente, Kakashi ouviu mais comentários.

— Sasuke não pode vir porque está lutando contra invasores no País da Grama, agora que ele é casado com a princesa, muitas pessoas tentam invadir o lugar. — Disse um rapaz jovem à amiga.

— Mamãe dizia que ele era o mais forte na época da academia, antes de ir embora da vila.

A cada esquina, Kakashi ouvia uma novidade diferente. Quando chegou em casa, Pakkun apareceu novamente, mas não havia nenhuma notícia.

— Parece que estamos vivendo uma época bem pacífica. Será que não é exagero a preocupação? — O cão perguntou, coçando o pescoço com a pata.

— Sabe como é, posso ser taxado de exagerado na segurança, mas não vou abrir mão dela.

— Claro, claro, eu sei como é. — Pakkun roçou as patas traseiras no pelo e então largou-se na varanda da casa. — Me chame quando precisar de ajuda.

Ele desapareceu em seguida.

— Eu ouvi tudo. — Sakura saiu do quarto de Hikari, fechando a porta. — Você também não sente que está tudo muito calmo?

— Sim, e isso me incomoda mais do que se estivéssemos sob alerta. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça para o lado, sem preocupação. Sakura o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, que acariciou os cabelos rosados, sentindo o cheiro agradável emanar dos fios. Como era boa aquela sensação de aconchego que ela proporcionava.

— Vamos dar um voto de confiança. Certo? — Ela disse, alisando a ponta do dedo sobre o zíper do colete verde que ele vestia. — Naruto precisa de nós ao lado dele.

— É claro. — Ele a beijou na testa. — Precisa de alguma ajuda para seus remédios?

— Você sabe que sempre é muito bom tê-lo na cozinha me ajudando, mas prefiro que cuide de Hikari e me deixe trabalhar. — Ela deu alguns tapinhas no peito dele.


	22. Pequenas luzes no céu

Sakura passou toda a tarde trabalhando com medicamentos. Assim que guardou o último frasco em sua bolsa, ouviu vozes animadas vindo do banheiro. Curiosa, foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Já na porta do banheiro, viu a água escorrendo para o corredor. Ela então buscou um pano para secar o piso, impedindo que a água não se espalhasse.

A música que Kakashi cantava era uma bem conhecida das crianças de Konoha. Falava sobre a lenda do rei macaco que trocou seu cajado por um violão e foi viver na floresta.

Com um sorriso animado, Sakura deparou-se com o marido sentado dentro da banheira segurando Hikari no colo e Kowaba pulando na água junto.

— O que vocês estão aprontando? — Ela viu a espuma se espalhar por todos os lados e poderia jurar que os três carregavam um olhar de culpa. — Como fez essa espuma toda?

Kakashi mostrou um frasco que havia encontrado ao lado da banheira, era o shampoo dela.

— Vem nadar com a gente, mamãe. — Kakashi imitou uma voz infantil e balançou o bracinho de Hikari, que garagalhou com os movimentos realizados.

— Pedindo desse jeito como eu posso recusar? — Ela se aproximou e fez um carinho nas bochechas da filha. Hikari tinha os cabelinhos brancos tomados por espuma e ria sem parar.

Quando a menina começou a espirrar, achou melhor tirá-la da banheira. Kakashi prometeu limpar todo o banheiro enquanto ela cuidava da filha.

Assim que se encontrou seca e quentinha, Hikari aninhou-se no colo de Sakura, mamando até cochilar. Ela então deitou a filha sobre a cama, com cuidado para não acordar, protegida com uma almofada ao lado. Kowaba a olhava, parado do lado da cama. Estava ensopado e molhando todo o chão.

Sakura pegou o secador de cabelo e aproximou-se do cão, ligou o aparelho e o segurou gentilmente pedindo para ele não fugir por causa do barulho do secador. Assim o secou completamente, mas o chão continuava molhado.

— Kowaba, pedi para se secar lá fora. — Kakashi o recriminou e o cachorro subiu em cima da cama com as patinhas sobre o focinho.

— Tudo bem, eu já sequei ele. — Sakura esfregou a mão nas costas do cão. — Hikari dormiu, acho que vai demorar pelo menos duas horas para acordar, se incomoda de chegar mais tarde no festival?

— Ninguém nos recriminaria por isso, não é? — Ele moveu a cabeça, confirmando.

Sakura estalou os dedos, chamando Kowaba para comer, levando-o para a cozinha. Assim que o animal estava satisfeito, ele correu para o jardim animado com a promessa de brincar com ela. Mas o sino da porta tocou, tirando as esperanças do cachorro.

— Sinto muito, preciso ver a porta. — Sakura arremessou a bola de borracha para o cão e foi atender a porta.

— Por onde você esteve todo o dia? — Ino entrou na casa, parando no genkan com suas sandálias de madeira exageradamente alta.

— Ora, boa tarde para você também, Doutora Yamanaka. — Sakura cruzou os braços, olhando para a amiga.

— Boa noite, você quer dizer, passou das seis horas, tem até estrelas no céu. — Ino removeu as sandálias e subiu o degrau, parando no meio da sala. Seu rosto estava bem maquiado, o batom cor malta dava um destaque especial para os olhos azuis. Seus cabelos presos em um penteado alto e elegante, com uma presilha em forma de folha dourada com pequenas pedrinhas brilhosas. A Yamanaka estava deslumbrante no quimono azul turquesa.

Mas nada daquilo parecia combinar com o olhar apreensivo que sustentava.

— O que aconteceu? — Sakura perguntou, preocupada.

— Você fala sério? — A Yamanaka ergueu os braços, fazendo a seda delicada da manga do quimono escorregar pela pele. Sakura notou um curativo.

— O que é isso? — Apontou imediatamente, segurando o braço da kunoichi.

— Eu me cortei hoje de manhã, não é nada demais.

— Quem fez isso? — Sakura a encarou séria. — Eu vou passar uma pomada a base de milefólio que preparei. — Ela pegou o estojo de primeiros socorros que ficava no armário e ordenou que Ino sentasse na cadeira. — Agora me diga o que aconteceu.

— Eu atendi o chamado de Naruto hoje de manhã. — Ino começou a falar, enquanto Sakura removeu o curativo e avaliou a profundidade do corte. — Digamos que Izumi não estava no seu melhor dia.

— Ela te atacou?

— Não bem atacar, eu diria que ela estava se defendendo. — Ino suspirou. — Ela não me reconheceu, teve um surto.

— Porque não me chamou?

— Naruto apareceu com Itachi e a princesa e as coisas ficaram bem mais complicadas. Tive que responder mil perguntas daquela kunoichi que veio com Itachi. — Ino balançou a cabeça, irritada. — Katara, o nome dela.

— Não gostou dela?

— Não é isso, na verdade ela é ótima, conseguiu trabalhar com a única amostra de veneno que enviamos para ela. Só que...

— Diga o que é.

— Shikamaru e Asuma-sensei disseram que eu estou exagerando. — Ino crispou os lábios. — Mas sinto que há algo errado, não posso dizer o que é. Nem tenho provas, por isso não vou fazer acusações.

— Você não é a primeira pessoa a me falar isso. Mas precisamos mais do que suposições. — Sakura terminou o curativo e puxou a manga do quimono para baixo. — Quem está com Izumi agora?

— Katara está com ela, parece que as duas são amigas desde a época da Grande Guerra. — Ino se levantou e passou a mão no rosto. — Preciso me retocar, se importa?

— Pode ir no banheiro, Kakashi acabou de limpar.

— Sério? — Ino virou-se. — Ele pode passar lá em casa mais tarde e limpar o meu também?

— Podemos negociar. — Sakura riu, gostando de ver a expressão divertida no rosto de Ino. Assim que Ino retornou, contou mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu no hospital.

— Katara está encarregada de agora em diante no tratamento de Izumi, aliás, com certeza ela vai querer falar com você. Pois eu acabei te indicando.

— Você foi médica de Izumi por mais tempo, e teve acesso as lembranças dela. O que pode ajudar no tratamento de estresse pós-traumático.

— Não sei o quanto saber das memórias dela pode ajudar ou piorar. — Ino deu um longo suspiro. — Itachi agradeceu meu trabalho, me ofereceu um presente como agradecimento, mas recusei, obviamente.

— E a princesa?

— Bonita, gentil e só fala quando necessário. Uma perfeita dama aos olhos de meu avô, eu diria. — Ino bateu as unhas sobre a mesa e Sakura a analisou melhor.

— Vai me dizer porque está parecendo como uma nota de milhar? Alguém te convidou para o festival?

— Eu vou com minha família, você sabe, amigos. — Ela balançou a mão, como quem não quer nada.

— A presença do Kazekage na Vila tem algo a ver?

Ino revirou os olhos, negando com a cabeça.

— Essa fase já passou, não tenho mais dezesseis anos, apaixonada pelos cantos. — Ela se levantou.

— Está bem, está bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. — Sakura ergueu as mãos.

— Agora trate de se arrumar e vamos, você não vai me deixar passar por essa noite sozinha, já basta eu ter que ficar sóbria. — A Yamanaka balançou as mãos e mandou que Sakura se apressasse.

A animação acabou contagiando um pouco Sakura. Ela se arrumou e vestiu Hikari também com uma roupa mais quente por baixo do quimono. Kakashi não demorou muito para se aprontar, e na opinião dela estava lindo vestindo uma hakama preta e o quimono cinza escuro. Sakura o beijou, acariciando seu rosto recém barbeado.

Estavam deixando a casa quando Shikamaru aproximou-se na rua segurando a mão de Inojin. Sakura olhou para a amiga, enquanto Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, apertando os lábios.

— Eu falei que ia com a família e os amigos.

— Sei. — Sakura respondeu.

— Nem me olhe assim, dona Sakura. — Ela bateu as sandálias no chão de paralelepípedos de encontro ao filho, abraçando-o em seguida.

Havia lanternas vermelhas e brancas espalhadas pela vila, com velas no seu interior. O clima divertido se espalhava por entre as barraquinhas de comidas diversas e os jogos disputados pelas crianças. Ino ia na frente apontando para o grupo o que cada um poderia gostar, sabendo do interesse de cada um. Pararam, ela e Shikamaru, numa barraca de jogo, quando Inojin apontou para um grande macaco de pelúcia.

Ela piscou para Sakura, dizendo que poderiam ir na frente, e que não se esquecesse da apresentação que Shino preparou com as crianças da Academia.

— Vou querer uma sopa de feijão vermelho. — Kakashi anunciou e olhou para a esposa. — Você quer também? — Ele perguntou, pegando o dinheiro do bolso para pagar.

— Sim, por favor. — O cheiro delicioso abriu o apetite. E não demorou para deparar-se com Naruto.

— Sakura-chan! — Ele estava na companhia da Princesa da Grama. Os dois se aproximaram, enquanto Kakashi entregava para ela uma tigela de sopa. — Me deixa segurar Hikari-chan, enquanto você bebe a sopa. — Naruto se ofereceu, com braços abertos.

— Obrigada. — Ela falou, entregando a menina para o Nanadaime.

— Sakura-san, é muito bom conhecê-la finalmente. — O olhar da princesa era gentil, assim como sua voz. — Sasuke me falou muito bem de você, de todos, é claro.

— Dá pra acreditar que o Sasuke falou bem da gente? — Naruto gargalhou, fazendo caretas para Hikari em seguida.

— Sasuke sempre nos surpreendeu. — Kakashi já havia terminado sua sopa, enquanto Sakura ainda segurava a tigela dela.

— Midori-hime, peço desculpas se hoje mais cedo não tivemos a oportunidade de nos falar adequadamente. — Sakura disse. — Eu precisei ir para casa, as crianças acabam se estressando facilmente nesses eventos.

— Sua filha é muito graciosa. — A princesa estendeu a mão para alcançar a de Hikari, que segurou a mão dela, fazendo Midori sorrir. — Tenho três irmãs mais novas, duas delas não gostavam muito dos fogos de artifícios, então costumávamos ficar no quarto, cantando músicas. Diferente de Maki, que sempre gostou de ver os fogos.

— Teremos uma queima de fogos hoje. — Naruto ressaltou, e enquanto ele dava detalhes sobre o evento, Sakura bebeu a sopa, pegando Hikari no colo novamente. — Não vamos nos atrasar para a apresentação. Kakashi-sensei, eu estou falando especificamente com você. Hinata e Shino estão nos esperando, deixei o Boruto na barraquinha de pesca com o avô, se demorar um pouco ele acaba comprando todos os peixes para o moleque.

— Boruto é um menino cheio de energia. — Midori falou.

— Um jeito educado de se referir a ele, gostei. — Naruto riu novamente.

No caminho, Kakashi conseguiu desviar o destino e desapareceu das vistas de Sakura. Não era novidade seus atrasos, por isso relevou. Naruto ofereceu um lugar para Midori sentar, e logo em seguida ele pediu para Sakura sentar. As cadeiras foram sendo criadas pelo Capitão Yamato, conforme mais pessoas se aproximavam. O palco não era muito grande, foi montado no centro da praça Otaguro, iluminado com diversas lâmpadas, possuía uma visão agradável para todos. A apresentação começou com um coral regido por Moegi. Sakura até sabia que ela gostava de cantar no Karaoke junto com Konohamaru e Udon, mas não imaginava que a kunoichi fosse tão talentosa.

As crianças foram aplaudidas e em seguida Shino apresentou o grupo que recitaria seus próprios poemas em homenagem à princesa. Sakura ouviu Naruto fazer comentários sobre cada criança para a princesa. Ela sorriu, orgulhosa pelo amigo ter se tornado um homem tão atencioso com as pessoas ao seu redor. Pudera, essa era uma das muitas qualidades em um Hokage.

Ao final da apresentação, Sakura tinha Hikari dormindo em seu colo, Kakashi ainda não havia aparecido e Naruto levava a princesa para comer rámen quando Hinata se juntou a eles.

Sakura combinou de encontrá-los em alguns minutos para apreciarem a queima de fogos, mas antes gostaria de conversar com Shino sobre a apresentação, sentiu falta da presença de Keeichi, aluno da academia e um de seus alunos da escola de ninjutsu médico.

Ela deu a volta no palco e procurou Shino nos bastidores, as crianças já haviam sido dispensadas e só restava o Aburame lá. Contudo, ele não estava sozinho. Enlaçado em um abraço com Kiba, os dois se beijavam e Sakura sentiu muito por interrompê-los.

— Ahh! Não é bem isso que você viu, Sakura. — Kiba abanou os braços, exasperado com as maçãs do rosto mais vermelhas do que o normal. — Eu estava ajudando o Shino com essas coisas.

— Kiba... — Shino colocou a mão no ombro do outro e balançou a cabeça, mexendo nos óculos escuros. — Sakura-san é discreta e não precisa ser tratada assim.

— Obrigada, Shino. — Sakura comentou, segurando Hikari no colo, trocando-a de posição para apoiar com o outro braço. Mesmo com o movimento, ela não acordou. — Sinto muito, não quis atrapalhar. Eu só senti falta de Keiichi, por isso vim falar com Shino.

— Até parece que você atrapalhou alguma coisa. — Kiba esfregou a nuca, os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes combinavam muito com sua aparência. — Eu acho que vou esperar ali, lá, sabe... lá fora. — Disse, atrapalhado. — Bem, já estamos do lado de fora, aqui é um parque.

— Exatamente. — Shino olhava na direção dele, ao que Sakura notou, foi preciso apenas um momento de silêncio para que os dois se entendessem e isso fez a kunoichi sorrir diante do acordo não verbal dos dois.

Assim que Kiba os deixou, Shino explicou que Keiichi não apareceu na apresentação, mas que ele participou dos ensaios no dia anterior. Também estava preocupado, mas não poderia deixar as crianças naquele momento.

— Compreendo, talvez amanhã eu faça uma visita. Ainda estamos em suspensão, mas as aulas vão retornar logo, teremos um exame chunin em breve. — Hikari se mexeu no colo de Sakura, abrindo os olhos enquanto bocejava. — Já está na hora dos fogos, conversamos depois.

— Sakura-san... — Shino a chamou, antes que ela se afastasse. — Sobre Kiba e eu...

— Shino, vocês formam um casal incrível. — Ela poderia imaginar como Shino ficaria envergonhado, mas ele era bastante reservado. — Mas eu sei que vocês têm sua privacidade e eu respeito isso, sério, não quis ser inconveniente. — Ele apenas concordou, movendo a cabeça.

Sakura gostaria de ver a queima de fogos na companhia de Kakashi, quem sabe o encontraria com Neji ou Shikamaru. Não demoraria muito para a queima se realizar, então daria tempo até retornar para casa e alimentar a filha. Havia esquecido a bolsa com a mamadeira.

— Vamos, Kowaba. — Ela disse, enquanto andava, o cachorro seguiu-as.

Por entre a multidão, ela reconheceu alguns rostos e os cumprimentou. Logo a frente encontrou Ino na companhia do Kazekage que entregava um palito de algodão doce para Inojin. Sakura parou, perguntando despretensiosamente se viram Kakashi, os dois se entreolharam e ambos concordaram que não o viam já fazia um tempo desde que ele se junto a Shikamaru.

Sakura também encontrou Tenten acompanhada de Lee e Gai-sensei, o grupo afirmou que Neji havia os deixado já fazia algum tempo.

— Podemos procurá-los. — Lee desafiou o sensei. — Vamos correr toda a Vila, plantando bananeiras.

— E de costas. — Gai-sensei aceitou o desafio com fogo nos olhos.

— Não é necessário. — Sakura balançou a cabeça, desconcertada. — Podem ficar aqui fazendo companhia para Tenten. — Ela piscou para a amiga, que suspirou conformada. Sakura riu, deixando-os com a promessa de que se encontrariam novamente em breve, agradecendo o algodão doce que compraram para Hikari. Embora ela não pudesse comer aquele tipo de alimento ainda, Sakura não quis negar a gentileza dos amigos.

Conforme ia de encontro a Naruto, já que prometera ver os fogos de artifícios com ele, Hikari balançava o palito do algodão doce, deixando-o cair em seguida.

— Oh! Filha, não pode mais brincar com ele, está sujo. Kowaba, você também não pode comer doce. — Sakura alertou o cão, e foi se abaixando para pegá-lo, mas outra mão foi mais rápida, fazendo-a se levantar, com a mão segurando as costas de Hikari para não a deixar cair.

— Sakura-san, como vai. — Amane tinha um sorriso custoso nos lábios. As armações de seus óculos haviam mudado, era de metal e bastante fino. — Então essa é a famosa Hikari.

Instintivamente Sakura recuou um passo, impedindo que a mão de Amane alcançasse a cabeça da menina. Amane manteve o sorriso congelado, encarando-a. Kowaba rosnou, e se colocou na frente das duas.

— Está tudo bem, Kowaba. — Sakura moveu a mão para alcançar a cabeça do cão e fazer um carinho, tranquilizando-o. Sabia que os cães ninjas possuíam seus instintos aflorados, diferente dos demais cachorros. Mas ela não possuía nenhum controle total sob o cão, senão quando estavam em casa e ele aprontava alguma coisa.

— Sakura, você veio. — Kaede Sarutobi quebrou o clima constrangedor. Sakura desviou o olhar para a kunoichi, que segurava a mão de Hana. — Acho que já conhece a Inuzuka Hana.

— Claro, acabei de encontrar Kiba. — Sakura respondeu. — E não faz muito tempo que Hana cuidou de um de nossos cães.

— Foi uma pena o que aconteceu com Bogun, ele era especial. — Hana falou, enquanto Amane se despediu do grupo e afastou-se. — O que estava acontecendo aqui?

— Nada demais, eu apenas encontrei com a Amane-san e Kowaba não gostou muito dela. — Sakura olhou para o cachorro, ele parecia mais tranquilo.

— Na verdade. — Kaede soltou a mão de Hana, apenas para abraçá-la em seguida. — Parece que a Sakura despertou a curiosidade da Amane. Ou o que eu chamo de fixação.

Hana riu com a forma debochada que Kaede falava.

Quando a queima de fogos se iniciou, Sakura sentiu a mão de Kakashi apertar sua cintura, ele não as deixaria naquele momento, sabendo como Hikari ficava agitada com o barulho. Ele pegou a menina no colo e apontou na direção do céu noturno onde os fogos brilhavam em formatos diferentes e bastante coloridos. E mesmo que sentisse segura naquele momento, ao lado do marido e dos amigos, Sakura não podia evitar sentir também um incomodo causado por reencontrar Kaede. Ela olhou Kowaba em pé nas duas patas traseiras, alcançando o focinho na altura da cintura dela, estava ansioso pelo barulho dos fogos.

O cão se tranquilizou com um carinho.

Sakura se comprometeu em trazer pensamentos positivos. E o restante do tempo que passou com os amigos naquela noite, foi de confraternização.


	23. Fatos esclarecidos

Os cães latiram em sua direção quando se encontraram. Kakashi abaixou-se para ouvir o relatório de Pakkun, mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção, foi a companhia da ANBU. O jounin levantou-se e com as mãos nos bolsos, caminhou até a equipe de Gyabio, o codinome de Okura Satoshi, irmão de Amane, a quem Hana estava vigiando naquele momento no festival.

O grupo da ANBU liderado por Gyabio havia retornado de uma missão na Vila Oculta da Terra naquela manhã, o motivo da missão era desconhecido por Kakashi, até porque não estava em sua alçada saber tal informação. Contudo, Hyuuga Neji havia deixado claro que as intenções de Naruto ao enviar o grupo para aquela missão era puramente diplomática e que trabalhariam em conjunto com os ninjas de Iwagakure. Só que não houve nenhuma comunicação do grupo desde sua partida e os relatórios de quando retornaram, ainda não haviam sido analisados pelo Nanadaime em conjunto com o líder da ANBU, já que Naruto vinha se ocupando exclusivamente com a visita dos países que formariam a nova aliança.

Kakashi analisou a expressão preguiçosa de Pakkun, assim como o desinteresse dos demais ninken sobre aquele grupo. Eles coçavam as costas das orelhas com as patinhas e emitiam um muxoxo ao bocejar em conjunto. Tal ato causou risos baixos do grupo de Gyabio pela atitude dos cães ditos mais renomados do mundo ninja.

Despreocupado com o comportamento dos cão, Kakashi raciocinava rapidamente. Era fato que acreditava que o interesse de Amane Satoshi sobre Sakura era suspeito, por isso decidiu averiguar o grupo do irmão mais velho dela na ANBU. Esperava então alguma novidade vinda dos cachorros, e ela veio com uma surpresa que descobriria mais tarde.

— Está tudo indo bem, Kakashi-san. — Gyabio falou por baixo da máscara, a voz tranquila e firme que era comum dele. — O festival está seguro, pode retonar para sua família, tenho certeza que sua esposa o aguarda para os fogos de artifícios.

— Se é assim, eu agradeço o serviço de vocês. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça e virou-se, apontou dois dedos retos em direção à floresta, fazendo os ninkens correrem na direção orientada.

Assim que retornou para o festival, encontrou Sakura e Hikari, observaram em família os fogos de artifícios e depois aproveitaram a festa por mais uma hora, quando a menina voltou a dormir e a temperatura começou a baixar demais, fazendo Sakura se preocupar.

Ao retornarem para casa, Sakura deixou Hikari no berço, enquanto Kowaba se aconchegava sobre sua almofada no chão do quarto infantil, depois ela foi se preparar para dormir. Kakashi sentou-se na varanda de sua casa, onde invocou Pakkun. O cão de pequena estatura e pelos cor de caramelo bufou, dobrando as patinhas traseiras no chão e sentando.

— Parece que esse é o seu dia de sorte, Kakashi. — O cão falou, movendo a pata dianteira e com a boca, puxou um pedacinho de tecido que estava escondido embaixo do seu colete azul marinho. — Eu segui o cheiro logo mais cedo.

— E o que encontrou?

— O cheiro se perdeu logo que entrei no território do país da Grama. Não havia nada que me direcionasse para a Vila Oculta da Terra. Os demais cães confirmaram a mesma rota.

Kakashi tinha os dedos entrelaçados, onde apoiava o queixo. Lembrou-se de que Lee havia rastreado o comprador das armas até o Clã Matsuri, retornou para Konoha antes do início do festival, não havia obtido muito sucesso, embora tenha conseguido informações atualizadas sobre o Clã do país da Grama.

O ninja olhou para o cachorro e sorriu, agradecendo o serviço sempre de confiança, e comentando de forma divertida como os cães eram ruins em interpretação, felizmente aquele grupo da ANBU não era das melhores pra perceber que eles estavam disfarnçano.

— Lembra-se daquela história que o otousan contava antes de dormir? — A pergunta pegou o cão de surpresa. Pakkun moveu as orelhinhas e depois respondeu.

— A história do príncipe do Clã Azakura, lembro. Não era bem o tipo de história que humanos crianças deveriam ouvir antes de dormir.

Kakashi riu, concordando.

— Hai. — Ele moveu a cabeça e vislumbrou a sombra de Sakura passar pelo corredor atrás do shoji, o painel que dividia a varanda de casa. — Otousan contava aquela história porque sabia que eu gostava do que ele dizia no final.

— Que história era essa? — Sakura havia deslizado o shoji para o lado e saído para a varanda. — Fiz um chá para a gente dormir bem, depois de comer tanta coisa no festival. — Ela entregou a xícara para Kakashi, que agradeceu o gesto da esposa.

— Um príncipe mimado que tentou matar o pai e matou o irmão. — Pakkun respondeu, bocejando com olhos mirrados.

— Que horror. — Sakura olhava para o cachorro e depois direcionou o par de olhos verdes para Kakashi. — Você não quer contar essa história para Hikari, não é? — A sobrancelha arqueada era sinal de que ela aguardava uma resposta séria.

— Não é bem assim, Pakkun não contou a história direito. — Ele se defendeu.

— Então me conte. — Sakura pediu.

— Certo... Um rei sábio possuía três filhos, dois meninos e uma menina. Todos cresceram com todo o luxo do palácio, até que o rei perdeu sua fortuna. — Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto sorvia o chá de hortelã bem quentinho. — Os filhos tiveram que começar a trabalhar. O mais velho aprendeu a forjar armas, o do meio tornou-se músico e a menina foi prometida a um casamento lucrativo com o rei de um outro lugar.

— Típico. — Sakura girou os olhos, fazendo Kakashi sorrir na sua direção, ela segurava a xícara com as duas mãos, enquanto assoprava o chá para beber depois. — E o que aconteceu?

— A nova aliança formada pelo casamento trouxe ao reino prosperidade, contudo, o irmão mais velho passou a discordar das decisões do pai a ponto de matá-lo. Mas ele não morreu de verdade, foi exilado e viu o reino se transformar em um lugar completamente do que desejava. Até que os irmãos entraram em uma disputa pelo reinado, foi uma luta bastante sangrenta, mas o mais velho acabou vencendo, decepando a cabeça do irmão.

— Definitivamente você vai ter que mudar essa parte da história quando contar para Hikari.

— Posso pensar em algo. — Kakashi levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

— E a princesa? Ela se casou e deixou os irmãos pirarem desse jeito?

— Ah! Aí é que está a parte interessante. — Ele terminou o chá antes de revelar o desfecho da história. — A princesa se dizia neutra, contudo, todo esse tempo ela trabalhava com o irmão mais velho, pois seu desejo era se vingar por ter sido obrigada a casar. E assim o irmão mais velho invadiu o território do reino vizinho, resgatou a irmã e dominou o lugar com o exército que ele adquiriu graças ao dinheiro que ela roubou do rei.

— Não me diga que essa história era enredo de algum livro pervertido que o seu pai também lia? — Sakura piscou, dando uma risadinha.

— Papai gostava mais de ler sobre cultivar a terra.

Kakashi olhava para Pakkun, o cachorro moveu a cabeça redonda e peluda, enquanto Sakura perguntava o que havia acontecido depois, ou a história acabava assim. O cachorro então concluiu.

— O pai exilado sabia da índole do filho e tentou avisar o outro rei, mas foi advertido e impedido de entrar no território. — O cão bocejou novamente.

— Seu pai contava essa história antes de você dormir? — Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi, enquanto ele acariciava sua mão sobre a perna dele. — Mamãe me contava histórias de princesas também, mas elas no máximo fugiam da bruxa má.

Ele virou a cabeça e a beijou nos cabelos rosados, sentindo o aroma gostoso dos fios. Sakura se encolheu mais, pois a noite estava mais fria do que todo o inverno fora. Ele então a abraçou de forma carinhosa.

— Otousan era muito bom em contar histórias, eu não sou assim tão criativo. — Ele confessou, com uma voz mais baixa. Sakura havia fechado os olhos, mas ainda continuava acordada, onvindo-o. — Ele me dizia que os planos podem falhar, um pai zeloso deveria sempre pensar no futuro de seus filhos, sem deixar de prover amor e ensinamentos no presente. Pois nós não podemos mudar o que passou, mas podemos ensinar os filhos agora, para que no futuro possa ter orgulho de quem eles vão se tornar.

— Seu pai era um homem muito sábio. — Ela respondeu com as palavras amolecidas devido ao sono que a embalava. A mão de Sakura segurava na yukata que Kakashi vestia, sentindo a pele quente roçar em seu peito. — Tenho certeza de que ele estaria orgulhoso da pessoa que você se tornou.

Kakashi observava Pakkun encarando-o sério, o cachorro estava com ele tempo suficiente para sincronizarem as ideias e tomar iniciativa para o que deveriam fazer a seguir.

O jounin olhou novamente para o pedaço de pano que Pakkun deixou sobre o piso do engawa, era uma tira da bandagem ao qual Okura Satoshi usava quando se encontraram logo mais cedo no festival. Naquele instante Hyuuga Neji deveria estar formando uma aliança com a única pessoa que poderia confiar no País da Grama.

Pela manhã, Kakashi acordou com o barulho de Kowaba arranhando a porta do quarto. Sakura já estava prestes a se levantar, quando Kakashi beijou-a no pescoço, alisando a mão sobre as costas dela embaixo do cobertor. Sussurrou um bom dia para a mulher, pedindo para que ela continuasse deitada.

— Fica aqui também. — Sakura pediu, arqueando o corpo e estendendo a mão para segurar o braço dele, mas o arranhar na porta aumentou, assim como os latidos.

— Já vou abrir a porta. — Kakashi falou ao se levantar, vestindo a calça e uma camiseta, caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Kowaba girou em volta de si mesmo e correu para a porta da varanda, quando Kakashi abriu, o cachorro não perdeu tempo em ir para fora. — Foi mal, eu sei que você tem suas necessidades.

Disse, coçando o cabelo e espreguiçando-se.

Entrou depois no quarto de Hikari e observou por alguns minutos a filha dormir com os bracinhos esticados para cima e as pernas afastadas. Seu rosto tranquilo demonstrando total relaxamento. Assim que saiu do quarto, Kakashi decidiu preparar um café, em seguida, abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou atum e pepino, além de alguns ovos e outros ingredientes. Deixou-os sobre a pia, enquanto ligava a televisão.

Estavam reprisando aquela hora o último capítulo da novela que acompanhava, infelizmente perdeu a maioria dos capítulos pois estava bastante atarefado nos últimos dias. Enquanto cortava os pepinos em fatias finas para preparar o sunomono, Kakashi dividia sua atenção com a novela. A protagonista logo descobriria que o noivo era o vilão da história.

— Jiraya-sama não deveria permitir que fizessem adaptações tão ruins de seus livros como foi com esse. — Kakashi parou no meio da cozinha com a faca na mão, equanto saboreava uma rodela de pepino. Temperou o restante com um pouco de sal, deixou os pepinos escorrerem seu sumo até lavar em água corrente. Deixou mais tempo que o necessário pois o tapa que a personagem deu no noivo chamou-lhe mais a atenção. — No livro ela o corta com uma espada, acho que a classificação etária na televisão não permitiria.

Kakashi preparou o molho agridoce para acompanhar com o pepino e então temperou o atum, grelhando-o em seguida. Enquanto passa o comercial, deu tempo de misturar os ovos para a omelete. Optou por não fazer o arroz, já que Sakura estava evitando.

Sakura apareceu atrás dele, abraçando-o pela cintura, e depositando um beijo em seu ombro.

— Achei que ia voltar para a cama e me esquentar. — Ela sussurrou, apertando mais os dedos no corpo dele. — Que cheiro maravilhoso. — Disse, pegando uma rodela de pepino para comer. — Está vendo a novela?

— É o final que perdemos. — Kakashi falou com uma ponta de decepção. — Não foi a melhor adaptação dos livros, mas eu queria ter visto completa. — Ele ofereceu para a esposa um copo com café. Sakura sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Kakashi terminava de preparar a refeição.

— Ela já descobriu quem ele é?

— Sim, e deu um tapa na cara dele.

— Jura? — Sakura virou-se e olhou para Kakashi. — Não acredito que perdi essa parte.

— Garanto que no livro é muito melhor, eu já disse que você deveria ler. — Kakashi olhou para a estante, os livros estavam organizados embaixo da televisão. — Acho que emprestei para o Gai, mas assim que ele devolver, você pode ler.

Ele terminou de preparar a omelete e dividiu ao meio colocando em dois pratos, organizou uma bandeja com o atum e o sunomono, além de dois copos de vidro com matcha. Sakura puxou a mesinha de centro para mais perto do sofá, assim a bandeja pode ser posta ali. Eles comeram enquanto assistiam o final da novela.

— Eu não acredito que ele morreu para protege-la. — Sakura formou um bico, com os braços cruzados, decepcionada com o final da novela. — O final do livro é assim também?

— Na verdade, não é bem assim. — Kakashi levou a louça para a pia. — Não adianta que eu não vou contar o final do livro para você. Sabe que eu não faço isso.

— Poxa, amor, por favor. — Ela se levantou e o impediu de lavar as vasilhas com um abraço. — O que acontece no final do livro?

Kakashi suspirou, quase sendo convencido por ela após um beijo.

— Vai precisar ler para saber.

— Que injusto. — A kunoichi reclamou. — Deixa a louça comigo. — Sidde, e logo depois o sino da porta soou. — Pode abrir, por favor?

Kakashi concordou e caminhou até o genkan, colocando os chinelos, e então abriu a porta.

— Shikamaru. — Ele falou, olhando para a rua, estava vazia. — Pode entrar.

— Obrigado, será rápido. — Shikamaru informou, tirou os sapatos no genkan e subiu o pequeno degrau para a sala. — Bom dia, Sakura.

— Oi, Shikamaru. — Ela moveu a cabeça, terminando de lavar a louça.

— Será que podemos conversar aqui mesmo? — O Nara perguntou para Kakashi.

— Claro, pode sentar. — Kakashi indicou o sofá, oferecendo em seguida algo para ele beber.

— Vou aceitar o matcha gelado, só porque ainda não comi nada desde que me acordaram.

— Posso preparar algo para você comer, Shika. — Sakura se ofereceu, abrindo a geladeira para pegar alguns ingredientes.

— Olha, eu não vou recusar. — Ele respondeu, demonstrando um pouco de animação em sua voz.

— Você tem notícias de Neji? — Kakashi olhava para Shikamaru que possuía uma expressão exaurida devido ao trabalho prolongado, com um leve inchaço embaixo dos olhos pequenos.

— Por acaso foi ele quem me acordou quando o sol nasceu. — Shikamaru passou a mão no cabelo amarrado muito alto. Ele possuía uma pequena cicatriz no pescoço e sua mão sempre acabava por ali numa massagem inconsciente. — Ao que parece você estava certo. O Kazekage e Kankuro foram direto para o escritório do Nanadaime assim que conversamos, e eu vim chamá-lo.

O cheiro do atum fez o Nara pausar a fala, ele esfregou a mão no queixo, tirando em seguida o maço de cigarro do bolso do colete. Contudo, sabendo que a casa tinha crianças, ele guardou novamente no bolso.

— Temos algumas conexões, mas ainda precisamos pensar no próximo passo.

— Naruto vai ficar decepcionado. — Shikamaru suspirou, estressado. — Também tem Ino, ela treinou Amane por um tempo, confiava nela.

Sakura trouxe a refeição na bandeja e deixou sobre a mesinha, e Shikamaru se serviu sem modéstia. Kakashi não havia detalhado para Sakura nada sobre o que vinha elaborando. Ela não sabia que ele havia colocado Amane Okura sob a vigilância de antigos membros da ANBU que era de sua confiança.

— O Clã Okura iniciou o processo de união com o Clã Matsuri. — Kakashi revelou.

— Um casamento? — Sakura perguntou, olhando para o marido e depois para Shikamaru.

— Da filha mais jovem do líder do Clã Okura e o filho mais velho do Clã Matsuri. — Shikamaru respondeu. — Amane e Takeo.

— Mas, pensei que Amane... deixa para lá. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Kaede me disse que conhecia muito bem Amane, mas nunca me falou detalhes sobre isso.

— O Clã Okura sempre foi muito efusivo quanto a liderança de Kakashi-sensei na guerra e no pós-guerra. E logo depois com a nomeação de Naruto como Hokage, trazendo mudanças significativas para a vila. Como consequência, inspirando outras vilas dos demais países a abrirem suas portas e ideias de união e divisão de riquezas. Isso mexe com as estruturas mais enraizadas dos Clãs e famílias nobres. — Shikamaru falou, segurando a tigela na mão e os hashis. — Achávamos que estava tudo bem quando Amane começou a trabalhar para a inteligência e Satoshi se manteve na ANBU, ambos são de um Clã extraordinário, mas que não temos mais tanta certeza de que são aliados ou não.

— Compreendo. — Sakura tinha as duas mãos sobre a perna, pensativa, ela ouviu com atenção as suspeitas de Kakashi.

— Quando você me falou sobre o depoimento conduzido por Amane, fiquei preocupado, já que as gravações da comunicação das missões são criptografadas e há apenas três pessoas que podem fazer esse trabalho. — Ele disse. — Uma dessas pessoas, Shiro, estava internada no hospital. A outra, Ino, estava afastada da Divisão de Inteligência dando cobertura a sua ausência no hospital, e a terceira pessoa é Shikamaru.

— Então... — Sakura olhou para o colega ninja.

— Nenhum de nós três fizemos o serviço, nesse caso, eles deviam estar em frequência com o rádio ouvindo toda a conversa da missão e gravando.

— Não pode ser. — Sakura apertou as mãos em punhos e Kakashi viu o semblante da esposa endurecer. — Eles iriam tão longe para incriminar Sasuke?

— Ainda não sabemos o interesse em Sasuke, se isso está ligado aos sequestros. — Shikamaru suspirou, cansado, enquanto Kakashi continuou.

— Hana coletou amostras diretas de Amane enquanto ela trabalhava com Ino nas alegorias para o festival. Kaede analisou e elas encontraram vestígios de veneno.

— O mesmo veneno que feriu Akino? — Sakura não parecia surpresa como Kakashi imaginou que ficaria, e isso só podia significar que ela também estava com suas próprias dúvidas em relação à Amane Okura.

— Isso mesmo. — Ele moveu a cabeça, confirmando.

— Então é prova o suficiente para Naruto tomar uma atitude. — Sakura afirmou.

Shikamaru finalizou e agradeceu a refeição, pousando a tigela na mesinha e os hashis.

— Na verdade, Neji trouxe alguém para falar com ele. — O Nara refrescou-se com o chá gelado e colocou o copo ao lado da tigela sobre a mesa. — Precisamos ir, Kakashi-sensei, o Nanadaime está nos esperando.

Shikamaru levantou-se e Kakashi também, ele virou-se para Sakura, ainda sentada no sofá.

— Eu prometo não demorar. — Disse, piscando o olho. Sakura apenas moveu a cabeça e despediu-se.

Kakashi e Shikamaru chegaram ao escritório do Hokage, esperando encontrá-lo no mínimo irritado com os últimos acontecimentos esclarecidos. Ao contrário disso, o Nanadaime se levantou da cadeira, demonstrando animação.

— Kakashi-sensei! Veja só quem veio nos visitar. — Os olhos azuis de Naruto tinham aquela vibração que ele já conhecia. Mas a voz era como se voltasse no tempo. — Não esperava que a gente se encontrasse assim, mas acho que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Disse, triunfante, quando apontou na direção de Sasuke.

— Como vai, Hatake Kakashi. — Uchiha Sasuke se levantou da cadeira, ele usava uma capa azul marinho longa, não parecia muito diferente da última vez que se viram há alguns anos. — Talvez Naruto tenha se empolgado, mas isso não é uma visita de cortesia.


	24. A reunião oculta

Os olhos negros o fitavam com seriedade, Sasuke possuía o queixo fino e erguido voltado para Kakashi. Ele moveu a cabeça na direção do Uchiha, respondendo a pergunta.

— Vou muito bem, Sasuke. — Kakashi enfiou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, apenas moveu a cabeça como cumprimento, gesto que Sasuke também repetiu. — Não esperava que Neji conseguisse trazê-lo até aqui, se nem Naruto conseguiu essa façanha.

— Acredito que um complô contra o país da minha esposa seja um argumento mais convincente do que simplesmente querer que eu viva aqui em Konoha como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Ele respondeu, os olhos negros ainda com o mesmo ar soberbo na opinião do sensei.

— Oe... — Naruto interveio na conversa, movendo a mão na frente do rosto. — Não diminua meu desejo de você retornar para seu lar dessa forma. — Ele falou com um tom deprimido. Kakashi poderia visualizá-los novamente, cada um com treze anos de idade brigando na cobertura do hospital.

— Aqui não é meu lar. — Sasuke falou ríspido, mas depois respirou fundo, encarando Naruto. — Infelizmente eu também não posso impedir que sua espiã se case com um membro do Clã Matsuri.

— Ela não é minha espiã. — Naruto se defendeu, mas Sasuke não comprou a provocação.

No escritório também estava o Kazekage, sentado no sofá, ainda em silêncio. Gaara sempre foi mais observador. Ao lado dele, o irmão parecia alheio ao reencontro do time sete. Kankuro tinha os cabelos castanhos espetados e a maquiagem com listras roxas sempre destacada na face, fazia um barulho estalado com a boca, parecendo entediado.

Kakashi os cumprimentou, imaginando há quanto tempo já estavam ali e visto o que havia sido discutido até aquele momento.

Shikamaru caminhou pela sala, acendendo um cigarro. Naruto apenas abriu algumas janelas que estavam com o vidro fechado, mas não impediu que o conselheiro fumasse, coisa que o Hokage não gostava muito.

— Mas é do seu interesse caso o Clã Okura decida unir forças ao Clã Matsuri para derrubar a família Sanada do poder. — Shikamaru disse sem muito humor. — Nos últimos anos o território do Clã Matsuri cresceu exponencialmente, cobrindo uma maior parte do país da Grama.

— Sasuke... — Naruto o chamou. — Eles podem estar tramando para acabar com vocês, vai me dizer que isso não é grave?

— Hmm. — Sasuke não parecia ser apenas alguém sem emoções. Para Kakashi, o antigo pupilo havia amadurecido e possuía uma tranquilidade e frieza nos pensamentos que poucas pessoas compreenderiam. — Não é como se eu não pensasse nisso desde que me mudei para lá. — Ele virou e apontou o dedo na direção do mapa que estava estendido sobre a mesa. — Eu vivia em uma fazenda simples nos arredores da Vila, vi muitas famílias venderem suas terras com dívidas para o Clã Matsuri, só que eles não deixaram o local. Mantinham as famílias lá trabalhando para eles. Estou familiarizado com o crescimento do Clã, houve até mesmo uma tentativa de unir o Clã Sanada, casando o filho mais velho com a princesa.

— E o que deu errado? — Naruto perguntou.

— O Daimyo soube da minha presença no país, até então eu tentava me manter oculto, e um dia ele me convidou para falar sobre o futuro do Clã e do país. Disse que temia o futuro, estava certo de que minha união com Midori daria como fruto o futuro líder do país.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, tinha pendurado na boca o cigarro que soltava uma fumaça cinzenta.

— Ele optou por investir em uma kekei genkai poderosa e quase extinta. — Embora o Nara tivesse uma expressão preguiçosa, sua mente raciocinava com velocidade e Kakashi sabia que o jovem era tão talentoso quanto o pai em estratégias.

Sasuke apoiou a mão na mesa.

— Desde então eu estudei o poder militar nas mãos do Daimyo, que era ridiculamente fraca. Comecei a treinar alguns ninjas, mas as crianças são sem dúvida as únicas que terão aproveitamento para lutar e se defender no futuro. Só que elas ainda são jovens e não tem a menor ideia do que é uma guerra, eu não as colocaria em perigo.

— Vou providenciar ajuda. — Naruto adiantou-se. —Temos o Kazekage na Vila, tenho certeza que ele não se oporia em ajudar. — O Nanadaime sorriu na direção de Gaara. — Gaara é um grande amigo meu agora.

— Não é novidade. — Sasuke virou-se na direção do sofá onde o Kazekage estava sentado e olhando para os dois naquele momento. — Contudo, não vou negar a ajuda.

— Podemos trabalhar em conjunto. — Gaara afirmou, movendo a cabeça de fios vermelhos. —Kankuro com certeza poderá reunir um grupo significativo em poucos dias.

— Posso enviar uma mensagem para a Aldeia Bankok, que é a mais próxima do País da Chuva, onde podemos nos encontrar, é apenas meio dia de viagem. —Kankuro mostrou-se bastante empolgado com a missão, o que facilitaria o entrosamento com uma equipe de outro país.

— Não posso contar com os aliados da Vila do Som, pois eles possuem outros problemas para resolver.

— Os sequestros? — Kakashi deduziu, já que Sasuke e Itachi vinham trabalhando no caso, além de Konoha.

— Suigetsu vem trabalhando nesse caso, descobriu que a maioria das pessoas sequestradas vieram do País da Chuva. As demais não têm muita ligação umas com as outras, senão por simplesmente viverem nas proximidades de onde os laboratórios se encontravam. Karin fez alguns testes com o veneno ao qual vocês criaram antídoto, ela comparou com componentes de diversos experimentos de Orochimaru, até encontrar um padrão entre eles.

— Então eles usavam pessoas apenas como cobaias para seus testes? — Kakashi aproximou-se da mesa, a mão de Sasuke estava sobre a Vila Sano, local onde houve o embate entre ele, Sakura e alguns dos sequestradores.

— Ainda não tenho certeza, deixei isso para Karin descobrir, estava aguardando por ela, quando interceptei um de seus ANBU em minha propriedade. — Sasuke falou seco, depois continuou. — Suigetsu retornou para Sano, sendo uma Vila com um fluxo de viajantes intenso, era perfeito para os encontros do grupo.

— Por isso o time de Yamato encontrou armamentos em sua missão. — Shikamaru soltou a fumaça do cigarro, voltando-o à boca. — Contudo, a vila possui muitos civis.

— Sim. — Sasuke concordou. — A Vila Sano é neutra e possui uma política muito simples, é governada por um grupo de representantes moradores da própria vila. Eles trabalhavam no comércio, são pessoas simples, donos de hospedaria, lojas de ervas e especiarias. — Ele virou para Kakashi. — Sakura estava lá, ela conheceu Misato, a vendedora de ervas.

— Ela falou muito bem dessa vendedora de ervas.

— Misato é a líder do conselho. — Sasuke cruzou os braços, a cabeça erguida olhando na direção de Naruto.

— Mas se eles estão acobertando criminosos, não podem simplesmente sair impunes. — Naruto falou, enquanto sua mão inquieta não parava sobre a mesa. — Eu não vou permitir.

— Ninguém disse isso. — Sasuke retrucou sério. —Acontece que aquela Vila não tem grandes riquezas, nem pessoas fortes que sejam do interesse dos Daimyos ou das Vilas ninjas como Konoha, então são deixados de lado para viverem com suas próprias regras. Você não pode simplesmente culpá-los por alugar um quarto de hotel sem fazer perguntas, apenas pelo dinheiro. — Sasuke fechou os olhos e depois os direcionou, fixados em Naruto. — Konoha não se importava antes com a Vila Sano, porque se importaria agora?

— O que? — O Nanadaime gesticulou com as mãos. —Não é bem assim, você não pode dizer que eu os abandonei, não sabe tudo o que fiz durante esses anos, Sasuke!

Kakashi coçou a cabeça, foram anos esperando pelo retorno de Sasuke à Vila, não imaginava algo diferente de vê-los brigando na sua frente.

— Talvez... — Shikamaru deu um passo a frente. — Só talvez agora o Sasuke tenha razão.

— Que?! Até você Shikamaru. — Naruto esticou o braço, ofendido, apontando para o Nara.

— Yare! Yare! Não fique bravo com algumas verdades. — O ninja espichou os olhos preguiçosos na direção do Nanadaime. — Você não tem culpa, está fazendo um bom trabalho conectando as nações. Só que não deixa de ser fato que uma terra com poucos recursos, como a Vila Sano, acaba ficando fora do alcance.

Kakashi viu a expressão rígida no rosto de Naruto adquirir uma nuance mais sóbria. Shikamaru não estava errado e o trabalho de Naruto como Nanadaime estava indo bem. Mas alguns conflitos escapavam de suas mãos. O Daimyo do Fogo era um homem de idade avançada, facilmente influenciável por motivos banais e preconceituosos. Estava mais preocupado com a própria segurança e a evolução do país em cima das alianças formadas pelo Hokage, do que a vida dos civis.

Fora recrutado pelo Daimyo para substituir Tsunade durante o início da Guerra, graças aos conselhos de Nara Shikaku, embora o Líder da nação do Fogo tenha se deixado levar pelas mentiras de Danzo. Foi preciso uma grande desgraça se abater na Vila de Konoha para que medidas mais sérias fossem tomadas. E mesmo que estivessem em batalha, lutando para proteger tudo o que acreditavam, homens como o Daimyo estavam seguros em suas mansões. Então não poderia negar que Sasuke tinha um pouco de razão.

— Sano é um distrito que está longe de sua competência, Naruto. — Kakashi disse por fim, tentando amenizar o clima. — Entretanto, o fato dela ser uma Vila de conexão com três países, deveria ser considerada mais pela sua posição atual. Ela foi poupada durante a guerra justamente porque tínhamos acordos com o País do Arroz, e o País do Som nunca se mostrou interessado naquela área.

Naruto suspirou cansado, soltando o corpo na cadeira.

— Eu entendi o que dizem. — Ele falou resignado. — Mas é frustrante quando encontramos esses pontos cegos diante da gente. Principalmente depois de tanto trabalho duro.

Kakashi lamentou pelo Nanadaime, compreendendo os sentimentos dele. Porém, parecia que outra pessoa pensava diferente.

— Vai ficar nessa cadeira lamentando igual uma criança? — A pergunta de Sasuke fez Naruto estreitar os olhos e focar nele. — Você parecia mais decidido e forte do que isso da última vez que nos vimos.

— É claro que eu sou forte. — Naruto levantou-se da cadeira com o punho firme, quase como se estivesse queimando o chakra ao seu redor. — Você se recorda do que eu te disse naquela época?

Sasuke ainda o encarava sério, até responder a pergunta.

— Você disse que não permitiria mais que a guerra destruísse a vida das pessoas inocentes.

— E eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra, Sasuke. — Naruto sorriu. — Esse é o meu jeito ninja.

A rivalidade daqueles dois era palpável no ar. Tanto que Shikamaru já havia se desligado da conversa e sentado no sofá ao lado de Gaara. No entanto, Kakashi estava preocupado com o próximo passo que dariam a partir das informações que coletaram naquele momento.

— Eu retornarei para o País da Grama imediatamente. — Sasuke revelou, os cabelos negros caíam sobre o olho esquerdo. — Tenho que proteger a família de Midori caso algo aconteça. Não confio em quase nenhum ninja de lá, a maioria tem uma forte ligação com o Clã Matsuri, não me surpreenderia se eles aceitassem fácil a mudança de líder.

— Você não pode ir agora. — Naruto falou sério, em seu rosto veias saltavam com intensidade. — Você ainda não conheceu Boruto e Hikari.

Kakashi, que tinha os ombros enrijecidos com a seriedade em que o Nanadaime falava, de repente sentiu as pernas moles com a continuação da fala dele. Sasuke não emitiu nenhuma palavra para responder o que ele dizia. E mesmo com toda a gravidade do momento, Naruto planejava um almoço com a família reunida para apresentar Sasuke as crianças.

— Que tal se primeiro decidirmos o que fazer com Amane Okura? — No sofá, Shikamaru sugeriu. — Antes que ela fuja, ou algo parecido, não sabemos se outras pessoas trabalham com ela e estão espalhadas pela vila com máscaras da ANBU.

Kakashi possuía a mesma preocupação, embora soubesse que Hyuuga Neji estivesse dando o seu máximo naquele momento para descobrir quem mais possuía algum tipo de ligação com Amane. Ainda assim, não tinham total confirmação de que ela era a infiltrada.

No entanto, a chegada de Neji naquele momento na sala do Nanadaime, foi fundamental para descobrirem a verdade. Usando as vestes tradicionais do Clã Hyuuga, Neji entrou na sala e parou diante de Naruto, fazendo uma mesura respeitável para o Nanadaime e o Kazekage.

— Tenho convicção de que Amane teve ajuda. — Ele olhou para Sasuke e em seguida para Naruto, em busca de aprovação para continuar falando.

— Pode falar. — Naruto moveu a mão. — Sasuke já andou falando mais do que devia também. — Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, enquanto Kakashi os observava ali próximo.

— Muito bem. As mesmas substâncias do veneno encontrado nas vestes de Amane, foram também encontrados em máscaras de alguns membros da ANBU. — Neji cruzou os braços, era visível que aquela informação incomodava o Hyuuga, sendo ele responsável pela organização. — A equipe de Satoshi está toda comprometida.

— Então estamos lidando com algum tipo de rebelião? — Para Kakashi, o Nanadaime estava levando bem aquele conflito interno. E pensar que acharam complicado quando tiveram que convencer os Clãs mais tradicionais do País do Fogo abrir suas portas e colaborarem com o treinamento de novos ninjas e dar assistência aos civis que foram prejudicados com a guerra.

O Clã Okura não abriu as portas totalmente, permitiu que alguns de seus melhores ninjas trabalhassem pelo País do Fogo, além de oferecer alguma quantia em dinheiro para que fossem realizadas melhorias no hospital, enquanto a economia do país não avançava no período de recessão.

Satoshi Okura sempre foi um homem reservado, mas irritante. É claro que naquela época, quando jovem, Kakashi também era um pouco irritante. Os dois não fizeram mais do que meia dúzia de missões em conjunto. Todas um sucesso, é verdade. Mas apenas para manter o nível de seu trabalho excelente, não podiam esperar menos do que isso.

— Interessante. — Shikamaru se pronunciou, após um silêncio. — Um motim vindo de um dos Clãs mais privados do País. Não sabemos muito sobre eles, como pensam, como lutam, se possuem habilidades diferentes das que já vimos. Me parece que eles são muito mais espertos do que todos nós juntos.

— Ah! Shikamaru. — Naruto comprimiu os lábios. — Não precisa humilhar também.

— A verdade é que não sabemos se é um complô arquitetado por um grupo pequenos de pessoas ou todo um Clã. — Kakashi pontuou. — Precisamos de mais informações. Até onde eu já vi acontecer, podemos ter algumas surpresas no meio do caminho.

Kakashi recordou-se da história que seu pai lhe contava, o casamento é uma aliança, mas o plano por trás disso ainda era uma incógnita.

— Com certeza vamos resolver isso. Aliás, não tive tempo de tomar o café da manhã, que tal a gente ir comer um rámen, hein? Sasuke, o que me diz? — Naruto animou-se ao fazer o convite.

— Rámen essa hora da manhã? — Sasuke revirou o olho e deu de ombros.

— Já faz tanto tempo que você não experimenta o rámen do osan, deve estar salivando por ele.

— Eu nem gosto tanto assim de rámen. — O Uchiha revelou, deixando Naruto chocado.

— Nem vem, a gente comia juntos quase todos os dias depois do treino do time sete.

— Naruto, eu era uma criança naquela época, precisava de alimentos reforçados e rámen possuía todos os nutrientes necessários. — Sasuke mantinha o queixo erguido e a cabeça virou, tal como antigamente, pensou Kakashi. — Mas agora, na nossa idade, precisamos manter o cuidado com o nosso corpo e mente.

— Fale por você, eu queimo muita energia com meu chakra, preciso repor de alguma forma.

— Além do mais, não quero sair a luz do dia pela Vila. — Sasuke deu seu veredito final e Naruto amuou-se na cadeira, até ter a ideia de enviar um clone para comprar os rámen e todos tomariam o café na sala dele.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi decidiu acompanhar Neji até a Divisão de Inteligência, enquanto Shikamaru precisaria conversar com Yamanaka Ino e levá-la até o interrogatório de Amane.

Hyuuga Neji possuía a atenção do trio a sua frente. Tenten pelo menos estava concentrada nas exigências do colega, enquanto Gai e Lee estavam bastante ansiosos com a missão que poderia iniciar uma aliança entre Konoha e o País da Grama para ajudar a protege-los de uma possível invasão.

O trio seguiria até a Aldeia Bankok juntamente com Kankuro para encontrar seus soldados e em seguida receberem as instruções que Neji e Sasuke dariam.

— Sasuke então está na Vila? — Tenten perguntou, recebendo a confirmação de Neji e Kakashi.

— Ele não quer chamar atenção, de fato é algo que pode nos ajudar com o fator surpresa. — Neji falou. —Sem saber que estamos nos movimentando, o Clã Okura pode achar que está em vantagem.

— Muito bem, nós vamos nessa missão. — Gai levantou-se. — Kakashi, deixaremos nossa aposta para a volta.

Kakashi não respondeu, também não estava sabendo de aposta alguma. Kankuro estava pronto para iniciar a missão. Eles iriam na frente para reunir o grupo de soldados e logo em seguida Sasuke se encontraria com eles próximo ao país da Grama.

Ao retornar para a sala do Hokage, Kakashi encontrou Sasuke e o Kazekage sentados cada um em uma cadeira em frente a mesa de Naruto. O clima não parecia ser dos mais animados, embora Naruto estivesse disposto a mediar aquela conversa entre os dois melhores amigos, título que ele sustentava com orgulho.

Shikamaru também retornou, e estava acompanhado de Yamanka Ino. Assim que ela passou pela porta, foi caminhando em direção a mesa, com a atenção voltada para Naruto e um olhar bastante preocupado. Mas parou antes de alcançar a mesa.

— O que... — Ela estreitou os olhos na direção de Sasuke, depois virou-se para Shikamaru. — Porque não me falou?

— Faz diferença? — Shikamaru suspirou. — Eu achei que já havia contado muita coisa problemática para dizer que Sasuke e Gaara estão aqui.

— Não importa também. — Ela mudou drasticamente de postura, ignorando a presença das outras pessoas. — Naruto, não acho que seja adequado eu fazer o interrogatório de Amane.

— Ora, porque não? — Naruto perguntou.

— Eu a treinei, ela estava sob a minha responsabilidade. — Ino gesticulou com as mãos e Kakashi não sabia dizer quando a viu com uma expressão tão deprimida e preocupada. — Como pode achar que isso não é um problema? Eu confiava em Amane, ensinei para ela tudo o que sabia.

— Você não foi a única que confiou nela. — Naruto levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou da kunoichi. — E eu ainda confio em você, além do mais, confio na sua habilidade pode ler o que se passa na mente das pessoas. Você é praticamente a minha carta na manga.

— Na verdade, eu não posso. — Ino andou pela sala, com as mãos na cintura. A saia que ela vestia era longa, mas com uma fenda lateral que subia até as coxas. As sandálias, de salto alto, a deixava quase da mesma altura do Nanadaime. — Amane possui um selo, somente a memória de curto prazo pode ser alcançada com meu jutsu.

— Essa é novidade para mim. — Naruto meneou a cabeça para o lado.

— No treinamento inicial nós duas combatemos e bem..., eu consegui entrar em sua mente, mas no máximo memórias curtas e que se perdiam em trinta segundos. Eu poderia manipulá-la no momento, mas nada além disso.

Houve um breve silencio, até o Kazekage fazer uma sugestão.

— Ino-san, você pode permanecer quanto tempo desejar na mente de Amane e manipulá-la, não? Podemos monitorar um encontro seu, no corpo de Amane, com o irmão?

— Ótima ideia, Gaara. — Naruto pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo sentado na cadeira. — Vamos fazer isso antes do jantar, assim o Sasuke pode ficar.

— Eu já disse que não vou me revelar para todos, nem com um jantar. — Sasuke fechou os olhos. — Quanto a ideia, é interessante, podemos tirar mais informações. — Ele direcionou o olhar para Ino.

Naruto solicitou em seguida a opinião de Shikamaru, que parecia satisfeito com a ideia, mesmo que Kakashi tenha notado uma pontada de preocupação, mas não poderia negar de que era algo que ele mesmo poderia sugerir.

— Kakashi-sensei, o que acha? — Naruto retornou para a cadeira, sua imagem parecia mais leve do que naquela manhã. Kakashi olhou para Ino.

— Você acredita que pode fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas? — Ele perguntou seriamente.

— Acredito que sim, passei muito tempo com Amane, posso me passar por ela por algum tempo. — Ela crispou os lábios, e o jounin sentiu que havia algo a incomodando. — Mas tudo o que sei dela pode ser uma grande mentira.

Kakashi concordou, só que eles não possuíam muitas outras ideias boas como aquela. A verdade era que Ino poderia requisitar uma conversa com Satoshi e ainda ter acesso ao Clã Okura. E essa oportunidade eles não poderiam perder. Sendo assim, Sasuke garantiu que ficaria ainda aquela noite em Konoha, interessado no resultado daquele encontro. Ele enviou uma mensagem para a Vila Oculta do Som e outro para um destino secreto, ao qual seu próprio falcão veio buscar.

— Kakashi-sensei. — Ino falou. — Sakura já sabe? — Ela moveu a cabeça e olhou o Uchiha acompanhar o que Gaara e Naruto discutiam no momento.

— Ainda não. — Kakashi viu os olhos azuis da kunoichi quase julgadores, então passou a mão na cabeça e tentou um sorriso. — Tenho certeza de que até o final do dia, Naruto o convence daquele jantar.

Ino concordou, mas estava ainda com o corpo tenso para o que fariam aquela noite.


	25. A visita inesperada

Hikari dormiu nos braços de Sakura após amamentar. Ela observou a filha por mais alguns minutos, os cabelos platinados estavam crescendo e a cor assemelhava-se cada vez mais com a cor dos cabelos de Kakashi. Isso a deixava um pouco enciumada, não poderia mentir para si mesma que sempre sonhou ter uma criança a sua semelhança.

Sakura riu, pois era uma bobagem preocupar-se com a cor dos fios de cabelo de Hikari, quando a filha vinha se desenvolvendo graciosamente diante de seus olhos. Ela a deixou no berço, e após um beijo em sua testa, cobriu-a com um lençol e saiu do quarto encostando a porta, assim Kowaba poderia entrar e sair quando quisesse.

Sakura olhou o relógio sobre a bancada da cozinha, era quase o horário do almoço e sabia que Kakashi não viria, já que ele saiu com Shikamaru muito cedo e logo depois recebeu um aviso de que estaria ocupado o dia todo. Dessa forma, ela não esperava que ele fosse almoçar em casa.

Desde o inicio da manhã, Sakura sentia um incomodo no peito, não era nada relacionado a filha ou algo em casa, mas alguma coisa que acontecia bem embaixo de seu nariz e ela não tinha a menor ideia do que era.

Recebeu a visita de Tsunade logo depois que Kakashi saiu com Shikamaru, mas não durou muito, ela passou apenas para saber se Sakura estava bem. Uma visita um pouco suspeita para falar a verdade, pois sua shishou não tinha o costume de ser tão sentimental ao ponto de ir até sua casa ver se estavam todos, como disse a própria Tsunade, aproveitando o dia lindo que fazia.

E isso só aumentou a curiosidade de Sakura, contudo, não poderia simplesmente sair com Hikari pela vila para inquerir Naruto sobre o que ele escondia naquele momento. Porque se havia algo que Sakura aprendeu com o passar do tempo, foi farejar quando Naruto aprontava.

Depois de cozinhar um rámen com duas fatias de carne de porco, Sakura sentou-se no sofá com a tigela na mão, ignorando a dieta que vinha seguindo nos últimos meses. Passava o primeiro capítulo da novela estrelada pela famosa atriz Yukie Fujikaze, mais conhecida no país da Neve como a princesa Koyuki Kazahana.

Já fazia alguns anos desde que o time sete escoltou a atriz até o país da Neve e a ajudou retomar o poder que lhe era de direito. Depois de tantos anos, ao que parece, a princesa havia sentido falta de atuar e voltou a trabalhar, em mais uma adaptação para a televisão de um dos romances famosos escrito por Jiraya.

Kakashi estava esperando ansiosamente pela estreia da novela, pelo visto, Sakura teria que assistir sozinha e contar depois para ele o que aconteceu.

Assoprando o rámen quente, Sakura não piscava os olhos para a televisão. Mas não estava concentrada o bastante para deixar de sentir uma presença forte aproximar-se de sua casa, mesmo que um pouco confusa. O sino da porta soou e Sakura deixou a tigela de rámen em cima da mesa.

— Não pode ser, você fugiu de Naruto por acaso? — Sakura perguntou, indo para a porta, pensando que poderia ser Kakashi que veio surpreendê-la fazendo-a abrir a porta, como já fizera outras vezes.

Mas ao contrário do que pensava, era outra pessoa em sua porta. Sakura sentiu um nó formar em sua garganta, segurava a maçaneta com força enquanto olhava a figura de Uchiha Itachi na sua frente.

— Sinto por incomodar, Haruno-san. — A voz dele era tranquila, estava sozinho e não parecia preocupado em fazer uma visita inesperada como aquela. Ficou parado na frente de Sakura aguardando-a reagir.

— O que faz aqui? — Foi a primeira coisa que Sakura perguntou, fazendo-o de forma ríspida. Logo em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça. — Desculpe, eu não estava esperando visitas.

— Sim, claro, peço perdão pela minha inconveniência. — Os olhos de Itachi não vibravam como foi uma vez no passado, eram vazios, nublados. — Se meu pedido não soar mais incômodo e atrevido do que já parece, então eu gostaria de saber se podemos conversar?

O negro dos olhos parecia desbotado, como se perdido a vida. Sakura sabia da condição da doença de Uchiha Itachi, sem muitos detalhes técnicos quanto a cirurgia que ele passou. Mas, ver pessoalmente um dos homens mais temidos do mundo ninja, sem ostentar seu símbolo de poder ocular, era no mínimo singular. Só que não menos perigoso. Sakura não subestimava ninguém.

Ela ponderou por um momento, enquanto analisava a situação. Vistoriou o perímetro de maneira discreta, alguém como Itachi não seria deixado andando sozinho pela vila. Embora estivesse prestes a assinar o tratado de paz entre as vilas, a ANBU não deixaria de seguir os passos de um visitante tão ilustre.

— Venha, pode entrar. — Sakura falou, abrindo mais a porta. Tinha os olhos cravados em Itachi. Os cabelos dele eram longos e preso com uma fita vermelha. Usava calças e uma camisa preta, o sobretudo que antigamente era negro com nuvens vermelhas, característica da Akatsuki, foi aposentado e substituído por uma capa escura com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha bordado nas costas. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Sim, eu agradeço, sempre que estou em um ambiente novo aprecio a orientação de alguém, depois eu me acostumo naturalmente.

Ela queria poder ter mais intimidade para perguntar detalhes sobre a visão, ou falta de visão dele, mas preferiu focar em ajudá-lo naquele momento.

— Tem um degrau a sua frente, pode deixar os sapatos aqui no genkan, se quiser, eu arrumo um chinelo para você usar.

— Não há necessidade, se não for grosseiro da minha parte, prefiro pisar descalço no chão de madeira. — Ele respirou levemente e depois moveu a cabeça na direção do engawa. — É inconfundível o cheiro da madeira. Principalmente de um usuário do Mokuton.

Sakura piscou, não havia mencionado quem fez a casa, sequer sabia que o cheiro da madeira que Yamato fazia era diferente de qualquer outra madeira.

— O capitão Yamato construiu a casa no ano passando.

— Sim, claro, o herdeiro genético do primeiro Hokage.

— Por favor, a sua frente tem um sofá, pode se sentar. — Sakura pegou o controle remoto da televisão e desligou o aparelho. — Fique a vontade.

— Sinto muito em atrapalhar seu momento de lazer, você assistia a novela?

— Como... — Sakura parou na frente de Itachi, ele estava sentado no sofá. Ia perguntar como ele sabia sobre a novela, mas o próprio já foi respondendo.

— Ah! Sim, eu ouvi muitas pessoas falando sobre o retorno da princesa do País da Neve diante das câmeras com um pseudônimo diferente. — Ele disse e depois moveu a cabeça para o lado, Sakura imaginou que a audição dele estava mais sensível do que nunca. — Sinto muito se eu a desapontei.

— Na verdade, eu não possuo nenhuma expectativa, então não há como me desapontar. — Ela sentou na poltrona, perto do sofá, os ombros rígidos, as costas eretas, completamente desconfortável na poltrona mais macia de Konoha.

— Eu costumo ouvir que não sou exatamente como imaginam depois que me conhecem. — Itachi comentou em tom neutro.

— E por acaso alguém o conheceu o bastante para ter essa informação completa? — Sakura o encarou, mas o olhar desbotado de Itachi encontrava-se parado ainda na direção da televisão.

— Pelo menos duas pessoas, sim, elas me conhecem bem. — Ele virou o rosto na direção da kunoichi. — É, claro, você os conhece.

— Izumi e Sasuke... — Sakura chutou de forma lógica.

— Sim, são eles. — Itachi tinha as mãos sobre as pernas, o corpo ereto e sem movimentos, apenas recostou as costas no sofá, o máximo que Sakura poderia imaginar ser confortável para ele e sem baixar a guarda, mantendo os ombros mais relaxados e os pés descalço raspavam levemente na madeira. — E foi por isso que eu vim aqui, agradecer o que você fez para Izumi.

— Eu não fiz muito mais do que minha obrigação, além do mais, a Doutora Yamanaka cuidou dela durante todo o tempo, inclusive em sua adaptação quando deixou o hospital e se mudou para a casa de Naruto.

— Sim, eu sei, já agradeci à Yamanaka-san, ela fez um trabalho excelente. Mas eu precisava também agradecer por interceder por Izumi.

— Foi como eu disse, Itachi-san, meu trabalho foi feito. — O som do choro de Hikari interrompeu a conversa dos dois. — Sinto muito, minha filha acordou.

— Se desejar, posso deixá-la mais a vontade e ir embora.

— Não é necessário, eu não teria permitido a sua entrada caso não pudesse defender minha filha da presença de um Uchiha. — Sakura falou com um tom grave em sua voz que não foi proposital. Ela se levantou da poltrona, pedindo licença um pouco constrangida. Afinal de contas, Itachi era visitante do Nanadaime, e manter a descrença nas decisões do Hokage só poderia trazer prejuízo para a aliança futura e sua liderança.

No quarto de Hikari, Sakura aproximou-se do berço e pegou a filha no colo, colocando-a contra seu peito e a ninando, enquanto movia o corpo lentamente de um lado para o outro, acalentando a menina. Mas Hikari não pareceu interessada em dormir novamente, dessa forma, Sakura retornou à sala com ela nos braços, sendo acompanhada por Kowaba. Ao ver Itachi, o cão pressionou as patinhas para frente contra a madeira, como se fosse atacá-lo.

Mas, ao contrário do que Sakura imaginou, Itachi moveu os dedos da mão chamando-o e Kowaba correu em sua direção para cheirar e lamber a mão do Uchiha.

Sakura balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desacreditada em como o cachorro foi facilmente conquistado, rolando no chão e fazendo charme.

— Eu sinto um agradável cheiro de lavanda. — Itachi comentou, enquanto acariciava os pelos do cão.

— Sim, eu uso lavanda no banho de Hikari para ela relaxar, assim sempre dorme mais tranquila, não é Hikari-chan? — Sakura acariciou os cabelos da filha, cheirando o topo da cabeça, o cheiro de lavanda estava de fato gostoso.

— Minha mãe também fazia isso. — Itachi possuía uma postura diferente, mais relaxado. Seus lábios moveram-se e um sorriso discreto se formou. — Quando criança eu decidi dar um banho em Sasuke, mamãe estava fora, foi uma das poucas vezes que eu a vi sair em missão. Enfim, despejei todo o conteúdo do frasco de lavanda na banheira.

Era a primeira vez que Sakura ouvia uma história sobre a família de Sasuke, sem que fosse sobre o massacre. O caminho que aquela conversa tomava a deixou curiosa, principalmente pela lembrança que Itachi compartilhava.

— Sua mãe ficou brava? — Sakura tinha trabalho em segurar Hikari que agora queria descer de seu colo para engatinhar pela casa.

— Não, ela era gentil demais para demonstrar raiva. Ela me levou até o clã Yamanaka e pediu para eles me ensinarem a cultivar lavanda, assim que eu aprendi a cultivar, colhi e aprendi a preparar a essência. — O tom da voz de Itachi fez Sakura pensar sobre como era a relação daquela família, havia saudosismo e emoção no que ele dizia. Mas parecia que havia também um sentimento ao qual Sakura nunca iria compreender.

Contudo, Sakura ainda era hesitante quanto a possível mudança. Mesmo sabendo que ele foi agente duplo, trabalhando para Konoha todo esse tempo, não havia como deixar de lado tudo o que ele fez no passado. E não precisava dizer uma palavra sobre isso na conversa. Provavelmente Itachi se martirizava todos os dias em sua consciência para Sakura ainda alimentar desconfiança.

— Parece que sua mãe sabia o que fazia. — Sakura desistiu de segurar Hikari e permitiu que a filha fosse ao chão para engatinhar. Ela foi direto para o móvel da estante, onde Kakashi guardava os valiosos volumes de seus livros. — Não, querida, aí não pode.

Sakura decidiu pegar os livros e deixá-los na prateleira mais alta, assim Hikari não pegaria nenhum.

— Você realmente acredita que há chances da criança de Izumi vingar até os meses finais? — A pergunta dele saiu séria, diferente do tom anterior que era saudoso.

— Sim, é claro, se cuidar bem dela, não há com o que se preocupar. — Agora Sakura começava a entender melhor a visita de Itachi, mas ainda era curioso, pois Ino e Kaede possuíam mais informações sobre o caso do que ela própria. — O trauma experimentado por ela pode ser um problema, mas acredito que vá mantê-la em segurança nos próximos meses.

— Sim, ela será bem cuidada. — Itachi confirmou.

Hikari sentou no chão, batendo palma, Sakura não poderia deixar de achar graça na interação da filha, falando com ela como se o Uchiha sentado no seu sofá fosse uma visita como outra qualquer compartilhando o momento.

— Você quer comer uma maçã, filha? — Sakura caminhou até o armário da cozinha. Os cômodos se dividiam pela bancada, então ela podia ficar de olho em Hikari enquanto lavava a maçã e raspava em um prato cor de rosa que possuía um formato de peixe.

Hikari havia engatinhado até o sofá e puxava a capa de Itachi.

— Olá, Hikari-chan. — Itachi abaixou-se e estendeu a mão para tocar a cabeça da menina. Sakura prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, até que Hikari sorriu e articulou alguns barulhos com a boca, Kowaba estava abanando o rabo como um cão traidor que era. Sakura suspirou e continuou raspando a maçã.

— Venha, querida, vamos comer? — Sakura abaixou-se e pegou Hikari nos braços.

Enquanto ela oferecia as raspas de maçã para a filha, a conversa se limitou em falar sobre as condições de saúde de Izumi e como ela poderia ter uma gestação sem maiores problemas. Era certo que Ino já havia dado todas as orientações possíveis, mas era compreensível a preocupação, afinal, a mulher estava ainda em um estado de choque pelo que passou.

— Izume já passou por coisas terríveis, eu me sinto responsável mais uma vez pelo mal que se abateu sobre ela. — Itachi pareceu deixar escapar aquela frase como um desabafo. — Desculpe.

— Não há o que se desculpar, não por Izume. — Sakura direcionou o olhar para ele.

— Mas posso me desculpar pelo mal que te fiz no passado. — O rosto dele conservava uma expressão passível enquanto falava. — Não diretamente, é claro.

— Você não me deve explicações ou desculpas. — Não havia rancor na voz dela, mas Itachi continuou falando mesmo assim.

— Naquele tempo eu seguia ordens e devia levar Sasuke comigo. — A informação chamou a atenção de Sakura, ainda que ela estivesse concentrada em alimentar a menina em seu colo. — Ele ir atrás de mim fazia parte do plano, eu só não contava com o que aconteceu depois.

— Estávamos em Guerra, Itachi-san, o que mais poderia acontecer em uma Vila com a população sendo usada em trabalho escravo, debilitados e vocês dois lutando no meio deles?

Após um breve silêncio, ele respondeu.

— Tem razão. — Itachi disse por fim. — Muito do que eu planejei... digo, do que os antigos planejaram e eu executei, não obteve os melhores resultados. A guerra era inevitável.

— Não há nada que podemos fazer sobre o passado. Mas as minhas ações de agora vão refletir no futuro de Hikari. — Sakura olhou para a filha, ela movia a boca saboreando a maçã, tinha as bochechas bastante rosadas e o olhar curioso de sempre, com as mãozinhas em ação tentando pegar tudo.

— Eu sei o que quer dizer, infelizmente minhas decisões para proteger Sasuke foram sempre difíceis. E eu sou responsável pelo o que ele se tornou.

— Conheci muitas pessoas que viveram na solidão, sofreram perdas irreparáveis, mas conseguiram sobressair e não se afundar na dor e no ódio. — Sakura suspirou, Hikari não queria mais comer. — Veja bem, houve a chance dele não seguir esse caminho. Você deve permitir que ele se responsabilize por suas próprias decisões e pare de se culpar. Sasuke era muito jovem quando foi seduzido pela ideia de que Orochimaru daria poder a ele. Contudo, depois que cresceu, ele nos ajudou na guerra, mas ainda tinha aquela ideia fixa da vingança. — Sakura suspirou. — Ele estava preso ao passado, cego pelo ódio, nada poderia fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

— Novamente, está certa, Sakura-san. Eu estava pronto para receber a fúria do meu irmão, e se preciso me sacrificar em suas mãos.

Aquela informação era nova, mas não possuía muito valor naquele momento, já que Sasuke aparentava estar em uma vida completamente diferente, tendo perdoado Itachi.

— Eu sei que as pessoas estão eufóricas com a vinda da princesa e a sua presença aqui em Konoha. — Sakura deixou Hikari no chão para brincar com Kowaba. — Eu não vou mentir que estou preocupada com as decisões de Naruto, ele sempre vê o bem nas pessoas, mas alguém precisa ver o outro lado.

— Você está vendo algo em mim?

Sakura deixou o prato de Hikari na pia e retornou apenas para ver a expressão no rosto de Itachi, era pacifica, talvez tranquila demais.

— Eu sou uma kunoichi experiente, talvez no passado eu poderia estar disposta a acreditar na mudança, mas vivi muitas coisas para saber que um padrão sempre se repete. E eu estou esperando para saber como será dessa vez.

— Espero um dia poder obter a sua confiança.

— Minha confiança tem aqueles que protegem quem amam. — Sakura passou a mão no cabelo, estava indo longe demais? Decidiu retornar ao assunto mais importante. — Ino me falou que Izumi perdeu a consciência e a atacou.

— Sim, de fato.

— Você não foi ao festival, passou a noite no hospital?

— Acredito que não era justo da minha parte me divertir enquanto ela estava na cama do hospital. — Itachi moveu as mãos sobre as pernas, de forma tensa. — Temo pela saúde mental de Izumi, gostaria de saber o que fazer.

— Você precisa de um especialista, o trauma dela deve ser tratado para que não seja um incomodo para toda a vida. — Sakura tinha os olhos fixos em Hikari enquanto falava, ela tentava a todo custo pegar o rabo de Kowaba que não parava quieto.

— Obrigado pelas suas palavras, Haruno-san.

Hikari conseguiu pegar o rabo do cachorro, que latiu sofrido. Sakura abriu a porta da varanda, permitindo que Kowaba corresse para fora, fugindo de Hikari. A menina choramingou, batendo as pernas no chão.

— Melhor se acostumar, em breve terá um bebê assim também. — Sakura não tinha a intenção de criar um clima mais constrangedor do que já estava naquele momento, mas foi inevitável que Itachi ficasse recluso e em silêncio com a ideia de ter um filho ou uma filha. Sakura não possuía nenhuma informação sobre como Itachi se sentia sobre a paternidade, mas a falta de reação pode ter sido uma dica de que ele não deveria estar pronto ainda.

A visita terminou quando Itachi se levantou, alegando que já havia ocupado muito o tempo de Sakura, além disso, ele precisava retornar para o hospital onde Izumi o aguardava. Antes de ir embora, ainda brincou com Hikari, segurando as mãozinhas dela que ficou em pé, segurando sua capa.

Sakura fechou a porta e olhou Kowaba e Hikari, ambos sentados no chão olhando para ela.

— Vocês dois, hein? — Sakura levou as mãos à cintura. — Nem disfarçaram que gostaram dele.

Envergonhado, Kowaba tampou os olhos com a pata, enquanto Hikari batia palmas sem entender o que a mãe dizia. Sakura não resistiu a expressão animada da filha, sentando-se no chão em seguida para brincar com ela até o horário de seu plantão no Hospital.

Sakura organizou a bolsa da filha para levá-la até a casa de Tsunade. Encontrou Jiraya na casa da shishou, os dois pareciam em uma reunião séria, já que não estavam bêbados e nem jogando com direito a apostas esquisitas.

— Kakashi vem buscá-la logo mais. — Sakura entregou a bolsa para Jiraya, enquanto Hikari foi para o colo de Tsunade. Não demorou muito para a menina conseguir ser deixada no chão, para engatinhar atrás dos gatos espalhados pela propriedade Senju. Em alerta contra os bichanos, Kowabar puxava Hikari pela roupa, impedindo dela ir mais para longe.

— Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar bem dela. — Jiraya disse num sorriso amigável.

— Vai trabalhar tranquila. — Tsunade também deu seu melhor sorriso, acenando para Sakura.

— Vocês estão muito estranhos, está acontecendo algo que eu não sei?

— Ora, não seja tola, você saberia. — A Godaime balançou a mão com os olhos fechados, sua expressão era mais do que estranha. Sakura suspirou, não tinha tempo para enigmas. Ela se despediu da filha e do cachorro, em seguida partiu.

No hospital, nada parecia fora do lugar, mas a sensação que ela sentia a fez procurar Ino, encontrando Kaede finalizando um curativo na emergência.

— Ótimo, você chegou. — Kaede falou, puxando as luvas de silicone e jogando no lixo. — Eu preciso urgentemente de um café e um cigarro, segura as pontas aqui. Não se preocupa, ele vai viver. — Disse, apontando para a paciente.

A kunoichi parecia aliviada ao ver Sakura, entregando para ela uma prancheta que possuía os dados da paciente. Sakura avaliou os dados e não havia sido nada muito grave, por isso acelerou a alta dela.

Encontrou depois Ino em uma das salas de consulta, a Yamanaka estava bastante distraída, pois não viu a chegada de Sakura.

— Está tudo bem? — Ela perguntou, puxando a cadeira para sentar em frente da mesa de Ino.

A kunoichi deu um longo suspiro antes de passar as duas mãos no rosto e encarar a amiga. Sakura só precisava saber os detalhes, já que Ino estava visivelmente exausta e com algum problema incomodando-a. Em seguida, ela explicou tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas e o plano de usar o corpo de Amane para entrar no Clã Okura para coletar mais informações sobre a aliança com o Clã Matsuri.

Sakura a ouviu com bastante atenção, assimilando toda a informação. Sabia que havia algo muito errado com Amane, e Shikamaru já os havia alertado naquela manhã principalmente sobre os vestígios de veneno encontrado em Amane. No fundo Sakura estava satisfeita, mas havia mais. Precisava saber qual o motivo para tudo aquilo, o fato de serem contra as ideias de Naruto parecia muito ínfimo para desencadear uma revolução dentro do Clã. E por isso sabia que o trabalho de Ino era extremamente importante, para que os detalhes fossem apurados.

— Tem mais uma coisa. — Ino era muito boa escondendo a ansiedade, mas Sakura conhecia seus pequenos tiques. Ela mexia nos cabelos, coçava a orelha e focava por muito tempo a visão em algum objeto estático. Dessa vez a Yamanka olhava fixamente para o brinco de pérolas que Sakura usava.

— Sempre tem mais alguma coisa. — Ela falou, sorrindo a seguir para amenizar o clima sério.

— Sasuke está na vila.

Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos, abrindo a boca em seguida.

— Como? Desde quando? Onde ele está? — As perguntas saíram todas de uma vez atropeladas. Ino apenas recostou-se na cadeira, girando de um lado para o outro enquanto segurava uma caneta entre os dedos. — Você o viu?

— Estava na sala do Nanadaime, chegou ao nascer do sol, pelo que soube. — Ino inclinou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo na mão sobre a mesa. — Parece que Neji o encontrou e trouxe-o para a Vila. Irônico, não é mesmo? Depois de tudo o que Naruto fez para que ele voltasse, quem conseguiu essa façanha foi um Hyuuga. — Ela riu, com um humor ácido.

— Se ele está aqui é porque as coisas estão muito mais sérias do que está me contando.

— Sakura, eu te contei tudo o que sei. — Ino voltou a passar a mão no rosto, jogando os cabelos todo para trás e enrolando-o até conseguir prender no alto, usando a caneta para manter os cabelos seguros. — Se Naruto me escondeu algo, é porque ele deve ter seus motivos. Shikamaru também me contaria se estivesse cem por cento de certeza do que está rolando. Agora, o que está me deixando louca é saber que confiei em Amane e ela me apunhalou assim, afinal de contas, o que ela queria com Sasuke e você?

— Amane tentou culpá-lo pelo o que aconteceu naquela missão que nos encontramos. Eu não sei até onde ela pode ter ido para ter sucesso.

— Podemos perguntar. — Ino batia os dedos impaciente sobre a mesa, havia passado a fase de tentar esconder a sua ansiedade, e Sakura sabia muito bem como a amiga se cobrava sobre qualquer assunto, as vezes de uma forma que era prejudicial para a saúde mental dela. — Mais tarde tenho que encontrá-la para fazer aquele serviço, e vou precisar de você para me ajudar a me vestir quando eu estiver o corpo de Amane, se eu tiver algum problema com a conexão.

Sakura concordou e não aceitaria a recusa de Naruto, caso ele viesse com a conversa de que estavam trabalhando demais e precisavam descansar, afinal de contas, Ino deixou suas obrigações nas mãos de Amana justamente porque acharam que elas estavam muito sobrecarregadas.

— Está confiante de que vai conseguir?

— Sim, mas ela possui uma barreira mental que eu não posso transpor, então não vou saber o nome de ninguém lá dentro, ou qualquer informação sigilosa que esteja no bloqueio. — Ino novamente inclinou o corpo na cadeira, dando um giro completo.

— Inojin está bem? — Sakura resolveu amenizar o clima, e anda melhor do que saber como o filho de Ino estava. Mas isso não surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Está com mamãe, pedi para Choji levá-lo para a casa de campo. — O olhar triste de Ino por se afastar de Inojin por tanto tempo fez Sakura pensar em Hikari. Se soubesse com antecedência, teria deixado as duas crianças com Tsunade.

Sakura pousou a mão sobre a de Ino.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, depois disso vamos passar um final de semana com as crianças nas termas de Kenju, que tal?

— Um descanso dessa vida louca em um lugar onde a entrada de homens adultos é proibida? Seria meu sonho? — Ino apertou as mãos de Sakura e agradeceu o apoio. — Vamos trabalhar.

Ino falou animada, levantando da cadeira, aproveitaram para pensar sobre a missão de logo mais, e a pessoa que mais conhecia Amane entre as duas era Kaede. Imediatamente foram em busca da kunoichi, encontrando-a no topo do prédio, onde fumava um cigarro sentada em cima do muro que dividia a ala antiga com a nova construída após a guerra.

— Eu nunca fui ao Clã Okura. — Kaede revelou. — Amane era muito discreta, sequer fui apresentada ao irmão dela.

— Sinto muito. — Sakura falou, pensando que as lembranças incomodavam a Sarutobi. Ao contrário disso, Kaede gargalhou, afirmando que era até melhor assim, já que nunca quis algo muito sério. — Mas ela já falou algo sobre a família?

— Sim, mas sem muitos detalhes. — Kaede tragou o cigarro e liberou a fumaça sem pressa. — Seus pais se chamam Aisha e Iroshi, eles são velhos o bastante para terem ido a academia ninja com meu avô. E a dica que vou dar é uma informação coletada da minha própria família.

— Então diga logo. — Ino pediu com impaciência.

— O Clã tentou deixar a Vila algumas vezes durante a história do crescimento de Konoha. A primeira vez foi quando o primeiro Hokage decidiu assinar o termo de paz com o Clã Uchiha, logo depois quando o Segundo Hokage inaugurou a Polícia de Konoha e entregou ao Clã Uchiha.

Sakura já via onde aquela história estava seguindo. Ela cruzou os braços, ventava frio naquele início de noite.

— Não me diga que eles estão envolvidos no massacre do Clã Uchiha? — A Haruno perguntou, mas preferia que Kaede não confirmasse a informação.

— Isso eu não posso garantir, mas Okura Inoshi trabalhava com os anciãos, vovô dizia que ele era um bom homem, mas com ideais distorcidos. Sinceramente não sei como isso funciona.

— Tem mais alguma coisa que você acha que eu preciso saber? — Ino perguntou.

— Você vai entrar em um lugar onde ninguém nunca foi, eu diria que precisa de muita sorte e concentração, pois eles vão saber reconhecer uma falsa Amane.

Sakura viu Ino encolher os ombros desanimada, provavelmente remoía a ideia de que as coisas não fossem dar certo, ou no máximo conseguisse sair de lá com vida. Elas agradeceram e decidiram retornar para a sala. Alguns minutos depois, Sarutobi Kaede apareceu na porta da sala de Ino, o sorriso dela era confiante e havia uma informação extra que havia acabado de se lembrar.

— Um dia Amane me disse que em seu aniversário, ela bebeu com uma amiga o bastante para os pais não a reconhecerem, passou a noite de castigo porque era muito nova, mas isso aconteceu outras vezes e talvez, só talvez, algumas atitudes dela em estado de embriagues não seja tão suspeito. Como, por exemplo, esquecer o nome do próprio pai ou do tio.

Com aquela informação em mãos, Ino e Sakura conseguiram pensar melhor num plano.


	26. Infiltração perigosa

Muitas coisas estavam em jogo naquela noite. Sakura e Ino tinham que executar um plano complicado que consistia em Ino usar seu jutsu de transmissão de mente para entrar na cabeça de Amane e assim infiltrar-se no Clã Okura, para conseguir descobrir o plano de Satoshi, irmão mais velho de Amane.

Tanto cuidado devia-se pelo fato de ainda não terem provas concretas para acusá-los de traição, dessa forma, qualquer acusação falsa poderia abalar a aliança do Clã Okura com o Hokage, sendo esse um Clã muito afeiçoado pelo Senhor Feudal, era quase que certo que Naruto poderia ser acusado por algum tipo de boicote ou até mesmo alta traição.

Para dar início aquela missão, Sakura e Ino sabiam muito bem onde encontrar Amane, ela vinha trabalhando na divisão de inteligência, para substituir Ino em algumas questões, já que ela vinha se ocupando com a escola de Ninjutsu.

Sakura sabia que a amiga estava se sentindo culpada por ter indicado Amane para o cargo, mas ela não poderia prever que a kunoichi seria uma víbora.

Quando Sakura ficou cara a cara com Amane, a kunoichi de cabelos loiros apenas sorriu, cumprimentando-a usando um tom irônico. Sakura precisou apertar com força os punhos e segurar o desejo de socá-la no meio do rosto tamanho o desagrado que sentia naquele momento. Mas não valeria a pena perder a cabeça com as provocações de Amane, precisava se concentrar na missão. E seria necessário criar um mantra para que não resistisse ao ímpeto de atacá-la.

Amane foi colocada sentada em uma cadeira com tiras firmes de couro para prender seus punhos, enquanto Ino conectava alguns plugues eletrônicos um do lado do outro na testa dela. Treinada para o que vinha depois, Amane alertou que era impossível acessar informações dentro de sua cabeça, e após implorar para que não fizesse aquilo, uma forma teatral para tentar amolecer o coração de qualquer pessoa, ela caiu em um sono induzido.

Sakura e Ino se olharam, elas conheciam todas as técnicas para tentar seduzir como fosse possível o oponente, enquanto ganhava tempo para pensar e execurtar algum plano de ação. O problema de Amane era que ela estava as subestimando.

— Uma coisa ela tem razão. — Ino usava o aparelho que aplificava seu poder para tentar ler a mente de Amane. — O bloqueio é muito forte, vou precisar me arriscar.

Elas não dispunham de tempo sobrando, precisavam aprontá-la para depois despertá-la e assim conseguir completar o jutsu de troca de mente. Era preciso que Amane estivesse completamente acordada para que Ino entrasse em sua mente, e a kunoichi só precisava de um espacinho para conseguir movimentar o corpo dela como desejasse.

Dessa forma, Ino sentou-se diante dela e ao confirmar com a cabeça que estava pronta, Sakura injetou uma substância no corpo de Amane, fazendo-a despertar. Assim que a kunoichi abriu os olhos, viu os azuis de Ino tomar controle de seu corpo sem ter tempo para reagir.

— Como se sente? — Sakura perguntou, olhando para o rosto de Amane que estava retorcido. Em seguida, ela foi até a outra cadeira e ajeitou o corpo de Ino, já que estava inerte no momento. E ficaria assim até que o jutsu fosse desfeito pela Yamanaka.

— Me sinto como uma vilã de novela. — Ino se levantou aprendendo a controlar o corpo de Amane. Ela gesticulou as mãos e as pernas, lembrando que a kunoichi era canhota, não poderia se esquecer desses pequenos detalhes que compunham a personalidade de Amane.

— Está sentindo o mal correndo suas veias? — Sakura riu, mexendo a cabeça, quando a resposta foi positiva. — Não fale muito ou vou esquecer de que é você aí dentro e te darei um soco na cara.

Sakura ajudou vestir o corpo de Amane em um quimono cedido por Kaede, apertando antes as faixas na altura dos seios onde guardava o microfone oculto. Por fim, Ino calçou as sandálias e Sakura prendeu o obi bem apertado, fazendo Ino reclamar. Na sala lateral, uma comitiva aguardava Ino se apresentar no corpo de Amane.

— Isso não vai ser tão complicado como foi roubar os mapas da Vila Ketai. — Ino falou, enquanto Sakura sorria ao se recordar da primeira missão que elas fizeram depois de se graduarem chunin.

Foi preciso lutar por aquela missão, Sakura se recordava de invadir a sala da Godaime, querendo uma explicação para não ter sido selecionada para uma missão como aquela. Foi a primeira vez que ela discutiu com Tsunade, sem abaixar a cabeça. Era ainda jovem e imatura, mas foi um passo adiante para que o nível das missões aumentasse, sem que ela estivesse no mesmo time de Naruto, já que nessa época ele estava em treinamento fora da Vila.

A missão foi entregue para ela, Tenten e Ino, o trio seguiu rumo ao país dos Rios com a única tarefa de roubar mapas de uma mina de carvão onde estavam sendo mantidos crianças refém de trabalho forçado.

— Nós quase nos demos mal naquela missão. — Sakura disse, comprimindo os lábios. Tenten havia se ferido gravemente para proteger o corpo de Ino que havia feito a transmissão de mente no corpo da filha do senhor Feudal. Sakura estava do lado de fora, protegendo o perímetro, mas foi atacada por um grupo de mercenários que também queriam tomar os mapas. No fim, conseguiram escapar sem serem identificadas.

— Ninguém precisa saber. — Ino piscou, mas Sakura não gostava de ouvir ou olhar a cara de Amane. — Estou pronta?

— Sim, como uma vilã de novela. Vamos, o quanto antes terminamos isso, será melhor.

A primeira pessoa que Sakura viu ao abrir a porta da outra sala foi Kakashi. Eles trocaram poucas palavras sobre Hikari, Sakura avisou que a filha estava bem na guarda de Tscunade e Jiraya. Mesmo que Kakashi tenha estreitado leve os olhos, ele sorriu e agradeceu. Depois, Ino tomou a atenção do jounin que a levaria até a porta do Clã, o que fez Sakura pensar melhor se era correto fazer isso.

— Talvez Kakashi não seja a pessoa mais indicada para levá-la, podem achar suspeito, já que ele é meu marido. — Disse a kunoichi.

— Então quem você sugere? — Shikamaru perguntou com um suspiro cansado.

— Acho que Kaede é a melhor pessoa para esse papel. — Sakura respondeu, na sala ainda estavam Gaara, sentado numa poltrona, e Neji que permanecia em pé ao lado de Shikamaru. — Por falar em papel, onde está Naruto? Ele não deveria estar aqui? — Ela havia sentido falta do Nanadaime desde o momento em que abriu a porta, além do mais, esperava ver Sasuke também naquela sala.

— Ele ficou no escritório, vocês irão para lá em seguida. Eu vou ficar para proteger Ino de qualquer problema. — Kakashi respondeu, sem dar muitas informações sobre quem fazia companhia para o Hokage.

Sakura esperava que o marido comentasse sobre a presença de Sasuke na vila, não acreditava que Kakashi possuía ainda qualquer tipo de ciúmes sobre o Uchiha, já que estava mais do que claro que não havia nada entre os dois. E isso fez Sakura pensar se por acaso Kakashi não omitiu seus sentimentos para que ela não se sentisse magoada. Ou ele próprio estivesse ocultando para si mesmo tal informação.

Por hora, decidiram entrar em contato com Sarutobi Kaede e fazer parecer coincidência o encontro dela com Amane, assim poderiam encenar melhor a noite de bebedeira e Kaede levar Ino até seu Clã.

A Sarutobi riu divertida quando ouviu o plano. Sakura dispunha de um ponto eletrônico no ouvido onde escutava tudo o que Ino falava. O aparelho possuía um longo alcance e assim poderiam ficar no prédio do Hokage.

Ao entrar na sala de reunião do Hokage, Sakura já havia se esquecido que também veria Sasuke, pois estava concentrada no diálogo de Ino e Kaede. Falavam sobre destilados e o conhecimento da amiga em bebidas pegou-as de surpresa.

— Sakura-chan, olha só quem deu o ar da graça. — Naruto apontou na direção da cadeira próxima da mesa e foi aí que Sakura parou de ouvir Ino falando sobre barris de madeira.

— Sasuke-kun... — Ela sibilou e entrou na sala, movendo levemente a cabeça para frente, o cumprimento foi rápido e logo retomaram a conversa da missão. Enquanto Shikamaru dava detalhes sobre os passos de Ino, Sakura caminhou até a mesa para cumprimentá-los mais próximo. Quantos anos fazia desde que eles se reuniram, os três na mesma sala?

— Soube que ficou no hospital depois daquela missão. — Sasuke falou e ela poderia notar um tom de preocupação em sua voz, mas talvez fosse impressão dela.

— Foram apenas alguns dias, mas já me recuperei, graças a equipe médica. — Sakura moveu levemente a cabeça para o lado e sorriu fraco. — Recebeu o antídoto? Já o aplicou?

Ele negou e o sorriso de Sakura foi diminuindo até reduzir a um crispar de lábios.

O antídoto era seguro e todos ali tomaram, não havia motivos para Sasuke desconfiar do trabalho sério de Inuzuka Hana. Mas os questionamentos ficaram para depois. Ino não precisava necessariamente ficar bêbada para interpretar o papel, até porque o álcool prejudicaria o efeito do jutsu e ela poderia perder a mente de Amane a qualquer momento. Contudo, Kaede não estava assim tão preocupada e tomou algumas doses a mais do que realmente precisava.

A espera foi cansativa e a conversa que eles ouviam começou a ser bastante pessoal. Apesar de Kaede saber pouco de Amane, era claro que elas tiveram algo muito íntimo e aquela altura a médica não fazia mais questão de esconder fatos ou sequer parecia se recordar que era ouvida por várias pessoas.

— Noite das garotas parece divertido. — Naruto disse, girando de um lado para o outro a cadeira em que estava sentado. — Me convide da próxima vez, Sakura-chan.

— Você não vai querer estar lá para ouvir algumas verdades. — Sakura piscou o olho para ele, assim, acabou deixo o Hokage mais curioso do que preocupado.

Duas horas depois Kaede levou Ino para o norte de Konoha, onde ficava o Clã Okura. Estavam todos cientes de que Kaede seria barrada logo na entrada e proibida de acompanhar Amane, assim sendo, quando o som da porta se alastrou pela sala de Naruto, ouvindo apenas a voz da mãe de Amane a repreendendo, souberam que as coisas estavam indo bem.

Ino conseguiu entrar e todos se calaram dentro da sala, ouvindo apenas o que era narrado pelo aparelho.

— Vamos para casa, seu pai vai chegar logo e se ele te ver nesse estado já sabe... para onde você está indo, Amane? Até parece que esqueceu onde moramos. — Sakura fechou os olhos nesse momento, Ino não poderia ter sido tão ingênua para errar logo no começo. — Sempre quando bebe você esquece as coisas, ainda bem que aquela mulher te trouxe, ou iriamos encontrá-la novamente na praça como da última vez.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, mas ainda estavam apenas no começo.

— Vamos, Ino. — A kunoichi esfregava as mãos e andava de um lado para o outro.

— Ainda que ela esteja lá dentro, se não encontrar Satoshi, nada vai adiantar. — Shikamaru acendeu um cigarro e tragou em seguida. — Precisamos da comprovação de que ele está envolvido com a invasão no hospital, a confissão pode não ser tão simples.

— Tenho certeza de que a Yamanaka-san pode conseguir. — O Kazekage emitiu sua opinão, enquanto se levantava aproximando-se da mesa. — Se me permite, há possibilidades de Ino se machucar durante a troca de mentes?

Sakura olhou para Shikamaru, ele estava parado ao na outra ponta da mesa. Seus olhos desviaram do Kazekage e ele nada disse. Sakura olhou para Naruto e Sasuke, os dois também havia percebido o clima estranho que se desenrolava naquele momento. Não era hora para que os dois homens disputassem Ino. Apesar disso, Sakura anotou mentalmente a expressão carrancuda de Shikamaru e o olhar soturno do Kazekage. Adoraria contar para a amiga como os dois se comportaram naquele momento. Feito dois rivais adolescentes apaixonados.

— Kakashi está agora com Ino, protegendo seu corpo. — Sakura esperava que o companheiro de time da amiga, que a conhecia melhor do que eles em campo, chegasse a dizer alguma coisa. Mas Shikamaru não completou sua frase. Sendo assim, Sakura disse o que sabia sobre os poderes dela. — É um jutsu que requer muita concentração e controle de chakra. Ino já conseguiu fazer isso muitas vezes sem sair ferida, pelo menos não quando seu corpo está em algum lugar seguro.

— Fico aliviado em saber. — Gaara comentou. Em seguida, o silêncio tomou conta da sala novamente, até que eles ouviram Ino falar.

— Estou sozinha no quarto, não tem ninguém aqui. — Ela falava baixinho, mas todos podiam ouvir. — Satoshi não está no Clã, dizem... espera.

Houve um momento de silêncio e depois um barulho de porta se abrindo. Sakura se sentiu ansiosa para saber o que acontecia. Poderia ser qualquer coisa, Ino perder o controle da mente de Amane, ou ser desmascarada. Mas logo eles ouviram a voz de Satoshi.

— Eu a esperei no ponto combinado e você não apareceu. — A voz dele soava irritada e Sakura segurou a respiração naquele momento. Eles não estavam contando com isso, uma reunião secreta. Ino precisava da confissão dele e para isso teria que ser muito convincente.

— Tive problemas.

— Eu soube que andou bebendo com a Sarutobi novamente.

— Qual o problema?

— Você sabe qual o problema. — Um barulho de soco fez Sakura sobressaltar no próprio lugar e fechar os punhos como reflexo. Ele não poderia ter batido na própria irmã, não é mesmo? Pior, se ele a socou, nesse momento o corpo de Ino também seria ferido e o jutsu poderia perder a ligação.

— Você é louco? Quer destruir os móveis, faça no seu quarto.

Sakura esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando controlar a ansiedade.

— Calma, ele não bateu nela. — Naruto disse tranquilo, mas seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no aparelho. — Ou eu mesmo vou lá e mostro para ele...

— Eu não planejava me encontrar com ela, mas achei prudente não levantar suspeitas. Já foi um desprazer reencontrar a Yamanaka nessa tarde e ter que responder várias perguntas dela. Não queria que achassem que algo estava errado, por isso eu não fui em nosso encontro marcado.

— O que ela quis saber?

— Onde eu estava na noite da invasão no hospital.

Sakura olhava atentamente para o aparelho e depois balançou a cabeça, torcendo para que Satoshi caísse na conversa de Ino.

— E o que você disse?

Os segundos de silêncio eram angustiantes e Sakura virou-se, caminhando pela sala.

— Disse que estava na minha sala, naquela noite eu tinha trabalho para fazer até tarde.

— Ótimo, ela suspeitou de algo?

— Não que eu saiba. Você acha que ela vai querer me interrogar novamente? Pode até conseguir invadir minha mente para conseguir informações.

A risada de Satoshi soou pelo aparelho e inundou a sala de reuniões.

— Ela não vai descobrir nada.

— Por causa do selo na minha mente...

— Sim, mas também porque você não sabe nada. Eu disse que era melhor não te dar detalhes, ou você seria um alvo fácil.

— O que está fazendo? — A voz dela soou incomodada e Sakura retornou para perto da mesa, como se isso pudesse aproximá-la da amiga. — Eu não estou me sentindo bem agora, por favor, não me toque.

— Sempre que encontra com aquela mulher você volta mudada para casa.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso, preciso saber o que vamos fazer agora.

Mais uma risada e Sakura começava a sentir dificuldade de respirar. Ela massagerou o peito e seus olhos encontraram o de Sasuke, ele poderia ter notado sua pequena crise de ansiedade, mas nada disse.

— Logo nos estaremos livres de tudo isso, eu prometo.

A conversa parecia ter terminado, e não havia nada que comprometesse Satoshi. Era a hora de Ino reagir.

— E se... — Ela começou a falar e Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando a amiga completar a frase. — Uchiha Sasuke decidir também vir para a vila? O irmão dele já está aqui.

— Ele não é mais um problema para nós.

— Então precisamos apenas tirar o Hokage do poder imediatamente.

— Não seja ansiosa, você sabe o que aconteceria se nós nos opuséssemos ao Hokage.

— As alianças shinobis que ele conquistou nos aniquilaria?

— Extamente, minha querida irmã. Então só há uma forma dele ser destituído.

Ele não completou a frase, Ino ainda insistiu perguntando, mas não houve mais nenhum detalhe. Embora aquilo fosse o bastante para eles alegarem Satoshi como um inimigo, não sabiam dizer até onde ia suas influências. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa.

— Muito bem, temos um traidor. — Naruto tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, dando por fim o silêncio na sala. — Precisamos manter Amane sob vigilância, o que Ino fará para que ela não abra a boca?

— Ela vai tomar um remédio para induzir o sono. — Sakura falou, um pouco decepcionada, queria que as coisas tivessem sido mais fáceis para Ino. — A conexão vai ser cortada e teremos algumas horas para agir até que Amane acorde e conte a verdade para o irmão.

— Algumas horas são o suficiente. — Naruto se levantou. — Eu vou até ele.

— Não acho que seja prudente. — Sasuke falou, tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os cabelos negros caíam repicados para o lado. Havia mantido o silêncio até então, e agora se fazia muito presente na sala. — Você é exatamente o alvo, não entendeu? Ele quer tirá-lo do poder sem afetar as alianças, então a única forma de fazer isso é conseguir que o conselho o destitua do cargo.

— Ele tem razão. — Shikamaru concordou. — Precisamos de alguém silencioso, com todo respeito, você não é a pessoa mais discreta dessa vila.

— Qual é. — Naruto moveu os ombros, visivelmente irritado, mas concordou em partes. Embora fosse um ninja muito forte e que pudesse dar conta daquela missão, ainda assim ele era a maior figura da Vila e precisava manter-se afastado de certos problemas e deliberasse melhor as missões nas mãos das pessoas certas. E, dessa forma, caso fosse preciso, ele se colocaria em frente a batalha. — Podemos mandar Neji e o esquadrão da ANBU.

— Eu vou. — Sasuke se levantou. — Se ele está querendo prejudicar a vila, qualquer membro do esquadrão de elite sob seu comando pode ser um problema. Ao contrário de mim, que não possuo qualquer aliança com Konoha.

— Mas sua esposa está aqui justamente para isso. — Sakura interveio na conversa, até então estava raciocinando sobre como agir a partir daquelas informações.

— De fato, entretanto, temos o fator surpresa. — Gaara contribuiu, ficando ao lado de Sasuke na discussão. — Se bem me lembro, Uchiha Sasuke invadiu a reunião de Kages alguns anos atrás sem ninguém conseguir notar sua presença e matou Danzou em seguida.

Sakura não possuía argumentos contra naquele momento, Sasuke era a única pessoa que não carregava nenhuma obrigação para com Konoha e os membros do conselho e poderia agir de forma mais ousada, sem graves consequências.

— Eu concordo. — Naruto disse. — Mas só se prometer jantar na minha casa amanhã.

Sasuke o olhou descrente, fechando os olhos em seguida com uma expressão descontente, mas acabou aceitando o acordo com o Hokage.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, passando a mão no pescoço que começava a incomodar com uma leve dor. Ela decidiu se encontrar com Kakashi na outra sala, e assim ajudar Ino a se recuperar, já que a essa altura ela já havia desfeito o jutsu.


End file.
